Pecados Inconfesables
by MCRG
Summary: Lord Edward Cullen, el mayor libertino de Londres con un carisma encantador puede tener a la mujer que desee, pero cuando la única mujer por la que alguna vez se planteó abandonar su soltería se casa con otro, Edward se da cuenta que no quiere a cualquier mujer… QUIERE ENCONTRAR AL AMOR DE SU VIDA. La bella Isabella Swan cambiara la vida de Edward cuando este la rescata del peligro
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

_**Acá estoy chicas con este nuevo fic el cual espero les guste tanto como me gusto a mi debo confesarles que me reí un mundo escribiéndolo, ojala le den el mismo apoyo a mi anterior historia… decidí subir esta ya que varias chicas me pidieron que hiciera esta, aunque creo que luego subiré la otra también, ya veremos cómo se van dando las cosas bueno este es el primer capítulo espero que lo disfruten mucho….**_

…_**..**_

_**Pecados Inconfesables.**_

_**Resumen:**_

_Lord Edward Cullen el mujeriego más elegante y apuesto de todo Londres, es un seductor aristócrata con una innumerable lista de admiradoras de la alta sociedad, con su ingenio irresistible, su suerte en las mesas de juego y un carisma encantador puede __tener a la mujer que desee, pero cuando la única mujer por la que alguna vez se planteó abandonar su soltería se casa con otro, Edward se da cuenta que no quiere a cualquier mujer… QUIERE ENCONTRAR AL AMOR DE SU VIDA. La bella y valiente señorita Isabella Swan hará que la vida de Edward de un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando la rescata de una peligrosa situación, muy pronto se percata del terrible aprieto en el que se encuentra Isabella, ya que está huyendo de su primo, el Príncipe James, por un oscuro y terrible secreto que ha descubierto acerca de él. En medio del peligro Isabella y Edward empiezan a sentirse profundamente atraídos el uno por el otro. Después de pasar una noche abandonados al más apasionado de los pecados, Edward se proclama el caballero de la brillante armadura de Isabella y jura protegerla con su honor, pero pronto la protegerá no solo con eso ¿Habrá encontrado el mayor libertino de todo Londres aquello__ que estaba buscando… EL VERDADERO AMOR?_

_**Capitulo 1.**_

_El placer es un pecado, y a veces el pecado es un placer._

_**LORD BYRON**_

_**Londres, 1817**_

Los relámpagos se cruzaban en el cielo oscuro como espadas encendidas. Las grandes nubes onduladas descargaban una tenue lluvia premonitoria. Un trueno rugió a lo lejos. Sin embargo, el único sonido audible en la lóbrega y desierta calle era el frenético repiqueteo de las pisadas de la chica al correr. Avanzaba dando sacudidas a cada paso con sus botas de piel de cabritilla. Su falda sucia se arremolinaba alrededor de sus piernas, amenazando con hacerla tropezar. La muchacha corría por una sombría calle lateral, huyendo de la luz de las farolas de la ancha avenida, con su largo cabello enmarañado y revuelto. Su pálido rostro juvenil mostraba una expresión lúgubre de terror mientras lanzaba miradas por encima del hombro y seguía corriendo pesadamente con los puños apretados, respirando con dificultad.

Dobló la esquina precipitadamente lanzando un pequeño grito ahogado, apenas un sollozo; se metió en un callejón oscuro como boca de lobo y de inmediato desapareció en el hueco de un portal apretándose hacia atrás. Se quedó inmóvil, a excepción de su pecho palpitante. _«No te muevas. Ni siquiera respires.»_ Iban a escasos segundos detrás de ella.

Los jinetes se acercaban perseguidos de cerca por la tormenta; implacables e inevitables como la tempestad que se avecinaba. Otro trueno ronco hizo vibrar los cristales del oscuro edificio en el que ella se escondía. La chica se agachó contra los ladrillos, tratando de volverse más pequeña, pues cuando el ruido se desvaneció, siguió oyéndose otro sonido más tenue pero mucho más terrible. Clip, clop, clip, clop, clip, clop. La cadencia implacable de los cascos de los caballos se hacía más audible. Isabella Swan cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de terror, mientras una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla. El sonido del avance de los jinetes resonaba por el estrecho callejón; el chirrido del cuero bien engrasado, el tintineo y el susurro de las letales espadas, pistolas y picas; armas que ni siquiera tenían nombre en su lengua.

Los jinetes no habían sido enviados con el objetivo de matarla. «Oh, no», pensó amargamente la joven. El príncipe quería que se la devolvieran viva. Si ella contaba con una ventaja, era esa. Se recogió el dobladillo embarrado de su vestido una fracción de segundo antes de que los caballos pasaran por la boca del estrecho callejón. Se quedó temblando en medio del calor húmedo de la noche estival, conteniendo la respiración, angustiada por la espera al ver que se detenían a escasos metros de su escondite.

Ya casi la tenían y, siendo como eran expertos rastreadores, los soldados lo sabían. El príncipe James Gigandet había enviado a cuatro de sus mejores guerreros a por ella, aunque disponía de muchos más si estos fracasaban. Desde el lugar donde ella se encontraba, podía ver las siluetas cada vez más próximas de la segunda pareja. Unos hombres enormes y amenazantes con barbas pobladas y bigotes retocados, eran individuos endurecidos por la guerra. Iban ataviados con abrigos de color gris oscuro sobre unos pantalones holgados, que llevaban remetidos en sus botas negras de montar. Bajo el borde de sus gorros de extraño aspecto, se veían sus rostros inescrutables, morenos y curtidos por la vida a lomos del caballo, y sus ojos ligeramente sesgados de mirada fría y eficiente. Se decía que descendían de los hunos.

Uno de ellos olió el aire tratando de detectar su presencia, mientras los demás miraban a su alrededor y murmuraban preguntas y respuestas entre sí en una lengua grave y rápida que ella fue incapaz de descifrar. La joven tragó saliva cuando los cosacos se separaron para seguir buscándola por parejas. Los dos primeros continuaron hacia delante, mientras que los otros hicieron dar la vuelta a sus veloces y robustos caballos y regresaron en dirección a la amplia vía pública iluminada por las farolas, fuera cual fuese su nombre. ¿Oxford Street…? ¿Picadilly? Isabella no estaba segura. Una vez que los hombres desaparecieron, estuvo a punto de desplomarse de alivio y agotamiento, apoyando todo su peso contra la puerta cerrada situada detrás de ella.

Por un breve instante, se permitió cerrar los ojos. _«He vuelto a escapar por un pelo.»_ Después de cuatro días de fuga, perseguida de ciudad en ciudad mientras avanzaba hacia el sur en dirección a Londres, no creía que resistiera mucho más. No había probado bocado en todo el día y se encontraba en un estado de gran fatiga y aturdimiento. El miedo parecía lo único que la mantenía despierta. Pero cerrar los ojos no le proporcionó el menor alivio, pues acto seguido recordó con horror la nítida imagen del crimen cometido por su primo; la tenía grabada en la mente. ¿Cómo había sido capaz James de matarlo a sangre fría? Y lo peor de todo era que se sentía en parte responsable. «_Si no hubiera tratado de intervenir, tal vez…»_

Abrió los ojos de golpe con un escalofrío; instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la pequeña concha que colgaba de una cinta alrededor de su cuello. Gracias al último recuerdo que le había dejado su padre, logró armarse otra vez de valor. _«Tienes que seguir adelante.»_ Debía llegar hasta el duque de Westland antes de que los soldados la encontraran. Como representante de la Corona en Yorkshire, el deber de su excelencia era ocuparse de James, pues el asesinato había tenido lugar dentro de su jurisdicción. Isabella no se había molestado en acudir a ningún oficial de justicia de categoría inferior debido al elevado rango de su primo; solo un hombre muy poderoso osaría enfrentarse al príncipe medio ruso, quien además había heredado recientemente el título de conde de su abuelo inglés. Su excelencia el duque de Westland era conocido por su valor y su integridad; ella se aferraba a la esperanza de que llevara a James a los tribunales… siempre que obtuviera audiencia con él y pudiera informarle del crimen.

Sabía lo superficiales que podían ser los aristócratas. Después de cuatro días de fuga, con un aspecto más propio de una mendiga que de la señora de una mansión, tenía dudas respecto a sí tan siquiera sería recibida. La idea de que la rechazaran en la puerta era demasiado horrible para considerarla. El duque había conocido a su abuelo, se decía a sí misma. Habían sido rivales políticos en lugar de aliados, pero seguro que el nombre de su abuelo bastaría para que el gran duque del partido _Whig _la escuchara.

Por desgracia, ella nunca había estado en Londres y no tenía ni idea de dónde se hallaba St. Patrickʹs Square, que era donde había oído que el duque tenía su residencia. El escuadrón de soldados que la perseguía tampoco resultaba de ayuda, ya que James no pensaba dejar que Isabella revelara su brutal crimen. No, tenía unos planes totalmente distintos para ella.

Acostumbrado a sus sumisas siervas, el príncipe se había obsesionado con la idea de controlarla. Le había dejado bien claro el castigo que le esperaba si lo desafiaba, agarrándola del cuello con la mano y hablándole al oído con su voz ardiente y cruel. _«Te enseñaré a obedecer, __lubimaya__»_ Tras morir su abuelo, se había convertido en su tutor legal, pero James se equivocaba de plano si creía que era su dueño, como si ella fuera una especie de propiedad. Isabella prefería morir a verse sometida al trato brutal que él le había prometido. La sola idea la empujó a seguir adelante con absoluta determinación.

Salió sigilosamente del hueco del portal, se dirigió con cautela al extremo del callejón y se asomó. Los soldados habían desaparecido. Tras mirar a un lado y a otro, dobló la esquina y prosiguió su camino. Confiaba en que ese lugar no estuviera muy lejos, pues le dolían los pies y estaba muerta de hambre. Se preguntaba cuántos jardines lujosos podía haber en una ciudad, pero al menos el elegante entorno del West End parecía mucho más seguro que las sórdidas zonas residenciales que había atravesado al atardecer. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, pasada la medianoche, estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir los letreros de las calles situados en lo alto de los lados de los edificios. Ella los miraba entrecerrando los ojos, consciente de que a causa del hambre y el agotamiento era más fácil que se sintiera desorientada en medio del laberinto de aquella ciudad enorme, sucia y desconcertante.

Ah, cómo echaba de menos el ancho cielo de Yorkshire y sus silenciosos páramos azotados por el viento… Aunque lo que más echaba de menos era su cama. Un súbito relámpago surcó el cielo. Isabella se sobresaltó y se encogió dentro de su capa de color aceituna. Las agitadas nubes se disponían a lanzar su ataque. Sabía que tenía que encontrar refugio. Era inútil continuar, por el momento. Lo más inteligente era buscar un lugar discreto para esconderse de los soldados durante el resto de la noche y escapar de la furia de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Por la mañana, cuando volviera la luz, podría leer de nuevo los letreros de las calles. Incluso podría pedir las señas del lugar cuando apareciera gente, aunque tampoco había tenido mucha suerte en ese sentido. Se miró la ropa arrugada y manchada de barro lanzando un profundo suspiro.

Debido a su estado de desaliño, las personas de aspecto respetable a las que se había acercado para preguntar por la dirección no le habían hecho caso y se habían apartado rápidamente, tomándola por una mendiga… o algo peor. Por lo visto, las apariencias importaban mucho más en la ciudad que en su pueblo. Incluso un hombre bien vestido y lo bastante mayor para ser su padre le había hecho una proposición de lo más desagradable al verla pasar. Sorprendida, ella huyó de aquella lasciva oferta. No fue hasta más tarde cuando reparó en que, a diferencia del pueblo, donde podía gozar de considerable libertad, en la ciudad una chica que caminaba sola (sobre todo después del anochecer) era confundida por todo el mundo con una prostituta. Por esa razón nadie había estado dispuesto a ayudarla.

Incluso el desalmado joyero a cuya tienda se había aventurado a ir al llegar a Londres obtuvo a esa misma conclusión. Cuando ella le ofreció el gran diamante que llevaba escondido debajo de la ropa y le preguntó cuánto valía, el joyero la examinó como si sospechara que lo había robado. El hombre solicitó ver los documentos de autentificación. Isabella no había oído hablar de tal cosa en su vida; además, se había visto obligada a huir de casa de improviso. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a coger algo de dinero o de comida o una muda, y menos aún la documentación adecuada.

Entonces se percató de que aquel hombre estaba intentando estafarla. Sin apenas echar un vistazo al diamante, el joyero le informó en tono arrogante de que era una imitación. Isabella se puso hecha una furia. Puede que él pensara que era una pueblerina, pero su madre no había criado a ninguna tonta.

La Estrella de Indra pertenecía a su familia desde hacía doscientos años. Era la única herencia que podía exigir de sus insensibles parientes nobles y su única esperanza de salvar su hogar y su pueblo de las garras de James. _¡Sí, claro, una imitación!_ Salió del establecimiento como un huracán, llena de indignación, y luego decidió acudir directamente al duque de Westland. El gran lord la ayudaría a obtener un precio justo por su preciosa joya, además de ayudarla a procesar a James por el crimen. Isabella solo esperaba que el duque no le lanzara una mirada despectiva como el resto de las personas de esa pomposa ciudad ni le diera la espalda, porque, si eso ocurría, no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir.

Se negaba a abandonarse a la desesperación. Sobreviviría de algún modo. La gente de Yorkshire era tan independiente como recelosa de los forasteros, se dijo. Se las arreglaría perfectamente sola, como le había enseñado su madre. Pero, a decir verdad, en lo más profundo de su corazón, estaba empezando a tener la terrible sensación de que la suya era una causa perdida. James era demasiado poderoso, estaba demasiado bien relacionado y era demasiado rico. Durante los últimos días, su ejército personal de guerreros curtidos en el campo de batalla había estado a punto de atraparla. Sabía que, cuando su fatiga aumentara, cometería forzosamente algún error; un error que le costaría la libertad y su hogar… por no hablar de su virtud. _«Odio esta ciudad. Moriré aquí.»_

Reprimiendo una oleada de desesperación, se pasó la mano por el pelo enmarañado y se obligó a centrarse de nuevo en buscar cobijo para pasar la noche antes de que estallara la tormenta. Sabía que tenía que darse prisa. Las copas de los árboles situados tras los altos muros rematados con pinchos de los jardines privados de los ricos se mecían y susurraban. El aire parecía cargado de lluvia contenida.

Se cruzó de brazos y siguió obligándose a poner un pie delante del otro, recorriendo con la mirada borrosa las pulcras calles de adoquines del barrio durmiente, con sus caminos bordeados de árboles y sus farolas aisladas que despedían globos neblinosos de luz naranja. No había a donde ir.

Las residencias urbanas, con sus fachadas lisas, no ofrecían ninguna protección tras sus puntiagudas vallas de hierro forjado. No le hubiera importado dormir en un pajar, pero los pasadizos que conducían a los establos de la parte trasera estaban cerrados con llave. Sin duda aquello no era propio de la nieta de un conde, pensó agotada y triste. Recorrió una calle tras otra. Intentó escalar con poca convicción la verja de un jardín que había detrás de una casa majestuosa y oscura. Había visto un pequeño y elegante cenador en el jardín que le habría servido perfectamente, pero no cabía entre los altos barrotes de hierro forjado, y menos aún podía pasar por encima de sus afiladas puntas.

Continuó avanzando, dobló una esquina y, para gran sorpresa suya, llegó a otra plaza ajardinada. Recuperó la esperanza. Se acercó al parque vallado, leyó la placa de cobre grabada y frunció el ceño. _«Maldita sea.»_ No era St. Patrickʹs. El letrero indicaba que era Hanover Square. Miró a su alrededor, abatida, sin saber adónde dirigirse desde allí.

La descarga de un trueno a lo lejos despertó antiguos recuerdos de su infancia en el barco de su padre. Echó un vistazo al cielo encapotado. En circunstancias normales, había pocas cosas en la vida que la asustaran, pero el estruendo demoledor del fuego de cañón y la destrucción sangrienta y estridente que había visto provocar con aquellas andanadas durante su tierna infancia la habían dejado marcada para toda la vida con un miedo a los ruidos fuertes.

Isabella volvió la cara en dirección al viento, se apartó los mechones de los ojos e intuyó que aquella iba a ser una mala noche. En aquel momento la tormenta estalló de veras, desencadenando truenos, relámpagos y una lluvia torrencial. Ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa y se puso en movimiento impulsada por el frío y repentino chaparrón. Cruzó la calle a toda prisa y se cobijó en el primer lugar que encontró, estuviera prohibido o no.

En la esquina había una imponente residencia con las dimensiones de una mansión que poseía un majestuoso pórtico enmarcado por gruesas columnas blancas. Todas las ventanas de la casa se encontraban a oscuras a esas horas de la noche, e Isabella pensó que, aunque los dueños estuvieran dormidos, no serían tan insensibles como para molestarse si ella se metía debajo del pórtico para guarecerse de la terrible tormenta. Un momento más tarde estaba secándose el agua de la cara y mirando el elegante patio del porche delantero de la casa. _«Sería perfecto para pasar la noche»,_ pensó. El porche tenía unos muros bajos a los lados que le permitirían esconderse si los soldados pasaban por allí. Un par de arbustos con forma de espiral metidos en grandes recipientes flanqueaban la puerta principal. Se apoyó contra el muro lanzando un suspiro de alivio y a continuación deslizó la espalda lentamente, exhausta, y se sentó en el suelo de losas. Encogió los hombros para taparse mejor con la capa, apretó las rodillas contra el pecho y las rodeó con los brazos, mientras contemplaba la lluvia y escuchaba su sonido.

Qué sola se sentía. _«No es nada nuevo.»_ Frunció el ceño para evitar compadecerse de sí misma, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó de mala gana el último bocado que le quedaba: un caramelo de menta que casualmente llevaba encima la noche que había huido. Le quitó una pelusa que tenía, se metió el caramelo redondo y duro en la boca y lo chupó despacio, procurando que le durara lo máximo posible. Su estómago protestó ante tan pobre ofrecimiento.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta de la mansión, cerrada con llave y cerrojos, cuya magnífica aldaba de latón representaba la cabeza de un león, y se preguntó cuánta comida habría dentro, lo grandes y mullidas que serían las camas… Al pensar en ello se sintió todavía más abatida. Apoyó la cabeza contra el muro de ladrillo, con la intención de cerrar los ojos unos instantes. No pretendía quedarse profundamente dormida.

…

Lo peor de la tormenta había pasado hacía ya una hora, pero entonces caía una lluvia vigorosa y torrencial. Las esferas acuosas de la luz de gas procedente de las farolas de hierro forjado que había situadas a lo largo de Oxford Street iluminaban las cortinas de lluvia azotadas por el viento. Las calles del West End parecían desiertas, a excepción de un carruaje negro que avanzaba en medio de la ventolera, tirado por unos caballos de color azabache con anteojeras.

Dentro del carruaje se respiraba un ambiente de alegría socarrona. Sus pasajeros eran cuatro de los indiscutibles reyes de la alta sociedad y amantes de la buena vida: hombres altos, atléticos y atractivos, en la flor de la vida, con fama de buscadores de emociones y hedonistas. Vestidos impecablemente, los pasajeros se hallaban repantigados en los asientos tapizados de seda mientras mantenían una animada conversación.

‐ ¿Quieres dejar de agitar eso?-

‐ ¡No! Tengo que calentarlo para poder recuperar lo que he perdido en el juego de cartas. Esta noche voy a desplumarte, amigo mío. Y a ti también-

‐ ¿No estás contento con haberme robado a mi amante? Por cierto, ¿qué te parece?-

‐ Bien, pero la has malcriado demasiado. La condenada me sale muy cara. Si quieres recuperarla solo tienes que decírmelo-

‐ No, gracias-

Las carcajadas sardónicas llenaron el carruaje; los cuatro bribones no hacían caso de la lluvia. Aquellos libertinos de alta cuna estaban relacionados con las mejores familias de Inglaterra. Se divertían donde les venía en gana y estaban acostumbrados a la vida regalada de la aristocracia, pues desde el día de su nacimiento habían contado con multitud de criados que habían satisfecho cada uno de sus caprichos. Se habían conocido en Eton de niños y desde entonces se habían hecho amigos íntimos. A pesar del peligro que representaban, ya que habían librado más de cincuenta duelos entre los cuatro (el número total de mujeres a las que habían seducido alcanzaba varios miles) la alta sociedad les hacía la corte.

Su presencia en una fiesta le confería estilo; su rechazo resultaba funesto. Esa noche habían honrado a lady Stanley con su llegada tardía al salón de baile de su casa. El baile de los Stanley era uno de los últimos de la temporada, antes de que los miembros de la alta sociedad se trasladaran a Brighton para pasar el resto del verano en su constante búsqueda del placer. Después de presentarse en el baile lo bastante tarde para provocar los comentarios de los asistentes, y de asustar y encandilar a partes iguales a algunas debutantes de mirada inocente hasta casi provocarles un desmayo con sus atenciones ligeramente insolentes, habían apurado sus bebidas y se habían despedido haciendo reverencias con su estudiado aire de superioridad y tedio; una actitud, naturalmente, pensada en gran medida para impresionar.

De nuevo reunidos, y tras dejar de lado sus ínfulas, habían emprendido el trayecto hacia la mansión de Lord Jasper Whitlock en Hanover Square para disfrutar de una velada de cartas y juego. Otro carruaje con conocidos suyos los seguiría, pero el conde quería llegar antes que ellos a su casa para asegurarse de que sus criados estaban levantados y preparados para entretener a sus amigos con su habitual y generosa hospitalidad. Sin duda, más tarde mandarían a buscar a las fulanas.

Lord Edward Cullen conocía la rutina porque siempre era la misma. Mientras miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje las calles mojadas por la lluvia, todas oscuras y desiertas, el cabecilla del grupo apenas escuchaba la ruidosa conversación de sus amigos. Edward no sabía qué le pasaba esa noche. Se habría marchado a casa si hubiera creído que allí se sentiría mejor, pero sabía que el malestar no haría más que acompañarlo.

‐ ¿Vas a jugar con nosotros esta noche o vas a seguir absteniéndote?‐ Una pausa ‐¿Hola? ¿Cullen?‐ Edward recibió un codazo en las costillas que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se volvió hacia McCarty con aire distraído.

‐ ¿Qué?-

‐ ¿Qué te pasa esta noche? ‐exclamó Jasper ante su actitud ausente -¡Hace días que estás raro!-

‐ Sí‐ asintió Jacob, el moreno heredero de un marquesado -Hoy, cuando practicabas con la espada, creía que ibas a matar a Newton-

‐ Si no aprende a protegerse, la próxima vez lo atravesaré‐ dijo Edward con frialdad.

‐ ¿Y a Tyler? También has estado a punto de matarlo a él- dijo Jasper.

‐ Tiene un juego de piernas atroz ‐dijo Edward en tono de mofa.

‐ Tienes que reconocerle el mérito por intentarlo, al menos. Eres demasiado rápido para él-

‐ Entonces no tiene derecho a practicar conmigo‐ Edward se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista.

‐ ¡Cielo santo! ‐dijo Jacob riéndose -Solo se trata de entrenar, Cullen-

‐ Déjalo en paz, Jacob. Está otra vez de mal humor‐dijo Emmett.

‐ No, no lo estoy-

‐ Últimamente siempre está de mal humor-

‐ ¡Maldita sea, no estoy de mal humor!-

‐ Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te duelen las muelas?-

‐ Yo qué sé‐ murmuró Edward. _«Es esta rutina»_, pensó.

‐ Si queréis saber mi opinión ‐dijo Emmett McCarty a los demás, dando una palmadita a Edward en la espalda -lo único que necesita el muchacho es una dama dispuesta… no, perdón… una moza lasciva y desenfrenada con la que darse un revolcón durante un par de horas. Alguien que le ayude a olvidarse de cierta señorita llamada Tanya. ¡Lo digo en serio!‐ Edward protestó al ver que los demás se reían y asentían con cordialidad.

‐ ¡Buen consejo! Dentro de nada te encontrarás perfectamente… Salud. Por un buen meneo‐ declaró Jasper -La única cura para todos los males del hombre-

‐ ¿Creéis que no lo he probado? ‐contestó Edward.

‐ ¿Cuándo?‐ preguntó Jacob. Edward lanzó un suspiro y apartó la vista.

‐ ¡Reconócelo, hombre! Te has portado como un monje desde que se casó, y eso no es propio de ti, por no decir algo peor- dijo Jasper mientras se inclinaba hacia delante ‐Cuéntanos qué te pasa, compañero. Somos tus amigos. ¿Estás triste?-

‐ En absoluto. Ella es feliz. Y yo me alegro por ella. Fin de la historia-

‐ Entonces, ¿tienes problemas con el aparato? ¿Has pillado gonorrea?- dijo Jacob.

‐ ¡Dios santo, no! ¡Cielos! No es nada de eso- Edward frunció el ceño y se removió en su asiento.

‐ Ya no tiene dieciocho años‐ dijo el siempre leal Emmett, saliendo en su defensa, con sus ojos color avellana centelleantes -Todos sabemos que no hay que ir a la guerra sin armadura–

‐ Supongo‐ murmuró Edward.

‐ Entonces, ¿qué?‐ Los ojos azul claro de Jasper escudriñaron su cara con preocupación.

Edward lo miró y a continuación sacudió la cabeza con gesto de disgusto. Siempre había sido el cabecilla del grupo en todas sus travesuras, de modo que ¿cómo podía decirles que ahora su constante búsqueda de placer había empezado a parecerle insoportablemente… absurda? No sabía por qué, pero todos seguían actuando por inercia y a diferencia de sus amigos, él había cometido errores (graves errores), impulsado por un anhelo indescriptible que no podía satisfacer, por mucho que intentaba perseguir cualquier estímulo. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo perdido que pudiera estar, quejarse parecía absolutamente despreciable. Todo el mundo les envidiaba a él y a sus amigos su lujosa vida en la alta sociedad. Las mujeres los deseaban, y los hombres querían ser como ellos. Sin duda, aquel doloroso anhelo de algo más era malo. Incluso después de su pésima racha en las mesas de juego, Edward sabía que seguía poseyendo más de lo que cualquier ser humano podía pedir a la vida. Pero, por otra parte, ¿cuándo había sido él un hombre razonable? Sus camaradas esperaban alguna explicación, pero él se encogió de hombros y no hizo caso, reacio a hablar de su desencanto. Si no lo expresaba en voz alta, tal vez desaparecería.

‐ Sin duda, tenéis razón‐ dijo al cabo de un largo rato, con una media sonrisa cínica en los labios -seguramente lo único que necesito es agarrar a una buena moza.

‐ ¡Buen chico! Así me gusta- dijo Jacob ‐La mujer de Aro ha estado tirándote miraditas toda la noche…-

‐ No, no, esto exige una profesional‐ respondió Edward.

Jacob se metió la mano en el bolsillo con una sonrisa y le lanzó la última edición de un infame librillo titulado _Guía de Londres para el Mujeriego_ –Este es el menú de la noche, milord-

‐ Toma, bebe un trago- Jasper, que era el dueño de la carroza, abrió el compartimiento de los licores situado junto a él, escogió una botella a la luz de las pequeñas lámparas del interior del carruaje y le pasó a Edward una licorera de cristal con un excelente coñac francés.

Edward la aceptó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y bebió un trago con determinación; a continuación pasó la botella a Jacob. Mientras tanto, Emmett cogió el librillo y lo acercó a la pequeña lámpara parpadeante, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados páginas y más páginas de nombres y direcciones.

‐ Ah, si y ahora pensemos en el menú de esta noche- dijo alegremente -Para los entremeses, creo que empezaremos con las gemelas Summerson…-

‐ Excelente elección‐ terció Jasper.

‐ Y de primer plato… esta señorita española llamada Bianca parece interesante; es nueva, pero he oído hablar bien de ella. Y para acompañar, Kate Gossett siempre está muy apetitosa…-

‐ Dios, me encanta ‐afirmó Jacob -menudos melones guarda dentro del corpiño-

‐ Magníficos pechos, sí señor. De segundo plato, las cuatro hermanas Wilson…- continúo diciendo Emmett.

‐ No, no, estoy cansado de ellas‐ protestó Jacob – Quiero algo distinto, algo nuevo-

‐ Sí‐ repitió Edward en voz baja. _«Algo nuevo.»_

Cuando sus amigos retomaron su incesante parloteo, se puso a meditaracerca del consejo que le habían dado. Tal vez ellos tenían razón. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era una noche de lujuria; a Edward le gustaba el sexo todavía más que el juego. Gozaba del sexo, vivía para el sexo. Era el amor lo que evitaba como si fuera la peste.

Mientras tamborileaba, pensativo, con los dedos sobre sus labios, buscó mentalmente en su larga lista de damas refinadas y esposas necesitadas de amor de la alta sociedad; para ellas, una noche salvaje y sudorosa con él les parecía el momento álgido del año. _«Tal vez»_ Pero incluso le aburría el agradable deporte de acostarse con las mujeres de sus rivales en las apuestas, lo cual era muy grave. La idea de otro revolcón insustancial con una fulana de mirada dura amenazaba con ponerlo otra vez de mal humor.

Jamás lo habría reconocido en voz alta, pero las prostitutas en general le hacían sentirse incómodo desde el lucrativo acuerdo que había mantenido con Lady Heidi meses atrás; pensaba que las mujeres de mala vida hacían que le remordiera la poca conciencia que le quedaba. En su momento se había reído de los servicios que prestaba a la acaudalada baronesa, e incluso se había jactado de ello delante de sus amigos; era una mujer maravillosamente insaciable y, lo que era todavía mejor, saldaba sus deudas de juego. Su escandaloso acuerdo había dejado estupefacta a la gente, pero, por supuesto, él se había salido con la suya. Era Edward Cullen. Siempre se salía con la suya.

A diferencia de algunos de sus amigos recientemente exiliados, unos hundidos por el escándalo, y otros por las deudas, Edward había luchado por su trono dorado de príncipe de la alta sociedad y lo conservaba a pesar de todo. Al fin y al cabo, eran el dinero, el estilo y la clase los que hacían al hombre, y no la virtud. Su familia también se escandalizó por su desvergonzada aventura con la baronesa, pero deberían haber esperado algo por el estilo cuando el patriarca del clan, Carlisle Cullen, duque de Hawkscliffe, le retiró sus fondos en un último intento por meter en cintura a su descarriado hijo pequeño. En fin, Carlisle daba y Carlisle quitaba, pensaba Edward, pero se negaba a dejarse controlar por la riqueza de su familia. No, con su habitual fanfarronería, jamás admitiría el menor arrepentimiento por haber hecho de semental de su señoría. Y sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte no le resultaba fácil mirarse al espejo, sabiendo como sabía que su depravación le había costado gran parte de la buena opinión y la estima que le tenía la única chica que había significado algo para él.

Después de veinte años de devoción inquebrantable, su querida y formal Tanya, la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña, lo había abandonado por su viejo compañero de escuela Riley Strathmore, no sin antes advertir a Edward, su antiguo ídolo, que sería mejor que cambiara de hábitos antes de que echara su vida por la borda destruyéndose a sí mismo. En fin, ya no podía hacer nada. Tanya era una buena chica y estaba mejor con Riley. Punto. Además, como Edward la quería como a una hermana, su flirteo siempre le había parecido un tanto incestuoso; incluso un pecador como él tenía que marcar ciertos límites.

Con el codo apoyado en el alféizar de la ventanilla del carruaje, levantó la mano pesadamente y limpió el cristal empañado con el borde del puño. Riley era mejor para Tanya. Edward lo había aceptado. Formaban una pareja perfecta y estaban muy enamorados; el vizconde estaba preparado para amarla de una forma que Edward apenas se había atrevido a plantearse. No le había agradado perder contra su rival, pero, naturalmente, al final se había comportado como un caballero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? En lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía que él no le convenía a Tanya. Sospechaba que no le convenía a ninguna mujer, puesto que parecía tener la capacidad de volverlas locas. Prefería no pensar en ello. Solo sabía que, desde la boda de Tanya, la dicha de los recién casados no parecía hacer más que poner de relieve su hastío profundamente arraigado; su irritante alegría hacía que el resplandor de su opulenta vida pareciera insignificante.

Con la mejilla apoyada en la mano, seguía contemplando la noche de color azabache, cuando de repente divisó dos figuras montadas a caballo en medio de la lluvia. Se animó ligeramente con su habitual curiosidad. Los jinetes avanzaban por Oxford Street en la dirección opuesta; reparó en ellos porque eran las únicas personas que había visto con aquel tiempo de perros y a tan altas horas de la noche.

Cuando el carruaje se aproximó y se cruzó con los jinetes cerca de una de las brillantes farolas de gas, Edward alcanzó a ver fugazmente a los dos hombres uniformados. Eran dos tipos de aspecto feroz, armados hasta los dientes_. «Probablemente también estén buscando putas»_, pensó con cinismo. En realidad, parecían estar buscando a alguien, pues escrutaban cada callejón y cada camino apartado que encontraban mientras avanzaban lentamente por la calle, escudriñando las sombras. _«Qué raro»,_ pensó, pero al observar la extraña forma de sus altos gorros, comprendió quiénes eran. «_Extranjeros que probablemente se han perdido», _advirtió tardíamente cuando el carruaje pasó por delante de ellos. Desde el final de la guerra, la ciudad estaba invadida por príncipes, generales y dignatarios extranjeros acompañados de sus séquitos. En la actualidad, los antiguos aliados de Gran Bretaña contra Napoleón gozaban de gran popularidad en la sociedad londinense.

Pensó en detener la carroza para ofrecerles algunas indicaciones, pero antes de que Edward pudiera siquiera determinar si eran alemanes, rusos o austriacos, los soldados extranjeros habían desaparecido en la oscuridad lluviosa.

‐ ¿Ocurre algo?‐ preguntó Jasper.

‐ Oh, no‐ Edward negó con la cabeza y apartó de sus pensamientos aquel misterio sin importancia, decidido a recuperar el interés por la juerga de aquella noche -Pásame el coñac-

Poco después, el carruaje entró en Hanover Square y se detuvo frente a la gran casa de la esquina. La mansión de Jasper era un majestuoso edificio de ladrillo rojo con cuatro plantas y tres ventanas saledizas, que se distinguía del resto de las casas de la manzana por el pórtico cubierto de la entrada. Tan pronto como el carruaje se detuvo, los caballeros salieron de un salto sin esperar a que el mozo de cuadra llegara a la puerta.

De hecho, mientras el cochero echaba el freno, con la lluvia cayéndole por el ala de su sombrero de copa, el mozo con librea que se hallaba apostado en la parte trasera apenas tuvo tiempo de coger la linterna que colgaba de un gancho y saltar del carruaje reluciente y mojado para iluminar el camino al joven conde y a sus elegantes invitados. Jasper rechazó a su sirviente y le quitó la linterna.

‐No te preocupes por nosotros, ocúpate de mis caballos‐ ordenó, al tiempo que se metía la mano en el chaleco para coger la llave de la casa.

‐ Sí, milord-

Jasper levantó la luz e hizo pasar a sus invitados por delante de él. El suelo estaba brillante por la lluvia y difuminaba la luz de la linterna cual ébano pulido mientras se dirigían a toda prisa al porche cubierto. Con la luz parpadeante de la linterna detrás de ellos, las sombras resultaban todavía más oscuras. Edward iba primero, como siempre, andando a zancadas, de modo que fue él quien estuvo a punto de tropezar con el cuerpo de una mujer que dormía en el suelo.

‐ ¡Santo Dios!- Rápidamente extendió las manos a los lados para evitar que sus amigos hicieran lo mismo al guarecerse de la lluvia bajo el techo del pórtico.

‐ ¡Vaya!‐ exclamó Jacob, antes de recuperarse de su sorpresa –Ahí tienes, amigo. Un regalo de los dioses. Ve a por él-

‐ ¡Sshhhh!‐ susurró Emmett, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos -¡Está dormida!-

Edward se volvió a mirar a Jasper con el ceño fruncido‐ -¿La conoces?-

‐ No la he visto en mi vida‐ Tras apartar a los demás, Jasper se apoyó grácilmente en una rodilla junto a ella y acercó la linterna para poder ver mejor a aquella criatura abandonada de delicadas facciones -Qué belleza‐ murmuró.

Edward retrocedió sin hacer ningún comentario mientras los otros dos jóvenes se agachaban a ambos lados de Jasper; Jacob se echó su capa negra hacia atrás sobre el hombro y se puso en cuclillas junto a la chica, y Emmett se inclinó despacio hasta apoyar las manos en sus muslos. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, examinando a la joven.

‐Una chica muy guapa- comentó Emmett, con su habitual facultad para restar importancia a todo.

Edward se quedó atrás, en guardia. _«Perfecto, otra puta»_ Estaba profundamente dormida y respiraba con suavidad como la de una princesa encantada de un cuento a la espera del beso de su amor verdadero, salvando el detalle de la mancha de tierra en su mejilla. En lugar de una urna de cristal, la chica tenía por lecho el suelo duro y frío. La imagen de una criatura tan joven y hermosa obligada a soportar semejantes condiciones provocó en Edward un dolor extraño y dulce en el pecho. Al pensar en las noches que había pasado con Lady Heidi sintió remordimientos, como si tuviera un hilo enganchado en la costra de una herida apenas curada.

No, él y la chica dormida del suelo no eran tan distintos. Tal vez fue aquel descubrimiento lo que le hizo guardar las distancias; una sensación de afinidad que no deseaba y que despertaba en él cierta reticencia. Mientras sus amigos se apiñaban alrededor de ella, Edward se apoyó de brazos cruzados en la columna de enfrente.

‐ Es un poco joven, ¿no creéis?- dijo Edward, ellos no le hicieron caso, entusiasmados con su hallazgo.

‐ Seguro deben de haberla mandado para la fiesta‐ susurró Jasper.

‐ Ha llegado pronto- Jacob esbozó una sonrisa satírica -a lo mejor estaba ansiosa por empezar-

‐ Bueno, Edward, amigo‐ Emmett le lanzó una mirada de reojo por encima del hombro -¿Te gustan las morenas?-

Él resopló, contemplándola con expresión vacilante. La muchacha era preciosa; era absurdo negarlo. Tenía la piel de color crema y las pestañas como terciopelo negro. Su esbelta figura se hallaba envuelta en una capa verde oliva que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y estaba tumbada de lado sobre las losas mojadas, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo y su pelo color chocolate derramado a su alrededor.

‐ El sueño de los inocentes‐ susurró Jacob.

‐ Así es‐ dijo Edward alargando las palabras.

Emmett frunció el ceño mirando el ángulo de su cuello ‐ Esa postura no puede ser para nada cómoda-

Edward supuso que no debía de serlo. La examinó lentamente, desde los mechones enredados de su pelo hasta el par de centímetros de pantorrilla enfundados en unas medias negras que se veían entre la parte superior de sus botas gastadas y la falda salpicada de barro de su vestido de paseo liso azul claro. Una mirada de cinismo asomó a sus ojos ante el engañoso aire de inocencia que flotaba a su alrededor, como si de un aroma de rosas se tratara. No había nadie del todo inocente en este mundo. Así pues, ¿qué más le daba que sus amigos se la comieran con los ojos como si fuera un objeto? Al fin perdió la paciencia con ellos… y consigo mismo, y puso los ojos en blanco.

‐ ¿Alguno de vosotros va a despertarla o nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche mirándola como bobos?- dijo Edward.

‐ Tiene razón. Tenemos que llevarla dentro. Voy a dar una paliza a mi mayordomo por hacer esperar aquí fuera a esta adorable criatura- dijo Jasper con brusquedad -Recemos para que no esté muerta-

‐ Sería una lástima- convino Jacob –Se ve deliciosa, ¿verdad?-

‐ Es difícil saberlo con toda la mugre que lleva encima ‐murmuró Edward.

Jacob le dedicó una sonrisa picara ‐ Tal vez deberíamos darle un baño-

‐ Y de paso, quemar su ropa. Qué vergüenza- dijo Jasper, arrugando su nariz larga y recta.

‐ Sí, la envolveremos con sábanas de satén - Jacob alargó la mano para tocarle el pelo, y algo se agitó violentamente en el interior de Edward.

Frunció el entrecejo ‐ ¿Por qué no os apartáis un poco? - Todos se volvieron con cara de sorpresa al escuchar su tono brusco ‐ Si se despierta y os ve echándole el aliento encima, se asustará‐ dijo en un dejo prosaico.

‐ No vamos a asustarla - dijo Jacob en son de mofa.

‐ Edward siempre tiene razón con respecto a las mujeres ‐ les recordó Emmett en voz baja.

‐ Sí, será mejor que me dejes a mí, Jake, amigo. Eres como un elefante en una cacharrería ‐ Jasper tocó el delicado hombro de la chica con cautela - Señorita. Oiga, señorita - La sacudió suavemente - Despierte, querida. ¿Hola? –

Edward observó cómo la muchacha se despertaba muy a su pesar_. «Qué criatura tan encantadora»_ Sí, lo reconocía. Había algo tremendamente vulnerable en la forma en que sus pestañas negras se agitaban con aire soñoliento. Cabeceó un poco y entreabrió los labios. Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe; tenían un luminoso color chocolate al igual que su cabello y brillaban como una joya a la luz de la lámpara.

‐ Buenos días, dormilona ‐ la saludó Jacob con voz queda.

La muchacha abrió como platos sus hermosos ojos. Al ver a los hombres apiñados alrededor de ella, la chica se incorporó bruscamente lanzando un grito ahogado de temor, muy aturdida y desorientada. De repente se pegó a la pared gateando, con una expresión de pánico en su adorable rostro. Los tres hombres se echaron a reír, pero Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada, pues seguía medio dormida y no comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo.

Él sabía que debía decir algo, pero no quería intervenir. La lastimosa imagen de la chica le despertó una ternura angustiosa y confusa en el pecho. Quería apartar la vista, hastiado, pero descubrió que tampoco podía hacerlo. En lugar de ello, la observó con un melancólico anhelo y contó los días que habían pasado desde la última vez que se había acostado con una mujer. De nada habían servido sus recientes esfuerzos por portarse bien.

Cuando su visión borrosa se aclaró, Isabella se encontró rodeada por tres hombres corpulentos y extraños que se cernían sobre ella en la oscuridad, con sus atractivos rostros distorsionados en unas máscaras de gárgolas lujuriosas y lascivas por las sombras de la llama de la linterna. Olían a licor, y aunque sus voces eran refinadas, sus miradas duras y agresivas y sus sonrisas de curiosidad le dieron miedo. De inmediato supo qué querían. Había visto aquella misma mirada en los fríos ojos grises de James.

Mientras la amenaza de su primo resonaba en sus oídos, y fragmentos de sueños siniestros y violentos persistían en su cabeza, pegó la espalda a la pared, con el corazón palpitante.

‐ De… déjenme en paz. No he hecho nada malo – dijo completamente aterrorizada.

‐ Claro que no, querida ‐ susurró el caballero delgado y refinado situado delante de ella. Tenía los ojos azul claro y una mata de pelo rubio corto.

‐ No se asuste. Soy Lord Jasper Whitlock y estos son mis amigos. ‐Le ofreció su mano elegante y pálida - ¿Desea entrar? –

Ella lo observó con reticencia, recelando de su alarde de caballeroso refinamiento y su oferta de hospitalidad. No se fiaba en absoluto.

‐ No sea tímida, preciosa ‐ El tipo moreno situado a su derecha se movió hacia delante y alargó la mano en dirección a ella como si quisiera cogerla en brazos - Deje que la ayude –

‐ ¡No se acerque! ‐ gritó ella rechazándolo.

El hombre arqueó sus pobladas cejas morenas, sorprendido, y se detuvo al oír la advertencia de la joven ‐ Querida, soy Lord Jacob Black; seguramente ha oído hablar de mí - Vamos, entre ‐ ordenó con una sonrisa autoritaria ‐ La haremos entrar en calor y la pondremos bien guapa… -

‐ No… me toque ‐ le ordenó ella entre dientes. Los dos caballeros cruzaron una mirada de sorpresa y acto seguido rompieron a reír.

‐ Tranquila, querida. No tenga miedo ‐ intervino el tercer individuo en tono apaciguador. Tenía una contextura fornida y un cabello tupido y ondulado de color negro - Solo están intentando ser amables –

‐ ¿No veis que la estáis asustando, canallas? Dejad espacio a la chica - No fue hasta entonces, cuando él habló, que Isabella reparó en que había un cuarto hombre con ellos.

Rodeada por aquellos diablos de mirada lasciva, alzó la vista y vio al ángel que acechaba al fondo, perfilado por la lluvia plateada_. «Un ángel caído»_ Contuvo el aliento, sorprendida por aquella visión de sobrenatural belleza masculina. Santo cielo, en su vida había visto un hombre como aquel. La elegante criatura de oscuro resplandor iba vestida de etiqueta y apoyaba un hombro en la columna situada a varios metros, cruzado de brazos. Se mantenía a distancia, como si no se fiara de ella, o fuera reservado, o simplemente no despertara su interés. Sin embargo, con su mirada de un verde esmeralda clavada en ella, Isabella sintió un extraño hormigueo que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Alto y musculoso, tenía la constitución enjuta y escultural de un atleta; tras su languidez externa, parecía ocultarse una energía rápida e inquieta. Su rostro mostraba unas elegantes facciones: la mandíbula angulada, los pómulos altos y una expresión intensa. Una impecable combinación de severa belleza masculina. Tal vez siguiera soñando, pero viendo la luz del cielo sobre él, Isabella casi esperaba ver brotar unas poderosas alas de su ancha espalda. Pero comprendió que se equivocaba; su pulso se aceleró con temor al mirar aquellos ojos de otro mundo y advertir el firme deseo de su mirada; el mismísimo diablo había sido originalmente el primero entre los ángeles. El pecado gozoso personificado. La tentación en carne y hueso.

‐ Entra con nosotros, querida ‐ dijo Lord Whitlock, que la sobresaltó y la sacó de su trance.

‐ Sí, toma una copa ‐ murmuró Lord Black, alargando la mano de nuevo para acariciarle la mejilla.

Ella apartó su mano de un golpe con un movimiento violento y se puso en pie rápidamente ‐ ¡No me toque! - El tercer hombre se echó a reír de su feroz muestra de valor. Isabella le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

‐ ¿Sabéis? Creo que le gusto ‐ dijo Lord Black con voz cavernosa, mirándola fijamente.

Cuando él abandonó su postura encorvada y se irguió lentamente hasta alcanzar toda su estatura, Isabella tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar su ardiente mirada y notó que su rostro palidecía. Lord Black se acercó más; ella se encogió hacia atrás contra la pared. Él apoyó las manos agresivamente en los ladrillos y agachó la cabeza.

‐ Dime cómo te llamas, zorra impertinente –

‐ Tranquilo, Jacob. Has bebido un poco más de la cuenta ‐ dijo el ángel de mirada fría situado en la esquina, pero el hombre moreno estaba concentrado en ella.

‐ Abre la puerta ‐ ordenó Black al otro hombre, al tiempo que la cogía del brazo.

Ella estaba inquieta. El corazón le latía con fuerza como a un conejo atrapado ‐ Por favor ‐ tragó saliva - Deje que me marche –

‐ No, no, querida. Tienes que entrar a tomar una copa con nosotros ‐ dijo Lord Black en un tono que no admitía discusión ‐ Insisto ‐ Pese a agarrarla sin brusquedad, se negaba a soltarla.

Pueblerina o no, su sentido común le decía que, si dejaba que aquellos hombres la llevaran dentro, estaba perdida. Mientras miraba fijamente a su imponente captor, toda la tensión y el miedo de la última semana empezó a agitarse en su cabeza, a hacer que le martilleara el pulso, y desembocó en un feroz arrebato de ira. _«No»,_ pensó cuando la furia se apoderó de ella. No pensaba tolerarlo. No iban a hacerle aquello. Con los sentidos enturbiados por el miedo, el instinto le dictaba que debía luchar o escapar y cuando Lord Black se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa petulante, decidido a besarla con descaro, Isabella atacó sin previo aviso. De pronto avanzó y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna. Sorprendido, él gritó de dolor y la soltó mientras se tambaleaba hacia un lado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Isabella apartó violentamente al hombre de pelo negro de un empujón, y cuando Lord Whitlock estiró el brazo para agarrarla por el codo diciendo en tono condescendiente: _«Ya está bien, querida»,_ ella lanzó el puño hacia atrás y lo golpeó en la mandíbula tan fuerte como pudo.

Salió a toda prisa del pórtico y echó a correr para internarse en la noche; de inmediato quedó empapada por la lluvia torrencial. Durante unos segundos, Edward fue incapaz de reaccionar de puro asombro. Ya casi nada le sorprendía en la vida, sobre todo viniendo de las mujeres, pero el ataque de la chica lo dejó atónito. Emmett estaba desternillándose de risa, aplaudiendo la agresión de la joven y gritando: _«¡Bravo, muchacha!»_, pero Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando a los dos miembros de su exaltado grupo que se hallaban postrados. Jacob estaba doblado sobre sus partes íntimas resollando, mientras que Jasper se frotaba la mandíbula gimiendo y escupía sangre.

‐ ¡Maldita sea, esa muchacha me ha arrancado un diente! –

De repente, Edward se echó a reír a carcajadas. ¡Santo Dios, la chica les había dado una paliza de campeonato! ¿Cuántas mujeres de Inglaterra, cuántas de sus conquistas, habrían pagado por ver a los grandes seductores vencidos de aquella forma? Edward no se contaba entre las víctimas del arrebato de aquella pilluela, de modo que pudo apreciar lo cómico de la situación. Sin embargo, aunque no le había tocado, sin duda había logrado que se le pasara el mal humor. Se puso en movimiento y salió de debajo del pórtico con una sonrisa de pendenciero.

‐ ¿Adónde vas? ‐ gritó Emmett mientras él se internaba en la lluvia.

‐ ¡A asegurarme de que está bien! – contestó.

‐ ¿Ella? ‐ dijo Jacob con voz ronca ‐ ¿Y nosotros? –

‐ Os lo merecéis ‐ Edward entornó los ojos para protegerse de la lluvia y divisó a la misteriosa chica abandonada corriendo calle abajo - ¡Señorita! ‐ gritó ‐ ¡Vuelva! –

Ella lanzó una mirada de temor por encima del hombro, pero siguió corriendo. Era evidente que no tenía intención de confiar en ellos. Edward miró a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido.

‐ Os dije que no la asustarais – A continuación partió tras ella sin prisa; sus largas zancadas le permitieron alcanzarla enseguida.

‐ ¡Ten cuidado, amigo! ‐ gritó Emmett alegremente detrás de él - Esa chica es peligrosa-

‐ Me gusta el peligro ‐ contestó él entre dientes. De hecho, estaba ansioso por ver qué intentaba hacerle.

Dejó de lado su prejuicio inicial por la gente de su clase. La muchacha tenía coraje, sí, y era valiente. Tenía que saber cómo se llamaba. Ella suponía un desafío, y los desafíos, como las sorpresas, escaseaban en la vida de Edward. Sin embargo, más que estar intrigado, estaba preocupado por ella… tal vez a su pesar.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de que la suposición inicial de él y sus amigos fuera acertada y ella se hubiera adelantado a la convocatoria habitual de las fiestas que solían hacer. No iba vestida como ellas, ni olía como ellas, a perfume barato. No llevaba colorete ni joyas falsas de oropel. Y estaba sobria. O acababa de despertarse y todavía no sabía qué estaba pasando cuando sus amigos la habían acosado con sus excesivas atenciones, o había otra explicación que justificara su ingenuo temor. Edward pretendía llegar al fondo del asunto y resolver el pequeño misterio de la joven; de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

La chica se había detenido delante de él en la esquina; estaba empezando a cansarse. Tras mirar a un lado y a otro, como si no supiera hacia dónde ir, echó un vistazo detrás de ella y vio que él la perseguía. Entonces retrocedió.

‐ ¡Déjeme en paz! ‐ gritó con voz estridente, aunque él estaba tan solo a una manzana de distancia.

‐ ¡Espere! ¡Solo quiero hablar con usted! –

Ella emitió un grito de furia y escapó de nuevo, girando como una flecha hacia la izquierda. Edward apretó el paso con los ojos brillantes, haciendo uso de las reservas de fuerza física adquiridas a lo largo de muchos años de entrenamiento casi diario en los mejores clubes de esgrima y boxeo de Londres. Atravesaba salpicando los charcos con sus zapatos planos negros. Todavía llevaba la ropa del baile (unos pantalones negros y un frac), pero la lluvia le mojó los hombros y el pecho, empapó su chaleco de seda blanco favorito y le dejó el pelo pegado a la cabeza. Mientras respiraba con mayor dificultad debido a la carrera, se quitó la corbata de un tirón y la arrojó a un lado.

Cuando dobló la esquina y se metió en Bond Street, un carruaje que transportaba a los invitados a la casa de Jasper pasó por delante de él; sus pasajeros lo saludaron sorprendidos, pero él no les hizo caso, absorto en la persecución. Tenía la sensación de que aquella noche no iba a volver a casa de Jasper para jugar ninguna partida de cartas. No, ya estaba planteándose otro tipo de partida: el maravilloso juego que se practicaba pegando una piel contra otra. Había pasado sin él durante demasiado tiempo. No se había acostado con ninguna mujer desde mucho antes de que Tanya se casara con Riley en la víspera del día de San Juan. Rechazado por una chica con la que siempre había pensado que acabaría casándose (cuando él estuviera listo para sentar la cabeza), Edward no había tenido valor para retomar sus hábitos de donjuán. Hasta aquella noche.

¿A qué demonios estaba esperando? Su cuerpo anhelaba el roce de una mujer. Mientras corría pesadamente entre la lluvia, había decidido que aquella misteriosa chica le vendría tan bien como cualquier otra. Además, triunfar donde sus amigos habían fracasado satisfaría su vanidad. Al pasar por delante de una hilera de tiendas pintorescas con oscuras ventanas saledizas, cuyos postigos y puertas se hallaban bien cerrados durante la noche, el ritmo de la chica empezó a disminuir, como si ya no pudiera seguir. Lanzó otra mirada de ansiedad por encima del hombro y vio que él la alcanzaba.

Edward casi estaba encima de ella, tan solo unos metros por detrás, lo bastante cerca para apreciar la furia que se reflejaba en sus delicadas facciones ante su decidida persecución.

‐ ¡Lárgate, canalla! –

‐ No ‐ dijo él alegremente, con voz entrecortada.

Aquella muchacha todavía tenía que descubrir su famosa obstinación, y él todavía tenía que descubrir su nombre. Lanzando un alarido de frustración, la joven se dirigió corriendo a la tienda más próxima, una mercería, y agarró la única arma que encontró.

Tras coger un apagavelas con un largo mango del soporte de metal que lo sostenía en el muro, lo agitó a su alrededor y lo blandió con intención de darle a Edward en la cabeza.

‐ ¡Atrás! –

‐ ¡Oh, no! ‐ dijo él riéndose, mientras se acercaba despacio. _«Me gusta esta chica» - _¿Qué vas a hacer con esa cosa? ¿Pegarme en la cabeza? –

‐ ¡Mantén la distancia o te romperé la cabeza! Lo haré, lo juro –

Por supuesto, él no obedeció, sino que, majestuoso, avanzó hacia ella otro par de pasos mientras recobraba el aliento ‐ Tranquila, gatita… -

‐ ¡No me llames «gatita»!-

La barra de metal emitió un silbido en el aire. Los mechones oscuros de la chica ondearon al viento, y su falda sucia se arremolinó alrededor de su esbelta figura mientras blandía el arma con una admirable ferocidad, decidida a darle a Edward en la cabeza. Él se agachó; sus reflejos de espadachín le permitieron evitar la trayectoria del apagavelas, pero la chica falló por tan poco que se quedó asombrado una vez más. Hacía años que las mujeres amenazaban con matarlo, pero ninguna lo había intentado hasta entonces.

‐ ¡Dios mío! ‐ exclamó, y entonces rompió a reír de nuevo. No podía evitarlo.

La chica se sonrojó ‐ ¡No te atrevas a reírte de mí, idiota! ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Para que lo sepas, por estas venas corre la sangre de un héroe! ‐ gritó airadamente, tratando de asustarlo (de forma bastante adorable, en la opinión de Edward) ‐¡Mi padre luchó en Trafalgar!-

Él levantó las manos ‐ ¡Me rindo! ¡No me hagas daño!-

‐ Tú… ‐

Un enorme relámpago interrumpió sus palabras; la chica se lanzó debajo de la marquesina de una de las tiendas que bordeaban la calle. Edward la siguió ansiosamente, pero cuando llegó junto a ella, la chica ya se encontraba preparada para defender el pequeño rectángulo de territorio seco que había conquistado. La joven, de mala gana, lo dejó colocarse al abrigo de la marquesina de hojalata a rayas, con el arma a punto. Las sombras eran más oscuras en aquel refugio. Él le sonrió con picardía mientras se le acercaba.

‐ Vaya, ¿no es acogedor?-

La lluvia tamborileaba sobre la marquesina de hojalata pintada, apagando el sonido y dotando su tensa tregua de un aire de intimidad. La chica retrocedió un paso con inquietud, agarrando el apagavelas y dispuesta a romperle la cabeza si daba otro paso en falso. Edward estaba en guardia y embelesado, aunque aquello no significaba nada. Tenía fama de enamorarse seis o siete veces al día. _«Unos ojos preciosos»,_ pensó. La examinó a la luz de la lejana farola que se filtraba a través de la bruma de la lluvia. Tenía unos ojos grandes y tempestuosos llenos de ánimo y valor, y su tono chocolate era al tiempo raro y fascinante. Su abundante cabello estaba alisado hacia atrás por la lluvia, lo que acentuaba las delicadas facciones de su rostro. Las gotas de lluvia sembraban de estrellas sus pestañas y convertían sus carnosos labios en rosas cubiertas de rocío. Gatita abandonada. Encantadora. La deseaba. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a decirlo por miedo a poner en peligro su integridad. La diversión que le provocaba su ira iba a hacer que acabase recibiendo un golpe, pero no podía borrar la sonrisa picara de su cara. Por fin encontraba una distracción digna de él.

‐ Manejas muy bien esa cosa. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en jugar al críquet? A nuestro equipo le vendría muy bien alguien como tú –

Ella soltó un afectado gruñido de irritación. El apagavelas volvió a emitir un silbido. Edward se inclinó hacia atrás doblando la cintura, y el apagavelas le pasó rozando el pecho. Podría haberlo agarrado, pero entonces ella habría echado a correr y su diversión se habría acabado.

‐ ¿Qué te pasa? ‐ gritó la muchacha, claramente molesta por su fallo ‐ ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?-

‐ _Mademoiselle_, solo he venido para asegurarme de que está bien… y, naturalmente, para pedirle disculpas por el grosero comportamiento de mis amigos ‐ añadió él con su más inocente mirada de niño angelical. La acompañó de una sonrisa encantadora de humilde arrepentimiento masculino, pero ella lo miró con recelo, como si no le creyera. Bueno, pronto le creería. Todas lo hacían - No pretendían asustarte…-

‐ ¡No me he asustado!-

‐ Por supuesto que no ‐ Edward movió nerviosamente los labios, esforzándose por no sonreír ante su fingido valor ‐ Aun así, no ha estado bien por su parte perturbar tu sueño-

Ella levantó su arma en actitud amenazante ‐ ¿Te estás burlando de mí otra vez?-

‐ Oh, no ‐ contestó él en voz baja -Estoy flirteando contigo, querida-

**Ok chicas acá esta el primer capítulo de esta historia que promete ser algo larga por eso lo largo de este primer capítulo, pues no quiero tardar mucho tiempo subiendo esta historia aparte de que se que a ustedes les gustan los capítulos un poco largos, que tal el primer encuentro de este par, algo interesante ¿no?... bueno como siempre espero que me digan qué tal le ha parecido y bueno ya saben mientras mas reviews más rápido estaré actualizando, sino la dinámica será la misma que con mi otro fic el cual se actualiza solo una vez por semana, bueno eso es todo por el momento…. Besos nos estamos leyendo pronto espero….. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

…_**..**_

_**En El Capitulo Anterior:**_

‐_Mademoiselle__, solo he venido para asegurarme de que está bien… y, naturalmente, para pedirle disculpas por el grosero comportamiento de mis amigos‐ añadió él con su más inocente mirada de niño angelical. La acompañó de una sonrisa encantadora de humilde arrepentimiento masculino, pero ella lo miró con recelo, como si no le creyera. Bueno, pronto le creería. Todas lo hacían -No pretendían asustarte…-_

‐_¡No me he asustado!-_

‐_Por supuesto que no‐ Edward movió nerviosamente los labios, esforzándose por no sonreír ante su fingido valor ‐Aun así, no ha estado bien por su parte perturbar tu sueño-_

_Ella levantó su arma en actitud amenazante ‐¿Te estás burlando de mí otra vez?-_

_- Oh, no‐ contestó él en voz baja -Estoy flirteando contigo, querida-_

…_._

_**Capitulo 2.**_

‐Oh‐ dijo Isabella despacio, sin saber qué hacer con aquella información. No obstante agarró con más firmeza la barra de metal del apagavelas por si él intentaba algo. Aquel hombre tenía una sonrisa irresistible.

‐No hace falta seguir usando la violencia, ¿no crees? ¿No has dejado ya a suficientes hombres heridos a tu paso?-

‐Se lo merecían‐ replicó ella acaloradamente.

‐Sí, se lo merecían‐ asintió él, mientras avanzaba otro paso, tendiendo las manos en un gesto tranquilizador y conciliatorio ‐Pero yo no te he tratado como ellos- ella permaneció en guardia, pero reconoció que al menos aquello era verdad.

‐¿Cómo te llamas?-

‐Tú primero- él se quedó sorprendido por aquella orden y acto seguido se encogió de hombros.

‐Edward- se llevó las manos a los costados, sin hacer el menor movimiento por acercarse ‐Lord Edward Cullen, a tu servicio- le dedicó una breve reverencia llevándose una mano a la cintura.

Isabella no estaba segura de si seguía burlándose de ella, pues sus ojos verde esmeralda no dejaban de brillar.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo‐ añadió él en voz baja ‐No tengo malas intenciones. Sé que mis amigos te han dado un pequeño susto, pero te doy mi palabra de honor de que conmigo estás a salvo-

Isabella lo miró detenidamente con desconfianza. A salvo, pensó, era una expresión relativa. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura: no había nadie como él en el pueblo donde vivía. Ningún hombre la había llamado «_mademoiselle_». Por lo visto, al conocer a Lord Edward Cullen y a sus compañeros había tenido su primer contacto con los legendarios libertinos nocturnos de Londres. Más motivo para mantenerlo a raya. La gente como él deshonraba a las mujeres por diversión, por lo menos eso era lo que había oído. Y sin embargo… Maldecía su espíritu aventurero, pero estaba intrigada.

Mientras lo escrutaba con cautela, llegó a la conclusión de que Lord Edward Cullen no representaba ninguna amenaza real. Con lo alto y atlético que era, podría haberle quitado el arma si hubiera querido. No, a juzgar por su aspecto, cualquier mujer que se encontrara en el radio de acción de aquel hombre se exponía a un tipo de peligro distinto. Todo en él indicaba que se encontraba ante un rompecorazones, tenía la cara de un ángel, la sonrisa de un pecador y la mirada fría y dura de un hedonista cínico al que todo le daba igual. Sus armas de seducción eran extraordinarias: aquella mirada acariciante… aquella voz grave, persuasiva, ligeramente áspera y suave a la vez… aquel carácter juguetón y pícaro… y, ah, aquel rostro tan atractivo… Se había quitado la corbata y había dejado al descubierto la forma viril de su cuello. Sin ninguna prenda que ciñese su holgada camisa blanca, la V con volantes del cuello se había abierto hasta el primer botón del chaleco, dejando a la vista una pequeña y cautivadora cicatriz situada entre la clavícula y una tentadora porción de piel húmeda y reluciente. Isabella intentó no mirar. Oh, sí, seguramente no le costaba nada llevar por el mal camino a las mujeres imprudentes, como el mismísimo flautista de Hamelín, pero aun evitando su mirada, todavía podía percibir el olor de la seductora colonia que llevaba; la lluvia y el esfuerzo habían acentuado su fragancia. Desde donde ella se encontraba, podía notar el calor de su cuerpo musculoso.

‐¿Cómo te llamas, cielo?‐ murmuró él. Pronunció la pregunta con una suave insistencia, como las pequeñas cascadas plateadas que caían por el borde de la marquesina detrás de él. Un mohín juvenil asomó a sus labios gruesos y deseables -Prometiste que me dirías tu nombre si yo te decía el mío-

‐Yo no te he prometido nada‐ replicó ella.

La chispa de picardía que brilló en los ojos de él delató su intento de engañarla. Le dedicó una sonrisa ‐Tengo que saberlo de todas formas- se acercó lentamente, persuadiéndola con la irresistible suavidad de su voz profunda para que confiara en él; Isabella se resistió con todas sus fuerzas ‐Dímelo. No me iré hasta que me lo digas-

‐En ese caso, me llamo Isabella… solo Bella‐ murmuró, pero no dijo su apellido. Cuanto menos supiera de ella, mejor, por suerte, pareció quedar satisfecho con su nombre.

‐¿Y qué hacías durmiendo en la puerta de la casa de Whitlock, Bella?- ella se sintió dolida en su orgullo.

‐Puede que estuviera cansada‐ «_Puede que no tuviera otro lugar adonde ir»_ pensó.

‐¿El mayordomo no te dejó pasar?-

¿Adónde quería ir a parar? Que quería saber de ella ‐¿Por qué iba a molestar al mayordomo?‐ replicó ella, herida en su orgullo ante el estado en que la habían visto aquellos hombres ricos y altivos. Desde luego, debían de haber pensado que era alguien de baja clase social.

‐Podrías haber llamado a la puerta‐ la reprendió él con una sonrisa ‐Los criados te habrían dejado pasar si les hubieras dicho que te habían enviado para animar la fiesta-

_«¿Animar la fiesta?»_ Bella frunció el ceño y se quedó mirándolo. Cuando comprendió a qué se refería abrió mucho los ojos. _«¡Dios mío…!»_ ¡Por eso sus amigos habían sido tan escandalosamente atrevidos! Ahora todo tenía sentido. Bella se quedó horrorizada cuando se dio cuenta de que, al igual que sus amigotes y el resto de la gente de aquella horrible ciudad, Lord Edward Cullen creía que era una prostituta. Y esa, pensó con amargura, era la única razón por la que él seguía allí. No le interesaba ella en lo más mínimo, solo buscaba un poco de diversión.

‐Vuelve conmigo a la casa‐ le pidió él con su voz aterciopelada ‐Solo tienes que quedarte a mi lado. No dejaré que los chicos te molesten-

Debatiéndose entre el ultraje y la incredulidad ante el día terrible que estaba viviendo, Bella sacudió la cabeza despacio, de forma obstinada y enfática. Sin embargo, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Tenía gracia, por fin alguien mostraba un ápice de interés por ella en aquella odiosa ciudad, y en aquel momento comprendía por qué. Estaba a punto de sacar al hombre de su error cuando se detuvo al recordar que todas las personas a las que había pedido ayuda aquel día se habían limitado a darle la espalda, seguro que si le decía a aquel libertino londinense que era una chica honrada (si él intuía que no iba a conseguir lo que quería), también la dejaría allí, sola de nuevo, hambrienta, perseguida y perdida. La idea de volver a encontrarse abandonada en plena noche en las calles resultaba en cierto modo peor que las ofensivas suposiciones de Lord Cullen. Mucho peor. De modo que, por el momento, en lugar de decir lo que pensaba, hizo lo que cualquier pueblerino cauto de Yorkshire habría hecho, y mantuvo la boca cerrada, que pensara de ella lo que quisiera en realidad no tenía importancia en aquella situación. Estando en juego su supervivencia, le traía sin cuidado su reputación. De algún modo, la valiosa presencia de aquel hombre hacía que la noche pareciera un poco menos oscura.

‐Vamos, Bella‐ la instó él con delicadeza ‐Aquí fuera, bajo la lluvia, cogerás un resfriado de muerte, veo que estás temblando- echó un vistazo a su arma ‐¿Por qué no dejas eso?-

‐¡Mantén la distancia!‐ le advirtió ella, aunque notaba que sus defensas estaban disminuyendo.

Él sonrió casi con ternura, examinándola en la oscuridad ‐¿Por qué me da la impresión de que no hace mucho que te dedicas a esto?-

‐Yo… yo…‐ Bella no sabía qué decir ¿Se refería a ejercerla prostitución?

‐Tranquila‐ murmuró él en tono indulgente, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada ‐No tienes por qué avergonzarte de tu inexperiencia, de hecho, me alegro de haberme enterado, eres demasiado guapa para estar en la calle, querida-

El cumplido hizo que se ruborizara. Vaya, debía de estar muy oscuro para que él pensara aquello en el pésimo estado en que se encontraba. Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la observó pensativamente.

‐¿Cuánto hace que estás en la ciudad?-

Ella tragó saliva, aquella pregunta sí que podía contestarla con sinceridad ‐Oh, unas… ocho horas-

Él arqueó las cejas, divertido ‐¿Tan poco tiempo?- le respondió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza ‐He llegado esta tarde-

‐¿De dónde?-

‐De Yorkshire-

Bajó el apagavelas al mismo tiempo que se le formaba un nudo de nostalgia en la garganta. Le empezó a temblar la barbilla al pensar en su pueblo y su querido hogar, la antigua y laberíntica casa solariega de estilo Tudor situada junto a los páramos. ¡Cuánto echaba de menos su hogar, con sus incontables aguilones, su hiedra trepadora y sus cuatro ángeles tallados en roble que montaban guardia con sus espadas y escudos en lo alto del impresionante tejado abovedado!

Los ojos de él brillaban ‐Una chica de Yorkshire, qué alegría, yo también soy del norte. Nací y me crié en las montañas de Cumberland. Soy un chico de campo‐ bromeó él.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente ante la imagen improbable de aquel hombre refinado e impecable de Londres sesgando heno o esquilando ovejas.

‐Bueno, es un principio‐ comentó él con voz grave, examinándola ‐Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, Bella‐ recorrió su cara con la mirada, sin prisa ‐Caramba, con hoyuelos y todo- ella se sonrojó, pero entonces él sacudió la cabeza y la reprendió severamente.

‐Esto no es Yorkshire_, ma chérie_. No puedes comportarte así en la ciudad, puedes resultar herida y gravemente-

Él no sabía ni la mitad por lo que había pasado desde que había huido de su hogar ‐No tengo miedo‐ dijo ella en tono jactancioso; una reacción instintiva, en realidad, pues era evidente que mentía.

Tal vez aquella fanfarronería se hallaba profundamente arraigada en su persona después de haber tenido que demostrar lo que valía durante toda su vida. Él le sonrió de forma cómplice al mismo tiempo que se acercaba, colocó con despreocupación una de sus acicaladas manos en un lado del apagavelas. Ella fue incapaz de protestar, hechizada por momentos por la diestra caricia de sus elegantes dedos a lo largo de la madera. Probablemente tenía un experto ayuda de cámara que le pulía las uñas cada mes, pensó. Eran unas manos hipnotizadoras. Su proximidad hacía que se sintiera extrañamente débil. No podía hacer nada, cautivada por su mirada centelleante y sus manos fuertes y delicadas. Él le quitó con delicadeza el arma de la mano y volvió a colocarla en su soporte, desarmándola con facilidad… en todos los sentidos.

‐Eso está mejor‐ susurró ‐Ahora ya podemos ser amigos-

Cuando se volvió hacia Bella de nuevo, ella se quedó mirándolo con expresión vacilante, invadida por un extraño deseo de ponerse en sus manos. _«Ayúdame» _pensó _«Por favor, ayúdame»_ Él alargó la mano y recorrió la línea de su mandíbula con la punta del dedo, en una caricia atrevida, lenta y seductora. Ella se estremeció; su reacción sin duda divirtió a aquel hombre.

‐Bueno, ¿qué te parece nuestra bonita metrópoli después de ocho horas enteras en suelo londinense?‐ preguntó él en tono despreocupado.

‐¿Sinceramente?‐ al ver que él asentía con la cabeza de forma alentadora, la confesión de ella brotó de sus labios ‐Es horrible‐ dijo con brusquedad, mientras su voz cambiaba hasta convertirse en un susurro triste y la barbilla le empezaba a temblar ‐La odio con todas mis fuerzas-

Su vehemencia lo sorprendió, pero a continuación frunció el ceño y la atrajo hacia sí ‐Oh, querida, no. No pasa nada, no llores‐ la rodeó con los brazos y la calmó con sus susurros; ella se quedó aturdida por un momento, sin acercarse ni apartarse. Aquel contacto venció sus defensas y la pilló totalmente desprevenida. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no la abrazaba. Años. Al pensar en ello le entraron ganas de llorar. Cerró los ojos ‐Shhhh calma‐ susurró él.

Ella no lo conocía, pero estaba muy cansada, y la deliciosa fuerza que notaba estando entre los brazos y el cuerpo musculoso de aquel hombre la incitaban a apoyarse en él. Cuando él se inclinó y le besó la frente, simplemente se derritió y reposó la suya en aquellos labios, medio dormida de pie.

‐Bella, cielo‐ él le rozó el nacimiento del pelo con la boca y a continuación susurró ‐¿Te llevo a casa?-

‐No puedo volver a casa‐ dijo ella con gran desconsuelo.

El agotamiento y la ternura de él hicieron que se le inundaran los ojos de lágrimas. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, pues no quería que la viera.

‐Así que es eso‐ contestó él, pensativo, sacando Dios sabía qué conclusiones. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un tono dulce, y ella notó contra la frente su cálido aliento ‐Verás, en realidad, me refería… a mi casa-

_«Dios mío»_ Aquel hombre creía que era una fulana y le estaba haciendo proposiciones deshonestas para que pasara la noche con él ‐Señor, no creo…-

‐Mírame‐ le alzó la barbilla con las puntas de los dedos, y cuando la miró serenamente a los ojos, el mundo desapareció ‐No voy a hacerte daño. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

Bella asintió despacio con la cabeza. Él le enjugó una lágrima de la mejilla que había escapado a sus voluntariosos esfuerzos por no llorar.

‐Te entiendo mejor de lo que piensas, créeme. Puedo imaginar qué ha sucedido. Algún sinvergüenza insensible de Yorkshire te sedujo‐ mientras hablaba, le quitó la mancha de tierra que tenía en la mejilla frotándola con la yema del pulgar ‐Tus padres te echaron de casa. Quizá ni siquiera fue culpa tuya y ahora estás sola. No tienes nada ni a nadie-

Las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de nuevo al oír sus últimas palabras, pues aquellas al menos eran ciertas. Insoportablemente ciertas. Él sacudió la cabeza con galante ternura.

‐Todos hemos tenido malas rachas, cariño. El mundo no se acaba aquí. No te desanimes- volvió a besarle la cabeza ‐Ven conmigo a casa esta noche. Como buen caballero, no puedo dejarte aquí sola para que te las apañes por tu cuenta, estoy seguro de que tiene que haber alguna forma de poder ayudarte. Eres muy hermosa, ¿sabes? No te faltarán protectores. Sí, harás fortuna, muchacha, y cuando llegue ese momento…‐ se apartó, le dedicó una sonrisa picara y le dio un golpecito suave debajo de la barbilla ‐Espero que les restriegues esa fortuna a tus padres por las narices-

Bella lo miró, de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas de gratitud. Él no había entendido nada, desde luego, pero ella sonrió de forma trémula ante sus palabras de apoyo, dirigida de un rebelde a otro. Nada de víctimas sumisas; se trataba de una idea muy afín a su forma de ver la vida. A lo mejor sí que le importaba algo. Bella logró asentir con la cabeza tensamente y respiró hondo.

‐Gracias‐ susurró, mientras contenía las lágrimas parpadeando. Él sonrió con astucia.

‐Y por lo que respecta al idiota que te deshonró, puedo asegurarte una cosa: nunca disfrutará contigo como lo haré yo- se acercó a ella y entonces le tocó la boca, deslizando lentamente las yemas de sus pulgares por su labio inferior -Pareces hambrienta‐ susurró ‐Puedo darte de comer-

Bajó la cabeza como si fuera a besarla, pero Bella halló la fuerza para apartarse, con el corazón palpitante debido a las expertas artes de seducción de él.

‐¿Por qué te resistes?‐ preguntó él, en un murmullo lleno de una sensualidad decadente. Le acarició la mejilla ‐Ven a casa conmigo. Nos lo tomaremos con calma. Nunca te metería prisa, tesoro. No haré nada que tú no desees. Voy a hacer que te sientas muy bien, Bella, deja que cuide de ti esta noche- le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con delicadeza ‐No te arrepentirás‐ a Bella le latía el corazón a toda velocidad; las suaves caricias que le hacía en la mejilla y la curva del cuello resultaban exasperantes ‐¿Qué deseas?‐ dijo en voz baja ‐Solo tienes que decírmelo. Lo que quieras-

Ella tragó saliva, intentando aferrarse a sus defensas mientras el cuerpo le temblaba. Ha sonado muy sincero, pensó. Pero sus expertas dotes de seducción resultaban poderosamente embriagadoras. La embriaguez a menudo iba acompañada de un valor temerario, y Bella, en un arrebato de osadía, decidió seguirle el juego por un momento, tal vez por simple fascinación, para averiguar cómo funcionaba aquel negocio o tal vez porque él había conseguido excitarla.

‐¿Lo que quiera?‐ contestó ella en tono escéptico.

‐Bueno‐ se corrigió él con una media sonrisa lánguida -Dentro de lo razonable-

Bajó la mano, descendiendo lentamente por el centro de su pecho. Bella le miró la mano, su anillo de oro y ónice rosado relucía a la luz de la lejana farola. Qué manos tan diestras y expertas. Ningún hombre la había tocado allí antes. Los pocos que lo habían intentado habían recibido una bofetada, pero no dio ninguna bofetada a Lord Edward, tampoco quería hacerlo. Él era demasiado fascinante, demasiado guapo, demasiado encantador, demasiado refinado. Se sentía como drogada por sus mimos; le daba la impresión de que se estaba quedando prendada de él, pero en aquel momento le daba igual.

‐Verás, si lo que quieres es riqueza, lo mejor será que te vayas con Lord Whitlock‐ dijo él con voz ronca, trazando pequeñas formas con la punta de su dedo corazón sobre el esternón de Bella -En mi opinión, ya está enamorado de ti, dejando de lado el pequeño detalle de que le has arrancado un diente-

‐¿Tú no eres rico?‐ se atrevió a preguntar ella, alzando la barbilla.

‐No, lo siento‐ contestó él, divertido.

‐Lo pareces-

‐Lo intento- él sacudió la cabeza tristemente mientras sus ojos danzaban -Hice una fortuna con el juego y la perdí-

‐Ah, es una lástima‐ la voz de Bella sonó un tanto entrecortada, a pesar de su desenfadada valentía.

‐Lo sé-

‐Pues vuelve a hacer fortuna-

‐Buena idea‐ dijo él, lacónico -No se me había ocurrido-

‐¿Por qué no? Si puedes conseguirlo una vez, puedes conseguirlo dos ¿no?-

‐Cuando caes en un agujero negro y profundo, _chérie_, tienes que salir de él lo mejor que puedas, después de algo así, uno ya no está tan predispuesto a abandonar la prudencia. Además, hay una cosa que se llama suerte, y últimamente la mía solo es mala-

‐Hoy me has conocido‐ señaló ella, armándose del valor necesario para esbozar una sonrisa coqueta ‐Tal vez tu suerte haya cambiado-

Él se rió estentóreamente de su comentario ‐Me gusta tu estilo, muchacha-

‐Lo digo en serio, nací con suerte. Es verdad-

‐Perdona, pero no me parece que tengas mucha suerte- le pellizcó la mejilla con desenfado y a continuación se llevó la mano al costado.

Sus sinceras palabras sorprendieron a Bella, que rompió a reír, e inmediatamente se vio acompañada por Edward. Daba gusto reír y sonreír después del calvario de los últimos días. Sacudió la cabeza y bajó la vista_. «¿Qué estoy haciendo coqueteando con él?»_ Parecía que no pudiera evitarlo. Su rubor se intensificó al darse cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una chica retozona de pueblo, intercambiando bromas con el elegante caballero, pidiéndole prácticamente que la sedujera. Era algo muy atrevido y también peligroso. Pero él no la asustaba, comparado con los soldados, solo la hacía ruborizarse; se alegraba de que estuviera oscuro, de ese modo él no podía ver cómo se le arrebolaban las mejillas ante su sensual mirada_. «Más vale que le digas que no ocurrirá nada»_, le advirtió su sentido común, pero si lo hacía, él se marcharía, entonces se sorprendió preguntándose cómo sería besarlo.

‐¿Qué está pasando por esa bonita cabeza tuya?-

Ella bajó la vista, reprimiendo una sonrisa ‐No me interesa Lord Whitlock‐ murmuró, mirándolo a hurtadillas por debajo de las pestañas -Para que lo sepas-

‐Ah bien. Siempre está mi otro amigo, Jacob Black. Al que le diste el rodillazo-

‐¡No!-

‐Algún día será marqués-

‐Me da igual. ¡Es un idiota y un bruto!-

‐Sí, bueno… no. La verdad es que no. Está bien. A veces, sí‐ él se rió entre dientes, intentando defender a su amigo -Simplemente no está acostumbrado a las chicas que no se desmayan cuando las mira-

‐Apuesto a que tú tampoco‐ contestó ella de inmediato, y luego se mordió el labio ante el insolente comentario que había hecho. _«Dios mío»_ se aclaró la garganta -Lo que quiero decir es que… tú no te portaste como un bruto-

Edward arqueó las cejas ligeramente ‐No. Bueno, me temo que de todas formas no importa. Lamento decir que en este momento Lord Black está… un poco enfadado contigo, temo que su linaje esté en peligro después de haber estado a punto de ser castrado por ti. Además, él ya tiene una amante. Por otra parte, naturalmente, al final de la semana ya estará cansado de ella, así que si esperas el momento oportuno…-

‐No, gracias‐ Bella le lanzó una mirada picara y se cruzó de brazos ‐¿Y tu tercer amigo? ¿Quién era?-

‐ ¿Emmett? Sí, Lord Emmett McCarthy. Un tipo estupendo, pero no te conviene, solo es un hijo pequeño, como yo-

‐¿Un hijo pequeño?-

Él asintió con la cabeza ‐En mi caso, el menor de tres hijos-

‐Santo cielo, ¿no tienes ni fortuna ni título?‐ se mofó ella con una sonrisa.

Él negó con la cabeza en actitud sardónica ‐No, pero tengo ciertas habilidades que creo que te sorprenderían-

Había algo en la mirada de él que impulsaba a Bella a creerle ‐¿De veras?‐ logró decir débilmente.

‐Aja‐ asintió él.

‐¿Cómo cuál?-

Él le dedicó una atrevida sonrisa ‐Ven a casa conmigo y lo descubrirás-

Dios santo, aquel hombre era demasiado. Bella se mordió el labio inferior, cautivada por sus ojos color verde. Ciertamente, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida; un Adonis, más aún, un Apolo. Un dios del sol con el cabello cobre oscurecido y los ojos verdes como el más profundo de las esmeraldas. Bella se obligó a apartar la vista; notó que le faltaba el aire y que se estaba acalorando.

‐¿Y bien?- susurró él -¿Qué me dices, muchacha?-

‐Eres muy malo, ¿verdad?‐ murmuró ella, haciendo tiempo mientras se esforzaba por calmarse.

‐Al contrario, cielo, soy muy bueno‐ susurró -¿Por qué te resistes? ¿No te gusto?-

‐Sí que me gustas-

‐No voy a suplicar-

‐Lord Edward…-

‐Te deseo. Deja de jugar-

Ella se puso tan colorada como la cruz de la bandera del Reino unido ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? ¿Qué iba a decir? Entonces un sonido lejano atrajo su atención. Clip, clop, clip, clop, clip, clop. Abrió mucho los ojos; notó que se le helaba la sangre en las venas_. «Oh, no»_ Olvidándose de Edward por completo, se armó de valor y se obligó a mirar, escudriñando la oscuridad en la dirección de donde procedía el sonido.

A la luz tenue de las farolas de hierro forjado, divisó a dos de los jinetes a una manzana de distancia, pero se acercaban a un ritmo constante, sin dejarse amedrentar por la lluvia, como autómatas mecánicos. A pesar de la distancia, reconoció la forma distintiva de sus gorros y el movimiento familiar de sus cabezas al girarse para mirar de un lado a otro, escudriñando cada cruce por el que pasaban. Una oleada de miedo recorrió todo su ser_. «Demasiado tarde»_ Huir entonces solo llamaría su atención.

‐¿Bella? Por el amor de Dios, nunca me había costado tanto convencer a una chica…-

‐Me has convencido-

Al volver a centrar su mirada en el rostro de facciones marcadas del hombre, se le ocurrió de repente que quizá él era su única esperanza de evitar que la atraparan. Lord Edward era un magnífico espécimen y en su cuerpo se apreciaban fuertes músculos; era alto y, según había advertido, caminaba pavoneándose. Pero Bella no quería que intentara luchar contra los soldados… Dios santo, no. Ya se sentía responsable de la muerte del hombre que había perdido la vida en Yorkshire.

Cuando alzó la vista hacia él, el destello de engreimiento que vio en sus ojos le hizo temer que creyera que podía enfrentarse a los soldados. Pero James le había contado que a sus soldados los arrancaban del seno de sus madres con el fin de convertirlos en guerreros y adiestrarlos para sembrar la muerte. Si la cogían y su sensual caballero trataba de intervenir o los desafiaba movido por un desafortunado sentido de la caballerosidad aristocrática, a Bella no le cabía la menor duda de que lo matarían rápidamente. No podía soportar aquella idea. Él era la única persona que se había portado bien con ella (en cierto sentido) desde que había llegado a Londres. No, no iba a dejar que también mataran a aquel hombre. No quería que él se viera envuelto en todo aquello. Pero cuando los soldados pasaron por delante de la tercera farola, reparó en el destino funesto que le aguardaba. Una vez más, se volvió cautelosamente hacia su compañero. No quería que Lord Edward desafiara a aquellos brutos, pero tal vez habría una forma de que él pudiera esconderla. Al fin y al cabo, los soldados estaban buscando a una chica sola y, en cualquier caso, en aquella ciudad todos parecían creer que era una fulana…

‐Me has convencido‐ volvió a susurrar.

‐Gracias a Dios‐ murmuró él -Por un momento creí que estaba perdiendo facultades-

¡Vaya momento para bromear! Cuando él alargó el brazo para acariciarle la cara, Bella le cogió la mano con cuidado. De repente, un brillo ardiente se encendió en los ojos color verde del hombre. Ella logró sonreírle, si bien de forma vacilante, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él mientras lo atraía hacia las sombras. Bella le sostuvo la mirada con un aire virginal e insinuante. Al ver que ella tomaba la iniciativa, un atisbo de sorpresa se reflejó en los ojos de él, pero la siguió de buena gana. Parecía intrigado.

‐Eres una caja de sorpresas, ¿sabes?-

_«Ni te lo imaginas»_ pensó ‐Ah, ¿sí?-

‐Ajá-

Dando pasos largos y pausados, él dejó que lo llevara de nuevo a la zona más oscura situada bajo la marquesina, hasta el portal escondido de la tienda, que estaba metido entre un par de ventanas saledizas. Mientras el corazón de él latía con fuerza, Bella se apoyó en la puerta de la tienda, y a continuación tendió atrevidamente las manos hacia él y lo acarició, explorando detenidamente su torso con las puntas de los dedos.

‐Eres muy amable preocupándote por mi seguridad-

‐Bueno Bella, debo confesar que mis motivos no son del todo puros-

Él se acercó a ella de un modo que hasta hacía diez minutos le habría molestado, pero en aquel momento ella recibió de buen grado la proximidad de su cuerpo grande y fuerte, que impedía que resultara visible desde la calle. Alzó la vista y contempló su mirada anhelante. Nerviosa, se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Él la observó con cara de embeleso.

‐¿Le gustaría besarme, Lord Edward?‐ preguntó ella con voz entrecortada.

‐Mucho‐ contestó él con voz ronca -Edward a secas está bien, cariño. Ya te lo he dicho, ¿recuerdas? Soy simplemente el hijo menor-

‐En mi opinión no hay nada «simple» en usted, Lord… quiero decir, Edward-

Ella deslizó las manos por el pecho de él y le envolvió el cuello con los brazos, rezando para que, aunque los soldados se fijaran en la presencia de dos personas besándose en las sombras, no descubrieran que una de ellas era su presa. Él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón, y acto seguido le empezó a palpitar contra él. Edward le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con la otra mano y entonces, en lugar de reclamar sus labios, hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos pensativamente.

‐¿Qué pasa?- susurró ella ¿Aquel condenado no iba a darse prisa, antes de que la vieran?

‐No sé si tú deseas esto realmente‐ dijo -Me confundes-

Ella clavó la mirada en sus delicados labios, creados para besos profundos y lujuriosos ‐Lo deseo‐ que Dios la cogiera confesada, porque era verdad -Más de lo que crees-

Contempló la mirada penetrante de él con una vulnerabilidad absoluta. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre; el contacto del cuerpo de él con el suyo casi bastaba para hacer que olvidara todo lo relacionado con los soldados.

‐Estás temblando‐ dijo él.

‐Solo tengo… un poco de frío- en realidad, su temblor se debía en parte al terror y en parte al deseo que corría por sus venas, una combinación vertiginosa.

‐Entonces tengo que darte calor-

La abrazó más fuerte emitiendo un gruñido juguetón y le frotó los brazos enérgicamente. A continuación dejó las manos quietas cubriéndole los hombros con delicadeza. Abrió su abrigo y la envolvió con él, ofreciéndole amparo. Su agradable fragancia viril impregnó los sentidos de Bella.

‐¿Mejor?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza rodeando su esbelta cintura con los brazos y le sonrió con timidez. Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos.

‐Confía en mí, _ma petite_-

‐Muy bien‐ susurró ella.

Él la agarró de las caderas de forma sensual y la atrajo contra su cuerpo duro, con su pecho, su vientre, sus muslos pegados a los de ella. La excitación de su posesivo abrazo hizo que a Bella se le cortara la respiración. A continuación bajó la cabeza en una actitud de suave amenaza, sin dejar de mirarla de cerca en la oscuridad. El corazón de ella palpitaba a toda velocidad, pero en lugar de tomarla por la fuerza, como ella esperaba, la abrumó con su ternura. Bella cerró los ojos y tembló de gozo cuando los labios de él rozaron su boca en una caricia suave y exploradora. La pasión contenida se palpaba entre ambos.

‐Mmm‐ dijo él en voz baja.

Aquel sonido ronco de placer provocó una explosión de sensaciones dentro de Bella. Nunca había experimentado algo semejante. Muy bien. Ella se sentía como si fuera un delicado mazapán ofrecido como postre a un sibarita, y estaba deseando ser devorada. Era una sensación angustiosa y estupenda. El mundo y los soldados desaparecieron prácticamente; tan solo existían aquel imponente extraño y la tranquilizadora sensación de seguridad que experimentaba entre sus brazos. Él la hacía pensar en lo agradable que sería olvidarse de su búsqueda y limitarse a asumir el papel que él le había asignado. ¡Qué travieso! Contuvo la respiración, impaciente por ver qué haría él a continuación. La punta de su nariz aristocrática le rozó la mejilla al aspirar el aroma de su piel, recreándose en ella, y su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en la comisura de la boca mientras jugueteaba. A Bella se le aceleró el pulso. Notó su mano caliente cuando él le tocó un lado del cuello y empezó a entretenerse con el lóbulo de su oreja. A continuación le besó el labio inferior y la mordisqueó con suavidad. Ella lanzó un gemido.

‐Edward-

Tras acordarse súbitamente de respirar, Bella jadeó con deleite, y cuando abrió los labios, él aprovechó la oportunidad con experta pericia y se adentró en su boca con más determinación. Y como había ocurrido antes, ella se derritió. Mientras pasaban los minutos, él deslizó sus diestras manos de arriba abajo por los costados de ella, acariciándola de forma ardiente. Ella gimió, y cuando él la besó más profundamente, se abandonó llena de asombro. Los lametones lentos y lujuriosos de su lengua al acariciar la de ella le provocaron una oleada de placer que recorrió su columna hasta hacerle doblar los dedos de los pies. Dios santo, ¿quién era ese hombre?, se preguntó ella mientras todo le daba vueltas. _«Qué criatura tan deliciosa…» _Tenía el cuerpo de un dios y el alma de un sátiro, pero el beso que ledio era obra de un virtuoso. Era evidente que había hecho aquelloantes muchísimas veces.Sin embargo, ella no.Se aferró a él, aunque temía parecer una prostituta poco convincente,pues le flaqueaban las piernas, temblaba y le latía el corazón a todavelocidad. Cuando los imponentes soldados pasaron despacio pordelante de ellos a lomos de sus caballos de guerra, el miedo le infundiópasión y la llenó de temeridad.Los feroces ojos de los hombres escrutaban las puertas y los oscuroscallejones en busca de una chica solitaria y asustada; sin apenas lanzaruna mirada, Bella supuso que descartarían a la joven desgraciada queejercía su oficio entre las sombras con un noble adinerado y disoluto.Dudaba que resultara reconocible, inflamada de deseo lascivo por sucelestial ángel caído. Incluso el agradable tacto áspero de su barba de un día la embargaba de placer cuando le rozaba la barbilla.Todos los descubrimientos de aquella noche la habían sumido en unestado de asombro. Desde el momento en que había abierto los ojos yse había visto rodeada de hombres vestidos con elegancia, parecía quese hubiera despertado en un mundo del que solo había oído rumores,pero en el que nunca había pensado demasiado. Un mundo de lo mástentador, lleno de privilegios y placer, lujos y deseo.

La señora Weber, el ama de llaves de su casa, llevaba años diciéndole que era una chica traviesa y que iría al infierno, como su madre. Después de todo, tal vez hubiera algo de verdad en ello. Era lo único que podía explicar su buena disposición a dejarse arrastrar por la tentación. Cuando Edward colocó las manos de Bella sobre él, como si necesitara su contacto tan desesperadamente como ella necesitaba sus besos, lo complació con una fogosa avidez, tocando su escultural abdomen y acariciando su cuello descubierto. A continuación deslizó los dedos por su pelo empapado por la lluvia. Él también se había abandonado al hechizo de la pasión; ella podía notarlo y oírlo en sus gemidos de anhelo suaves y graves. Pronunció el nombre de ella suspirando e inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro lado para volver a besarla con una dulce y abrumadora intensidad. La rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo todavía más hacia sí. Mucho después de que hubieran pasado los soldados, seguían en el mismo lugar, con los labios pegados y las manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, hasta que Edward se detuvo repentinamente, jadeando con voz ronca.

‐Dios, moriré si no me dejas hacerte el amor-

Ella fue incapaz de contestar. Apenas podía recobrar el aliento ‐Por favor, Bella, di que sí‐ le besó el cuello, encendiendo el fuego de la tentación en lo más profundo de su cuerpo -Te necesito-

Sus insistentes susurros viriles arrancaron un tenue gemido de los labios de Bella. El agotamiento también había hecho mella en ella, y sabía que su buen juicio tal vez estaba mermado, pero después de haber escapado por los pelos una vez más, su seguridad decayó. Era consciente de que había llegado el momento de ser sincera consigo misma. Siendo realista, ¿cuánto tiempo iba a poder seguir escapando de ellos? A decir verdad, era un milagro que hubiera llegado tan lejos, teniendo en cuenta que ellos la superaban en número. Sabía el castigo que la esperaba si los soldados la capturaran y la llevaran de vuelta con James. Le había asegurado que la violaría brutalmente, pero ella sabía cómo vencerlo si sobrevenía el desastre. Si fracasaba en su empresa y los soldados la atrapaban, que el bruto cumpliera su amenaza; si aquella noche tenía el valor suficiente, le arrebataría su premio entregando su inocencia libremente al hombre que ella eligiera. A Lord Edward Cullen.

Apenas lo conocía, pero un beso había bastado para demostrarle que era diestro y tierno, y cualquier cosa era mejor que ver su cuerpo hecho pedazos por la fuerza bruta de su primo. James se pondría hecho una furia, pensó con desafiante placer mientras Edward le besaba el cuello y enturbiaba sus anhelantes sentidos con sus atenciones. Era una locura contrariar a James, probablemente la mataría por ello, pero era mejor estar muerta que verse capturada y convertida en el juguete de un asesino. Dios, merecería la pena solo por ver su cara. Justo entonces, Edward retrocedió un poco, con las mejillas encendidas, el pelo revuelto y sus ojos ardientes de pasión.

‐Vámonos‐ susurró en tono de urgencia.

Ella cerró los ojos, notando un estremecimiento de anhelo en la boca del estómago ‐No me rechaces. Vamos, Bella. Di que sí, tú y yo tenemos que terminar lo que hemos empezado…-

‐Sí-

Él hizo una pausa y a continuación lanzó una exhalación trémula parecida a una risita

‐Alabado sea el Señor-

Ella abrió los ojos y contempló con recelo su sonrisa provocativa y seductora, pero apartó la vista tímidamente y se ruborizó ante la proposición a la que acababa de acceder. Edward le dio un inocente beso en su mejilla ardiente.

‐Qué rubor‐ murmuró, cariñoso –Eres simplemente adorable-

Ella se mofó un tanto de sus dulces palabras, poco acostumbrada a semejantes halagos. Él volvió a enderezarse y dejó que ella se serenara un momento paseando hacia el borde de la marquesina. Puso los brazos en jarras y observó la lluvia.

‐Dios, qué desastre-

Bella apoyó la cabeza en la puerta cerrada que tenía detrás, bastante aturdida todavía. Volvió a echar un vistazo calle abajo y vio con alivio que los soldados habían desaparecido. Sin embargo, seguía haciendo un tiempo caprichoso; el viento soplaba con fuerza, y la lluvia torrencial tamborileaba en el suelo. Edward se volvió hacia ella; su silueta alta y fuerte se recortaba contra el aguacero. Le tendió la mano y esperó a que ella la tomara. Por un momento, ella se limitó a mirar con reflexiva fascinación a aquel hombre al que iba a convertir en su primer amante. Ciertamente, la señora Weber tenía razón: era tan impetuosa como su madre. Sin duda alguna, aquello era lo más imprudente que había hecho en su vida, pero los acontecimientos la habían empujado a ello. Después de enderezarse, abandonó con timidez la seguridad del portal y se aventuró a acercarse a Edward. El la atrajo hacia sí. El cuerpo de Bella seguía palpitando con misterioso anhelo por aquel hermoso extraño, y sus sentidos reaccionaban con extraordinaria sensibilidad. Pensó que posiblemente había esposas que no conocían mejor a sus esposos de lo que ella conocía a Edward Cullen. Los matrimonios concertados eran habituales… y, al parecer, para él también lo eran las citas con las mujeres de la calle.

En fin, por lo que había oído, a la gente de Londres le gustaban los chismes, mientras que los habitantes de su pueblo se metían en sus asuntos y daban gracias por que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Si Lord Edward era un granuja inmoral y un hedonista, era asunto suyo, lo cual la beneficiaba a ella, dadas las circunstancias. En realidad, ella tenía la firme intención de pasarlo bien y de guardar sus secretos, pues pese a que aquel hombre era encantador, estaba hecho un libertino y no era precisamente el tipo de hombre en el que podía confiar. Él no querría conocer sus problemas, y a ella aquello le convenía. Bella prefería guardarlos para sí en lugar de enterarse de que, pese a estar dispuesto a acostarse con ella, tenía tanto interés por ella como sus familiares. No importaba. Estaba acostumbrada a depender de sí misma. Aquella noche sería una magnífica experiencia, siempre que se acordase de proteger su corazón. A él solo lo motivaba su propio interés y a ella también. Era justo, ¿no?, pensó con inquietud. Edward cogió su frac negro de etiqueta y le cubrió los hombros con él.

‐Ven‐ la miró a los ojos con seriedad -¿Estás lista?-

Ella asintió valiente con la cabeza. Confiándose al destino y a Edward Cullen, colocó su mano en la de él. Y echaron a correr.

…

**Bueno chicas acá el segundo capítulo de esta historia que cada vez se pone mejor, aunque estoy un poco triste porque no ha tenido el recibimiento que yo esperaba, solo una chica me dejo un review y quiero decirle que este capítulo está dedicado a ella MIL GRACIAS POR TU APOYO** **ovejita-dm-cs**** , aun así espero sus reviews deseosa para saber que tal les parece la historia, así que no sean malitas sip. Este capítulo había pensado hacerlo largo pero lo deje hasta acá para que el próximo tenga ese tan esperado lemmon… ya saben espero sus opiniones gustosa…. Nos leemos pronto cuídense….**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

…_**..**_

_**En El Capitulo Anterior:**_

_En fin, por lo que había oído, a la gente de Londres le gustaban los chismes, mientras que los habitantes de su pueblo se metían en sus asuntos y daban gracias por que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Si Lord Edward era un granuja inmoral y un hedonista, era asunto suyo, lo cual la beneficiaba a ella, dadas las circunstancias. En realidad, ella tenía la firme intención de pasarlo bien y de guardar sus secretos, pues pese a que aquel hombre era encantador, estaba hecho un libertino y no era precisamente el tipo de hombre en el que podía confiar. Él no querría conocer sus problemas, y a ella aquello le convenía. Bella prefería guardarlos para sí en lugar de enterarse de que, pese a estar dispuesto a acostarse con ella, tenía tanto interés por ella como sus familiares. No importaba. Estaba acostumbrada a depender de sí misma. Aquella noche sería una magnífica experiencia, siempre que se acordase de proteger su corazón. A él solo lo motivaba su propio interés y a ella también. Era justo, ¿no?, pensó con inquietud. Edward cogió su frac negro de etiqueta y le cubrió los hombros con él._

‐_Ven‐ la miró a los ojos con seriedad -¿Estás lista?-_

_Ella asintió valiente con la cabeza. Confiándose al destino y a Edward Cullen, colocó su mano en la de él. Y echaron a correr._

_**Capitulo 3.**_

Edward agradeció el chaparrón que ayudó a enfriar su fogoso e intenso ardor. Estaba deseando llevarla a la cama, pocas mujeres lo habían cautivado tanto. Él deseaba una novedad, y desde luego la había encontrado, resultaba imposible adivinar qué era lo próximo que iba a hacer o decir aquella muchacha, era una combinación fascinante de valor y vulnerabilidad, y condenadamente hermosa. Él era consciente de que era muy decadente por su parte, pero adoraba su inexperiencia y se deleitaba con ella como si fuera una exquisitez fuera de lo común. Le había encantado transformar su reticencia en pasión, era como cortejar a una virgen… pero sin ningún remordimiento. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura: más valía que el tipo que había deshonrado a Bella no se cruzara en su camino, porque Edward sabía que no dudaría en darle una buena paliza, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez fuera un poco hipócrita, teniendo en cuenta que él estaba firmemente decidido a disfrutar de ella. Muy bien, reconoció. _«Primero le daré las gracias, y luego le pegaré hasta dejarlo inconsciente»._

Continuaron avanzando a toda prisa cogidos de la mano, esa noche poseía un encanto especial, con los truenos queacompañaban sus risas mientras corrían entre la lluvia, las diminutascascadas plateadas que caían por sus cuerpos y les mojaban la piel, lasgotas diamantinas que adornaban sus cabellos y pestañas y hacían quesus caras brillaran, avanzaban entre los charcos salpicando y dejandouna estela de burbujas a su paso.

‐¿Estás bien?‐ preguntó él por encima del sonoro e incesante rumor de la lluvia al caer en el suelo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Edward frunció el entrecejo, preocupado por los efectos de aquel tiempo inclemente sobre la salud de la chica, pero como habrían tardado más en llegar a la parada de los carruajes de alquiler, había decidido que fueran a pie. Su residencia de soltero en la exclusiva mansión Althorpe estaba tan solo a unas manzanas bajando por Piccadilly. Althorpe House, la original mansión barroca, había sido dividida en pisos de soltero hacía mucho tiempo. Detrás de ella, situadas alrededor del agradable espacio ocupado por el patio iluminado por farolas, había varias casas adosadas largas y pulcras, construidas como pisos particulares de lujo que contaban con todas las comodidades modernas; había ocho por edificio, y cuatro en cada planta. Naturalmente, Edward poseía uno de los pisos más deseados: con la mejor vista.

Cuando Bella y él llegaron, el portero con librea que había en la entrada de la finca salió penosamente de su caseta y se dirigió a abrirles la puerta cerrada con llave. Mientras aguardaban a que les abriera, Edward miró a Bella con persistente inquietud. Ella estaba temblando a su lado, envuelta en su enorme frac como un buen soldadito, no pronunció ni una palabra de queja. La chica era dura, pensó él con admiración, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella como una gallina con sus polluelos. Se la veía muy pálida en la oscuridad, con su cabello mojado negro como la noche y su mirada profunda, la muchacha poseía una belleza fascinante, pero su palidez le preocupaba. Se fijó en las sombras que tenía debajo de los ojos y las cavidades situadas bajo sus elegantes pómulos, parecía muy cansada, joven y frágil; Edward se sorprendió al verse invadido por una desconcertante necesidad de cuidarla. No, no iba a ponerle un dedo encima hasta que estuviera seguro de que se encontraba bien. Cuando el portero abrió las chirriantes puertas para dejarlos pasar, él la atrajo hacia sí rodeándole los hombros con el brazo en actitud protectora.

‐Por aquí, cielo‐ murmuró, escoltándola hasta el patio -Ya casi estamos en casa-

_«Casa»_ pensó ella, la palabra le hacía daño, pero se dio prisa para mantener el ritmo de los pasos largos y enérgicos de Edward mientras la llevaba a un bonito edificio de ladrillo con la letra «F» escrita en una placa.

‐Mis aposentos están en la parte de atrás- dijo él.

Dejaron huellas húmedas en el vestíbulo con baldosas de mármol cuando él la condujo por la estancia y le hizo subir los cinco escalones que daban a un elegante entresuelo. Una vez allí, salieron de la escalera y recorrieron un pasillo que llevaba hacia la parte trasera del edificio. Bella lo siguió embargada por una sensación de asombro y de encontrarse en terreno vedado; reparó en los sonidos de la bulliciosa vida masculina que tenía lugar detrás de las puertas cerradas y numeradas. Voces de bajo y de tenor discutían sobre carreras de caballos y combates de boxeo, risas de barítono y percibió un olor a humo de pipas y puros.

‐Oigo música‐ murmuró.

‐Ese es el señor Roger Manners‐ explicó Edward en un tono confidencial pero humorístico, echando un vistazo al techo -practica en su piano dos horas cada noche. A los demás inquilinos los saca de quicio, pero yo soy un gran amante de su música-

‐Es una suerte-

‐Desde luego, porque sus aposentos están justo encima de los míos, si se hubiera dedicado a tocar la trompeta, me temo que no me habría mostrado ni la mitad de complaciente-

Metió la mano en el chaleco y sacó la llave de su piso. Bella contuvo la respiración, con el corazón palpitante, mientras él giraba la llave y la cerradura se abrió con un tenue ruido seco. Edward le lanzó una mirada en actitud interrogativa, escrutando sus ojos como si estuviera intentando averiguar si estaba segura de aquello, pero en medio de aquel silencio se oyó un repentino rugido de tripas que los sorprendió a los dos. Bella se llevó las manos a la cintura y abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

‐Por los clavos de Cristo, ¿eso ha sido tu estómago?‐ exclamó él.

Ella se puso colorada, muerta de vergüenza ‐Creo… creo que ha sido un trueno- trató de fingir ella.

‐Bella, cielo‐ la reprendió él, haciendo una mueca de pena –estás muerta de hambre, ¿verdad?-

Ella se mordió el labio por un instante, y a continuación asintió con la cabeza, abochornada ‐No he probado bocado desde anoche-

‐¡Pues deberías haberlo dicho!-

‐No deseo causarte más molestias-

‐Tonterías. Tú no causarías ninguna molestia aunque lo intentaras‐ él la miró sacudiendo la cabeza y a continuación abrió la puerta de sus aposentos -Vamos a ver, ¿qué voy a darte de comer?‐ pensó en voz alta, mientras la conducía al interior sin cortesías y arrojaba la llave y el resto del contenido de los bolsillos de su chaleco en la mesa de estilo sheraton con patas finas situada junto a la pared -Mandaré a alguien por comida, encargaremos un banquete-

‐Sinceramente, no soy tan exigente- Bella entró en la estancia detrás de él.

‐Pues yo sí. Bienvenida-

El eco de los pasos reveló las espaciosas dimensiones del salón incluso antes de que él encendiera una delicada vela de cera de abejas, las llamas se encendieron una tras otra en lo alto del candelabro de plata de la mesa e hicieron retroceder la oscuridad para que él pudiera mostrarle el elegante espacio que consideraba su hogar. _Dios mío_, pensó ella_ ¿Y dijo que no era rico?_

Había relucientes cornisas de yeso blanco, una chimenea con una repisa de mármol veteado y una enorme ventana salediza. En las paredes de color carmesí había exquisitas pinturas colgadas de pequeñas cadenas de la moldura de latón que había debajo del friso dorado. Aquel hombre tenía muy buen gusto, pensó Bella, bastante asombrada, el refinamiento de la casa hizo que se sintiera una completa pueblerina. La repisa de la chimenea estaba decorada con pequeños objetos artísticos, pero se quedó boquiabierta al ver dos urnas griegas pintadas expuestas en el interior de un par de hornacinas empotradas.

‐¿Son auténticas?‐ dijo ella de repente, llena de asombro; la impertinente pregunta brotó de su boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo -Lo siento- se tapó los labios tardíamente con las puntas de los dedos.

Él sonrió con afabilidad ‐ Si. Atenas, siglo quinto antes de Cristo-

‐Santo cielo‐ dijo ella en voz baja.

_«No toques nada»_ pensó, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su capa empapada y se quedó mirando a su alrededor. La silla tapizada de satén a rayas resultaba increíblemente tentadora, pero no se atrevía a sentarse con la ropa mojada y sucia.

‐Estás en tu casa, querida‐ él atravesó el suelo de reluciente parquet dando grandes zancadas -Por esa puerta se va a la sala de estar‐ señaló una puerta de dos hojas cerradas situada al otro lado de la habitación y a continuación abrió una puerta a la izquierda –El dormitorio está aquí. Sígueme-

Ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando él desapareció en su interior. _¡Dios santo, aquel hombre no perdía el tiempo! Le había asegurado que no iba a meterle prisa…_

‐Bella, ven aquí, tesoro-

Ella se acercó furtivamente al umbral del dormitorio y se asomó, dispuesta a echar mano de una docena de excusas, pero él la llamó por señas desde una habitación más pequeña conectada con la pared opuesta del amplio cuarto.

‐Ven al vestidor. Creo que agradecerás esto-

‐Pero…-

‐Date prisa. Tengo un pequeño regalo para ti-

‐¿Qué clase de regalo?-

Le latía el corazón a toda velocidad, pero estaba demasiado intrigada para negarse. Atravesó el dormitorio de puntillas, pero tuvo que detenerse para contemplar asombrada la imponente cama en forma de cúpula. Casi ocupaba toda la alcoba abovedada y adornada con cortinas, y únicamente dejaba espacio para varios candelabros, elevada sobre un suelo alfombrado, con abundantes colgaduras suntuosas caían de la cúpula y envolvían la cabecera con la opulencia del terciopelo. El pie de la cama se curvaba hacia dentro como un sofá redondeado y tenía unos escalones de madera en el centro de su sinuoso contorno. Dos grandes espejos dorados situados en la pared de ambos lados de la alcoba reflejaban la superficie dorada y escarlata del regio colchón. No, no se podía llamar cama a aquella cosa, pensó ella tragando saliva. Era un altar, un santuario dedicado a los misterios de Eros. _«Dios mío, ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo?»_ De repente oyó un chirrido procedente del vestidor, seguido de un sonido de agua al derramarse.

‐¡Aquí dentro, Bella!‐ gritó Edward.

_«Pero ¿qué demonios…?»_ Pasó a toda prisa por delante de las fauces hambrientas de la amplia cama y se reunió con él en el vestidor; tímidamente, se asomó con cautela.

‐_Voilà_‐ dijo Edward sonriendo.

Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras él señalaba una exorbitancia como no se había visto desde la época de Nerón. Se quedó mirando boquiabierta la bañera empotrada de mármol verde oscuro, instalada en una alcoba abovedada y adornada con cortinas, similar a la que albergaba la cama. Poseía dos grifos que sobresalían de la pared con azulejos grabados, en cuyas etiquetas se leía _CALIENTE _y _FRIO_. De los dos grifos salía agua en medio de una nube de vapor.

‐¿Un baño caliente, querida?-

‐Pero… ¿qué…? ¿Cómo?‐ Ella lo miró en actitud interrogativa.

Él sonrió ante su desconcierto ‐Tenemos agua corriente fría que viene de un depósito, el agua caliente procede de una caldera que hay en la cocina, al otro lado de la pared, una tubería escondida dentro de la pared lleva el agua caliente de la caldera al baño, ¿ves?- estiró el brazo por encima de la bañera y golpeó despreocupadamente la pared cubierta de azulejos.

‐Ohhh-

‐ Es nuevo, muy exclusivo. En realidad, es el motivo por el que me trasladé aquí, solo algunos de los pisos de la planta baja lo tienen-

‐Realmente decadente-

‐Lo sé‐ susurró él con una sonrisa leonina -Soy un sensualista, ¿qué le voy a hacer?-

‐Eres un consentido‐ murmuró ella, asombrada.

Él le lanzó una mirada de reojo frunciendo el ceño ‐Te aseguro que no estoy consentido‐ replicó en tono un tanto susceptible.

_¿Había puesto el dedo en la llaga?_ Bella apartó la vista del baño humeante y lo miró sorprendida ‐Solo estaba bromeando-

‐Bah, no importa‐ él se levantó lánguidamente del borde de la bañera, mostrándole un atisbo del desdén propio de la alta sociedad -Si hay una cosa en este mundo que me tomo con total seriedad, _chérie_, es el placer‐ señaló el baño con un ademán ceremonioso –Que lo disfrutes-

‐¿Cómo?-

‐Jabón, toallas‐ le señaló los artículos en un estante mientras el agua seguía salpicando con alborozo en la bañera -Cierra las llaves de los grifos cuando esté llena, puedes usar mi bata cuando hayas acabado- señaló con la cabeza una larga y fina bata de seda azul marino que había colgada en una percha.

‐Pero Edward…-

‐Nada de peros, _ma petite_. No pienso permitir que mueras de fiebre por culpa de la tormenta como una heroína trágica de una pantomima. Quiero que te quites esa ropa mojada rápidamente… A lo mejor necesitas ayuda para desvestirte‐ dijo ofreciéndose, mientras se volvía hacia ella y arqueaba una ceja de forma sugerente, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada.

Ella se miró súbitamente y se dio cuenta de que tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo de forma indecente ‐Me… me las arreglaré yo sola, gracias-

‐No me importa‐ añadió él, haciendo gala de toda su generosidad -Se me da bastante bien desabrochar corsés…-

‐No me cabe ninguna duda-

‐Establecí un récord de velocidad en esa disciplina-

‐Ah, ¿sí?-

‐Sí. Fue una apuesta. Tenía que hacerlo con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas a la espalda. Cuarenta y cinco segundos-

Ella arqueó las cejas ‐¿Cómo lo hiciste?‐ preguntó débilmente.

‐Utilizando los dientes‐ Edward esbozó una sonrisa serena, algo maliciosa -Me gusta ganar las apuestas- Bella tragó saliva ante aquella declaración.

‐Bueno, si necesitas que alguien te frote, me ofrezco encantado…- dio un paso adelante, y ella retrocedió de un brinco.

‐¡Edward!-

Él se detuvo con su sonrisa de niño angelical -Está bien, está bien. Entonces me voy-

Bella miró al muy desvergonzado sacudiendo la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad, pero no pudo evitar sonreír mientras él se marchaba. Edward se dirigió sin prisa hacia la puerta con una mirada picara en los ojos, le dedicó una breve reverencia y se retiró. Durante largo rato, ella permaneció inmóvil e indecisa, y se pasó la mano por el pelo, tardó unos instantes en recuperarse de su arrolladora presencia, pero entonces él volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

‐Grita si necesitas algo, no dudes en hacerlo-

‐¡Lárgate!‐ lo increpó ella, riéndose.

‐Está bien, lo siento, ya me voy‐ y con una mirada chispeante llena de fingido arrepentimiento, volvió a retirarse y cerró la puerta.

Sin dejar de reír entre dientes, Bella echó un vistazo alrededor del ordenado vestidor: el tocador con espejo y varios utensilios de afeitar, los pequeños frascos de colonia, el cepillo para el pelo con el mango de peltre, el cepillo de dientes y el peine. Miró con anhelo el jabón y las toallas gruesas y mullidas; a continuación se acercó a la bañera y se asomó para ver si ya estaba llena. Al notar el delicioso vapor que se elevaba hasta su cara, se mordió el labio con indecisión y echó un vistazo a la puerta del vestidor situada detrás de ella.

‐¿Sigues ahí?-

‐Sí‐ gritó él desde cierta distancia, y acto seguido preguntó esperanzado -¿Me necesitas?-

‐¡No!-

‐¡Date prisa! Me aburro-

‐Sí, señor‐ murmuró ella, aunque era imposible ofenderse por esa orden, teniendo en cuenta su generosa hospitalidad.

Bella lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y comenzó a relajarse. Tras varios días de fuga acurrucándose por las noches en graneros para procurarse algunas horas de sueño y salir oliendo a animales y a heno, por no hablar de las salpicaduras de barro de los carruajes que pasaban, un baño obraría milagros para restablecer cierta sensación de normalidad. Tras dirigirse a la puerta del vestidor que Edward había dejado ligeramente entornada, intentó cerrarla, pero descubrió, para gran consternación suya, que no cerraba bien.

‐Lo siento, el pestillo está roto‐ gritó él desde otra habitación, pues al parecer había oído sus intentos por cerrar la puerta -No te preocupes, Bella, no te espiaré. Por muy tentadora que sea la idea-

Ella resopló en respuesta a su gracioso comentario ‐¡Muy bien, me fiaré de ti! Pero solo hasta cierto punto-

Después de cerrar la puerta tanto como pudo, se dirigió a la bañera, apoyó un pie en el borde y se subió la falda hasta más arriba del muslo, lanzando una mirada de recelo por encima del hombro. Llevaba el saquito de piel que contenía la Estrella de Indra atado con firmeza alrededor del muslo, desató rápidamente los cordones de cuero que sujetaban el diamante del tamaño de una bellota y echó un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de un lugar donde esconder la joya durante la noche, tras bajar el pie y volver a cubrirse con la falda, se acercó de puntillas a la cómoda de caoba, se agachó y abrió el cajón inferior sin hacer ruido. Después de esconder el magnífico diamante detrás de un montón ordenado de corbatas y camisas de lino y batista blancas, cerró el cajón de nuevo, convencida de que su herencia, la esperanza de su pueblo, se hallaba a salvo hasta la mañana siguiente. Una vez hecho eso, se volvió hacia el espléndido baño con un brillo de impaciencia en los ojos. ¡Vaya! Iba a poder lavarse y lucir un aspecto mucho más respetable cuando se marchara al día siguiente por la mañana para visitar al duque de Westland, entonces tendría tiempo suficiente para volver a cargar con sus preocupaciones. Pero esa noche iba a dejar sus problemas de lado, pues necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, al vislumbrar su andrajoso reflejo en el espejo, soltó un bufido irónico y siguió desvistiéndose.

Mientras tanto, Edward esperó con la ropa mojada a que llegara la comida; de hecho, esperó tres cuartos de hora. En general, esperar no era su fuerte, pero podía ser un hombre paciente cuando sabía que la recompensa merecía la pena. Después de su largo período de inactividad en el ámbito del amor, quería que hicieran las cosas con calma y que disfrutaran. Estaba deseando quitarse la ropa mojada, pero para ello necesitaba el vestidor. Estaba impaciente e incómodo, pero a pesar de todo no tenía intención de perturbar la intimidad de su hermosa invitada, aquello habría estado muy mal y habría sido indiscreto por su parte, era importante que Bella se sintiera a salvo en sus manos. Las mujeres se entregaban mucho más apasionadamente cuando se les inspiraba suficiente confianza.

Debido a la inexperiencia de ella, Edward estaba dispuesto a esforzarse para lograr que se relajara, por extraño que pareciera, descubrió que no le molestaba. Finalmente, el recadero volvió con un gran cesto de comida cubierto de manera elegante con una servilleta a cuadros, por cuyo lado asomaban una pequeña botella de champán y una barra de pan. Edward entregó dos chelines por las molestias al muchacho despeinado por el viento, recuperó su paraguas y cerró la puerta. De inmediato, la habitación se inundó de los deliciosos y agradables aromas de la mejor comida de Londres. Dejó el cesto en una mesa situada en medio de la habitación, sirvió dos copas de vino y acudió a informar a la hermosa muchacha de que la exquisita comida había llegado.

Mientras balanceaba las copas de vino con una mano, meditó acerca de la agradable tarea de cuidar de alguien para variar, en lugar de protegerse continuamente contra los demonios que poblaban su cabeza. Entró en su dormitorio a oscuras; solo había dado tres pasos cuando la imagen que contempló delante de él a la luz de las velas lo obligó a detenerse en seco. La puerta del vestidor se había abierto unos centímetros a causa del pestillo roto, y por accidente había visto fugazmente la adorable desnudez de Bella. Había salido de la bañera y estaba secándose lánguidamente, frotándose todo el cuerpo con la gruesa toalla blanca. La parte caballerosa de su persona le ordenó que se marchara, pero sus piernas se negaban a obedecer y sus sobrecogidos sentidos masculinos hicieron caso omiso de la orden. _Dios del cielo_.

Paralizado, recorrió la figura blanca con forma de reloj de arena de la chica con la mirada, su ondulada melena castaña caía abundantemente por debajo de sus hombros de alabastro hasta besar el amplio contorno de su espalda, bajó la vista, incapaz de contenerse, tenía unas deliciosas caderas y un trasero tan macizo que se le hizo la boca agua al verlo y unas piernas largas y elegantes por las que deseaba verse rodeado. Con un suave movimiento, la muchacha se puso la bata azul de Edward y desapareció de su campo visual. Una oleada de deseo recorrió todo su ser, de repente se acordó de respirar, dejó de apretar las copas con fuerza por miedo a romper el cristal, prácticamente dejó de respirar para poder escuchar; la oyó moverse por el vestidor, tarareando en voz baja, el dulce sonido le hizo estremecerse como el cosquilleo de unos suaves dedos deslizándose por su espalda, se obligó a apartar su mirada vidriosa de la rendija de la puerta, con el pulso acelerado.

Un momento después, logró encerrar de nuevo al león de la carnalidad en su jaula e hizo un esfuerzo por recordar el motivo por el que había acudido allí. La visión de su cuerpo aterciopelado había borrado todos los pensamientos de su cabeza. Ah, sí. La comida.

‐¿Bella?-

‐Hola-

Ella apareció en la puerta con aire relajado y sensual, desenmarañando los enredos de su largo pelo mojado. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas tras el baño caliente y un brillo en los ojos. Edward tragó saliva. El cinturón de la bata ceñía la estrecha cintura de la chica; lanzando un gemido para sus adentros, recordó con demasiada viveza que debajo de aquella fina seda azul se hallaban su piel cálida y blanca y sus curvas celestiales. Casi podía saborearlas.

‐La… cena ya está aquí-

‐Eres un cielo‐ dijo ella suavemente -Me siento mucho mejor‐ aceptó la copa de vino y bebió un sorbo –Mmm. Tenías razón, el baño ha hecho milagros-

‐Bien-

Edward rodeó su esbelta cintura con el brazo, se inclinó, atrapó sus labios y le dio un beso suave y lento. Ella fue incapaz de resistirse, al principio se puso tensa, pero notó que poco después cedía y le posaba una mano en el pecho.

‐Ve a comer‐ murmuró, soltándola con cierta reticencia -La comida está en la mesa de la otra habitación-

‐Puedo esperarte-

‐Adelante, estás hambrienta. No te preocupes- la rozó al pasar, dejó su copa de vino sobre el tocador y a continuación empezó a desabotonarse el chaleco -Tengo que quitarme esta ropa mojada, claro que puedes quedarte a mirar si te apetece- añadió despacio.

Se quitó el chaleco, lo arrojó sobre el toallero de madera que había cerca y le dedicó una sonrisa. El corazón de Bella latía a toda velocidad, y todavía notaba un hormigueo en los labios después del inesperado beso que él le había dado. La bata de seda le acariciaba la piel; se sentía envuelta en su aroma masculino, atrapada en su red de deseo. No iba a hacerlo, ¿verdad? La cuestión era que no había ninguna forma elegante de evitarlo y mientras él seguía desvistiéndose, ella no estaba segura de que no deseara hacerlo Se quedó mirándolo largo rato, tratando de no mostrarse escandalizada ni virginal.

‐Te encanta provocarme, ¿verdad?‐ preguntó un momento después.

‐¿Quién, yo?‐ susurró él con una timidez afectada.

La voz de la señora Weber resonó en su cabeza y le advirtió del fuego y el azufre que le esperaban, pero Bella no cedió. Se mantuvo firme, tratando de demostrar que también ella podía ser refinada y mundana. Edward vio cómo ella le observaba y como recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. No pudo evitar reparar en la forma en que la fina camisa blanca se le pegaba a la piel y en el modo en que el lino húmedo ceñía el contorno de los músculos de sus anchas espaldas y su esbelta cintura. Era todavía más hermoso de lo que había pensado, cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, advirtió en ellos una invitación que la dejó sin habla. No, todavía no estaba preparada para tocarlo.

Con el aire pausado de un hombre que espera el momento oportuno, él se sentó en el taburete del tocador, se quitó los zapatos y los tiró a un lado. Volvió a levantarse, pisando con sus largos y magníficos pies descalzos la gruesa alfombra persa, alargó la mano para coger su vino, bebió un sorbo y soltó los tirantes negros de sus hombros. Empezó a quitarse la camisa, pero se detuvo.

‐¿Quieres ayudarme?-

‐No-

Los ojos de él danzaban ‐Como quieras-

A continuación se sacó la camisa por la cabeza, y Bella contuvo un grito ahogado de sorpresa al ver sus espléndidos músculos esculpidos. Él le lanzó una mirada especulativa; en sus ojos ardía la promesa de un placer nunca soñado, de modo que al final no era un ángel. No, concluyó ella, su corazón se aceleró cuando él cogió una toalla. Era un auténtico dios griego: terso, fuerte y perfecto, ningún ángel podría inspirar pensamientos tan escandalosos. Bella se llevó la copa a los labios con mano temblorosa y bebió un sorbo de vino, pero no pudo evitar mirar cómo se secaba las elegantes líneas y la amplia superficie de su torso húmedo y luego se frotaba más abajo, acariciándose de forma increíblemente incitante los surcos de su vientre firme, lamidos por la luz parpadeante de las velas ¿Quién habría dicho que el físico masculino estuviera dotado de tanta belleza bajo todas aquellas corbatas almidonadas y aquellas camisas, chalecos y chaquetas hechos a medida? Bella estaba extasiada y se preguntaba si a él le importaría que besara todas aquellas superficies duras, planas y curvas. Bebió otro trago de vino impulsivamente, pensando en que debería marcharse. Los bombachos negros de él seguían mojados a causa de la lluvia y rayaban en la indecencia; le quedaban muy ceñidos, transparentaban ligeramente y marcaban cada delicioso centímetro de su cuerpo, incluidas las zonas que ninguna dama joven tenía derecho a mirar. _Santo Dios, ¿todos los hombres tenían tan grande aquella parte de abajo? _Él le dio la espalda, mostrando por fin un vestigio de recato, perocuando se bajó los pantalones, a Bella se le atragantó el vino al ver sutrasero liso, desnudo como había venido al mundo.Mucho más hermoso que cualquier estatua, Edward se enderezó y se quitólos pantalones de una patada.

‐¿Te encuentras bien?‐ preguntó, mientras ella seguía tosiendo.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella, desnudo por completo y relajado, Bella sorbió un par de gotas de vino y negó con la cabeza violentamente. Él se encaminó hacia ella.

‐¿Quieres que te dé una palmada en la espalda?-

Ella retrocedió y levantó la mano para disuadirlo ‐Estoy bien‐ dijo con voz ronca -Perfectamente… gracias-

‐¿Estás segura?-

‐Segurísima‐ dijo ella casi sin voz; a continuación se volvió y huyó de la habitación con la magnífica visión de él grabada en la cabeza en todo su primitivo esplendor.

Su salida apresurada debió de desconcertar a Edward, pero un segundo después su risa alegre siguió a Bella desde el vestidor.

‐¿Te da vergüenza, cielo?-

‐¡Oh, para, por favor!-

‐¿Crees que te estoy tomando el pelo? ¡Jamás!‐ contestó él en tono afable -Creo que he descubierto una nueva afición-

Ella intentó fruncir el ceño mirando en dirección a él, pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de sonreír. Al llegar al salón, Bella vio de inmediato el origen de los apetitosos olores a comida que flotaban en el aire: el cesto con la cena que le esperaba en la mesa redonda, se le iluminaron los ojos y se dirigió hacia él sin vacilar, y a continuación retiró la servilleta a cuadros que tapaba el cesto.

Prorrumpía en exclamaciones de sorpresa cada vez que sacaba uno de aquellos maravillosos manjares: pan y un trozo de buen queso cheddar, un tarro con puré, rodajas de embutido envueltas con cuidado en estopilla, varios pudines secos ligeramente calientes, dos tartas de melocotón, fresas, e incluso una botella de champán. Encontró los cubiertos de plata, las servilletas y los elegantes cuencos y platos de porcelana que Edward había dejado sobre la mesa, y rápidamente empezó a preparar un plato para cada uno, probando con voracidad un poco de todo. Con el festín dispuesto ante ella, sintió la tentación de devorarlo ella sola, pero habría sido un gesto de una mala educación inexcusable. Sufriendo por la espera, miró en dirección al dormitorio, pero Edward seguía en el vestidor poniéndose ropa limpia.

Mientras dominaba el hambre, decidió echar un discreto vistazo a la estancia, levantó el candelabro de la mesa y deambuló por la amplia sala principal, admirando las obras maestras clásicas y las urnas griegas de Edward, con sus atractivas figuras alargadas grabadas de forma intrincada. Pasó la mano a lo largo del brazo decorado con volutas del lujoso diván romano tapizado en satén a rayas, se acercó a las puertas que daban a la sala de estar y abrió una de ellas empujando suavemente, pero cuando alzó el candelabro y miró dentro, se sorprendió al ver que el salón estaba vacío. No había muebles, ni alfombra, solo un solitario suelo de parquet y una moldura para colgar cuadros vacía que recorría toda la habitación por debajo del friso ornamental. Frunció el entrecejo y volvió a cerrar la puerta, cuando se volvió y examinó de nuevo la sala principal, reparó en los espacios vacíos que anteriormente debían de haber estado ocupados por muebles, aunque los habían camuflado con una estatua blanca aquí y una higuera plantada en un tiesto hábilmente colocado allá, en los tapices de seda de las paredes detectó unos rectángulos algo más oscuros que no había desteñido la luz del sol porque habían estado cubiertos con obras de arte que habían desaparecido. Tal vez él había vendido aquellos objetos para salir del siniestro «agujero negro y profundo» que había mencionado, cuando recordó lo que él había dicho sobre la fortuna que había ganado y había perdido en las mesas de juego, el primer impulso de Bella fue compadecerse de que el orgulloso aristócrata estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por mantener las apariencias; un elemento de crucial importancia en la ciudad, como ella había descubierto aquel día al ser rechazada por todo el mundo. Pero de repente la inquietud se apoderó de ella, si él tenía dificultades económicas… _«Oh, no»_ Miró hacia el vestidor. ¿Y si encontraba la Estrella de Indra escondida en el cajón de su cómoda? Si decidía quitárselo, ella no podría detenerlo. Era más fuerte que ella.

Se dirigió al vestidor, decidida a sacarlo de allí, o al menos a distraerlo si seguía ocupado con su aseo. _«En lugar de ello, podrías decidir confiar en él»,_ propuso una vocecilla que sonó en su cabeza. Tal vez era su conciencia, si escogía aquella opción, Edward incluso podría calcular el valor de la joya, a juzgar por sus refinados muebles, y decirle si este era suficiente para comprar su casa a James, pero Bella era incapaz de ello. Si había aprendido algo en la vida era que confiando en las personas llevaba las de perder, era mejor depender de sí misma, de ese modo nadie podía decepcionarla. Se dirigió hacia el vestidor apresuradamente, decidida a preservar la honradez de un hombre bueno, pero justo cuando entró en el dormitorio apareció su cortés anfitrión.

‐Creía que estarías comiendo-

Con el torso desnudo y los hombros cubiertos despreocupadamente con una toalla, Edward se dirigió hacia ella sin prisa, se había puesto unos pantalones holgados de lino natural, conocidos paradójicamente como pantalones de cosaco, todavía estaba atándose el cordón que los ceñía cuando avanzó tranquilamente hacia ella sin hacer ruido, con sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo de parquet.

‐Yo… te estaba esperando-

Ella escrutó su rostro con recelo, pero al ver su expresión inocente rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que no había encontrado el diamante _«Gracias a Dios»._

‐Ya veo‐ dijo él cordialmente -Así que venías a decirme que me diera prisa-

Ella sonrió y su tensión fue disminuyendo ‐No iban a ser mis palabras exactas, pero esa era la idea-

‐Aquí estoy-

‐Vamos, el puré se está enfriando- Bella lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó a la mesa tirando de él.

‐No tienes por qué compartirlo conmigo, Bella, es para ti-

‐Eres demasiado generoso, pero no podría comer todo esto yo sola-

‐Señora- murmuró él, al tiempo que le retiraba una silla de la mesa.

Ella inclinó la cabeza con elegancia y se sentó, él ocupó la silla de al lado con una sonrisa cálida en los labios, estirando relajadamente los muslos.

‐ Espero que todo sea de tu agrado-

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa ‐Todo está muy rico‐ respondió Bella mientras se llevaba la cuchara a los labios -Casi tan bueno como la comida que cocino en mi pueblo-

‐¿Sabes cocinar?‐ exclamó él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le señaló con la cuchara el plato que le había preparado ‐Come-

Él no obedeció; a Bella le daba la impresión de que nunca obedecía. En lugar de ello, apoyó el codo en la mesa y la observó esbozando una extraña sonrisa.

‐¿Qué pasa?‐ preguntó ella, con una cucharada de sopa a medio camino de los labios.

‐¿Hum?‐ murmuró él.

‐Me estás mirando fijamente-

‐Eres la primera mujer que conozco que sabe cocinar‐ dijo él en tono prosaico, y a continuación cogió la toalla de sus hombros y se secó vigorosamente el pelo mojado.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él terminó. Tenía un adorable aspecto juvenil con el cabello despeinado.

‐¿Descorcho el champán?-

‐Oh, si eres tan amable…‐ dijo ella con impaciencia, y acto seguido confesó -Nunca lo he probado-

‐Pues entonces tienes que probarlo de inmediato‐ él se levantó para abrir la botella -Si quieres hacer fortuna como cortesana en Londres, tendrás que acostumbrarte, preciosa-

Ella no contestó y dejó que él siguiera dando por sentado aquel dato incorrecto, sintiéndose culpable. Intentaba no pensar en lo que le esperaba aquella noche, y tenía la clara sensación de que Edward sabía que se sentía nerviosa y estaba decidido a calmarla con sus bromas y su encanto relajado. Ella pensaba que le dolería, pese a las dotes de él como amante, cuando su madre murió, Bella tenía catorce años, demasiado joven para que la hubiera puesto al tanto de ciertos asuntos y la mojigata señora Weber seguramente tampoco sabía de dónde venían los niños, pero la instrucción que habían desatendido las mujeres adultas de la vida de Bella se la habían proporcionado las descaradas chicas de su pueblo con todo lujo de detalles escandalosos y sorprendentes. Maggie, la moza pelirroja de la taberna, y Tia, la lechera (ambas atractivas, astutas y descaradas), eran las expertas locales en la cuestión del «acto amoroso». Cualquier varón con el que coqueteaba una de ellas tenía que ser catado también por la otra, las dos chicas eran rivales a la par que amigas, y disfrutaban mucho sentándose a comparar sus experiencias, para gran alegría y escándalo de las demás chicas jóvenes del pueblo, la gente mayor fingía no estar al tanto de sus experimentaciones, pues, al fin y al cabo, el apareamiento era una parte decisiva de la vida en el campo, desde las mariposas que festejaban entre las flores de los prados hasta los cernícalos que copulaban violentamente en pleno vuelo, pasando por la metódica reproducción anual de las ovejas. El sexo estaba presente en todas partes, Dios sabía que en la Inglaterra rural no había nada que hacer aparte de trabajar. Aunque Maggie y Tia habían subido al pajar con casi todos los chicos que trabajaban en el campo y, naturalmente, con su favorito, el insufrible hijo mayor del terrateniente local, Bella ni siquiera había sentido la tentación, su experiencia se limitaba a los relatos que oía contar a sus amigas de cuna humilde, y por suerte no creía todo lo que decían, simplemente le gustaba que la incluyeran en sus conversaciones.

Bueno, pensó, si Maggie y Tia habían mentido por diversión (y no le habría extrañado que lo hubieran hecho), sin duda Edward le enseñaría lo que tenía que hacer, confiaba en él hasta ese punto. Él era una persona de trato muy fácil, pensó, observándolo sin perder detalle, con un interés cada vez más profundo. Sí, si los chicos de Yorkshire eran ponis desaliñados, él era un semental de pura sangre, altivo y temperamental; muy rápido, muy hermoso y sumamente peligroso. Edward leyó la etiqueta del champán asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, mientras quitaba el alambre y sacaba parte del tapón con el pulgar, le dedicó una media sonrisa traviesa.

‐En el centro del medallón del techo-

‐¿Qué?- Bella siguió la mirada de él hacia arriba y entonces comprendió lo que se disponía a hacer: iba a disparar el tapón de la botella.

La risa alivió parte de su tensión. Dios, aquel hombre podía armar una fiesta con una ramita y un ovillo de cuerda. Sacudió la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad y le desafió con atrevimiento.

‐No lo conseguirás-

Él arqueó las cejas ‐Ya veo, la dama duda de mi puntería ¿Quieres apostar?-

‐Ya lo creo que sí‐ miró a su alrededor en busca de algo con lo que hacer la apuesta -Te apuesto… una fresa a que no das en el centro del medallón con ese tapón- declaró, levantando una fruta entre los dedos con un ademán ostentoso.

‐Preferiría apostar un beso-

Ella se mantuvo firme ‐La fresa o nada-

‐Sabes regatear‐ dijo él, al tiempo que apuntaba -Allá va-

¡Pop! El tapón de champán surcó el aire como un cohete, dio en el medallón del techo y rebotó violentamente hacia el suelo.

‐Maldita sea‐ murmuró ella, al perder la apuesta.

‐Creía que habías dicho que habías nacido con suerte-

‐Tengo suerte en las cosas importantes-

‐Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y abre la boca‐ murmuró él, mientras regresaba a la mesa con la botella espumosa en la mano.

La orden sorprendió e intrigó a Bella, hizo caso omiso del estremecimiento de excitación que le corrió por las venas al oír su tono pícaro y, llena de osadía, hizo lo que él le dijo. Edward derramó un poco de líquido espumoso en su boca y observó con avidez cómo ella lo tragaba.

‐¿Qué te parece?-

Ella lo saboreó despacio y arrugó la nariz ‐Me gustan las burbujas, pero está un poco agrio, ¿no?-

‐«Seco» es la palabra, _chérie_. Bebe más‐ llenó dos copas alargadas de champán -Ya verás como enseguida te gusta-

‐¿Estás intentando emborracharme?-

‐No se me había pasado por la cabeza‐ Edward le dedicó una media sonrisa y luego alzó su copa -Un brindis-

Ella hizo otro tanto y lo miró en actitud interrogativa ‐Por la atrevida y hermosa Bella… ¿Tienes apellido?-

‐Swan‐ dijo ella impulsivamente, antes de pensarlo más detenidamente. _«Maldita sea»_ No quería decírselo, cuanto menos supiera de ella, mejor.

‐Por ti, señorita Swan, auguro que cautivarás a la ciudad, de hecho, me aseguraré de ello… personalmente‐ añadió guiñando el ojo.

Ella lo miró melancólica por un momento ‐Gracias por tu amabilidad, Edward. No sé qué habría hecho esta noche sin ti-

Él apartó la vista riéndose con despreocupación, y sus mejillas viriles se tiñeron ligeramente de color ‐Oh, no es nada, es fácil ser amable con una chica guapa-

Cielo santo, ¿acababa de hacer que aquel libertino se ruborizara? Él evitó su mirada y se entretuvo asegurándose de que los dos tenían champán suficiente, pero el leve matiz que se apreciaba bajo sus pómulos angulares decía mucho del verdadero hombre que se escondía tras su cínica fachada. _«Tiene buen corazón, a pesar de sus defectos. Más motivo para no confiar en él»,_ pensó con seriedad, mirándolo fijamente. Más motivo para no arriesgarse a que lo mataran, ya había visto a James asesinar a un hombre.

‐Se supone que ahora tienes que beber‐ indicó Edward, adoptando de nuevo su desenfadada indiferencia -Yo brindo, y tú bebes. Un ritual sencillo-

‐Está bien‐ ella le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y bebió un sorbo de champán -¡Ah, tengo que saldar la apuesta! Alargue la mano, mi buen señor Cullen‐ ordenó en un tono juguetón digno de la picardía de él.

Por una vez, él obedeció ‐Aquí tienes tu premio-

Bella colocó una fresa ceremoniosamente en la palma de su mano. La fruta se quedó allí, gruesa y colorada, como un rubí de valor inestimable o un corazón diminuto y delicado. Edward miró la fresa por un instante, con sus ojos verdes ocultos por sus largas pestañas; su expresión era tan esquiva que resultaba imposible saber qué estaba pensando. A continuación esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, lanzó la fresa a lo alto y la atrapó con la boca. Bella contempló con cautela cómo comía su premio de un bocado. Edward acompañó la fresa con un trago de champán de la botella; ella pensó que una chica que entregase su corazón a un hombre como él era una insensata. Cuando él coqueteaba se situaba a kilómetros de distancia de la otra persona.

‐¿Pasa algo?‐ preguntó, arqueando las cejas con su estilo cortés.

_«No puedes alcanzarme»,_ parecían decir sus firmes defensas desde sus profundos ojos, como si en su interior tuviera grandes muros relucientes de acero. Ella negó con la cabeza, desconcertada.

‐Solo estoy un poco cansada y todavía tengo hambre‐ añadió.

‐Pues come, deja tus modales de señorita. Sé que estás muerta de hambre-

Edward cogió el tenedor de ella, pinchó un trozo de carne y de queso y se lo ofreció. Bella sonrió y aceptó el bocado. _«Date prisa»,_ pensó él, quien, aunque disfrutaba alimentándola, estaba impacientándose un poco, cuanto antes terminara de comer ella, antes podría llevarla a la cama. La pequeña bribona le fascinaba, después de todas las damas de la alta sociedad con sus aires elegantes y su altiva afectación, su naturalidad le resultaba cautivadora. Observó cómo devoraba pudín y carne, pan y queso, y cómo bebía champán como si fuera agua; se sorprendió sintiéndose muy excitado. Esperaba que sus otros apetitos fueran igual de insaciables. Cuando por fin terminó de comer, su bella invitada se recostó en su silla y posó las dos manos en su vientre lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Él la observó con diversión ‐¿Te sientes mejor?-

‐Totalmente, muchas gracias‐ de repente se inclinó sobre la mesa, le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla -siempre serás mi héroe-

‐Bebe otra copa, cielo‐ susurró él.

‐¿Crees que solo lo digo por el efecto del champán?‐ replicó ella, y volvió a repantigarse en su asiento.

Edward no contestó. No le daba ningún reparo que hubiera una chica vivaz y medio desnuda en su piso. En lugar de responder, alargó la mano y le acarició la curva del rostro con un nudillo.

‐Me alegro de ver por fin un poco de color en tus mejillas-

‐Gracias a ti‐ murmuró ella, que no rechazó su caricia suave y exploratoria; en realidad, su roce la relajó de forma visible.

Edward se deleitó con la suavidad de su mejilla, digna de un pétalo de rosa, y reprimió el impulso de decirle que era demasiado hermosa para que un hombre no perdiera la cordura. Le gustaba la forma en que los mechones rizados de su castaña melena enmarcaban su cara y se derramaban sobre sus delicados hombros. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, se recostó en su silla mientras esperaba a que ella acudiera a él, no iba a meterle prisa. Se acarició los labios en actitud pensativa al tiempo que la miraba fijamente.

‐Bueno, ¿por qué insistes en decir que tienes suerte?‐ preguntó.

Ella se rió ligeramente, rozando con los labios el borde de la copa de un lado a otro, en un movimiento sensual que aceleró el pulso de Edward. ¿Acaso se daba cuenta de cómo lo estaba tentando?

‐Tengo una anécdota que impresionará incluso a alguien como tú, Lord Edward- ella le dedicó una misteriosa sonrisa‐. Tiene que ver con mi lugar de nacimiento-

‐¿Cuál es?-

‐Adivínalo‐ le ordenó ella.

‐No-

‐Te daré una pista: empieza por a-

Edward sonrió con un brillo especulativo en los ojos ‐Alejandria…-

‐No-

Él arqueó las cejas, ella negó con la cabeza ‐No, en realidad no es un nombre. No, no, piensa en algo más… geográfico-

‐¿América? ¿Atlas?‐ Edward lanzó una mirada de soslayo a sus pechos ‐¿Alpes?-

Ella se rió ‐¡Tonto! Creo que necesitas otra pista…-

‐No, no me lo digas. Quiero adivinarlo. Es Arundel. ¿Ascot?-

‐No-

‐Maldita sea. Iba a apostar un chelín por ti en el Derby… ¡Ya lo tengo!‐ dijo él súbitamente -¡África!-

‐Por lo menos estás en el continente correcto-

El entornó los ojos en actitud pensativa ‐Entiendo. Un lugar caliente. Exótico-

‐Aja-

‐Te viene como anillo al dedo‐ murmuró, alzando de nuevo su copa hacia ella con estudiada galantería.

Ella estiró las piernas por debajo de la mesa, y su pantorrilla acarició brevemente la espinilla de Edward ‐Si no te doy otra pista, estaremos toda la noche con esto‐ dijo ella.

‐Pues no podemos permitirlo. Adelante-

‐Mi padre‐ dijo ella de forma significativa -estuvo en la marina-

‐Ah, sí. Recuerdo que mencionaste algo sobre ello cuando me amenazaste con romperme la cabeza con el apagavelas-

‐Me pareció un arma pasable-

‐Y la usaste bien… Tu padre en la marina… un lugar caluroso. ¡Claro! ¡Es Abukir! La bahía de Abukir, en la cabecera del Nilo. Debiste de nacer el año de la batalla-

‐En realidad, señor‐ le informó ella, alzando la barbilla con aire bastante orgulloso ‐nací en esa batalla. Dios salve a la reina‐ añadió.

Él la observó con diversión, algo que ella confundió con incredulidad ‐¡Es verdad! Mientras mi padre estaba en la cubierta de cañones del buque Goliath ayudando a volar por los aires la flota de Napoleón, mamá estaba en la enfermería dándome a luz-

‐¿De veras?-

‐¡Sí!-

‐Entiendo. Así que tienes suerte de estar viva, ¿es eso?-

‐No, no, es un motivo mucho más alegre‐ dijo ella en tono de mofa.

‐¿Naciste en una batalla?‐ murmuró él con admiración -Eso explica muchas cosas. Cuéntamelo, por favor-

‐Nuestros barcos habían estado recorriendo el Mediterráneo durante semanas en busca de la flota de Napoleón, porque los franceses no hacían más que huir y esconderse, y desaparecían delante de nuestras narices a la menor ocasión. Pero entonces, en el mismo momento en que mi madre se puso de parto, divisaron la flota francesa en la bahía de Abukir. Los barcos estaban fondeados, con la popa orientada hacia nuestros cañones, indefensos… sin vía de escape. Después de semanas de búsqueda, habíamos tropezado con el enemigo por pura casualidad, como si hubiéramos encontrado una aguja en un pajar. Papá comentó al almirante Lord Harry que debía de haber sido la buena estrella de mi nacimiento la que les había dado aquel golpe de suerte, ya que mi llegada al mundo era lo único destacado que había ocurrido durante los días que habían estado de caza y es cierto‐ añadió ella orgullosamente -porque, aparte de la batalla de Trafalgar, la del Nilo fue nuestra victoria más gloriosa. En ella destruimos la potencia naval de Francia y cambiamos el curso de la guerra. Aquella chica lo dejaba boquiabierto-

‐Gracias a Dios, tuviste la precaución de nacer entonces-

‐Sí, ya lo sé, de lo contrario, ahora todos estaríamos hablando en francés- ella sonrió y bebió otro trago de champán.

Cautivado hasta el punto de estar distraído, y con el único deseo de cogerla en brazos y besarla hasta hacerle perder el sentido, Edward tardó un rato en serenarse.

‐¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo tu madre a bordo de un buque de guerra?‐ preguntó -Seguro que la marina tiene normas que prohíben esa clase de cosas-

‐Bueno, mi querido Lord Edward‐ dijo ella en tono confidencial –estoy segura de que eres muy ignorante en tales asuntos, pero hay normas y normas. Oficialmente, nunca estuvimos allí, ni la docena de mujeres que vivían a bordo del barco con sus maridos. Ese era el problema, ¿entiendes? Mi madre era muy guapa, y el comandante de mi padre se quedó prendado de ella. Ella no habló a mi padre de las insinuaciones de su superior‐ añadió con tristeza -No quería que hiciera algo imprudente y pusiera en peligro nuestro sustento perjudicando su carrera; y menos aún que retara al hombre en duelo, lo que sin duda habría hecho. Mi padre era muy impetuoso- le informó -En lugar de eso, mi madre recurrió al pretexto de que estaban descuidando mi educación con una formación tan poco convencional. Después de eso, ella y yo nos instalamos en Portsmouth y nos convertimos en marineros de agua dulce-

‐Marineros de agua dulce‐ repitió él, con una diversión llena de curiosidad.

‐Sí. Hace años que no veo el mar‐ añadió ella, pensativa, mirando al vacío -A veces, por las noches, sueño con él: una infinita sucesión de olas- Hizo una pausa -Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía catorce años. Enfermó mientras cuidaba a una familia pobre de la parroquia-

Edward posó su mano sobre la de ella en una silenciosa ofrenda de consuelo -Lo siento mucho-

‐No importa, se portó de maravilla conmigo, los dos lo hicieron, fueron buenos padres-

‐¿Qué es esto?‐ murmuró él, inclinándose para coger la pequeña concha rosada que ella llevaba colgada de una cinta alrededor del cuello.

La adorable sonrisa que de repente se dibujó en los labios de ella deslumbró a Edward.

‐¿Te gusta mi concha?‐ cualquiera habría dicho que era un diamante perfecto, a juzgar por el orgullo con que hablaba de ella.

‐Es muy bonita ¿Se la robaste a una sirena?-

‐Mi padre me la dio la última vez que lo vi‐ la tristeza tiñó su voz mientras hablaba -Mi madre y yo nos despedimos de él en Portsmouth, la última vez que se hizo a la mar. Dijo que siempre que quisiera podría acercarme esta concha a la oreja y oír cómo él susurraba «Te quiero»-

Edward la miró a los ojos, sin dejar de sostener la concha con las puntas de los dedos, él se sintió invadido por tal instinto protector que apenas supo qué hacer. Sus padres estaban muertos. No era de extrañar que hubiera acabado en la calle.

‐Ven aquí, cariño‐ susurró Edward, mientras soltaba la concha y se recostaba lentamente en su silla para ofrecerle su regazo -Vamos- ordenó con suavidad, cogiéndola de la mano y atrayéndola hacia sí.

Ella se acercó a él con sus grandes ojos color chocolate llenos de incertidumbre. Él la rodeó con los brazos y la tomó sobre su regazo.

‐Todo va a ir bien‐ apoyó la cabeza de ella en su hombro y le acarició el pelo -¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo un tiempo?- murmuró –No dejaré que te pase nada malo-

‐ Edward…-

Ella tembló ligeramente al pronunciar su nombre en voz baja. Levantó la cabeza de su hombro hasta separarse un poco de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos; los de ella eran dos estanques líquidos de emoción, con su reluciente tono chocolate como las nubes besadas por el sol al amanecer. Él supo que la belleza de ella lo perseguiría durante mucho tiempo.

‐Eres el hombre más encantador del mundo‐ dijo ella en voz queda.

Y tras posar su mano en la mejilla de Edward, cerró los ojos y lo besó con dulzura. Edward se estremeció, falto de aliento por la caricia de aquellos labios aterciopelados que lo curaban, lo seducían, lo redimían. Las puntas de su cabello castaño le acariciaban la piel. La atrajo hacia sí rodeándola con el brazo, extendiendo la mano sobre su cadera y masajeándola. La sensación de su firme carne juvenil resultaba deliciosa al tacto, enfundada en la bata de seda. Bella sostuvo la cara de él entre sus suaves manos y lo saboreó más a fondo. Edward abrió la boca y recibió el delicado sondeo de su lengua; y tras ello, los dos retomaron lo que habían interrumpido debajo de la marquesina.

Edward no se cansaba de ella. Momentos después, ella dejó que la hiciera girar sobre su regazo y la situara mirando hacia delante, montada a horcajadas encima de él, mientras ambos permanecían absortos dándose besos y caricias. Ella enroscó su pie descalzo alrededor de las pantorrillas de él. Edward recorrió su espalda ávidamente de arriba abajo con las manos. Las velas parpadeaban, gotas cremosas de cera derretida caían por ellas; la música del piano del vecino llegaba a través del techo, mientras la lluvia tamborileaba en los cristales de las ventanas. Edward centró toda su atención en la tierna joven que tenía entre los brazos y en su extraño anhelo por protegerla; el corazón le empezó a golpear contra el pecho con fuerza. Su fascinación por ella lo pilló por sorpresa; no esperaba experimentar aquella sensación de conexión. Tal vez pudiera quedársela, solo por un tiempo, pensó mientras su mano derecha se aventuraba bajo la seda azul, explorando el delicioso muslo que le ceñía la cadera. Nunca había tenido una amante propia. Había estado rodeado durante toda su vida de tantas mujeres que no sabía qué hacer con ellas; nunca había tenido esa necesidad. Pero ella era distinta, pensó, y se estremeció ante la insoportable suavidad de su piel. Era tan ardiente, tan dulce… La delicadeza con que le acariciaba el vientre le estaba volviendo loco. El delicioso calor del cuerpo de ella invocaba su sangre como un canto de sirena. Medio enloquecido por la posición a horcajadas de Bella, que tenía las piernas extendidas y cuyo calor húmedo le estaba impregnando la entrepierna y provocando una tremenda erección, Edward no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera abrirle la bata y tomarla allí mismo, sobre la mesa.

‐¿Cariño?‐ dijo jadeando, tras hallar por fin la fuerza para interrumpir su beso.

‐Edward‐ contestó ella con voz entrecortada.

Dijo su nombre gimiendo de una forma que hizo sonreír a Edward. Él ni siquiera había empezado a darle placer. Sostuvo su adorable rostro entre las manos, recreándose en sus muestras de excitación, con sus ojos entrecerrados y ardientes de deseo, y sus mejillas encendidas con el rubor de la pasión. Parecía que por fin había conseguido excitarla. La chica estaba al rojo vivo. Y el orgullo de Edward, henchido, junto con otras partes de su anatomía. La bata que le había prestado se había abierto formando una gran V que llegaba a la altura de su ombligo. Él recorrió el centro con la punta del dedo. Ella se estremeció de deseo, mientras su pecho palpitaba bajo su suave caricia.

‐Bella- susurró él despacio.

‐¿Sí?-

‐¿Vamos a la cama?-

Cuando llegó a su ombligo, ascendió de nuevo con el dedo por su vientre plano, pero se desvió hacia su pecho derecho y deslizó la punta del dedo a lo largo de la curva inferior de su seno, para luego moverla con una exquisita lentitud sobre la punta firme de su pezón erecto. Ella jadeó y cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la sensación; su inhibición había disminuido por el efecto del champán. Alentado por su reacción, Edward le apretó el pezón suavemente entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, y lamió sus labios cuando ella lanzó un suspiro de deleite, casi a punto de estallar, antes incluso de haber entrado en ella.

‐¿Bella?-

‐¿Qué?‐ murmuró ella como si estuviera soñando.

‐Te necesito, gatita. Ven a la cama y ámame-

‐Edward‐ dijo ella gimiendo de nuevo.

‐Por favor-

Él era la viva definición de lo irresistible. Sus besos la habían embriagado más que el caro champán francés, pensó Bella, en la medida en que podía encadenar un pensamiento con otro. Notaba la evidente disposición del cuerpo de él palpitando con insistente urgencia contra su pelvis, y consideró que una negativa no sería muy bien recibida a esas alturas. De todas formas, no sabía si sería capaz de negarse. Estaba absorta y sumida en lo profundo de sus ojos, y era una sensación maravillosa. Todas las amenazas de James no parecían más que una pesadilla superada. Con Edward había llegado al paraíso. Puede que Bella hubiera iniciado aquella noche de forma calculada, pero en aquel momento solo existía la dulzura de la mirada de él y el intenso deseo que había despertado en ella. Quizá aquella era la última oportunidad que tendría de cambiar de opinión, pero el poder de persuasión de aquel hombre era demasiado grande para resistirse. Todo concluyó cuando él empezó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja susurrándole:

‐Eres tan especial, Bella… Tan hermosa… Tan dulce…-

Sus dedos seguían acariciándole el pezón, mientras ahuecaba la otra mano alrededor de su cabeza y le acariciaba la yugular con el pulgar. Notando la cálida caricia de su boca en la oreja, Bella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza para besarle el hombro. Su piel bronceada resultaba suave como el terciopelo bajo sus labios. Cuando probó su sabor con la punta de la lengua, él se estremeció. La capacidad para hacer que él reaccionara a su roce de la misma forma que ella había reaccionado al de él la embriagó. Sí, fueran cuales fuesen los misterios que le esperaban en la otra habitación, deseaba que fuera él quien la iniciara. Y lo deseaba ya. Deslizó lentamente las palmas de las manos por sus musculosos bíceps hasta llegar a los hombros, y a continuación le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza.

‐Hazme el amor, Edward‐ dijo en voz baja.

Él se puso en pie y la levantó. Ella se aferró a él, agarrándolo de la nuca con las manos.

**Ok chicas porfis no me vayan a matar, se que les prometí que en este cap estaría el lemmon pero quise ahondarme un poco más en la relación de Edward y Bella y hacer que conocieran un poco más antes de que hicieran cositas jajajaja, por eso me salió tan largo, espero que les guste y se rían mucho leyéndolo como yo lo hice al escribirlo, y bueno podemos ver a una Bella no tan inocente y a un Edward dulce y sobre todo muy paciente el pobre…. Hablando de otra cosa GRACIAS UN MILLON DE GRACIAS a todas aquellas chicas que me dejaron sus reviews, que me muestran su apoyo dejando su opinión y agregándome entre sus historias y autores favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen de verdad, espero corresponderles de igual o mejor forma haciendo un fic que les guste y con el cual se sientan conectadas... bueno esto es todo por el momento nos estamos leyendo… cuídense…. Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__** los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

_**Gracias chicas un millón de gracias por aceptar esta historia y por dejarme esas muestras de cariño y apoyo, no saben lo que significa para mi… bueno y sin más preámbulo el tan esperado capitulo, le llego la hora de la verdad a Bella….**_

_**Gracias a:**_ _** .Pxa, miriam masen sparrow, miadharu28, VampxKiss13**__**, por sus comentarios en el capitulo pasado.**_

…_**..**_

_**En El Capitulo Anterior:**_

‐_Eres tan especial, Bella… Tan hermosa… Tan dulce…-_

_Sus dedos seguían acariciándole el pezón, mientras ahuecaba la otra mano alrededor de su cabeza y le acariciaba la yugular con el pulgar. Notando la cálida caricia de su boca en la oreja, Bella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza para besarle el hombro. Su piel bronceada resultaba suave como el terciopelo bajo sus labios. Cuando probó su sabor con la punta de la lengua, él se estremeció. La capacidad para hacer que él reaccionara a su roce de la misma forma que ella había reaccionado al de él la embriagó. Sí, fueran cuales fuesen los misterios que le esperaban en la otra habitación, deseaba que fuera él quien la iniciara. Y lo deseaba ya. Deslizó lentamente las palmas de las manos por sus musculosos bíceps hasta llegar a los hombros, y a continuación le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza._

‐_Hazme el amor, Edward‐ dijo en voz baja._

_Él se puso en pie y la levantó. Ella se aferró a él, agarrándolo de la nuca con las manos._

…_.._

_**Capitulo 4.**_

Edward la hizo sentirse tremendamente femenina al llevarla en brazos a su dormitorio como si pesara menos que una pluma. Ella se limitó a mirarlo, medio aturdida, y dejó sus pudorosas dudas en la puerta. Él atravesó la estancia en dirección a la espléndida alcoba. Bella podía sentir la atracción invisible de la imponente cama ornamentada detrás de ella, como si se tratara de otra presencia en la habitación, como si los tallados que rodeaban la bóveda dorada estuvieran observando. Los espejos reflejaban las tres velas que estaban encendidas, bañando la alcoba con cortinas de terciopelo de una capa de luz parpadeante.

‐¿Estás nerviosa?‐ preguntó él en voz queda, acariciándole la nariz con la suya.

‐No…-

‐Mentirosa‐ susurró Edward ‐No pasa nada. No te arrepentirás-

‐Lo sé-

La dejó al pie de la escalerilla de caoba de la cama, con el corazón acelerado, Bella se volvió lentamente para examinar el opulento campo de recreo en el que iban a pasar la noche. Edward le tocó el pecho al coger la bata de seda para deslizaría por su hombro izquierdo. Ella se ruborizó con un persistente recato, pues no quería desprenderse de ella todavía, aunque a esas alturas la prenda tampoco la tapaba demasiado, con el cinturón de tela desatado, la bata se abrió, pero sus brazos siguieron enfundados en sus amplias mangas; la prenda cayó suavemente hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, engalanando con holgura los pliegues de sus codos hasta quedar colgando por detrás de ella como un elegante chal indio, aquello agradó a Edward, a juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos.

‐Eres una mujer exquisita‐ susurró con voz ronca.

Le levantó la mano del costado y le besó los nudillos, y a continuación la acompañó lentamente a la escalerilla de la cama. Bella vaciló en el escalón superior y se volvió para mirarlo con aire indeciso. Los ojos de él lucían una mirada de veneración. Ningún hombre la había mirado de aquella manera. Bella se mordió el labio y dejó de lado su resistencia definitivamente, sabía que no volvería a haber una noche como aquella. El futuro era sombrío, pero pasara lo que pasase, aquel dulce recuerdo sería su secreto, su particular y deliciosa indiscreción.

Se dirigió gateando a la cabecera de la cama con el corazón acelerado y se sentó en medio del amplio colchón, apoyando las manos por detrás. Resultaba muy acogedor estar bajo las colgaduras de la cama. Alzó la vista hacia el interior de la bóveda y descubrió que estaba pintada de forma caprichosa, con un cielo azul y unas esponjosas nubes blancas. Muy propio de Edward, pensó, mirándolo de nuevo con una sonrisa perezosa. Su posición le permitió disfrutar de una imponente visión cuando su dios del sol subió los escalones de la cama con estudiada languidez, se arrodilló al pie del colchón y se quedó mirándola mientras se acercaba a gatas. La expectación dio paso a tal estremecimiento que de repente Bella se alegró de que él llevara puestos aquellos pantalones de lino holgados, todavía estaba muy intimidada por aquella parte de su cuerpo, con la que había topado en el vestidor. La media sonrisa cómplice de Edward disipó sus temores.

‐Confía en mí‐ susurró él, mientras se colocaba encima de ella y la hacía tumbarse boca arriba.

Bella se estiró lentamente debajo de él con el corazón palpitante y se reclinó en los cojines de satén de la cabecera. Edward se recostó de lado, situándose parcialmente encima de ella. La región situada por debajo de su cintura presionaba con firmeza el cuerpo de Bella, la música de piano que sonaba a lo lejos y el tenue tamborileo de la lluvia en el cristal rompían el silencio cargado de la alcoba. Apoyando el codo en el almohadón junto a la cabeza de Bella, Edward posó la mejilla en su mano izquierda, mientras empezaba a explorar con la derecha. Cuando la tocó, una oleada indecente de alivio recorrió todo su ser. Bella se deleitó con sus caricias, cerró los ojos, aspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la suave calidez de sus manos y el frescor del aire perfumado por la lluvia sobre su piel desnuda. No podía soportar la idea de que él parara. Edward deslizó la mano por su cuerpo hasta hacerla estremecerse. A continuación empleó la boca, primero en su cuello, mientras el pulso de Bella martilleaba en la vena situada bajo sus labios, entonces se puso más agresivo y reclamó su cuello dándole un intenso beso con la boca abierta, con el que estuvo a punto de morderla. Ella se entregó a él por completo con un éxtasis creciente.

‐Quítate esto‐ ordenó él, en tono tenso y áspero, y tiró de una manga de la bata.

Ella se dio prisa en obedecer, sacó el brazo de la manga y dejó que la lujosa prenda cayera sobre el colchón detrás de ella formando un ovillo de seda azul. Edward devoró su cuerpo desnudo con una mirada fogosa.

‐Dios mío, Bella‐ logró decir él -Eres… lo que tanto he necesitado-

‐¿De veras?‐ dijo ella en voz baja.

Él asintió con la cabeza lanzándole una mirada maliciosa y se situó encima de ella. Bella se abandonó a sus besos, saboreando aquella espléndida boca, pero él dejó sus labios por un momento y se dirigió hacia abajo. Muy abajo. No dejó un solo centímetro de su cuerpo sin explorar: la delicada piel del pliegue de su codo, la pequeña cicatriz de la base de su cuello, el arco de su rodilla, la suave pendiente de su pie, las suaves curvas de la cara interior de sus muslos y sus pechos, que parecían diseñados para la palma ahuecada de la mano de él. Edward examinó y descubrió cada una de sus curvas con íntima maestría. Ella tenía el pulso acelerado y arqueaba la espalda bajo sus caricias; cuando él posó la punta de su dedo corazón en la joya del núcleo de su feminidad, inspiró de deleite, no sabía que aquello era justo lo que necesitaba hasta que él la acarició.

‐Estás muy húmeda‐ susurró Edward, deslizando los dedos en su interior.

Ella gimió embargada por un dulce tormento y se llevó las manos a los pechos mientras él le daba placer, pronunció su nombre con voz entrecortada, sacudida por un irremediable anhelo. Bajó la cabeza con el pecho palpitante, y sus pezones se endurecieron a medida que los labios de él se aproximaban, pero siendo como era él un mujeriego, Edward se dedicó a jugar con ella, volviéndola loca. Sopló con suavidad en sus turgentes cimas antes de ofrecerle el alivio de su boca cálida y ávida. Ella deslizó los dedos por su cabello cobrizo mientras él la lamía con ahínco, acariciándola a fondo entre los muslos con la mano derecha.

‐Oh, Edward, Edward-

Bella se agarró a sus anchos hombros e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con deleite mientras él trazaba pequeños círculos alrededor de su pezón con la punta de la lengua.

‐Más vale que no llegues todavía‐ le advirtió él en un suave murmullo, negándose a ofrecerle la mano mientras ascendía para besarle el cuello.

Ella no estaba segura de qué significaba aquello, pero dejó gustosamente que aquel hombre le hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, si aquello era la perdición, ella podría prescindir de la respetabilidad. Edward descendió por su cuerpo y se colocó pesadamente entre sus muslos. Ella tembló de deseo mientras se aferraba a él, gimiendo ligeramente ante la intensidad y la urgencia de su beso. Sus caderas se elevaron por voluntad propia de forma sorprendente y acariciaron la enorme protuberancia de él a través de la tela de sus pantalones. Edward gimió de placer ante aquel gesto, de modo que ella lo hizo otra vez, y él reaccionó dándole un beso desenfrenado y agarrándola con delicadeza de la nuca por debajo de su suave melena. Él empujó su pelvis contra la de ella a medida que sus lenguas se entrelazaban y su beso se volvía cada vez más profundo. Bella le alisó un mechón de pelo que le cayó sobre los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba embriagar por la suavidad de su pecho flexible y musculoso pegado a ella, las manos con las que lo tocaba, el cuerpo que apretaba contra él, cada centímetro de su ser se hallaba dotado de una sensibilidad intensificada.

‐Túmbate, Bella‐ estremeciéndose como un vigoroso semental, Edward acarició su frente febril con la nariz -Te deseo ahora. Necesito estar dentro de ti-

Ella se separó un poco y lo miró. A la luz de las velas, sus ojos se habían oscurecido. Bella sabía que había llegado el momento.

‐¿Serás tierno conmigo, Edward?‐ susurró ella, acariciándole el pelo.

‐Por supuesto que sí, cariño, por supuesto que sí-

Cogió la cara de ella con la mano y le acarició la comisura de la boca con la yema del pulgar, mientras le ofrecía otro beso de intensidad embriagadora y paciente solicitud.

A medida que el beso aliviaba sus temores, Bella se recostó sobre la cama, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. La bata azul seguía extendida detrás de ella, cuando él alargó la mano para coger algo de un estuche que había en el soporte de las velas, ella dispuso de su última oportunidad para cambiar de opinión, pero en el fondo tal vez tenía el mismo espíritu de jugadora que él, pues dejó pasar el momento sin sentir el menor remordimiento.

‐¿Qué estás haciendo?‐ susurró mientras él se colocaba una funda fina y transparente en su imponente miembro erecto.

‐Asegurándome de que ambos estamos protegidos, cielo‐ dijo él con suavidad, y se ató una cinta en la base con las manos temblorosas.

-Ah‐ murmuró ella, aunque no entendía nada.

Era evidente que aquel hombre sabía lo que estaba haciendo. En cualquier caso, las dudas desaparecieron cuando él se tumbó lentamente entre sus piernas. Nunca había sido tan consciente de cada centímetro de su propia piel, y desde luego era extremadamente consciente de los centímetros de piel de él. En aquel momento, para ella no había nada más que aquella sensación, la ternura y sus fascinantes ojos verdes, capaces de llegar con su mirada al fondo de su alma. Edward bajó las pestañas, agachó la cabeza y sus suaves labios le acariciaron el hombro. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos lanzando un pequeño suspiro de impaciencia. Él sostuvo su cara entre las manos y empezó a darle besos lentos y embriagadores, cuando se volvieron más profundos, exploró su boca con la lengua hasta dejarla extasiada e invadida por un ansia irrefrenable por tenerlo dentro de ella. Edward bajó la mano y se aseguró con los dedos de que el cuerpo de ella estaba listo. Bella contuvo la respiración mientras el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho. El posó la punta del dedo en su centro del placer mientras entraba dentro de ella, reclamando centímetro a centímetro su sexo palpitante.

‐Oh, cariño‐ dijo él con un gemido, aunque apenas había introducido la mitad de su miembro -¿Te parece lo suficientemente tierno?-

Ella lanzó un suave gemido de asombro por toda respuesta. Descendió con las manos por sus suaves costados, cautivada por cada uno de los pliegues de sus fuertes músculos viriles.

‐¿Estás lista para más?-

‐Sí‐dijo ella jadeando.

‐¿Lo quieres todo?-

‐Edward‐logró decir ella.

Él deslizó la mano por todo su cuerpo, ascendiendo por su vientre, su pecho y su cuello, hasta sujetarle la barbilla con mucha delicadeza.

‐Ábrete más, cariño. Hazlo por mí. Relájate. No voy a hacerte daño, necesito que lo recibas todo. Oh, Bella, me muero por ti-

Ella obedeció; se relajó lo mejor que pudo y aceptó sus besos febriles mientras él se deslizaba en su interior cada vez más, penetrándola y soltando ásperos jadeos.

‐Bella-

Ella lanzó un grito ahogado al notar un pequeño estallido de dolor en su interior cuando los dos se encontraban irrevocablemente unidos. Él permaneció inmóvil, con su miembro introducido en ella. Sus labios ardientes se entretuvieron en la frente de ella.

‐Tómate tu tiempo, cielo‐ la tranquilizó en un susurro ronco –Tenemos toda la noche, si lo deseas- la miró apoyando los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos -¿Estás bien?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva, mientras todo le daba vueltas; el dolor desapareció de inmediato. Sus aturdidos sentidos hacían que los grabados parecieran girar alrededor de la bóveda de encima de la cama; con el rabillo del ojo, vislumbró el reflejo de Edward en los espejos que había junto a la cama, estirado cuan largo era encima de ella, con el hermoso contorno de su amplia espalda. Cerró los ojos mientras él le rozaba la mejilla con la nariz y le acariciaba los pechos, excitándola de nuevo. Cuando ella volvió a buscar sus labios, él comprendió que deseaba más. Al principio la complació suavemente, elevándose por encima de ella sobre sus musculosos brazos para entregarse con movimientos lentos y profundos llenos de ternura y de una fuerza viril controlada. Las caderas de él se elevaban insistentemente entre los muslos de ella; cada centímetro de contacto resultaba maravilloso, mientras sus cuerpos se movían en una caricia completa que abarcaba desde las plantas de los pies de Bella sobre las pantorrillas de Edward hasta las manos de ella deslizándose arriba y abajo por la caja torácica de él, pasando por el ritmo vehemente del pecho y el vientre de él al balancearse contra el de ella, y la humedad intensa y caliente de la lengua de él en la boca de ella. En aquel momento él la poseía por completo. Edward gimió contra los labios de Bella, mientras ella descendía lentamente con las uñas por su espalda y agarraba sus nalgas prietas.

‐Bella, me estás volviendo loco-

Edward rodeó con la mano la parte trasera de su muslo y le levantó el cuerpo ligeramente, suspirando de placer ya que la nueva posición le permitía introducirse más en el cuerpo de ella.

‐Edward, más despacio‐ le rogó ella, explorando aquella nueva sensación de intenso placer.

‐¿Mejor?-

‐Sí, oh…-

‐¿Y así?-

Varios minutos más tarde, él se arqueó hacia atrás dejando suficiente espacio entre sus cuerpos para deslizar la mano por en medio. Tocó el centro del placer de ella con la suavidad de una pluma empleando la yema del pulgar. Si él se hubiera movido, ella se habría puesto a gritar, situada en el precipicio entre el placer y el dolor irreflexivo, pero Edward era un amante demasiado bueno para hacer algo así. Su paciente quietud permitió a Bella marcar su propio ritmo, elevándose y volviendo a hundirse sobre su verga grande y maravillosa.

‐¿Te gusta?-

‐Sí- Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí.

‐Cuando dije que podías quedarte conmigo hablaba en serio‐ susurró Edward, y le rozó con los labios la nariz y la curva de la frente -Deja que cuide de ti-

Bella se quedó inmóvil; él permaneció dentro de ella.

‐Lo digo en serio. No soy tan rico como Jasper, pero por lo menos no soy tan grosero como Jacob-

Ella se rió entrecortadamente de su broma, lo que a su vez provocó un brusco jadeo de placer a Edward, pues la risa hizo que el cuerpo de ella lo apretase más fuerte en su interior.

‐Oh, Dios, Bella‐ dijo él con una sensación de mareo -Tú me haces unas cosas… No sé explicarlo-

‐¿Cosas buenas?-

‐Muy buenas. Cosas maravillosas‐ contestó él de forma apenas audible, mientras bajaba la cabeza y la besaba con renovada determinación.

‐No puedo quedarme, Edward-

‐Claro que puedes. Debes quedarte‐ dijo él suavemente –Piénsalo-

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que después de aquella noche no podría volver a verlo, de repente le entraron ganas de gritar. No podía permitir que James descubriera que Edward había sido el hombre elegido. Lo abrazó más fuerte, aferrándolo con una nueva e íntima desesperación.

‐Oh, Dios, eres deliciosa, Bella‐ dijo él en voz baja minutos más tarde, con su musculoso torso húmedo y caliente contra el de ella –Estar dentro de ti es como estar en el cielo- ella notaba que el firme control que él ejercía estaba empezando a disminuir, pero él hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse, dejando que ella disfrutara -Mírame a los ojos cuando te dejes llevar. Quiero notarlo contigo. Quiero ver cómo llegas al orgasmo. Eso es, Bella. Solo deja que ocurra-

Todo aquello resultaba milagrosamente inesperado, pero Bella no se dio cuenta de que todavía le esperaba la mejor parte hasta que el placer se convirtió en gozo, y el gozo en éxtasis. Sus gritos aumentaron de volumen y de tono. El ritmo de ambos disminuyó; las embestidas de él se volvieron más profundas. Bella sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de luz pura, de amor puro, mientras sostenía la mirada de dulce tormento de Edward.

‐Oh, Bella. Te necesito-

‐Edward-

‐Sí‐dijo él con un jadeo, casi un gruñido.

Se abalanzó sobre ella apasionadamente y exigió su boca con un beso salvaje y febril, estrechando con fuerza su cuerpo con los brazos. La penetró como si se avecinase el fin del mundo, una y otra vez, y su violento clímax prolongó los exquisitos temblores que recorrieron el cuerpo de Bella. Edward empezó a jadear de forma entrecortada, ardiente y áspera hasta que se desplomó sobre ella respirando con dificultad. Bella se hallaba en algún lugar del universo. Un millón de estrellas diminutas titilaban en su sangre; ella flotaba en la sedosa oscuridad, en medio del silencio sereno de la noche. Edward volvió la cabeza sobre la almohada que compartían y le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada y conmovedora; una sonrisa que supo que recordaría el resto de su vida. Él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y la atrajo hacia sí.

Agotada y respirando todavía con dificultad, Bella notó su brazo como si fuera de plomo cuando levantó los dedos y le acarició con aire cansado el lado de su cara empapada en sudor. Edward le cogió la mano y depositó en su palma un beso ardiente. A continuación respiró hondo y la abrazó esbozando una sonrisa perezosa y apretando su cabeza contra el pecho. Bella aceptó su posesivo abrazo con una alegría silenciosa y poco después se quedó dormida, escuchando los latidos lentos y fuertes de su regio corazón. No sabía cómo iba a marcharse por la mañana. Solo sabía que no quería poner en peligro a aquel hombre. Por nada del mundo.

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol y la brisa estival entraron en el tranquilo dormitorio. Cuando Bella despertó de un sueño profundo y apacible, felizmente sin pesadillas, lo primero en lo que reparó fue que había dejado de llover. Entonces oyó el ritmo sedante de una respiración suave y profunda cerca de ella, volvió la cabeza sobre la almohada y contempló largo rato al hermoso hombre que dormía a su lado. Edward.

Solo su nombre, suave y sensual, inundó su cuerpo de un placer recordado. Bella permaneció totalmente inmóvil, disfrutando simplemente de la satisfacción que la embargaba y de la intensa y recién descubierta sensación de conexión con él y consigo misma. Vaya, ¿por qué no le sorprendía que aquel libertino acaparase la cama? Una sonrisa afectuosa e íntima de gran satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios mientras lo examinaba, dominando el deseo de acariciarlo. _«Es tan tierno…»_ Edward dormía boca abajo abrazado a una lujosa almohada de plumón de cisne, con las sábanas enredadas holgadamente alrededor de sus largas y musculosas piernas, y su cabello cobrizo abanicado sobre su pómulo. Al mirar las líneas fluidas de su espalda desnuda y sus hombros anchos y relajados se le escapó un suspiro de nostalgia. Resultaba difícil no tocarlo sabiendo la calidez aterciopelada que desprendía su piel y la seguridad que inspiraba su abrazo… y todavía más difícil sabiendo que debía abandonarlo. Sería muy fácil acurrucarse entre sus brazos y pasar el día sin hacer nada, pero ella sabía que no debía despertarlo. Él le haría demasiadas preguntas. Puede que incluso intentara detenerla. Era absurdo hacer que las cosas fueran más difíciles de lo que ya eran. Su pueblo seguía bajo la mano de hierro de James, y ella no quería que Edward Cullen se viera involucrado. «_No tiene sentido quedarse»,_ pensó, mirando con pena a su príncipe durmiente. Cuanto más tardara en marcharse, más posibilidades habría de que él se despertara.

Empezó a incorporarse con cautela para evitar molestarlo; tan solo se había movido diez centímetros cuando su pelo se enredó en algo que la detuvo. Hizo una mueca y cuando echó un vistazo vio que los dedos de él se hallaban envueltos en su largo cabello. El tirón le hizo daño, pero advirtió cierta comicidad en la situación mientras desenredaba los mechones que rodeaban su mano fuerte y relajada. Tuvo que soltar algunos pelos del anillo de sello que él llevaba en el meñique izquierdo, pero no tardó en desasirse de Edward, que la agarraba posesivamente de forma inconsciente. Tras apartar las sábanas doradas de sus caderas y sus piernas, salió sigilosa de la cama y atravesó la habitación desnuda en dirección al vestidor; la bata azul seguía enroscada entre las sábanas. Caminar le causaba un poco de dolor por debajo del ombligo, pero en general se sentía de maravilla y llena de energía. Renovada, revitalizada, lista para enfrentarse a un nuevo día.

El agua de la bañera de mármol ya estaba fría. Se limpió las pequeñas manchas de sangre seca que le quedaban de su acto de iniciación y luego se vistió. Estaba un tanto sorprendida de no sentir ningún remordimiento por su incursión en el terreno de la pasión. No existía la posibilidad de que se quedara embarazada; por fin había descubierto la utilidad del condón de Edward. Su ropa seguía húmeda después del remojón de la tormenta, pero por lo menos había quedado más limpia. Mientras se ponía las prendas, se sirvió la mitad de la tarta de melocotón que había sobrado, se la comió con los dedos y trazó un plan de ataque. Pasara lo que pasase, aquel día iba a encontrar la forma de llegar a St. Patrickʹs Square e iba a contarle al poderoso duque de Westland todo lo que había presenciado la horrible noche en que se vio obligada a escapar.

Bella había visto al imponente duque en dos ocasiones, pues poseía un suntuoso pabellón de caza a varios kilómetros de su pueblo. De todas formas, dudaba que él se acordara de ella. Westland y su séquito solo iban de visita durante la temporada de caza del urogallo, pero cuando él acudía, a veces celebraba veladas musicales o tes vespertinos, en los que él y su hija, Lady Irina Westland, una joven increíblemente elegante, recibían a la gente acomodada de la zona como verdaderos aristócratas. Bella también había sido invitada como representante femenina de la mansión ligeramente destartalada de las cercanías. Asimismo, cuando los Westland estaban en Yorkshire, a veces se dignaban asistir a algún que otro baile de la región, aunque a Bella le daba la impresión de que los refinados londinenses reprimían los bostezos, pese a sus esfuerzos por mostrarse corteses. Gracias a los chismes locales que circulaban en aquellos bailes, se había enterado de que su excelencia tenía una residencia en St. Patrickʹs Square. Lo único que tenía que hacer entonces era encontrar aquel lugar y armarse de valor para llamar a la puerta de los Westland.

Cuando por fin estuvo vestida, y con el cabello peinado y recogido con horquillas lo mejor que pudo dada la prisa, echó con cautela un vistazo al dormitorio y se aseguró de que Edward seguía profundamente dormido. A continuación se dirigió de puntillas a la cómoda de caoba y abrió el cajón inferior sin hacer ruido. Metió la mano detrás del montón de corbatas blancas cuidadosamente dobladas y empezó a tantear hasta que sus dedos rodearon el saquito de piel que contenía la Estrella de Indra. Sacó el diamante de su escondite y se lo ató alrededor de la liga una vez más. Una vez que hubo recuperado su única pertenencia, se levantó, se alisó la falda y se puso la capa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se miró al espejo y movió la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad. No podía creer que tuviera que presentarse ante Irina Westland con aquel aspecto. Había hecho todo lo que había podido, pero seguía pareciendo una criada díscola.

La hija del duque, una rubia platino con facciones angulosas de pura sangre azul, era todo lo que Bella no era; todo lo que su abuelo había querido que fuera, pero que su impetuosa madre había impedido escapándose con el marinero. En fin. Por lo menos tenía el pelo limpio. Incluso la señora Weber reconocía a regañadientes que sus cabellos eran su mayor atractivo. Tras dedicar a su reflejo un gesto decidido con la cabeza, Bella se dio la vuelta y salió resueltamente del vestidor, consciente de que debía ponerse en camino. Sabía que pasar por el dormitorio era arriesgado, pero no pudo evitar volver junto a Edward. Entró en la alcoba sin hacer ruido y se apretujó en el estrecho espacio situado entre la gigantesca cama y la pared. Solo quería mirarlo por última vez.

Permaneció de pie, observándolo fijamente con un solitario pesar_. «No creo que vuelva a verte»_ Le dolía mirarlo, tal vez habría alguna forma de ponerse en contacto con él cuando James estuviera en manos de la justicia. Aunque, por otra parte, no estaba segura de que Edward lo deseara. Al fin y al cabo, era un auténtico libertino londinense. Recordó con una sonrisa melancólica los comentarios picaros que él había hecho la noche anterior debajo de aquella marquesina cuando ella lo había amenazado con el apagavelas. _«¿Qué vas a hacer con esa cosa? ¿Romperme la cabeza?»_ Era terrible marcharse sin decirle adiós, pero no se atrevía a quedarse; no estaba segura de poder resistir la tentación de aquellos intensos ojos verdes. Había movido la mano para acariciar su pelo, pero se detuvo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _«Adiós, ángel mío»,_ susurró su corazón. Y entonces se marchó sin hacer ruido.

Edward se despertó cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y miró en dirección a la entrada entornando los ojos para protegerse de la luz.

‐¿Bella?‐ gritó con voz áspera, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Durante unos segundos no asimiló lo ocurrido; luego vio el sitio vacío que ella había ocupado a su lado y lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa. Salió de la cama de un salto y se enrolló la sábana alrededor de la cintura apresuradamente. Corrió a la entrada y abrió la puerta principal de par en par.

‐¡Bella!-

Ella estaba en la escalera; acababa de llegar al final del pasillo del rellano. Miró atrás con una expresión de sorpresa teñida de culpabilidad y echó a correr hasta perderse de vista.

‐¡Bella… vuelve!‐ Edward salió corriendo al pasillo del entresuelo -¿Adónde vas?-

Ella siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Edward permaneció inmóvil mirando cómo se marchaba, tan atónito por su huida que se quedó sin habla. Y luego se puso furioso. No iba a permitir que le dejara tirado de aquel modo. ¡Santo Dios, nadie hacía el amor con él de aquella forma y luego se escabullía sin ni siquiera decirle adiós! Era él quien hacía aquello. ¿Cuántas mañanas había salido de puntillas de muchos tocadores lujosos de Londres y había escapado de sus amantes dormidas para evitar despedidas melodramáticas? ¡No iba a tolerar que se lo hicieran a él! Totalmente confundido, pues todavía estaba medio dormido, se preguntó qué había hecho mal para que ella se fuera. ¡La noche anterior la había tratado como a una princesa! Por el amor de Dios, si él, Edward Cullen, se había ofrecido a tomarla por amante. ¿Cómo podía marcharse sin decir nada? ¿Acaso el hermoso pero delicado vínculo que él había sentido entre ambos no era más que un producto de su imaginación? Pues no iba a librarse de él tan fácilmente. Edward apretó la mandíbula con airada determinación. _«Voy a perseguirla»._

Como no podía salir al patio de la mansión Althorpe sin más atavíos que una sábana y su ceño fruncido, volvió a entrar en su piso dando fuertes pisotones. De repente, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. _«Demonios, espero que no me haya robado»_ Las discípulas de Venus tenían cierta fama de ladronas, y él todavía no le había pagado. Abrió de un tirón el cajón de la consola donde solía guardar pequeñas sumas de dinero. Quizá al final se había comportado como una verdadera prostituta…

El dinero seguía en su sitio. Su visión irritó a Edward y lo confundió todavía más. ¿Qué clase de fulana se iba corriendo sin cobrar? Allí pasaba algo raro. ¿Era el orgullo lo que la había empujado a marcharse? ¿O reconocía que lo que habían compartido la noche anterior era algo más que puro comercio? Pero si ella también sentía aquello, ¿por qué no se había quedado? Y lo que era más importante, ¿adonde había ido?

Al imaginársela aventurándose en alguno de los burdeles de la ciudad en busca de trabajo, una nueva oleada del desconcertante instinto protector que había sentido hacia ella por la noche invadió a Edward.

‐Maldita sea‐ murmuró, incapaz de soportar aquella idea.

Había establecimientos decentes donde trataban bien a las chicas, pero también había otros horribles en los que drogaban, pegaban y apenas daban de comer a las muchachas. Bella era demasiado nueva en la ciudad para conocer la diferencia. Si ella no quería que fuera su protector, no había problema, pensó Edward con resentimiento, pero tenía que asegurarse de que llegaba sana y salva. Iba a recibir su ayuda tanto si le gustaba como si no.

Cerró la puerta de su piso de un golpe, entró corriendo en el vestidor y empezó a vestirse a toda prisa. _«¡Demonios!_‐ pensó mientras se ponía las botas _‐¡Qué chica más imprudente!»_ Tal vez creía que su encantadora sonrisa y aquellos ojos mágicos le bastaban para cazar a algún noble. ¿Por qué una chica como Bella debía conformarse simplemente con el hijo menor de un Lord, sin fortuna ni títulos? Salió de su vestidor con paso airado, pero, sabedor de las zonas peligrosas donde estaban escondidos aquellos sórdidos burdeles, cogió su espada y sus pistolas de la fantástica cómoda con forma de media luna de su dormitorio. Se detuvo a abrocharse la pistolera alrededor de la cintura y miró fijamente su cama mientras se ajustaba las armas en la cadera. Bella.

Solo con pensar en ella sentía dolor, palpitaciones y cierto anhelo por algo que no sabía qué era. Al echar un vistazo a la cama donde ella se había entregado con tanta ternura, su mirada se posó en la bata azul, desplegada en el lugar donde ella había dormido. Edward recordó que la prenda se encontraba debajo de ella cuando él la había tomado en la cama; una mancha oscura captó toda su atención. _«¿Qué demonios…?» _Se acercó, alargó la mano con cautela y cogió la bata. La levantó y sequedó mirándola un rato sin comprender, atónito.En medio de la extensión de seda azul marino había una inconfundiblemancha carmesí. Su visión lo dejó atónito. Se quedó boquiabierto.

Sangre.

_«No»_

Lo primero en lo que pensó fue que le había hecho daño. Ella le había pedido que fuera tierno, pero él había sido demasiado rudo. Sin embargo, era imposible. Él había puesto especial cuidado…

_«No, no, no, no, no.»_

_«No puede ser una…»_

Las piezas encajaron en su cabeza. Su mirada confiada. Su risa inocente. Sus tímidos besos.

_«No. Yo no lo he hecho. ¡Yo no lo haría!»_

_«Sé tierno conmigo, Edward»_ La dulzura instintiva de él hacia ella, como si su cuerpo intuyera una verdad oculta para su mente cínica.

Virgen.

‐¡Dios mío!-

Edward soltó la prenda lanzando un furioso grito ahogado, como si se hubiera quemado. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y acto seguido empezó a latir como loco. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera notado? Pero… el condón. Una sarta de improperios brotó de sus labios y concluyó con un _«¡Idiota!»_ dirigido a sí mismo. La noche anterior el supuesto mejor amante de toda Inglaterra ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había desflorado a una virgen. Él nunca se liaba con vírgenes. ¡Nunca! Pero si ella no era una furcia, ¿quién demonios era y adonde se dirigía?

Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que realmente se llamara Bella. Lo único que sabía era que había cometido un gran error y que tenía la obligación moral de repararlo.

_«Santo Dios, puede que hasta tenga que casarme con ella»_

No podía pensar en ello todavía o le daría un ataque y caería redondo. Tragó saliva, con el corazón acelerado. Cada cosa a su tiempo. Primero tenía que encontrarla. Se puso en marcha y lanzó la bata manchada de sangre sobre la cama antes de salir corriendo. Una vez más, la misteriosa muchacha había conseguido que fuera detrás de ella, y aquello era algo realmente nuevo para él. Normalmente ocurría al revés. ¿Cuánto de lo que ella había dicho la noche anterior era mentira?

_«Se acabó el cuento, guapa. Cuando te pille voy a retorcerte ese cuello de mentirosa»_

…_._

_**Oh Dios chicas esto se pone cada vez mejor, pobre Edward cayó en su propia trampa, por andar con la calentura ni cuenta se dio, en el próximo capítulo veremos si la encuentra o no y si Bella logra llegar a la mansión del Duque… Aparte sé que el cap está un poquitín corto para como siempre los hago pero tengo planeado subir otro mañana, prometo hacer todo lo posible, así que serian tres caps esta semana en vez de dos… please demuéstrenme su amor dejándome reviews, escucho opiniones y criticas, solo no sean muy duras sip, trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible para que les guste y estén contentas con el fic… buenos si Dios quiere nos leemos mañana chicas, besos…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__** los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

_**Ando de pasada súper rapidito porque estoy full con cosas de la universidad, y sé que les prometí el capitulo para ayer pero como casi no me dejaron reviews decidí esperar hasta hoy a ver… pero bueno a las que si me dejaron su opinión (incluso a las que no tienen cuenta en FF) este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes chicas gracias por su apoyo y por estar siempre allí opinando y dando ánimos para seguir adelante con esto… besos**_

…_**.**_

_**En el Capitulo Anterior:**_

_Edward soltó la prenda lanzando un furioso grito ahogado, como si se hubiera quemado. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y acto seguido empezó a latir como loco. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera notado? Pero… el condón. Una sarta de improperios brotó de sus labios y concluyó con un «¡Idiota!» dirigido a sí mismo. La noche anterior el supuesto mejor amante de toda Inglaterra ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había desflorado a una virgen. Él nunca se liaba con vírgenes. ¡Nunca! Pero si ella no era una furcia, ¿quién demonios era y adonde se dirigía?_

_Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que realmente se llamara Bella. Lo único que sabía era que había cometido un gran error y que tenía la obligación moral de repararlo._

_«Santo Dios, puede que hasta tenga que casarme con ella»_

_No podía pensar en ello todavía o le daría un ataque y caería redondo. Tragó saliva, con el corazón acelerado. Cada cosa a su tiempo. Primero tenía que encontrarla. Se puso en marcha y lanzó la bata manchada de sangre sobre la cama antes de salir corriendo. Una vez más, la misteriosa muchacha había conseguido que fuera detrás de ella, y aquello era algo realmente nuevo para él. Normalmente ocurría al revés. ¿Cuánto de lo que ella había dicho la noche anterior era mentira?_

_«Se acabó el cuento, guapa. Cuando te pille voy a retorcerte ese cuello de mentirosa»_

…_**.**_

_**Capitulo 5.**_

Edward descendió por la escalera a toda velocidad, bajando varios escalones a la vez, salió corriendo al patio y miró a un lado y al otro, pero no la vio.

‐¡Bella!-

‐Ah, esa pequeña preciosidad es tuya, ¿verdad? Ya me parecía a mí- Edward se volvió y vio que su vecino pianista atravesaba sin prisa el patio, balanceando despreocupadamente su bastón y fumando un puro.

‐¿Has visto adonde ha ido?-

‐Pues sí, me preguntó cómo llegar a St. Patrickʹs Square‐ Roger Manners señaló en dirección a la puerta de Piccadilly con su bastón.

‐Gracias-

Edward hizo un gesto con la cabeza y echó a correr detrás de ella con el corazón palpitante, pero cuando abandonó los tranquilos jardines cultivados de Althorpe y salió a la concurrida vía pública, estaba más perplejo que nunca. ¿St. Patrickʹs Square? ¿Qué se le había perdido a ella allí?

De repente la divisó delante de él y se apresuró a seguirla, pero, pensándolo mejor, decidió quedarse atrás y averiguar qué estaba tramando aquella pilluela antes de enfrentarse a ella. De una forma o de otra llegaría al fondo de aquel asunto. Lo que quería saber era qué hacía ella durmiendo en la puerta de la casa de Whitlock. Si ella se hubiera quedado aquella mañana en la cama pensando en el matrimonio, él lo habría entendido, porque a pesar de su indecorosa fama, seguía siendo miembro de la familia del poderoso Lord Carlisle Cullen Duque de Hawkscliffe. No había título nobiliario más alto, y Edward sabía que, si alguna vez decidía casarse, su padre sin duda restituiría su renta con las fortunas de la familia. Pero era evidente que aquel no era el plan de Bella. Así pues, ¿por qué demonios una chica en su sano juicio echaría a perder su virtud con un completo extraño y luego se escabulliría por la mañana? De vez en cuando la veía detenerse para pedir indicaciones a alguna persona de la calle. Ahora que sabía la verdad, Edward se ponía tenso cada vez que ella lo hacía, movido por un instinto de protección casi obsesivo, pero la chica elegía con sensatez a quién se acercaba.

No tardó mucho en seguirle la pista hasta la majestuosa plaza ajardinada. Dobló una esquina y observó desde una distancia prudencial cómo la muchacha buscaba los números de las casas; cuando llegó a la enorme mansión del Duque de Westland se detuvo. Edward conocía la residencia porque había asistido a diversos acontecimientos sociales celebrados allí en el pasado, incluida la presentación en sociedad de la hermosa Lady Irina, en la que Emmett, Jacob y Jasper lo habían intentado engañar para que cortejara a la hija de Westland apostando para ver cuál de ellos lograba conquistar a la gélida princesa. Sin embargo, el intento de los jóvenes por juntarlo a él y a Irina no había dado resultado, y cuando su padre se enteró de esa apuesta, sintió una gran antipatía por Edward y sus amigos.

Al otro lado de la plaza, Bella se dirigió valientemente a la puerta de la casa de los Westland.

_«¿Qué demonios está haciendo?»_ ¿Qué asunto podía tener que tratar una chica de Yorkshire con un destacado lord del partido _whig_? Al menos sabía por su ligero y encantador acento de Yorkshire que aquella parte de su relato era verdad. Apoyado en la esquina, Edward tuvo que moverse un poco para poder ver a través de las frondosas ramas de los plátanos plantados en el jardín central de la plaza. Cuando ella resultó visible, observó que se detenía en el umbral de la puerta, se ponía derecha y respiraba hondo, cobrando ánimo con aire valiente. Llamó con fuerza a la puerta.

El salón del Duque de Westland con vistas a Berkeley Square hacía que el príncipe James Gigandet sintiera un poco de nostalgia por su hermoso palacio a orillas del río Moika de San Petersburgo, pues a pesar de los rumores que apuntaban lo contrario, de vez en cuando parecía un hombre civilizado. Se enfrentaba a los peligros de la guerra sin inmutarse cuando tenía que hacerlo, pero entre batalla y batalla apreciaba las cosas más refinadas de la vida como cualquier noble culto. La amplia y espaciosa estancia se hallaba maravillosamente amueblada. La radiante luz del sol entraba a raudales por los ventanales en forma de arco y danzaba sobre el servicio de té de plata colocado en una mesa de caoba redonda muy pulida. Las paredes de color amarillo claro constituían el complemento perfecto de los sofás y sillones tapizados en seda de color lavanda a rayas. Esperaba la llegada de su irresponsable prima en cualquier momento. Él ya estaba en el lugar adecuado, con una explicación razonable preparada para echar por tierra las predecibles acusaciones de ella. ¿Acaso lo tomaba por tonto?

Apenas le costó descubrir adonde se dirigiría y a quién acudiría la muchacha. James tenía grandes planes, y no estaba dispuesto a que acabaran por tierra por culpa de una chiquilla. Al llegar a la casa de Westland, lo primero que había hecho había sido hablar discretamente con el mayordomo.

‐Mi buen amigo‐ murmuró -si una joven dama con el pelo castaño se acercara a la puerta mientras estoy con su excelencia, ¿sería tan amable de retenerla armando el menor alboroto posible? Se llama Isabella Swan; es parienta mía. Soy su tutor, ¿sabe? Con la reciente muerte de mi abuelo, ha pasado a estar a mi cuidado… pero, ah, ¿cómo podría decirlo? La hermosa Isabella sufre una penosa enfermedad de la cabeza.

‐Dios mío. Lo siento mucho, alteza‐ dijo el mayordomo, inclinando la cabeza en actitud compasiva.

‐Es posible que intente seguirme hasta aquí. En los últimos días se ha dedicado a escapar de sus cuidadores para intentar seguirme allá adónde voy. Naturalmente, eso es muy peligroso para ella. Es incapaz de cuidar de sí misma. Si entrara en la ciudad, puede que no la encontráramos nunca‐ James movió la cabeza con pesar -A lo mejor soy demasiado blando de corazón, pero no puedo soportar que sus médicos la encierren. La pobre grita de forma tan lastimera… Algo así rompe el corazón a cualquier hombre-

‐Estoy seguro de que debe de ser una carga terrible, alteza-

James suspiró y asintió con la cabeza como un santo ‐No creo que Isabella me siga hoy, pero esta mañana parecía particularmente agitada. Le ha dicho a su enfermera que soy el diablo. Es muy triste-

El mayordomo hizo una mueca y movió la cabeza con gesto de compasión.

‐Ella no tiene la culpa, desde luego, pero no deseo provocar ninguna situación embarazosa en la puerta de su amo. Cuando sufre un ataque suele montar una escena. Si Isabella aparece, le pido que encargue a sus lacayos que la retengan y me mande llamar inmediatamente para que pueda llevarla a casa. No tiene por qué preocuparse. Yo no diría que es peligrosa; no es más que una niña. Pero puede resultar un poco violenta. Sus médicos dicen que sufre histeria-

‐ Si la joven aparece, la trataremos con compasión‐ aseguró el mayordomo, haciendo una reverencia.

‐Gracias‐ contestó él, al tiempo que con una rápida sonrisa introducía un billete de cinco libras en el bolsillo del sirviente -Confío en que sus empleados no hablen del estado de la chica-

‐Jamás, alteza. Me aseguraré personalmente de ello-

‐Bien-

A continuación, el servicial criado acompañó a James a la habitación del desayuno, donde el Duque de Westland había accedido a recibirlo. Así pues, mientras vigilaba y permanecía al acecho, James se sentía molesto, pero no excesivamente alarmado, por el éxito obtenido por su prima pequeña hasta la fecha. Cierto, Isabella había escapado de sus hombres durante casi una semana y había llegado a Londres en poco tiempo, pero, francamente, James no esperaba menos de ella, pues ambos llevaban en las venas la misma sangre. La chica se había limitado a exhibir (a pequeña escala) la capacidad intrínseca que él poseía para alcanzar sus objetivos. A pesar de todo, solo tenía veinte años y era mujer, por lo que se trataba de una criatura insignificante. Resultaba inconcebible que una pueblerina con las mejillas sonrosadas pudiera suponer una amenaza real para él.

No, dentro de poco tendría a la caprichosa joven en sus manos, y cuando llegara ese momento, mantendrían una conversación acerca de lo fisgona, entrometida e insubordinada que había sido. Entonces le daría una lección que ella tardaría en olvidar. Como en la instrucción de los soldados o la doma de caballos, solo tenía que enseñarle quién mandaba. Westland, por su parte, no sospechaba nada. El duque creía inocentemente que solo había ido a verlo para hablar de política. Si Westland se había sorprendido porque James llegara tan pronto y sin cita previa, el duque tenía una educación demasiado impecable para permitir que su estupefacción se notara. Después de todo, habían sido presentados hacía tan solo una semana, y Westland lo había invitado a pasarse por su casa en cualquier momento si deseaba hablar de los últimos proyectos de ley del Parlamento.

James sabía perfectamente que era demasiado pronto para ir de visita, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Isabella llegara allí antes que él; además, al ser extranjero, podía aducir que desconocía las costumbres londinenses. Aquel detalle, junto con su elevado rango y el hecho de que el partido whig necesitara su apoyo, había acallado cualquier comentario curioso por parte de Westland con respecto a su inesperada visita. Poco después de llegar, James había descubierto que el duque era un hombre que valoraba que un aristócrata no se quedara en la cama hasta el mediodía y que se pusiera de inmediato manos a la obra. Cuando el mayordomo le había hecho pasar a la habitación del desayuno, había encontrado a Westland sentado solo a la mesa, tras regresar de su paseo a caballo matutino, vestido con elegancia y recato; estaba tomando su desayuno, bebiendo café a sorbos, leyendo dos periódicos y preparándose al mismo tiempo para las reuniones del día con aspecto muy relajado. A continuación se habían trasladado al salón, donde Westland había mostrado una cordial determinación de convencerlo para se uniera al partido whig en lugar de al tory.

Desde que James había heredado el título de conde de su abuelo inglés, los liberales y los conservadores se peleaban por él. Resultaba muy divertido. En su condición de profano en la política inglesa, ambos partidos sabían que podía optar por cualquier bando. Su abuelo había sido un _tory _incondicional, al igual que todos los anteriores condes de la familia. En realidad, no le importaba ninguno de los dos bandos. Todo dependía de qué partido podía resultarle más útil, y tenía la intención de aprovecharse de ellos. Si su partido llegaba a controlar Inglaterra en el futuro, era imprescindible que con el tiempo James los controlara a ellos.

‐Prevemos grandes cambios en el futuro‐ prosiguió Westland con admirable convicción. A continuación pasó a dar explicaciones.

James apenas lo escuchaba, con el oído puesto en la puerta principal, ligeramente nervioso por la situación. Asentía con la cabeza y fingía que estaba reflexionando, pero hacía tiempo que había elaborado su plan. Se afianzaría entre la élite _whig _y usaría su posición como un seguro de vida en caso de que su plan en Rusia fracasara. Aquella era una empresa delicada. Si el golpe de estado tenía éxito, James sabía que dentro de poco lo harían volver a Rusia para ayudar a restablecer el orden. Necesitarían su participación para que los ayudara a gobernar con la mano de hierro que le había hecho famoso. El ejército lo adoraba, y una vez situado a la cabeza de la milicia, consolidaría su poder. Sin embargo, si el plan fracasaba y él estaba demasiado implicado, simplemente tendría que negarlo todo; era demasiado listo para dejar huellas. Después de todo, ¿cómo iban a culparlo estando en Inglaterra, a miles de kilómetros de Rusia? Sí, si las cosas se torcían, ya habría asegurado su supervivencia introduciéndose en el partido whig como abogado de los intereses rusos. James sabía que el zar no sería tan tonto como para acusarlo teniendo en cuenta que él era el único que se encontraba en situación de influir en la política inglesa de forma que beneficiara a la Madre Rusia y perjudicara a sus enemigos. Al zar no le quedaría más remedio que darse cuenta de que si James quedaba indemne, Rusia podría obtener considerables beneficios de la industria y la potencia naval inglesa, desde acuerdos comerciales hasta alianzas militares. Era un plan infalible que solo contaba con un inconveniente. En ese momento, el pequeño inconveniente llamó a la puerta de la casa del duque de Westland. James volvió la cabeza al oír el sonido y entrecerró los ojos.

Bella nunca había estado tan nerviosa como mientras esperaba A que abrieran la puerta. Estaba ensayando mentalmente las palabras que iba a dirigir al augusto representante de la Corona británica cuando la gran puerta blanca que tenía delante se abrió con un chirrido. De inmediato, el mayordomo de aspecto arrogante arqueó las cejas.

‐Buenos días, joven‐ el hombre abrió más la puerta e hizo una señal con la cabeza a alguien situado detrás de él.

Bella le dedicó una pequeña reverencia, con el corazón palpitante ‐Bue… buenos días, señor. He… venido a ver al duque de Westland-

‐De acuerdo, querida. Todo va a ir bien‐ dijo él suavemente -Pase, por favor. Entre y siéntese. Eso es-

Bella lo miró con recelo. Le parecía que el hombre era demasiado servicial para tratarse del mayordomo de un duque. Ella creía que tendría que discutir para que le concedieran audiencia con el gran duque de Westland.

‐Gracias‐ dijo con cautela. Al ver que no paraba de sonreír se preguntó si el viejo mayordomo chocheaba un poco.

‐Ya está‐ dijo él en tono cariñoso -Por aquí-

Con la espalda rígida debido al recelo, Bella lo siguió hasta el opulento vestíbulo, preguntándose por qué el mayordomo la examinaba de forma tan extraña, como si fuera un animal salvaje en un zoológico. Cerca de ellos había dos fornidos lacayos con librea, mientras que al pie de la escalera se encontraba una criada con los ojos muy abiertos ataviada con cofia y delantal. La chica también la miraba fijamente, como si fuera una especie de bestia exótica. El mayordomo hizo una seña autoritaria con la cabeza a la criada, y esta subió corriendo la escalera. Allí pasaba algo muy extraño. Bella observó al mayordomo con desconfianza.

‐¿Podré ver al duque?-

‐Por supuesto, querida. Lo que usted desee‐ él anciano le ofreció el brazo y la condujo con cautela a un banco acolchado que había junto a la pared -Siéntese aquí un momento mientras vamos a buscar a su alteza-

Ella se puso tensa de inmediato ‐Querrá decir «su excelencia»-

‐Claro, señorita Swan. Ha sido una equivocación-

Bella se quedó mirando al mayordomo mientras su cara palidecía ‐Todavía no le he dicho mi nombre-

Los dos lacayos avanzaron como columnas humanas al ver que ella se levantaba del sillón.

‐Siéntese, por favor, señorita-

‐¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

‐No se preocupe, querida. Dentro de poco estará otra vez en su casa sana y salva-

‐¿Casa? ¡Quiero ver al duque de Westland!-

Antes de que el mayordomo contestara, Bella alzó la vista al oír que alguien bajaba la escalera a toda prisa. Cuando reconoció aquellas férreas pisadas, se le heló la sangre de pura incredulidad. _«James» _No esperó a tener una confirmación visual. _«Tengo que salir de aquí» _Empujó al mayordomo contra uno de los corpulentos lacayos y seescabulló por debajo de los brazos del otro, que la embistió y trató deagarrarla. La criada regresó y se puso a chillar al ver que Bella echabaa correr hacia la puerta.

‐¡Isabella!‐ gritó James, mientras bajaba la escalera corriendo -¡Vuelve aquí!-

Ella no miró atrás, sino que abrió la puerta de golpe y saltó los escalones de la entrada y una vez más escapó.

Edward se apartó de la esquina del edificio al ver que Bella salía corriendo pocos segundos después de haber entrado en la residencia de Westland. Para su asombro, la chica se marchó a toda velocidad, haciendo ondear su pelo largo y con la falda remangada para evitar tropezar con ella. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero en ese momento un hombre salió de la casa corriendo detrás de ella. Era alto y esbelto, tenía el pelo rubio y una barba corta y estrecha que rodeaba su boca de expresión dura. A Edward le resultaba familiar.

‐¡Isabella!‐ gritó con un marcado acento extranjero.

_«¿Quién es ese? Lo conozco»_ Aparentaba unos treinta años y vestía uniforme militar, con unos pantalones blancos, unas botas negras altas y una chaqueta azul oscuro con botones de latón y charreteras doradas. Empezó a perseguir a Bella resueltamente dando pasos largos y agresivos.

‐Basta ya de tonterías, Isabella. ¡Vuelve aquí… ahora mismo! ¡Vas a volver a casa conmigo!-

Edward se inquietó. Ella no le hizo caso y salió de la plaza a toda prisa. El hombre uniformado gritó una orden en una lengua extranjera, e inmediatamente cuatro imponentes soldados salieron en tropel de un lado del edificio.

_«Claro… El príncipe James»_

La mujer del embajador ruso y una importante anfitriona de la sociedad londinense, había estado toda la temporada cantando las alabanzas de su compatriota y asegurándose de que el héroe de guerra de dura mirada fuera recibido en los círculos de la alta sociedad. No había sido una tarea difícil, pues con la fama desorbitada del zar, en aquella época no había nada más elegante que un noble ruso. Los rusos hacían furor; salvo por el asunto de los siervos, naturalmente, un detalle que a los ojos de los tolerantes ingleses los hacía igual de problemáticos que los norteamericanos con sus esclavos. Personalmente, Edward no tenía una opinión formada sobre el príncipe extranjero, pero le parecía un poco ridícula la forma en que desfilaba entre la alta sociedad con su séquito de soldados, como si fuera el mismísimo zar. Pero ¿qué demonios tenía que ver el príncipe James con Bella Swan? Mientras observaba lleno de confusión, Edward se acordó de los dos soldados que se habían cruzado con el carruaje la noche anterior y que él había pensado que se habían perdido. Aquellos gorros, sí. Ahora los reconocía y allí estaban de nuevo. James gritó una orden, y de repente los cuatro soldados se pusieron en marcha y empezaron a perseguir a Bella. Edward recordó que ella se había quedado dormida en la puerta de Whitlock; no muy lejos de donde había visto a los soldados. ¿Acaso la noche anterior habían estado recorriendo las calles en su busca? Pero ¿por qué?

_«Virgen»_

‐¿Qué demonios está pasando?‐ murmuró entre dientes.

_«¿Es ese el motivo por el que vino a casa conmigo? ¿Solo para escapar de ellos?»_ Sospechaba que conocía la respuesta, y se le cayó el alma a los pies. _«Oh, Bella, no tenías que acostarte conmigo para que te ayudara. No soy tan mezquino»_ Justo entonces el patricio duque de Westland apareció en persona en la puerta.

‐Santo Dios, James. ¿Qué es todo esto?-

Edward avanzaba en la dirección por la que había huido Bella mientras el príncipe dejaba la persecución en manos de sus hombres y regresaba a la escalera de la entrada, pero logró oír al príncipe.

‐Lamento profundamente este alboroto excelencia. Mi joven prima está muy enferma…-

_«¿Prima?»_

‐Su madre era inestable, por así decirlo. Isabella ha heredado una lamentable enfermedad mental-

Edward no oyó el resto de la dudosa explicación de James. Puede que no lo supiera todo acerca de ella, pero Bella Swan era una de las personas más cuerdas que había conocido jamás. La chica no estaba loca, y desde luego tampoco estaba enferma. Pero sí estaba en un apuro, pensó con preocupación. Siguió a los perseguidores de Bella avanzando por el parque al amparo de los árboles mientras un perplejo Westland invitaba a James a esperar dentro hasta que sus hombres la alcanzaran.

Las esperanzas de Bella se habían visto truncadas, y el pánico y la más absoluta desesperación amenazaban con apoderarse de ella mientras doblaba otra esquina y corría por el tranquilo y agradable barrio. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo había conseguido llegar aquel maldito bruto hasta Westland antes que ella? Ya sabía la respuesta. James debía de haber acudido directamente desde Yorkshire mientras ella se había visto obligada a seguir una ruta sinuosa para despistar a sus hombres. Decidida a volver a lograrlo, Bella miró hacia atrás y vio que el cuarteto de soldados se dividía en parejas detrás de ella. Se separaban con la intención de interceptarla una vez más, siguiendo su táctica habitual. Tragó saliva para coger aire y siguió corriendo. Mientras recorría pesadamente la limpia calle de adoquines, desesperada, echó un vistazo a los alrededores en busca de un escondite, pero lo único que vio fueron ordenadas hileras de casas y algunos árboles altos y delgados repartidos aquí y allá. Nada. Siguió corriendo, olvidándose de su dolorido cuerpo tras el acontecimiento crucial de la noche anterior. Si Edward, con su ternura, le había hecho aquello, el castigo impuesto por James sin duda la habría dejado magullada, desgarrada y hecha un ovillo durante una semana. Apartó aquella horrible imagen de su cabeza. Por lo que a ella respectaba, su primo, el asesino, podía irse al infierno.

Un grito procedente de detrás alertó a Bella de que los soldados se estaban aproximando. Con gran esfuerzo, se adelantó acelerando bruscamente. Maldita sea, aquellos brutos estaban decididos a atraparla, pensó con seriedad, dominando su terror. Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarla, se metió como una flecha en la callejuela situada detrás de la hilera de casas que acababa de dejar atrás. El callejón era angosto, pero descubrió un laberinto de pequeños establos y cocheras que podían proporcionarle diversos escondites. Se metió por la primera puerta abierta que encontró y se agachó entre las sombras dentro de una caseta vacía. Oyó silbar a un caballerizo que barría el pasillo al otro lado del establo, y a continuación las inquietantes pisadas de los soldados a medida que se acercaban, cuyos tacones emitían un sonido áspero en el espacio estrecho de la callejuela.

Mientras esperaba escondida conteniendo la respiración, oyó que se aproximaban y escuchó su gutural conversación. El susurro de la paja de la caseta de al lado la sobresaltó; volvió la cabeza bruscamente, y entonces un amistoso caballo que resoplaba le reveló su único medio de escapar. El robo de caballos era un delito penado con la horca. Los hombres de James abordaron al caballerizo e hicieron todo lo posible por dar con las palabras en inglés para preguntarle si había visto pasar corriendo a una chica morena. _«Tengo que salir de aquí. Ahora»_

‐¿Cómo dicen? ¿Qué, una chica? No, señor, no he visto a ninguna chica‐ contestó el hombre jovialmente -¿De dónde son ustedes? ¿Alemanes?-

Ella salió sigilosamente de la caseta y se animó al ver que el caballo había abandonado su pequeño corral. El alto caballo tenía puesto un cabestro de cuero. Bella se apropió del ronzal colocado sobre uno de los postes de la valla para usarlo como riendas. Saltó la valla con nerviosismo y se acercó al animal. Al echar un vistazo a la izquierda, vio a un par de soldados que proseguían su búsqueda por la hilera de establos. Habían pasado por delante de su escondite y en aquel momento se encontraban de espaldas a ella. Sin embargo, con solo volverse habrían visto cómo subía encima del poste y de la valla para emplearla a modo de apoyo, y montaba sobre el lomo del caballo. El animal se puso nervioso y empezó a moverse de costado y a sacudir la cabeza. Bella se aferró tenazmente, tratando de dominar al animal sin que los soldados la oyeran. Por desgracia, tenía más valor que experiencia. Nunca se había montado a horcajadas sobre un caballo, y menos aún a pelo; no tardó en darse cuenta de que el caballo la tiraría antes de permitirle que se inclinara y abriera la puerta.

‐Condenado caballo‐ susurró -¡So! Quieto, chico. Buen chico-

‐¡Ey!‐ gritó de repente el caballerizo -¡Bájate de ese caballo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Ella echó un vistazo imprudentemente y vio al caballerizo en la puerta. El hombre soltó la escoba y echó a correr hacia ella; su grito alertó a los soldados. Ella apretó las rodillas contra los costados del caballo y se agarró a su crin, aferrándose al animal como si le fuera la vida en ello. El caballo se encabritó. Bella notó que se deslizaba hacia sus ancas, pero se agarró más fuerte.

‐¡Arre!-

Dio una segunda patada al caballo en el momento en que las patas delanteras del animal se posaron de golpe en el suelo. Al caballo no le gustó en lo más mínimo… y de repente emprendieron la marcha. El caballo dio tres pasos rápidos y enérgicos y a continuación ascendió por los aires, doblando sus patas delanteras al tiempo que saltaba por encima de la valla. Bella se quedó boquiabierta y abrió mucho los ojos a medida que se elevaban; el suelo descendió por debajo de ella. La caída sobre los adoquines fue tan brusca que le rechinaron los dientes. Entonces sobrevino el desastre. Bella soltó el ronzal al abalanzarse para agarrarse más fuerte a la crin del caballo. Ahora no tenía ninguna forma de controlar al animal y lo que era peor, la demora de su testaruda montura había permitido a los soldados adelantarse y bloquear la única salida de las caballerizas, el mismo camino por el que ella había entrado.

Los hombres espantaron al caballo agitando los brazos. Bella estuvo a punto de caerse cuando el animal se inclinó hacia un lado, pero el caballerizo cogió el ronzal. Lo siguiente de lo que tuvo conciencia fue que los soldados estaban bajándola del lomo del caballo. Ella luchó contra el que la agarraba más fuerte, mientras el otro acallaba las protestas del caballerizo lanzándole una mirada amenazadora.

‐¡Supongo que esta es la muchacha que estaban buscando!‐ murmuró el mozo de cuadra.

‐¡Ayúdeme!‐ gritó ella, dando golpes mientras un soldado le torcía el brazo por detrás de la espalda -Están intentando…-

‐¿Que te ayude?‐ replicó el anciano y robusto caballerizo -Eres una maldita ladrona de caballos. ¡La horca no es suficiente castigo para la gente como tú! ¡So, chico!‐ gritó cuando el furioso caballo sacudió la cabeza y le arrancó el ronzal de las manos de un tirón.

El animal se desbocó y salió al galope de las caballerizas ‐¡Mira lo que has hecho!‐ gritó el caballerizo a Bella, lleno de ira -¡Me las pagarás, muchacha! ¡Lo pagarás caro!-

Y tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, salió corriendo detrás del animal, dejando a Bella atrapada entre los soldados, forcejeando en vano.

‐¡Soltadme!‐ gritó.

Cada uno de ellos la cogió de un brazo y la hicieron girar bruscamente para regresar con James, pero cuando los tres se volvieron en dirección a la entrada del callejón, Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Los soldados también se detuvieron, visiblemente sorprendidos al ver al furioso arcángel de anchas espaldas que bloqueaba la única salida empuñando una espada, mientras el sol de la mañana brillaba en su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos verdes centelleaban como si de la ira de Dios se tratara.

…

_**Oh Dios llegó nuestro Edward al rescate, que belloooooooo, cuantas de nosotras no quisiéramos ser rescatadas por semejante hombre…. Más de una se dejaría raptar solo para tener semejante privilegio jajajaja…. Bueno chicas no sean malitas y déjenme un review…. Cuídense besitos…..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__** los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

_**Hola chicas se que querrán matarme por haberlas dejado casi toda una semana y media sin la actualización, pero la semana pasada todo se me complico y en fin no pude subir el cap, como recompensa este cap va más o menos algo largo, un 2 en 1 pues… ya no les demoro más y ya saben déjenme su opinión en un review, besos….**_

_**Una vez más gracias a .Pxa, Cass09, Dark-angel, ovejita-dm-cs, eddielove, Denisse y anayecsi por todo su apoyo y sus reviews en el ultimo capitulo, chicas este va dedicado a ustedes que siempre están pendiente y me dejan sus comentarios maravillosos**___

…_**.**_

_**En el Capitulo Anterior:**_

‐_¡Supongo que esta es la muchacha que estaban buscando!‐ murmuró el mozo de cuadra._

‐_¡Ayúdeme!‐ gritó ella, dando golpes mientras un soldado le torcía el brazo por detrás de la espalda -Están intentando…-_

‐_¿Que te ayude?‐ replicó el anciano y robusto caballerizo -Eres una maldita ladrona de caballos. ¡La horca no es suficiente castigo para la gente como tú! ¡So, chico!‐ gritó cuando el furioso caballo sacudió la cabeza y le arrancó el ronzal de las manos de un tirón._

_El animal se desbocó y salió al galope de las caballerizas ‐¡Mira lo que has hecho!‐ gritó el caballerizo a Bella, lleno de ira -¡Me las pagarás, muchacha! ¡Lo pagarás caro!-_

_Y tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, salió corriendo detrás del animal, dejando a Bella atrapada entre los soldados, forcejeando en vano._

‐_¡Soltadme!‐ gritó._

_Cada uno de ellos la cogió de un brazo y la hicieron girar bruscamente para regresar con James, pero cuando los tres se volvieron en dirección a la entrada del callejón, Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Los soldados también se detuvieron, visiblemente sorprendidos al ver al furioso arcángel de anchas espaldas que bloqueaba la única salida empuñando una espada, mientras el sol de la mañana brillaba en su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos verdes centelleaban como si de la ira de Dios se tratara._

…_**.**_

**Capitulo 6.**

‐Edward‐ dijo Bella con voz entrecortada, al tiempo que palidecía -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

‐¿A ti qué te parece, querida?‐ gruñó él, con la mirada clavada en sus captores -Rescatarte, por supuesto-

‐¡No!‐ logró decir ella -No te acerques. ¡Márchate, Edward! Te matarán. ¡No quiero que te metas en esto! No deberías haberme seguido-

Él centró rápidamente su mirada fría y dura sobre ella; Bella se estremeció, pues la miraba como si creyera que lo había traicionado. Sus elocuentes ojos verdes bastaban para reprocharle que se hubiera guardado sus secretos y se hubiera escabullido sin ni siquiera despedirse y sin embargo, él seguía allí, preparado para luchar por ella. No sabía que sería un suicidio.

Ella forcejó con una furia renovada y una histeria cada vez mayor al pensar en la posibilidad de que dejaran a Edward muerto en aquel callejón como habían hecho con el hombre de Yorkshire; su hermoso cuerpo exánime, y su fogoso ímpetu apagado, todo por culpa suya. El soldado situado a su izquierda le torció el brazo hacia arriba con fuerza por detrás de la espalda. Ella hizo una mueca y estuvo a punto de escupir con furia al hombre. Edward soltó una maldición al ver que le hacían daño y se acercó.

‐¿Qué estás haciendo?‐ gritó ella.

‐No te llevaran-

‐Es demasiado tarde. ¡Márchate! Por favor, Edward. Son guerreros… soldados‐ Bella tragó saliva -Te matarán, y si no lo hacen ellos, mi primo tiene muchos más a sus órdenes que te localizarán y acabarán el trabajo. Vete, te lo ruego-

Él se encogió de hombros de forma apenas perceptible. ‐Los Cullen no abandonamos a quienes nos importan‐ dijo él, en un tono matizado por una ironía fulminante -Tu pequeño secreto se ha destapado, cariño. Tenemos que hablar-

‐¡Fuera de aquí!‐ le gritó ella, pero Edward permaneció impasible.

‐Si crees que voy a dejarte después de lo que pasó anoche‐ dijo él, con la mirada clavada en los soldados ‐me has juzgado de forma totalmente equivocada-

Ella cerró los ojos a causa de su decepción y vergüenza al comprender que su treta había sido descubierta. Aquello no tenía que estar pasando. ¡No podía creer que la hubiera seguido!

‐Por favor, Edward. Esta es mi lucha-

‐Pues parece que la estás perdiendo, _chérie_. He venido a compensar la situación-

‐Dios mío‐ «_¡Maldito orgullo masculino! Va a morir delante de mis narices» pensó._ Cuando Bella se obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo para enfrentarse a aquella pesadilla, Edward tenía su penetrante mirada fija en el soldado más corpulento.

‐Si la soltáis, os perdonaré la vida-

Los dos robustos guerreros se rieron de su advertencia. La mandíbula de Edward se puso en tensión. Varió el ángulo de su espada y su punta se situó a la altura del corazón del Soldado más fornido.

‐He dicho que la soltéis‐ repitió.

‐Edward…-

‐Cállate, Bella, por favor. Tú y yo hablaremos de esto más tarde, ahora debo ocuparme de ellos. ¿Qué queréis de ella?-

‐No hablan inglés-

‐Creo que esta bestia desagradable me entiende perfectamente‐ dijo él, mirando con los ojos entornados al hombre más corpulento.

Bella advirtió que estaba en lo cierto. El soldado sabía que lo había desafiado. Lanzando una mirada siniestra a su compañero, empujó a Bella a los brazos del otro hombre y a continuación se dirigió hacia Edward desenvainando su espada. De modo que su futura esposa no solo lo consideraba un mujeriego de la más baja clase, desprovisto de toda honra, sino que también dudaba de su capacidad para ocuparse de aquella desagradable pareja. Pues le demostraría de qué era capaz. Desde luego que sí. Había llegado el momento de enseñarles a ella, a sí mismo, a su familia y a todo el mundo el canalla que era en realidad.

‐Vamos, maldito‐ murmuró, manteniéndose firme mientras observaba cómo avanzaba el soldado.

En los ojos de gruesos párpados del guerrero vio reflejado el fuego de innumerables batallas, siglos enteros de violaciones y saqueos que se remontaban hasta Atila. El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero se mentalizó de que estaba preparado. Aquello no era un entrenamiento. Debía luchar como no había luchado nunca. Por Bella. Fuera quien fuese.

Al lanzar una rápida mirada en dirección a ella, reparó en que estaba haciéndoselas pasar difícil a su captor. _«Buena chica»_ Puede que fuera una mentirosa, pero no le faltaba valor. El otro soldado se esforzaba por apartarla, pero Bella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por impedir su avance, luchando con él a cada paso que daba. Las espinillas del hombre acabarían cubiertas de moretones. Ya tenía arañazos en su mejilla curtida, pero no parecía dispuesto a renunciar a su misión. Edward sabía que tendría que acabar rápidamente con el primer hombre si quería rescatarla. Y si sobrevivía a aquello, la muchacha tendría que darle algunas explicaciones.

En ese momento, el primer soldado trató de provocarle un tajo en la cabeza trazando un poderoso arco con su espada, pero Edward lo esquivó. El estruendoso ruido metálico de las espadas al entrechocar rebotó en los muros altos y estrechos de la callejuela; Edward notó que el impacto del golpe hacía que vibraran los huesos de sus muñecas, mientras su espada temblaba por la tensión. El soldado se burló de él; sus palabras sonaron bajas e incoherentes cuando se separaron unos centímetros forcejeando.

‐Vas a morir, riquillo inglés-

‐No soy el único‐ contestó él.

Los dos se apartaron de golpe, y acto seguido la pelea comenzó de veras. Edward nunca había tenido que ponerse a la defensiva tan rápidamente. Blandía la espada y daba estocadas una y otra vez, pero parecía que no pudiera lanzar un golpe decente a su adversario. Aguantó con obstinada determinación, pero se ponía nervioso cada vez que tenía que esquivar uno de los estruendosos golpes de su oponente. La pelea se hizo más rápida, mientras las espadas volaban y caía una lluvia de golpes cada vez más sonoros y contundentes; Edward estaba totalmente concentrado en su enemigo.

Los oponentes daban vueltas, se separaban y volvían a chocar. Edward había empezado a descubrir algunos hábitos de su rival de los que podía aprovecharse, cuando chocó con el talón contra un adoquín desigual que había detrás de él. Mientras caía vio pasar toda su vida ante sus ojos, pero su instinto ya debía de haber previsto la forma de recuperarse antes de poder pensar en ello conscientemente, pues en cuanto chocó contra el suelo empezó a rodar y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asestó una estocada. Cuando la hoja de su espada se clavó en el muslo del guerrero, soltó un gruñido de satisfacción. El soldado rugió. Bella se quedó boquiabierta mientras observaba. Edward se levantó de un salto y se situó fuera del alcance del soldado mientras el hombre se llevaba una mano a la pierna herida. El guerrero alzó la vista lentamente de la herida y lanzó a Edward una mirada que amenazaba con desencadenar el fin del mundo. Edward lo llamó con señas esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

‐Francamente, excelencia, ha sido una situación muy angustiosa‐ James se apartó de la ventana y movió la cabeza con gesto de disgusto, luciendo una máscara de preocupación fraterna por su prima pequeña

‐Me temo que la chica ha heredado la inestabilidad de carácter de su madre, solo que en el caso de la hija es todavía peor-

‐¿Hasta qué punto?-

Tras apartarse nerviosamente de la ventana, James se dirigió a la mesa y aceptó una taza de té cargado haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

‐Estoy seguro de que debe de haber oído hablar del escándalo que tuvo lugar hace años cuando Lady Renée, la madre de Isabella, se fugó con el Capitán Swan contraviniendo los deseos de su padre.

‐Sí‐ reconoció el duque‐ -Dicen que su abuelo nunca la perdonó por ello, ni siquiera después de que el Capitán Swan muriera en el mar.

‐Según me han asegurado los abogados de mi abuelo, ese rumor es cierto. Eso explica por qué encontré a mi pobre prima pequeña viviendo como una campesina en Yorkshire. Algo espantoso, la verdad‐ mientras movía la cabeza con gesto de perplejidad, James se sentó enfrente del duque en una de las butacas a rayas -Sea cual sea el grado de histeria femenina que le fue transmitido a Isabella por la sangre, sin duda se agravó debido a las condiciones en las que se crió. Tiene casi veintiún años, pero su porvenir ha sido descuidado tanto como su educación-

‐Ah, ¿sí?-

‐La han dejado crecer de forma salvaje, literalmente. ¡Se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo paseando por los páramos!‐ exclamó con aire de perplejidad -No ha salido nunca de su pueblo, no habla francés, ni posee ninguna de las dotes de una joven de su origen. Apenas sabe hacer una reverencia. No quiero hablar mal de los muertos, pero me temo que mi abuelo fue demasiado insensible albergando tanto rencor. El padre de la chica era poco idóneo, sí, pero ella no tiene la culpa. La situación sería distinta si fuera una hija ilegítima, pero fue un matrimonio legal, a decir de todos-

‐Así es. Pero la verdad es que no puedo disentir con usted en lo tocante a la insensibilidad de su abuelo‐ el duque le dedicó una sonrisa apagada, James asintió con la cabeza resoplando con tristeza.

‐Lo creo. Cuando me enteré de que en su testamento me había nombrado tutor de Isabella, fui a buscarla, sabiendo que sería un desafío supervisar el proceso de casar a una joven atractiva, pero no esperaba algo así. Lo único que deseaba era traerla a mi casa de Londres y presentarla en sociedad discretamente hasta que le encontrara un marido adecuado, pero Isabella se puso hecha una fiera al verse obligada a marcharse de su querido Yorkshire. Al principio pensé que no eran más que arranques de ira femeninos, pero unos días después de nuestra llegada a Londres, empezó a verse claro que le pasaba algo… en fin- el duque asintió en actitud comprensiva ‐Me he informado sobre ello‐ confesó James en voz baja, mintiendo con destreza -Uno de los antiguos loqueros del rey ha accedido a examinarla-

‐Es trágico-

James logró esbozar una extraña sonrisa ‐Perdóneme, excelencia. No debería haberlo atribulado con este asunto, pero no puedo dejar de pedirle disculpas por la forma en que ella ha estallado en su casa y ha abusado de sus criados-

‐En absoluto, querido amigo. Solo rezo para que la chica no sea un peligro para sí misma-

‐Si no es mucha molestia‐ añadió James en tono vacilante -le agradecería enormemente que no hablara de esto con nadie para preservar la dignidad de Isabella y la buena reputación de mi familia-

‐Por supuesto. No se hable más. Si la joven está mentalmente desorientada, lo que necesita es ayuda, no burlas innecesarias. Espero que sus hombres no sean demasiado rudos con ella‐ añadió, echando un vistazo hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido -Es muy joven-

James se movió nervioso, pero no reveló que el mayor peligro para Isabella no eran precisamente sus hombres. Aquella muchacha iba a pagar por haberlo avergonzado de aquella forma.

‐Les he dado órdenes estrictas de que toleren los improperios de la chica y utilicen la mínima fuerza posible-

El Duque de Westland escuchó aquella información con aire satisfecho y bebió un sorbo de su té. Complacido por haber desacreditado a su prima pequeña de forma que nadie la creyera aunque intentara informar de lo que había presenciado, James imitó a Westland y ocultó su fría y tensa sonrisa detrás del borde de su taza. Justo entonces sonó una voz cristalina en el pasillo.

‐¡Papá! ¡Papá, necesito tu opinión sobre una cosa!‐ En aquel momento, Lady Irina entró en el salón con paso resuelto en medio del susurro de la muselina blanca de su vestido -Papá, esta tarde me reuniré con las damas de la caridad para ultimar los preparativos del concurso de whist de Brighton y no sé si servir pollo o becadas en el baile en honor al ganador… ¡Oh!- La hija del duque se detuvo al ver a James.

Sus ojos de largas pestañas se abrieron desorbitados; la luz del sol relucía en su cabello rubio. Tenía el pelo suave, liso y brillante como el platino, recogido en un elaborado nudo a la altura de la nuca. James se levantó bruscamente y se le trabó la lengua ante la elegancia diamantina de aquella belleza.

‐¡Oh, lo siento mucho!‐ exclamó ella, bajando el cuaderno y el lápiz que sostenía en las manos -Disculpe mi intromisión. Papá, no sabía que tenías visita‐ Saludó con la cabeza a James -Buenos días- Él le hizo una reverencia.

‐Entra, querida‐ dijo Westland -No pasa nada. Deja que te presente al príncipe James, el amigo del zar-

‐¿El príncipe James? Oh, es un honor, alteza‐ dijo ella, acercándose con una sonrisa intrigada -Hoy día es imposible moverse en sociedad sin oír comentarios sobre su valor en la guerra- Le ofreció una mano.

Él se inclinó sobre ella con precisa formalidad, manteniendo una mano posada en la empuñadura de su espada ‐El honor es mío, Lady Irina-

Ella le dedicó una breve reverencia digna del pincel de un artista y a continuación se dirigió junto a su padre como movida por el viento. James la observó, realmente impresionado. Westland le dio un apretón cariñoso en los hombros.

‐Vamos a ver, así que pollo o becadas, ¿eh? Son asuntos importantes que escapan a mi comprensión. A lo mejor el príncipe James tiene una opinión al respecto-

‐¿Qué opina usted, alteza?‐ Irina se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa radiante y cordial.

James tartamudeó desconcertado. Los menús para actos sociales no eran precisamente su fuerte, pero mucho más sorprendente le resultó descubrir que estaba contemplando a su esposa perfecta. Tenía buena salud, según pudo apreciar de un vistazo. Buena educación y un linaje superior. Impecables modales y una belleza capaz de impresionar al mismísimo zar. Y lo que era más importante, casándose con Irina consolidaría su alianza con los _whigs _más importantes. Asombrado por su buena suerte, se encogió de hombros y adoptó el papel que le resultaba más familiar: el de soldado franco y sencillo.

‐Perdóneme, Lady Irina. No lo sé-

‐Justo lo mismo que yo pienso‐ asintió Westland.

‐Oh, padre‐ lo reprendió ella cariñosa, y acto seguido se volvió hacia James con aire interrogativo, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con la punta desafilada del lápiz -Si no le parece demasiado atrevido por mi parte, señor, ¿puedo preguntarle si le gusta jugar a las cartas de vez en cuando?-

La pregunta sorprendió a James, viniendo de una criatura tan recatada ‐Vaya, pues sí, milady. No en exceso, desde luego, pero durante la guerra hay muchos momentos de espera, y las cartas son un pasatiempo habitual entre los soldados en sus tiendas y los oficiales en el comedor-

‐¡Justo lo que esperaba oír!‐ contestó ella, y deslumbró a James con una sonrisa. A continuación se volvió hacia su padre -¿Puedo preguntarle si quiere asistir al concurso de whist, papá?-

‐Oh, adelante‐ murmuró Westland, que evidentemente era un padre de lo más complaciente -Si es necesario…-

Irina se volvió otra vez hacia James ‐Alteza, cada año la Sociedad de Damas de la Caridad, de la que soy miembro, organiza un concurso de whist en Brighton con el fin de recaudar fondos para nuestra fundación benéfica, destinados a ayudar a las viudas de los soldados de la marina y a sus hijos-

‐Admirable‐ contestó él.

‐Por desgracia, los tiempos difíciles que nuestro país ha vivido últimamente han aumentado mucho la necesidad de ayuda, por eso este año estamos decididas a ampliar nuestras obras benéficas e incluir a las viudas y a los niños de los soldados de todos los cuerpos del ejército. Para ello, hemos doblado la cuota de inscripción del año pasado. Aunque, por otra parte, puedo asegurarle que el concurso de whist anual de Brighton siempre garantiza gran emoción y notoriedad a los que consiguen llegar a la ronda final-

‐Toda esa diversión por solo diez mil libras‐ dijo Westland con sequedad.

James estuvo a punto de atragantarse ‐¿Diez mil libras?-

‐¿Es excesivo para usted, señor?‐ bromeó ella con una sonrisa desenfadada.

Sorprendido por su encanto, James se rió y lanzó una mirada a su padre ‐Ya entiendo por qué han encargado a una dama tan guapa la inscripción de los jugadores-

‐Una suma de dinero indecente, ¿verdad?‐ asintió Westland -Solo esas sonrisas podrían inducir a un hombre a secundar semejante locura‐ Pellizcó a su hija en la mejilla de forma cariñosa y sardónica –Le aseguro que no deseo que mi niña se dedique a engatusar a la gente, pero cuesta decirle que no-

‐Ya lo creo-

‐Oh, calla, papá. Es por una buena causa, como ya sabes. No se deje engañar, alteza. Mi padre también se ha inscrito‐ añadió ella en tono prosaico -Y eso significa que debe de ser algo respetable-

‐Es dinero perdido. Soy un desastre jugando a las cartas-

‐Oh, papá, lo importante no es ganar. Es una donación-

‐Mientras no me emparejen con un condenado _tory_- Ella se echó a reír y se volvió nuevamente hacia James.

‐Espero que su alteza se decida pronto. Solo hay treinta y dos plazas para el torneo-

‐Para los treinta y dos hombres más ricos de Inglaterra‐ comentó el duque.

Ella dio a su padre un golpecito en el brazo en señal de reprimenda ‐El regente también Jugará-

‐Bueno, no ha dejado pasar ninguna oportunidad de despilfarrar el tesoro de Inglaterra‐ murmuró Westland.

‐Si el ganador y su pareja evitan ser eliminados durante las cuatro rondas‐ explicó ella ‐obtendrán trescientas veinte mil libras a dividir; menos un diez por ciento destinado a los pobres, claro-

‐Un precio ridículo a cambio de tener la oportunidad de complacer a Lady Irina‐ James le ofreció el halago con una reverencia –Será un honor participar, milady. Cuente conmigo-

Westland dio un pellizco afectuoso a su hija en la mejilla ‐Bueno, ha sido fácil, ¿no?-

La pelea en la callejuela proseguía con furia y a Bella le costaba creer lo bien que luchaba Edward. Era magnífico. Más que eso: intrépido. Estaba sorprendida de su destreza, su velocidad y su agresividad con la espada. Él tenía razón. Lo había subestimado, y lo lamentaba.

El segundo cosaco seguía intentando llevársela a la fuerza, pero ella no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás con un asombro lleno de preocupación mientras Edward se defendía de uno de los guerreros más temibles de James.

‐¡Ay! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!‐ murmuró ella en vano.

Tropezó con un adoquín debido a los esfuerzos por resistirse a los tirones del soldado. De repente, se oyó un rugido de dolor procedente de los hombres enfrascados en la pelea detrás de ellos. Tanto Bella como su captor dejaron de luchar y se volvieron para ver cuál de los dos había resultado herido. Bella abrió mucho los ojos, y en ellos se reflejó un sincero orgullo. Edward había vuelto a clavar la espada al gigantesco soldado, esta vez en el bíceps. El soldado lo maldijo en su lengua materna, pero Edward se limitó a observarlo con los ojos brillantes. Ahora controlaba totalmente la pelea, y parecía estar disfrutando de un modo un tanto siniestro.

El captor de Bella contempló la pelea durante unos segundos con visible confusión e ira creciente. Se le ensancharon los orificios nasales, como si oliera el peligro que corría su camarada. Tal vez la lealtad hacia su compañero pesaba todavía más sobre él que las órdenes de James, pues tras un momento de vacilación, el segundo soldado lanzó una mirada implacable a Bella; a continuación se puso de nuevo en movimiento y la llevó a rastras hacia el establo del caballo, que entonces se encontraba vacío. Cogió los ronzales que había encima del poste.

‐Oh, no, no- y en unos segundos quedó atada al poste de la valla. Bella intentó liberarse de sus atadura ‐¡Edward, cuidado!‐ gritó cuando el segundo soldado entró en acción, acudiendo en ayuda de su compañero herido.

Pero llegó demasiado tarde para salvarlo, ya que en aquel momento Edward clavó la espada en el vientre de su primer rival de una forma tan precisa que parecía que lo hubiera ensayado durante muchos años, como si de un ballet mortal se tratara. Bella se estremeció y apartó la vista cuando el soldado rugió y cayó de rodillas. Edward extrajo la espada y la hizo girar con elegancia para enfrentarse al siguiente rival mientras el primero caía boca abajo, pero el segundo no pensaba cometer el mismo error. En lugar de su espada, cogió su pistola. Edward se lanzó a un lado cuando este disparó, pero Bella oyó que maldecía de dolor y supuso que su héroe había resultado herido; ella se protegió por puro instinto cobijándose detrás del poste al que estaba atada. Después de caer al suelo, Edward levantó su pistola en respuesta al ataque y disparó al cosaco. Bella se alegró de que el soldado le diera la espalda, pues no quería ver dónde le había alcanzado exactamente la bala de Edward. Solo vio que el gran cuerpo uniformado del hombre se sacudía con un movimiento repentino tan violento que se le cayó el extraño gorro. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó la frente en el poste de la valla; le temblaba todo el cuerpo y estaba inquieta por el silencio del callejón.

El corazón le latía con un martilleo desenfrenado; de repente se sintió bastante mareada y le entraron unas ligeras náuseas. Sabía que la bala del soldado había alcanzado a Edward, pero no sabía si estaba herido de gravedad, y por un momento no se sintió con suficiente valor para mirar. Aquello era exactamente lo que tanto había temido. Lo peor de todo era su ridícula y exasperante sensación de impotencia: atada como un ganso de Navidad, no podía soltarse o utilizar las manos. Si Edward había caído abatido, ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Era insoportable. _«Dios mío, que esté bien»_

‐Shhh, soy yo‐ dijo Edward jadeando.

‐¿Estás herido?‐ preguntó ella frenética -Te han dado…-

‐Solo es un arañazo‐ Edward se miró el brazo izquierdo. Tenía la manga de la chaqueta rasgada en la parte superior, cerca del hombro, y Bella vio que la sangre empapaba la tela azul marino ‐Maldita sea‐ dijo él ‐Me gustaba esta chaqueta-

‐¡Ni se te ocurra bromear en un momento así!‐ exclamó ella.

‐Tranquilízate, apenas me ha rozado. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí‐ murmuró él, pero mientras se apresuraba a desatarle las muñecas, en sus ojos se advertía preocupación.

Con las manos ligeramente temblorosas después de la pelea, Edward intentó deshacer el desconcertante nudo que la mantenía prisionera, pero perdió la paciencia y cortó la cuerda con la hoja de la espada. En cuanto Bella quedó libre, lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, pegando la mejilla a su pecho.

‐Shhhh no te preocupes. Ya no pueden hacerte daño‐ susurró él, abrazándola un instante.

Ella estuvo a punto de echarse a gritar ante su rechazo cuando él la empujó un poco hacia atrás y le inclinó la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos. Su rostro de facciones marcadas estaba tenso, y su boca era una línea dura y adusta.

‐Deprisa, tenemos que irnos. Han mandado a otros dos a por ti. El sonido de los disparos los atraerá hacia aquí. ¿Puedes correr?-

‐Sí, claro‐ Ella asintió con la cabeza de manera forzada, sintiéndose más animosa ahora que sabía que no estaba herido de gravedad.

‐Por aquí‐ Edward la agarró de la mano con firmeza y lanzó una última mirada a los hombres muertos de la callejuela -Que conste, Bella, que no tengo ni idea de quién eres realmente ni de qué está pasando, pero vas a explicármelo, ¿entendido?‐ ordenó en voz baja -Me lo debes-

La ira contenida que se reflejaba en su mirada hirió a Bella, pero en realidad lo comprendía perfectamente.

‐Vamos‐ murmuró él ‐tomaremos un atajo‐ y tras examinar la zona, tiró de ella hacia delante llevándola de la mano.

Oyeron detrás de ellos unas voces graves que gritaban en una lengua extranjera desde la calle; eran los otros dos soldados, que se acercaban en busca de sus presas y de sus compañeros. Edward y ella se cruzaron una mirada seria, y acto seguido escaparon sigilosamente.

El mayordomo de Westland entró resueltamente en el salón con expresión de inquietud.

‐Disculpen, señores, milady. Uno de los oficiales del príncipe ha solicitado hablar con su majestad-

James y Westland se cruzaron una mirada tensa, pero no mencionaron el desagradable asunto de Isabella delante de Lady Irina. El duque se dirigió a la ventana a grandes zancadas, echó un vistazo por ella y a continuación miró a James y negó con la cabeza en silencio. James captó el mensaje e hizo una señal con la cabeza al mayordomo.

‐Dígale que ahora mismo voy-

‐Muy bien, alteza‐ Tras hacer una pequeña reverencia, el mayordomo se marchó.

James lanzó una mirada a su anfitrión en señal de disculpa ‐De todas formas, ya debería marcharme. He abusado demasiado de ustedes. Excelencia. Lady Irina‐ Se quedó mirando a la radiante hija del duque un poco más y a continuación volvió a hacerle una reverencia.

‐Es un hombre extraño, ¿verdad?‐ susurró Irina a su padre una vez que el alto e imponente príncipe se hubo marchado.

El duque se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa ‐Es un soldado. Y ruso. Sus costumbres son muy diferentes de las nuestras. Pero tengo buena opinión de él. Y me atrevería a decir que él tiene buena opinión de ti‐ bromeó, y le tiró de un rizo de la nuca al pasar junto a ella.

‐Oh, padre, tú y tus dotes de casamentero‐ lo reprendió ella, dirigiéndose a la espalda de su padre, pues este se retiraba.

‐Me gustaría conocer a mis nietos antes de morir, Irina‐ dijo él jovialmente, al tiempo que se marchaba para continuar ocupándose de su correspondencia de la mañana ‐Después de todo, ese tipo es un príncipe. Podría ser peor-

Cuando Irina se quedó sola en el salón, reflexionó sobre ello. Luego se dirigió a la ventana y miró con cautela cómo el príncipe conversaba con su exótico séquito de guardias. ¡Qué aspecto tan temible tenían! Los oía hablar, pero no entendía una palabra de lo que decían. Era bastante atractivo. No suponía un reto excitante, aunque también él era irritante, como Lord Whitlock, pero al menos el príncipe se comportaba como un adulto, que era más de lo que podía decirse del conde y de sus vividores amigos. Resopló al pensar en ello y a continuación se apartó de la ventana para planificar el resto de la cena del lujoso baile que se iba a celebrar al final del concurso benéfico de whist. Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa de los Westland, James no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

‐¿Me estás diciendo que ha escapado?-

‐Majestad, es… peor que eso‐ dijo Boris seriamente.

‐¿Cómo… peor?‐ gruñó James. El soldado bajó la mirada hasta el suelo ‐¿Y bien?‐preguntó James.

‐Iván y Vasili están muertos-

‐¿Cómo?‐ James se volvió hacia él con una incredulidad llena de furia.

El soldado le contó rápidamente en voz baja cómo habían encontrado a sus compañeros: uno con un disparo, y el otro casi destripado.

‐¿Alguien vio algo?‐ preguntó James.

‐Un mozo de cuadra vio a la chica. Afirma que intentó robar un caballo, pero Iván y Vasili la bajaron del animal. El caballo se escapó, y el mozo tuvo que perseguirlo. No vio nada más. Cuando volvió, estaban muertos. Todavía no hemos localizado a nadie que pueda haber visto qué pasó mientras tanto-

James movió la cabeza con gesto de estupefacción_. ¡Santo Dios, dos de sus mejores hombres estaban muertos!_ Respiró hondo y salió de su asombro.

‐Es imposible que ella haya podido hacerlo sola. Es evidente que alguien la está ayudando. Encontrad a ese hombre, sea quien sea, y matadlo-

‐Sí, señor. Con mucho gusto‐ Boris alzó la cabeza bruscamente; en sus ojos oscuros ardía un brillo de venganza.

‐En cuanto a los cadáveres de vuestros compañeros, deshaceos de ellos enseguida‐ añadió James ‐No quiero que las autoridades inglesas hagan preguntas. Y pase lo que pase, repito: pase lo que pase, Isabella no debe hablar con Westland. Quiero que esta casa esté vigilada a todas horas; sin duda intentará volver a reunirse con el duque, y cuando eso ocurra, la interceptaréis. Puede que intente abordarlos en otra parte, así que, si Westland o su hija salen de la casa, seguidlos… discretamente, por favor. Ningún miembro de la familia Westland debe notar que los estamos vigilando-

Vio los uniformes tradicionales de soldado de sus hombres ‐De ahora en adelante quiero que todos llevéis ropa inglesa. Procurad pasar inadvertidos, por el amor de Dios, y estad atentos por si veis a la chica. Cuando la tengáis, traédmela-

Sus hombres se inclinaron ante él obedientemente. James se encaminó hacia el carruaje que estaba esperándolo, pero se detuvo.

‐Pensándolo mejor, matadla si se pone a tiro‐ rectificó -Esa puta me está dando demasiados problemas-

Puede que el príncipe y sus hombres los aventajaran en número, pensó Edward, pero él conocía el terreno, había estado en todos los rincones de Londres y los distritos de los alrededores, y empleó sus conocimientos para esconder a Bella donde no corriera peligro. Sin embargo, dejando a un lado su fanfarronería, era consciente de que todavía se encontraba en estado de shock debido a lo que acababa de ocurrir. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y aún sufría las secuelas de la refriega. No podía creer que acabara de matar a dos hombres antes del desayuno. ¿En qué lío se había metido esta vez? _«Maldita sea, piénsalo antes de lanzarte»_ ¿Acaso los desastres del pasado en las casas de juego no le habían enseñado nada? Tener que casarse con esa bella embustera ya era una obligación de carácter bastante dudoso, fuera quien fuese la chica; esperaba que no lo metieran también en la cárcel por culpa de ella.

‐Seguro que ya los hemos despistado- dijo él.

Bella tropezó con Edward mientras él seguía avanzando a grandes zancadas por el laberinto de viejos callejones sinuosos situados detrás de las majestuosas fachadas de las casas estucadas. No estaba de humor para aflojar el paso de modo que ella pudiera alcanzarlo.

‐¡Edward, estás herido! Tenemos que ocuparnos de tu brazo‐ insistió ella, por encima del repiqueteo de las campanas de la iglesia cercana; estaban dando las once.

‐Estoy bien‐ gruñó él, tirando de la mano de Bella.

‐No, no lo estás-

Bella se detuvo, plantando los pies para contrarrestar su impulso hacia delante. Le enseñó la mano para demostrárselo. Se le había manchado de sangre al agarrar la mano de él. Edward se paró de mala gana y echó un vistazo a su herida. La sangre le caía por todo el brazo. Bella examinó la herida con una mueca de preocupación y culpabilidad, pero él rechazó bruscamente su contacto.

‐No importa‐ dijo refunfuñando -Al fin y al cabo‐ añadió en tono amargo -¿qué es un poco de mi sangre después de que tú hayas derramado la tuya?‐ Siguió avanzando ‐Vamos, no podemos parar-

Oyó cómo ella inspiraba lentamente detrás de él, haciendo un esfuerzo silencioso por conservar la paciencia, pero parecía que no podía evitar hacer algún comentario.

‐Edward, sé razonable. Si sigues perdiendo sangre a este ritmo, te quedarás demasiado débil para luchar o correr si vuelven a encontrarnos-

Él se detuvo un momento, mientras la ira le palpitaba en las sienes; a continuación se dio la vuelta y la miró con frialdad.

‐Me mentiste- Ella se crispó y se puso en guardia ‐Esta mañana encontré la sangre en mi bata, Bella. Tu sangre. No me digas que tienes el período porque sé que no es verdad. Maldita sea, eres virgen. No, perdón: lo eras. Hasta anoche. Hasta que yo aparecí-

En lugar de contestarle, ella apartó la vista y cerró la boca con fuerza, tal vez avergonzada porque él había descubierto su treta; luego cruzó un brazo por delante de la cintura adoptando una postura defensiva. Se quedó muda, encerrada en sí misma, empecinada en mantener su actitud; pero de repente Bella le plantó cara a la situación.

‐¿Y qué?‐ murmuró, encogiendo un hombro con aire insolente.

Él se quedó sin habla por un momento ‐¿Y qué?‐ repitió estupefacto.

‐No es de tu incumbencia‐ dijo ella.

El penetrante desafío que se advertía en sus ojos dejó a Edward sin saber qué decir. Su mirada desolada devolvía a Edward su propia ira y desconfianza como en un espejo, a pesar del rubor que teñía sus mejillas. Edward alargó la mano y la agarró de los hombros.

‐¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen?‐ susurró con voz áspera, reprimiendo el impulso de zarandearla -Si lo hubiera sabido, no te habría tocado. ¡No te habría forzado! Podrías haberme dicho que no en cualquier momento, y habría parado. Te tomé por una fulana… ¡y sabías perfectamente lo que yo pensaba, pero no te pareció apropiado decirme lo contrario! En lugar de eso, me pusiste en ridículo. ¿Te das cuenta de las consecuencias que tiene lo que has hecho?-

‐Me estás haciendo daño‐ le advirtió ella con rabia y rebeldía.

Él la soltó de inmediato, pero permaneció a su lado, imponiendo su mayor estatura ‐Dime qué demonios está pasando. Ya estoy harto de tu tozudez. ¿Por qué te están persiguiendo? ¿Te llamas realmente Bella Swan?-

‐Sí, me llamo así. Eso sí que puedo decírtelo. Pero nada más. Ven, te vendaré la herida y luego me iré- Esforzándose por evitar su mirada, señaló con la cabeza una pequeña y modesta iglesia situada en la esquina -Vamos a sentarnos allí dentro para que pueda curarte. No parece que haya nadie cerca que pueda molestarnos. Ese corte necesita cuidados, y pronto-

‐No-

Edward negó con la cabeza despacio. Iba a enseñarle a aquella niña lo que era la tozudez. Él era famoso precisamente por eso. Se cruzó de brazos.

‐No iré a ninguna parte hasta que me digas qué está pasando. Merezco saber por qué acabo de matar a dos hombres y, ¡por el amor de Dios!, tengo derecho a saber por qué alguien está intentando secuestrar a mi futura esposa-

‐¿Esposa?‐ Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Luego alzó la vista hacia él, que tenía una mirada furiosa -¿De qué estás hablando?-

‐Lo sabes perfectamente, querida. Así es. Ahora eres mi quebradero de cabeza, ¡y Dios sabe de qué viviremos! ¡No estoy en situación de contraer matrimonio! Y ahora me entero de que la mujer con la que estoy obligado a casarme tiene por primo a un príncipe extranjero y está siendo perseguida por unos soldados que quieren matarla. ¡Así que perdóname si estoy de mal genio!-

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Durante un instante le clavó la mirada con asombro, y luego movió la cabeza lentamente con incredulidad.

‐Veo que ha perdido el juicio, milord-

‐¡Ojalá fuera así! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que tengo tan poca dignidad que sería capaz de pervertir a una virgen y luego arrojarla a los lobos?-

‐No seas ridículo. ¡No voy a casarme contigo!-

‐Sí lo harás‐ gruñó él, echando fuego por los ojos -Mi honor exige una satisfacción. Puede que sea muchas cosas, _chérie_, pero nunca he sido un corruptor de vírgenes-

‐¡Dios mío, estás sacando las cosas de quicio!‐ dijo ella de mal humor, muy agitada.

‐Lo siento si no te gusta, pero si anoche me hubieras dicho la verdad, esto podría haberse evitado-

‐¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?‐ replicó ella sinceramente.

‐¿Qué quiere decir eso?-

‐¡Por favor! Vi con mis propios ojos cómo tú y tus amigos tratáis a las mujeres. Comprendí perfectamente que para ti no era más que un entretenimiento fugaz; un capricho. Pero para mí todo esto es cuestión de vida o muerte-

‐No estás siendo razonable-

‐¿Cómo iba a confiarte algo tan serio cuando saltaba a la vista que solo te estabas divirtiendo? No me diste ningún motivo para creer que te interesarías en lo más mínimo-

‐Oh, sé justa. Fui amable contigo…-

‐Un anfitrión hospitalario, desde luego-

‐Y un amante, creo. ¡Confiaste en mí lo bastante para ir conmigo a la cama voluntariamente!‐ dijo él casi gritando, con la cara encendida de furia.

‐Eso es distinto-

‐¿En qué sentido? ¿Me consideras incapaz de ayudarte? ¿Un semental estúpido que solo sirve para un revolcón? Porque si eso es lo que piensas de mí, me estás dedicando el peor insulto posible…-

‐No he dicho eso, Edward. No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho. Mira, todo esto es innecesario. Tu soltería está totalmente a salvo. Es evidente que el matrimonio no es lo que quieres, así que puedes estar tranquilo: no tengo intención de casarme contigo, ni puedo, legalmente, sin el consentimiento de mi tutor. No cumplo los veintiuno hasta el trece de septiembre, y créeme, él jamás lo permitiría-

Edward se quedó mirándola ‐Supongo que te refieres al príncipe James-

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y buscó su rostro con nuevo recelo ‐¿Conoces a James?-

‐Soy Edward Cullen, _chérie_, conozco a todo el mundo. A todos menos a ti, según parece-

Ella evitó otra vez su mirada de reproche, echando un vistazo con inquietud a un carruaje que pasó traqueteando por la calle adoquinada.

‐He visto adonde ibas, ¿sabes?‐ añadió Edward en voz más baja, una vez que el ruidoso vehículo hubo pasado -Estabas intentando ver a Westland, pero ya no puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? James se te adelantó. Así pues, ¿qué harás ahora?-

Ella movió la cabeza con gesto de cansancio y se pasó la mano por sus gruesos rizos castaños ‐No… no lo sé. Ya se me ocurrirá algo-

‐¿Por qué Westland?- No obtuvo respuesta ‐Eres muy testaruda- susurró -Vamos a tener que trabajar en ello. ¿Qué querías del viejo Westland, Bella? ¿Te repito la pregunta por tercera vez?-

‐Puedes dejar de hacerme preguntas porque no voy a contestarlas-

‐¿Por qué te persigue James? Podemos estar así todo el día, si quieres-

‐¡No es asunto tuyo!-

‐¡Ya lo creo que sí!‐ rugió él, y lo hizo tan alto que llamó la atención de un par de niñeras uniformadas que empujaban sus cochecitos por el otro lado de la calle. Las mujeres los miraron alarmadas y a continuación pasaron a toda prisa -¿No te has dado cuenta de que acabo de salvarte la vida? ¡Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo!-

‐¡Sí, me he dado cuenta, y no, no tienes derecho! ¡Estoy intentando mantenerte con vida, Edward! ¡Esa bala pasó a unos centímetros de tu corazón!‐ gritó ella, levantando los dedos y separándolos un poco ‐La próxima vez puede que no tengas tanta suerte-

‐¿Suerte?‐ gritó él, sintiéndose ofendido -Eso es destreza, para que te enteres-

‐¡Oh, olvídalo! Me voy. Al diablo con tu pomposo honor y tu estúpido orgullo masculino. Lo hago por tu bien. Véndate tú mismo esa maldita herida-

‐¿Adónde crees que vas?-

‐¡A donde tú no vayas! ¡Y no vuelvas a seguirme!‐ Y tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, dio media vuelta y se marchó sin él.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y reprimió el impulso de seguirla y traerla de vuelta a rastras, consciente de que la coacción física no haría más que impulsarla a encerrarse todavía más en su concha.

‐¿Así que vas a marcharte así, sin más… deshonrada?-

Ella se volvió echando chispas por los ojos ‐¿Qué más me da la deshonra cuando tengo a un pelotón de soldados pisándome los talones?-

Le dio la espalda de nuevo y continuó caminando, moviendo la cabeza y adoptando una postura que reflejaba una intensa furia femenina.

‐Dios, dame paciencia‐ dijo Edward entre dientes. Una vez su padre le había dicho que algún día encontraría a una chica tan intratable como él. No soportaba que tuviera razón -¿Quién está siendo poco razonable ahora?‐ gritó detrás de ella en un tono rebosante de superioridad masculina ‐No tienes dinero, Bella, ni ningún lugar adonde ir. Ni siquiera sabes moverte por la ciudad. ¿Y si esas bestias aparecen otra vez?-

‐¿«Si aparecen»?‐ Ella redujo el paso, resopló con cansancio y le lanzó una mirada sardónica por encima del hombro ‐Querrás decir «cuando aparezcan». No lo sé, Edward. No es asunto tuyo. Me las arreglaré de alguna forma. Después de todo…‐ Respiró hondo y cobró ánimo levantando la barbilla -Tengo la razón de mi parte-

‐Yo también estoy de tu parte‐ dijo él suavemente, contemplando su espalda a medida que se alejaba.

¡Qué criatura más desesperante! Edward apretó la mandíbula, desconcertado ante un rechazo tan contundente por parte de una mujer. Más que el desaliento, el pánico empezó a apoderarse de él cuando ella trató de abandonarlo una vez más. Había algo en aquella chica que le tocaba la fibra sensible.

‐¿Y lo de anoche?‐ dejó escapar airadamente -¿Todo lo que hubo entre nosotros no fue más que una mentira?-

Ella no estaba tan lejos como para no oírlo, y sus palabras hicieron que se parara en seco. Edward advirtió que su espalda se ponía rígida y a continuación agachaba la cabeza. La alcanzó, pero ella se negó a mirarlo.

‐No me hagas esto, Edward‐ dijo -Por favor, deja que me marche-

‐No puedo hacer eso, Bella. No voy a hacerlo. Ahora estamos unidos por la sangre. Anoche me ofreciste tu virginidad. Hoy he acabado con dos vidas para salvar la tuya. Son cosas importantes, no algo de lo que puedas huir y olvidarte‐ Posó la mano en su hombro y la hizo girar con delicadeza para que se situara de cara a él -¿Cómo es que después de todo esto sigues sin confiar en mí?‐ preguntó más suavemente -Dios sabe que no soy ningún santo, pero ¿tan malo soy?-

‐No es eso‐ susurró ella con voz frágil.

‐Entonces, ¿qué es, cielo?‐ Ella se estremeció cuando él le apartó el pelo con delicadeza y lo puso detrás de la oreja; la atracción eléctrica que existía entre ellos crepitaba bajo la superficie, a punto de cobrar vida -Dímelo. No me excluyas. Deja que yo me ocupe de lo que te está haciendo daño-

Ella le dedicó una mirada conmovedora, mostrándole la palma de su mano manchada de color carmesí ‐¿No lo ves, Edward? No quiero tener más sangre tuya en mis manos. Todavía tienes una oportunidad de escapar, de evitar meterte en esto conmigo-

‐No, querida‐ Edward ahuecó las manos en torno a su rostro -Esa oportunidad ya ha pasado‐ dijo de modo terminante, sosteniéndole la mirada con serenidad -Ya estoy metido, tanto si te gusta como si no. No me protejas. Solo dime a qué nos estamos enfrentando-

Bella no quería aceptarlo, pero al final tuvo que reconocer que lo que él decía era cierto. Ella lo había mezclado en aquello, y rogaba a Dios que no tuvieran que lamentarlo poco después. _«Yo no quería que pasara esto»,_ pensó tristemente. Había intentado mantenerlo a salvo. Edward, por su parte, no parecía amedrentado por el peligro al que se enfrentaba. Daba la impresión de que el guerrero que anidaba en el interior del elegante hedonista había despertado. Situado de forma inamovible junto a Bella, se elevaba por encima de ella, con los pies separados en una postura de luchador, listo para la acción, mientras sus fuertes muslos y sus anchas espaldas vibraban con intrépida vitalidad; el sol en ascenso daba de lleno en su pelo cobrizo, y sus ojos de un verde intenso sostenían su mirada serenamente. En lo más profundo de él, Bella veía ferocidad, inteligencia y una firme voluntad de pagar con la fuerza, e incluso la muerte, a los enemigos de ella. Ni siquiera la noche anterior había resultado tan seductor como lo era en ese momento sin pretenderlo, pensó ella, estremeciéndose ligeramente de asombro. El valor puro con el que se ofrecía entonces penetraba más hondo en el corazón de ella. No, comprendió Bella, mirándolo con un nuevo respeto, aquel hombre no necesitaba protección. Él tenía razón, reconoció ella con gravedad. Necesitaba la ayuda de Edward tanto si le gustaba como si no, tanto si era justo como si no. Su pueblo dependía de ella. No podía pensar solo en ella, en su orgullo, ni siquiera en el bienestar de él. El problema era más grave ahora que James había accedido a Westland antes que ella. Solo Dios sabía las mentiras que su primo había contado al duque y a sus empleados sobre ella, pues el mayordomo y los lacayos la habían tratado como a una loca que se hubiera escapado. Tal vez Edward, con su perspicacia mundana, pudiera ayudarla a elaborar un nuevo plan. A decir verdad, la idea de contar con un aliado cuando todas sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido era tranquilizadora, sobre todo tratándose de un aliado que no parecía conocer el significado de la palabra «miedo» y que había demostrado ser asombrosamente diestro con la espada.

Bella soltó una exhalación al ver que no tenía otra opción que tragarse su orgullo y hacer lo que más le costaba: pedir ayuda. Confiar en alguien. Él alargó las manos para abrazarla. Esbozó una sonrisa tierna y viril y le rodeó la cintura firmemente con las manos como si no fuera a separarse de ella por nada del mundo. A ella le molestaba no ser capaz de librar aquella batalla sola. Pero entonces él inclinó la cabeza y le besó la sien, rodeándola con su deliciosa fuerza, y su proximidad la embargó de un indescriptible alivio.

‐Escúchame, cabezota‐ susurró él, acariciándola con la nariz -De ahora en adelante, deja que decidamos juntos qué es mejor para ambos. A lo mejor me he precipitado demasiado. Ninguno de los dos podrá imponer su criterio al otro… tanto como le gustaría‐ añadió con sequedad -Me temo que somos demasiado testarudos para aceptar un no por respuesta-

Se cruzaron unas sonrisas leves y cautas a modo de tregua.

‐Pero Edward…-

‐Deja que acabe. Está claro que no te falta valor. Tienes más coraje del que he visto nunca en una mujer, y lo admiro. Pero no trates de protegerme, pequeña. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo… y de ti‐ Cuando levantó la barbilla de Bella con las puntas de los dedos, ella, cautelosa, lo miró a los ojos -Aun así, no olvides que podemos casarnos legalmente en Escocia-

Ella se ruborizó ante su insistencia. No creía en absoluto que él lo deseara.

‐No‐ dijo Bella -No hay tiempo-

‐¿Tal vez cuando esto acabe?- dijo él.

Ella apartó la vista, pero notó que él la examinaba ‐Tal vez- respondió.

‐Recházame si es lo que deseas‐ dijo él un momento después –pero tendrás que permitirme satisfacer mi honor de otra forma: acepta la protección de mi espada‐ Ella alzó la vista hacia él y tembló al ver la intensa caballerosidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos -Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte‐ prometió él -Con la única condición de que me digas la verdad-

Ella asimiló sus palabras y asintió ‐Muy bien‐ dijo Bella con gran esfuerzo, tragando saliva -Te lo contaré todo-

‐Bien‐ Él la soltó despacio y dejó de abrazarla posesivamente por la cintura ‐Podrías empezar por lo que más me interesa saber-

‐¿De qué se trata?-

‐¿Por qué te entregaste a mí anoche?-

Edward posó los dedos suavemente en su hombro e impidió que se apartara. Su contacto resultaba un tanto autoritario, pero Bella cedió al cabo de un momento y lo miró con recelo. El movió la cabeza, mientras sus ojos verdes escudriñaban lo más recóndito de su alma, como el haz de una linterna rastreando la noche.

‐Pagaste un precio demasiado alto para conseguir comida y techo. ¿De veras pensabas que era la única forma de que yo te ayudara?-

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y meditó detenidamente la respuesta antes de contestar. No había nada como el orgullo de un hombre, y si quería contar con su ayuda, era mejor no enfurecerlo.

‐Yo… te deseaba. Ya debes de estar acostumbrado-

‐No con vírgenes. No, Bella. No hieras mis sentimientos. Has dejado muy claras tus dudas respecto a mí. Incluso yo sé que no soy tan irresistible‐ dijo, con un asomo de humor lleno de hastío ‐Adelante. ¿Qué más? Hay otras cosas que no me has dicho‐ Su perspicacia asombró a Bella. Su boca se torció de forma cínica ‐Soy un jugador, ¿recuerdas? Me dedico a interpretar el rostro de la gente- Bella se enfrentó a su incertidumbre y luego cerró los ojos.

‐Quiero decírtelo, pero te pondrías muy furioso. Tengo miedo de que hagas algo imprudente-

‐¿Cómo qué?‐ preguntó él con serenidad.

‐Como retarlo‐ susurró ella, mientras volvía a abrir los ojos despacio.

‐¿A James?- Ella asintió con la cabeza ‐No le tengo miedo-

‐¡Pues yo sí! Sé de qué es capaz, y tú también deberías tenerlo, si sabes lo que te conviene. ¿Sabes en cuántas guerras ha luchado?- Edward tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y le sostuvo la mirada tocándola con delicadeza, pero sus ojos revelaban una turbulenta emoción.

‐¿Qué te hizo?-

Para gran sorpresa de Bella, las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos al recordar el terrible episodio. Pero la ternura de Edward era firme, y su preocupación, ineludible, por lo que finalmente su resistencia se vino abajo.

‐Me… me amenazó con forzarme a hacerlo, con abusar de mi. Dijo que me daría una lección que no olvidaría, y que cuando hubiera acabado conmigo me casaría con alguien horrible. Yo no quería que fuera así‐ susurró ella, implorante, sosteniéndole la mirada -No la primera vez- Los orificios nasales de Edward se ensancharon ‐Así que te elegí a ti en lugar de a él‐ confesó -Porque tú fuiste amable conmigo y te esforzaste mucho por tranquilizarme, me hiciste reír cuando hacía días que no sonreía‐ La barbilla le temblaba un poco a causa de los esfuerzos por no llorar -Lo siento si eso significa que te utilicé, pero no podía dejar que él me venciera de esa forma. Me ha arrebatado todo lo demás. No podía dejar que también me arrebatara el orgullo-

La boca de Edward era una línea pálida y adusta. Ella lo había visto enfadado, lo había visto exasperado, y lo había visto luchar contra los soldados con sangrienta determinación, pero hasta ese momento no lo había visto enfurecido. Él no pronunció palabra. Se apartó, cerró los ojos un instante inhalando sonoramente y, durante un breve y violento momento de silencio, hizo un esfuerzo por conservar la calma.

‐No dejaré que te toque, Bella‐ Cuando sus ojos color verde se abrieron, brillaron con una férrea determinación -Ese hijo de puta no te pondrá un dedo encima‐ dijo apretando los dientes -Tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver-

‐¡Eso es exactamente lo que trato de evitar!‐ gritó ella mientras se separaba, invadida por una oleada de angustia. Él la agarró del codo e intentó tranquilizarla en vano ‐No sabes lo peligroso que es… ¡Yo, sí! ¡Le vi matar a un hombre a sangre fría, Edward! ¡Por eso fui a la casa de Westland! El duque es el representante de la Corona en el condado de Yorkshire. ¡Quiero que detengan a James. Quiero verlo ahorcado-

‐¿Así que te persigue por eso? ¿Para hacerte callar antes de que puedas revelar su crimen?-

Ella asintió ‐Sí-

‐Bueno, por lo menos ahora todo empieza a tener sentido‐ murmuró él.

Con los ojos entornados para protegerse del sol, Edward apartó la vista mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Un momento más tarde, Bella reparó en que él estaba sangrando de nuevo y se lo dijo. Él se miró la herida de forma pesarosa.

‐Lo cierto es que, si tu oferta de ayuda sigue en pie, el brazo me duele una barbaridad. ¿Tienes algo que podamos usar para vendarlo?-

A Bella le dio la impresión de que su sincera confesión tenía como objetivo tranquilizarla una vez más, como el resto de los comentarios; tal vez Edward se había percatado de lo mucho que la había intimidado su furia glacial y silenciosa hacia James.

‐Las enaguas‐ dijo ella, sorbiéndose la nariz -Podría arrancar unas tiras-

‐Entonces…‐ Él arqueó la ceja muy ligeramente, dedicándole una discreta media sonrisa -¿Podré verte los tobillos?-

En el rostro de Bella se dibujó una sonrisa mientras le sostenía la mirada, y movió la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad.

‐Eres increíble-

‐ Lo sé, me jacto de ello-

Él le guiñó un ojo con picardía y pasó tranquilamente junto a ella, que se quedó asombrada de su don para hacerla sentirse mejor con una broma irreverente, una sonrisa, un comentario gracioso… y de su amabilidad al preocuparse tanto por ella. Aquel hombre podía matar con ardor y presteza, pero tenía un corazón de oro. _«Cullen, eres todo un caballero»,_ pensó, mirándolo fijamente.

‐Vamos, _petite_‐ La cogió de la mano con tal garbo que parecía que la condujera a la pista de un salón de baile -Podemos ir a sentarnos a la iglesia, como has dicho antes, y mientras me curas, quiero que me cuentes qué viste con exactitud- Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió ‐Y una cosa más, Bella‐ añadió él deteniéndose. Alzó la vista hacia el campanario bañado por el sol ‐Procura confiar un poco en mí‐ Le lanzó una mirada cautelosa ‐Puede que te sorprenda-

Ella agachó la cabeza, escarmentada. Agarrándola de un modo que no admitía rechazo, Edward le rodeó el codo con la otra mano y la llevó al otro lado de la calle en dirección al pequeño santuario, poniéndola una vez más a salvo.

_**Bueno una vez más acá estamos chicas, déjenme decirles que me reí y se me enterneció mucho el corazón escribiendo este cap, también estuve al borde con la adrenalina a mil al principio por semejante enfrentamiento de Edward, pero díganme si no es el caballero de nuestros sueños, ese que todas queremos que nos rescate, en fin un capitulo lleno de muchas y variadas emociones en compensación por la semana que las deje sin cap y porque ya era momento de ponerle más emoción y sabor a esto espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi… espero sus reviews que son tan importantes para mí…. Besos nos leemos pronto**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__** los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

_**Una vez más y no me canso de repetirlo, muchísimas gracias a las chicas que me brindan todo su apoyo con sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos no saben lo feliz que eso me hace, porque me doy cuenta que la historia les gusta, bueno ya no me extiendo mucho y sin más acá está el capitulo, besos y cuídense muchísimo…**_

**En el Capitulo Anterior:**

‐_Eres increíble-_

‐ _Lo sé, me jacto de ello-_

_Él le guiñó un ojo con picardía y pasó tranquilamente junto a ella, que se quedó asombrada de su don para hacerla sentirse mejor con una broma irreverente, una sonrisa, un comentario gracioso… y de su amabilidad al preocuparse tanto por ella. Aquel hombre podía matar con ardor y presteza, pero tenía un corazón de oro. «Cullen, eres todo un caballero», pensó, mirándolo fijamente._

‐_Vamos, __petite__‐ La cogió de la mano con tal garbo que parecía que la condujera a la pista de un salón de baile -Podemos ir a sentarnos a la iglesia, como has dicho antes, y mientras me curas, quiero que me cuentes qué viste con exactitud- Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió ‐Y una cosa más, Bella‐ añadió él deteniéndose. Alzó la vista hacia el campanario bañado por el sol ‐Procura confiar un poco en mí‐ Le lanzó una mirada cautelosa ‐Puede que te sorprenda-_

_Ella agachó la cabeza, escarmentada. Agarrándola de un modo que no admitía rechazo, Edward le rodeó el codo con la otra mano y la llevó al otro lado de la calle en dirección al pequeño santuario, poniéndola una vez más a salvo._

**Capitulo 7.**

Edward no había estado dentro de una iglesia desde la boda de Tanya con Riley, pero incluso un pecador como él tuvo que detenerse al pisar suelo sagrado después de haber desflorado a una virgen y haber matado a dos hombres violentamente. Su corazón hervía de odio por elhombre que ella llamaba James. ¿Con que el gran príncipe ruso creía que podía forzar a Bella? Estaba deseando atravesar el corazónde aquel hombre con una espada.

Edward la siguió a través de las enormes puertas de roble hasta el silencioso interior de la capilla con un humor sombrío y pensativo. Pasaron por delante de una pila bautismal de piedra con veneras grabadas que había en la parte trasera del santuario y entraron en la nave. El interior era tranquilo y fresco. Unos rayos de sol penetraban por el espacio abovedado situado encima de ellos; más cerca de la tierra se hallaba el largo pasillo gris que conducía a un sencillo altar entre hileras de bancos de caoba oscuros. Oyó que su hermosa compañera soltaba una exhalación con ánimo de calmarse y le lanzó una mirada seria.

‐Por aquí‐ murmuró Bella, cogiéndolo de la mano.

Cuando ella lo llevó al oscuro hueco de una pequeña capilla lateral, atravesaron los rayos de sol llenos de polvo y se adentraron en las sombras. Mientras observaba cómo avanzaba ella delante de él, con su cuerpo delicado y su cabello revuelto como seda caoba. Edward sentía que la ternura y la furia libraban una batalla por imponerse en su interior. Estaba dispuesto a gastar una broma con la que despejar el miedo que había visto en los ojos de ella, y estaba igualmente preparado para arrancar el corazón a cualquiera, para protegerla. Aunque él quería algo distinto, pensó _«Ten cuidado con lo que deseas»_

La chica estaba agitada mental y emocionalmente. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho lo habían desconcertado por su gran agudeza. El argumento según el cual «los hombres son como niños» que normalmente procuraba el perdón de las mujeres a Edward y a sus amigos parecía tener el mismo fundamento para Bella Swan que el que tenía para Irina Westland con respecto a Jasper. Por lo menos Edward entendía entonces por qué Bella había rechazado su respetuosa propuesta de matrimonio. Le faltaban unos meses para llegar a la edad de poder casarse por voluntad propia. Pero Edward era consciente de que había algo más. Al parecer, la señorita no tenía muy buena opinión de él. Edward intuía que le gustaba bastante. La atracción física era sin duda mutua, pero no estaba seguro de contar con su respeto, y aquello le hacía sentirse como si ella le hubiera arrojado el guante, retándolo a que demostrara que era digno de ella. Aquel no era un tipo de desafío del que él pudiera desentenderse. Y una voz que sonaba en su cabeza le susurraba que, si se ganaba su respeto, tal vez recuperaría el suyo propio. No quería ni pensar en qué diría la leal Bella si se enteraba de lo de Lady Lauren.

Era una mujer de armas tomar, pensó Edward, mirando divertido su cara mientras avanzaba hacia el lugar donde le hizo sentarse: el primer banco de la capilla lateral. La chica había arrancado un diente a Jasper y por poco había castrado a Jacob con la rodilla, pero él había sido tan estúpido como para creer que podía escapar de ella ileso.

La chica tenía un don para coger la vanidad de un hombre y devolvérsela hecha picadillo. A Edward le dolía saber que lo había considerado un canalla amoral y que únicamente se había acostado con él porque era el menor de dos males. Cualquier hombre menos James Gigandet le habría servido la noche anterior. Por fortuna, él no solía confiar en las mujeres. Aquella tenía un lado retorcido capaz de mantenerlo en ascuas. Pero él no podía pensar mal de ella_. «Qué extraño»_ Su espontaneidad lo desarmaba; la fuerza de su carácter era inequívoca. Si hubiera recibido mejor educación, podría haber sido la abeja reina de la temporada social.

Bella cerró la portezuela de madera del banco tras de sí y se colocó junto a él. Enfrente de ellos, un desportillado arcángel Miguel de madera con ojos de cristal, ataviado con una armadura de estilo romano y unas alas doradas, estaba ensartando a la serpiente, con los banderines de su lanza ondeando al viento. Edward miró con curiosidad cómo Bella apoyaba el pie en el reclinatorio del banco, echaba una mirada furtiva alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca que pudiera verlos, se levantaba la falda y dejaba al descubierto una pequeña porción de las enaguas blancas que llevaba debajo y la adorable curva de su pierna. Él apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del banco de madera lustrosa y disfrutó del espectáculo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

‐Eres una joven muy interesante‐ comentó, mientras ella arrancaba un pedazo de tela de algodón de sus enaguas para vendarle la herida y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba romper el dobladillo ‐Tan inocente y sin embargo tan… traviesa-

‐¿Quieres dejar de coquetear y utilizar esos músculos?‐ susurró ella.

‐Sus deseos son órdenes para mí-

Edward se acercó a ella y la complació. Agarró el dobladillo con las dos manos y lo rompió de un fuerte tirón, aunque todavía debía de tener los nervios de punta después de la pelea con los soldados, pues sin querer empleó más fuerza de la necesaria y, de repente, la tela de algodón se rasgó hasta la altura de su muslo. Inmediatamente, Edward sintió un placer malicioso al ver su tersa piel al final de las medias blancas, pero sintió curiosidad cuando vislumbró un objeto oculto en aquella zona: un saquito de ante sujeto a su liga. Ella lanzó un pequeño grito ahogado y se quedó inmóvil cuando Edward posó la mano izquierda sobre su muslo descubierto. Con la derecha rodeó el saquito que contenía un objeto duro, aproximadamente del tamaño de una bellota. _Dios, ¿qué estaba escondiendo ahora?_ Pensó él.

‐¿Qué es esto?‐ Él alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos, que expresaban inquietud.

Bella miró sus ojos verdes con el corazón palpitante y pensó en las deudas de juego que él había mencionado, los muebles que faltaban en su casa y su reconocida escasez de dinero, pero sabía que si querían seguir con vida, era mejor que empezaran a confiar el uno en el otro. Aquel hombre le había salvado la vida hacía poco. Ella tenía que dar el primer paso; se lo debía.

‐Ábrelo‐ murmuró Bella, depositando en él su confianza tal como él le había pedido, pese a que el diamante era todo cuanto tenía. Sin él, no le quedaban esperanzas ‐Míralo tú mismo‐ le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos con nerviosismo.

Cuando él volcó el saquito y la Estrella de Indra cayó en la palma de su mano, Bella se mordió el labio en un silencio agitado.

‐¡Santo Dios!‐ susurró él, mirándolo fijamente. Alzó la vista hacia ella, alarmado ‐¿De dónde has sacado esto?-

‐Es mío. Es mi herencia. ¿Me lo devuelves, por favor?-

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron y reflejaron comprensión e indignación ante su pregunta.

‐¿Crees que iba a quitártelo?-

‐Es todo lo que tengo‐ contestó ella con inquietud -Necesito el dinero que me den por él para salvar a mi pueblo de James-

Edward se lo devolvió sin hacer más comentarios, pero no necesitaba palabras para mostrar su disgusto. Vaya, se había ofendido otra vez. ¿Qué podía hacer ella al respecto? Había intentado complacerlo dejando que lo viera. Bella se sintió mejor en cuanto volvió a tener la joya en su poder. Más valía prevenir que lamentar. Se la metió en el corpiño.

‐Se llama la Estrella de Indra. Ha pasado por las manos de las mujeres de mi familia a lo largo de muchas generaciones. Llegó hasta mí a través de mi madre. Verás, James no sabe que existe. Voy a venderla y a usar el dinero para comprar la mansión donde vivía de forma anónima-

Él se recostó despacio; en su mirada penetrante todavía se advertía escepticismo ‐Lo mejor será que empieces a contarme toda esta historia por el principio-

Ella asintió ‐El jueves, hace cinco días, empezó como un día cualquiera‐ comenzó, agarró sus enaguas con las dos manos, arrancó una tira y la apartó para usarla como venda -Yo estaba en el huerto echando un vistazo a mis hortalizas y verduras, cuando un grupo de vecinos del pueblo apareció en Talbot Old Hall, la propiedad donde vivía para presentarme una queja-

‐¿Talbot Old Hall?-

‐Mi casa‐ aclaró ella con una punzada de nostalgia ‐O al menos antes lo era. Ahora no estoy segura. Cuando mi abuelo murió, James la heredó… y también el resto de las propiedades-

Él se puso tenso ‐¿Tu abuelo?-

‐El conde de Talbot‐ dijo ella, preparándose para su reacción.

Edward se limitó a mirarla. A continuación se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó el codo en la rodilla y sostuvo su cabeza con una mano.

‐Eres de origen noble‐ dijo él en tono constreñido.

‐Sí-

‐Y anoche te seduje después de tomar varias botellas de vino-

‐Esto… sí. Me temo que eso lo resume bastante bien. Bueno, no hace falta que te pongas tan triste‐ intentó decir ella ‐No es que yo no quisiera que me sedujeras-

Él le lanzó una mirada de advertencia ‐Continúa-

‐La familia Talbot siempre ha estado metida en negocios internacionales y en la diplomacia‐ dijo ella -Intereses marítimos, vínculos con la Compañía de las Indias Orientales. Mamá solía decir que solo había tres normas en su familia. A pesar de ser pocas, son inflexibles y cada una asigna el papel correcto a cada miembro de la familia: el hijo mayor será el conde, que cumplirá sus deberes y votará a los _tories _en la Cámara de los Lores; todas las hijas se casarán con alguien de la nobleza; y todos los hijos pequeños se dedicarán al servicio diplomático para la Corona. Los hijos de los Talbot han llevado el esplendor de la familia a todas las cortes extranjeras de Europa y más allá‐ dijo cínicamente -De hecho, lo han llevado hasta los confines más remotos de la tierra: de Cantón y Calcuta a Constantinopla. Y también a Rusia-

‐De ahí, el primo extranjero príncipe‐ dijo Edward mientras volvía a enderezarse y estiraba sus largas piernas por debajo del reclinatorio situado delante de él.

‐Exacto-

Ella asintió con la cabeza tristemente; saber que el título de príncipe recibía un uso distinto en el continente que en Inglaterra solo la calmó un poco. En Europa, los príncipes ocupaban una posición ligeramente superior a los duques, pero aun así eran inferiores a los grandes duques y a los archiduques. En Inglaterra, naturalmente, el título de príncipe estaba reservado estrictamente a la realeza.

‐Mi madre tuvo dos hermanos‐ explicó ‐el mayor, iba a ser el conde. A James lo bautizaron así en honor a él. Murió de unas fiebres a los cuarenta años, sin haber heredado el título, pues mi abuelo seguía vivo. Mi madre, Renée, era la hija mediana, y Thomas era el hijo pequeño. Hace muchos años, Thomas ingresó en el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores por tradición familiar, y cuando era un joven apuesto, fue nombrado delegado del embajador británico en la corte de Catalina la Grande. En San Petersburgo conoció a una mujer noble, la princesa Sofía, una parienta lejana del zar. Se decía que sus hermanos habían participado en el golpe de estado que derrocó al zar Pablo, el padre del zar Alejandro. Se decía que el zar Pablo estaba completamente loco.

‐Ya sé quién era el zar Pablo‐ replicó él -Aparte de los cotilleos de la sociedad, estoy al corriente de otras cosas-

Bella apartó la vista_. «No voy a discutir con él dentro de una iglesia»_

‐El caso es que, gracias al buen ojo de mi familia‐ dijo ella, con lo que consideró una admirable paciencia -el tío Thomas cortejó a la princesa Sofía y se casó con ella; James fue el resultado de su unión. Por medio de uno de sus tíos rusos, obtuvo el título de príncipe. Y por medio de su padre, ahora también ha obtenido el condado de los Talbot. Es una lástima que mi tío mayor no tuviera hijos; murió antes incluso de conseguir una esposa.

‐Mis condolencias-

Ella resopló ‐No lo conocía en absoluto. Aunque tengo otros parientes, no los conozco. Toda la familia hace como si yo no existiera. Solo nos une la sangre que corre por nuestras venas. Únicamente me enteré de la muerte de mi abuelo porque se acordaron de invitar al funeral a la señora Weber, nuestra vieja ama de llaves‐ Agachó la cabeza –Es evidente que se han olvidado de que existo-

Edward frunció el ceño mientras la examinaba ‐Pues es muy descortés por su parte. ¿Por qué iban a excluirte de esa forma?-

‐Porque mi madre infringió las normas de la familia‐ contestó ella tristemente, alzando la vista para contemplar su mirada protectora una vez más -En lugar de cumplir con su deber y casarse con un lord, se escapó con mi padre, un simple oficial de la marina-

‐Y menos mal que lo hizo, porque si no ahora todos estaríamos hablando en francés‐ bromeó Edward con suavidad, repitiendo las divertidas palabras que ella había pronunciado la noche anterior, y señalando claramente que estaba de su parte, a diferencia de sus familiares.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento ‐Algo que yo no sé hacer, por cierto-

‐¿Qué, hablar francés?-

‐Sí. Una de las cosas que James me recriminó fue mi falta de aptitudes. Por lo visto, todos los nobles rusos de la corte del zar hablan en francés en lugar de hacerlo en ruso… ¿No es extraño? Supongo que podría haberlo aprendido si me hubiera aplicado, pero ¿por qué iba a aprender su lengua cuando ellos mataron a mi padre? Papá se habría revuelto en la tumba. «Malditos franceses, habría dicho… Que los cuelguen a todos»

‐Tengo un par de hermanos que estarían de acuerdo con él‐ Edward sonrió irónicamente mientras ella arrancaba otra tira de sus enaguas y la apartaba con el fin de usarla para limpiar y vendar la herida.

‐Mi abuelo nunca perdonó a mi madre por fugarse. El valor de mi padre en el mar no importaba nada para él. Ni siquiera la mención que recibió del coronel lord Nelson bastó para acabar con el rencor que ese cascarrabias viejo y orgulloso les guardaba a los dos. Cuando mi padre murió, hicimos todo lo que pudimos por sobrevivir, pero por desgracia la marina estaba pasando unos apuros económicos tan graves que fue imposible cobrar la pensión de mi padre o una parte del dinero que nos debían. No teníamos otra forma de sustento. A mi madre no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero no le quedó más remedio que volver arrastrándose junto a su familia en busca de ayuda-

‐Debió de ser duro-

‐Tuvimos la suerte de que accedieran a recibirnos. Al ver a mi madre, mi abuelo quiso echarla a la calle, pero mi abuela apeló a su sentido común mencionando la reputación familiar. ¿Qué imagen darían si dejaban morir de hambre a su hija en la calle? Así que se decidió que recibiríamos ayuda, pero, claro está, no seríamos bien acogidas en el palacio que su excelencia tiene en Berkshire, la residencia de los condes de Talbot. En lugar de ello, y para paliar la vergüenza de la familia, nos mandaron a la finca más apartada del conde: Talbot Old Hall. Está lejísimos‐ dijo cariñosamente.

‐Parece un lugar inhóspito-

‐No, es maravilloso‐ afirmó ella -Es tranquilo y silencioso, y el paisaje es magnífico. Ojalá pudieras verlo, Edward. No es elegante y moderno como Londres, pero para mí…‐ su mirada se paseó por el techo mientras evocaba la pequeña plaza del pueblo, tan familiar para ella como su propio reflejo -Para mí es mi hogar. El primer hogar verdadero que he tenido. Y ahora James va a destruirlo. Supongo que lo único que sabe hacer es destruir-

Sus pensamientos se remontaron a la primera vez que había visto a su primo, cuando pasó por delante de la casa del guarda cubierta de hiedra como un huracán y recorrió el camino de entrada con su séquito de soldados armando un gran estruendo, seguido por su carro del equipaje lleno hasta arriba, como si pensara quedarse largo tiempo. Una sensación de desastre la invadió al ver a su formidable nuevo tutor, pero no pudo prever la amenaza que se cernía sobre su pueblo, su hogar o ella misma.

‐Yo esperaba que se marchara pronto. Después de todo, la antigua residencia no es precisamente la más elegante de las fincas de la familia Talbot. Antes de que mi madre y yo nos instaláramos allí, mi abuelo solamente la usaba como pabellón de caza. Sin embargo, James pareció adaptarse. No tenía sentido. Cada día que pasaba, más sospechaba yo que ocurría algo extraño. En su momento no me di cuenta, pero ahora comprendo que la situación apartada de la casa le convenía: era un marco perfecto, situado lejos de los ojos de todos, donde podría conspirar e intrigar en secreto-

Mientras Edward reflexionaba acerca de aquello, Bella se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña pila de piedra con agua bendita que había en la entrada de la capilla.

‐Espero que esto no sea un sacrilegio‐ susurró, mientras mojaba una de las tiras de sus enaguas.

Edward se apartó la camisa del hombro herido para que ella pudiera ocuparse del desagradable corte.

‐Nunca me han limpiado una herida con agua bendita‐ comentó, lanzando a Bella una mirada burlona -A lo mejor me vuelve invencible-

Ella le dirigió una mirada sombría como queriendo decirle _«Eso espero»_ Y mientras limpiaba la herida con las telas mojadas, empezó a contarle exactamente lo que había ocurrido el jueves anterior, cuando las cosas habían empezado a torcerse…

_**Jueves por la mañana, Yorkshire**_

Bella se encontraba en la penumbra de Talbot Old Hall, pestañeando y apretando la mandíbula mientras observaba cómo los asustados lugareños se marchaban arrastrando los pies por el camino de entrada. Había hecho todo lo posible por tranquilizarlos; ahora todo dependía de ella. Se volvió y regresó enérgicamente hacia la casa, al tiempo que se llevaba un largo rizo ondeante detrás de la oreja. La brisa y su paso resuelto hacían que la ligera falda se le arremolinara alrededor de las piernas. Por encima de ella, austeros contra el cielo azul despejado, los ángeles tallados en roble del tejado montaban guardia con sus espadas y escudos, cada uno en una esquina de la antigua y fantástica casa. La residencia poseía innumerables aguilones que destacaban aquí y allá, y sus plantas superiores sobresalían al estilo de la Baja Edad Media. La hiedra trepaba frondosa por los muros y rodeaba las ventanas con cristales en forma de rombo. Entró en el edificio, atravesó resueltamente el oscuro vestíbulo con paneles de roble y pasó junto a la señora Weber, que parecía tener ganas de protestar pero refrenó la lengua al ver la expresión furiosa del rostro de Bella. Recorrió el umbrío pasillo en dirección a la sala principal y pasó por delante de la sala de armas y la enorme escalera de estilo isabelino, con su poste intrincadamente tallado en forma de pina y el retrato familiar del siglo XVI de una antepasada llamada Lady Agnes, que lucía una sonrisa pícara y cómplice, y un espléndido diamante del tamaño de una nuez. Se decía que el fantasma de Lady Agnes moraba en la casa; de niña, a Bella le había parecido ver en una ocasión a la dama flotando por la galería de música, pero ahora que era adulta había llegado a la conclusión de que el elegante espectro había sido producto de su imaginación.

Con las protestas de los habitantes del pueblo resonando todavía en sus oídos, Bella continuó hacia el final del pasillo hasta que llegó al umbral de la sala principal, preparada mentalmente para la batalla; sin embargo, cuando vio a su primo fumando distraídamente una pipa de larga boquilla, se paró en seco, sorprendida por aquella última descortesía. Lo que faltaba. Ahora estaba fumando en la casa. ¡Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con toquetearla en la escalera la noche anterior después de la cena! Bella apretó los dientes. Aquel hombre no tenía respeto por nadie. No, para su majestad todos eran sus siervos. En Rusia era el amo de unos veinte mil seres humanos. Siendo como era una persona de espíritu libre, Bella no podía entender algo así.

Tras abrir y cerrar las manos un instante, se secó discretamente las palmas sudadas con la falda, haciendo caso omiso de los fuertes latidos de su corazón, y reemprendió su marcha con la barbilla alzada hasta el interior de la enorme habitación, antes de que James reparara en que ella estaba allí de pie, titubeando mientras se armaba de valor. Sus pies calzados con zapatillas pisaron con firmeza las frescas baldosas grises, resonando bajo el altísimo techo abovedado con sus vigas de castaño contra el yeso blanco. El sonido llamó la atención de James. En caso de saber que era un huésped poco grato, no mostraba la menor señal de ello, y parecía totalmente relajado después de haber tomado su desayuno, dueño de todo cuanto alcanzaba a dominar con la vista. Sentado en un banco acolchado tras la oscura y pesada mesa de roble en la que acababa de terminar su desayuno tardío, y vestido únicamente con unos pantalones holgados y una lujosa bata, el príncipe la miró por encima del periódico y a continuación lo bajó, observando con un interés rapaz cómo ella pasaba. Su frío examen inquietó a Bella cuando atravesó la estancia en dirección a las ventanas con parteluz que había al otro lado de la habitación y las abrió para ventilarla del acre humo de la pipa. La brisa estival que entró en la sala traía el frescor de los páramos. ¡Cómo le gustaría estar paseando por allí, ajena aquellas preocupaciones! Pero por la ventana vio el motivo de su ira: el pequeño ejército extranjero que había acampado en el prado situado detrás de la casa.

Los soldados estaban empezando a despertarse después de haberse emborrachado y haber hecho sus correrías por el pueblo la noche anterior, aunque ya eran las diez y media de la mañana. Ofrecían un exótico espectáculo en plena campiña inglesa, durmiendo hasta hacer desaparecer los efectos del vodka entre las mariposas y las margaritas. Desde que su primo había llegado con su ejército privado de soldados, parecía que su pueblecito hubiera sido sometido a una ocupación enemiga y no hubiera nadie que pudiera rescatar a sus habitantes. Algunos de los soldados habían dormido en el suelo alrededor de una fogata, y otros lo habían hecho con la cabeza apoyada en el lomo de sus resistentes ponis. Habían construido una especie de tienda con las lanzas de casi cinco metros de altura con las que, según le había dicho James, entrenaban desde la infancia hasta que se volvían expertos en el arte de atravesar cuerpos de soldados, por no hablar de su destreza con el resto de las armas conocidas por el hombre.

‐Prima‐ La voz grave con acento de James interrumpió sus pensamientos. Daba la impresión de estar divirtiéndose –Pareces agitada-

Bella se volvió lentamente, sin saber cómo empezar para no estallar, y confiando en no parecer tan tensa y asustada como las cabezas de los ciervos y otros trofeos de caza que adornaban las paredes. James dejó el periódico soltando una risita en actitud condescendiente.

‐Estás muy seria. ¿Qué te preocupa en esta hermosa mañana de verano, mi pequeña rosa inglesa?-

Ella se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco ante su intento por parecer encantador; lo miró con serenidad y empezó a hablar al tiempo que avanzaba lentamente.

‐Anoche tus hombres se dedicaron a aterrorizar al pueblo. Otra vez-

‐¿Es eso cierto?‐ El miró el periódico.

‐Sí‐ Bella se dirigió hacia él con paso airado mientras recitaba la lista de sus últimas ofensas ‐Bebieron en exceso, saquearon la taberna de la plaza y dieron una paliza al pobre tonto del pueblo porque creían que se estaba burlando de ellos-

‐¿Y…?‐ dijo James, aburrido.

‐¡Hay que hacer algo!‐ exclamó ‐¿No vas a hablar con ellos? ¡Su comportamiento es ultrajante! Primo, tus hombres son un peligro…-

‐¡Desde luego que son un peligro!‐ dijo él en tono ligero -Es la razón de su existencia‐ vació las cenizas de su pipa con indiferencia -No te preocupes, Isabella. Estoy seguro de que ha sido un malentendido. No lo han hecho con mala intención. Simplemente se los cría para eso. Son soldados, están acostumbrados a la guerra. Solo están aburridos… como yo‐ se levantó del banco con un movimiento relajado y se dirigió hacia ella tranquilamente.

‐¿Te niegas a ponerles freno?‐ murmuró ella, mirándolo con asombro.

‐Lo haré cuando la situación lo requiera. No antes, y desde luego no porque tú me lo ordenes-

Ella permaneció inmóvil, atónita ante su indiferencia. James exhaló una nube de humo en dirección a Bella y sonrió al ver que ella tosía. Mientras apartaba el humo con la mano, Bella sintió que su rencor se desbordaba.

‐No conozco las costumbres de tu patria, primo, pero en Inglaterra se considera de mala educación fumar dentro de casa-

‐Es mi casa‐ dijo James con suavidad.

Aquel recordatorio de su nueva situación la pilló desprevenida ‐Exacto‐ logró decir ella, agachando la cabeza.

Lo que él había dicho era cierto, aunque por alguna razón ella solía olvidar aquel hecho. De nada servía que hubiera vivido allí durante más de una década mientras que James había llegado hacía tan solo quince días. Él era el heredero legítimo de su abuelo y punto. En aquel momento, toda la propiedad le pertenecía. Y también ella, susurró una voz en su cabeza. _«Ten cuidado»,_ se advirtió a sí misma, y dio otro delicado paso hacia atrás al tiempo que la sonrisa maliciosa de él se hacía más amplia.

‐Deja que yo me ocupe de mis hombres, _lubimaya_‐ murmuró. Bella se llevó un susto tremendo cuando él le acercó la mano a la mejilla sin previo aviso -Me interesa mucho más decidir qué voy a hacer contigo-

‐No sé a qué te refieres- ella se quedó inmóvil, reprimiendo el deseo de apartarse y temiendo instintivamente hacer movimientos bruscos cerca de él.

Su miedo parecía agradar a James. Le acarició el pómulo con el pulgar, y Bella sintió unos desagradables escalofríos que le recorrieron la columna.

‐¿Te llevo a Londres? ¿Te presento en sociedad? ¿Te busco un buen partido, quizá? La condesa Lieven es muy amiga mía. Tal vez ella acepte ser tu madrina-

Cuando el deseo asomó de nuevo a los ojos de él, Bella se apartó nerviosamente ‐No quiero ir a Londres. La señora Weber dice que es como Sodoma y Gomorra-

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y rompió a reí ‐Qué encanto. La señora Weber tiene razón, preciosa. Sí, creo que serás mucho más feliz aquí… conmigo. Prefiero tenerte para mí solo‐ recorrió el cuerpo de ella con la mirada y luego echó un vistazo a la sala principal con descontento -El único problema es esta casa-

‐¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué pasa?‐ preguntó Bella, desprevenida.

‐Me da igual la casa. Es oscura, húmeda y tiene corrientes de aire. Es medieval. Estoy pensando en derribarla y construirla de nuevo. Algo más majestuoso, más moderno‐ volvió a mirar a Bella -¿Qué te parece?-

‐¿Derribar Talbot Old Hall?‐ dijo ella en voz baja, mientras el color se desvanecía en su rostro.

‐¿Te opones?-

‐¡James, hace siglos que esta casa está en este lugar! Es… mi hogar‐ añadió suavemente.

‐Pues si eso es lo que opinas, tal vez deberías intentar convencerme. Vamos, Isabella‐ la miró fijamente –Convénceme- cuando empezó a tirar de Bella, ella se soltó de un tirón.

‐¡Eres indecente!‐ susurró, y acto seguido se volvió para salir de la habitación a toda velocidad, pero su primo la agarró del brazo y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él -¡Suéltame!-

James mostraba una sonrisa fría y tensa ‐¿Dónde está la famosa hospitalidad inglesa de la que tanto he oído hablar? No has hecho nada para que me sienta bien recibido, prima. Ahora no estoy ocupado… y tú eres preciosa-

‐¡Quítame las manos de encima!-

‐¿Por qué no me das un beso? Por algo tenemos que empezar…-

‐¡He dicho que no!- Ella le dio un bofetón en plena cara.

James se detuvo. Sus ojos brillaban de furia, y entonces, sin vacilar, le devolvió el golpe dándole un revés en la cara. Bella salió despedida y cayó al suelo a considerable distancia; tuvo que apoyar las manos en el suelo para parar el impulso.

‐¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la mano?‐ rugió él -¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?-

‐Oh, sí‐ pese a seguir tambaleándose a causa del golpe, Bella alzó la vista en señal de airada rebeldía -Un animal-

El pecho de James empezó a palpitar visiblemente por la abertura de su bata ‐¿Tienes la más ligera idea de qué le habría pasado a una chica rusa si se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso?-

Bella no se imaginaba la respuesta ni estaba segura de querer saberla. Se levantó de forma vacilante, un tanto aturdida todavía por el golpe. No podía creer que él le hubiera pegado.

‐Habría hecho que la azotaran hasta que implorara pasar una noche en mi cama‐ le informó él con un gruñido.

_«Inténtalo conmigo y verás qué consigues» _pensó, Bella se mantuvo firme, a pesar del temblor.

‐Yo no soy tu sierva-

‐Pero eres de mi propiedad-

Él estiró el brazo antes de que ella pudiera escapar. La agarró del pelo y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Su aliento caliente y rancio inundaba el aire.

‐La muerte de nuestro abuelo te ha convertido en mi posesión hasta que cumplas veintiún años, ¿recuerdas? De una forma o de otra, te enseñaré a obedecer, querida-

‐¡Vete al infierno!-

‐Ah, ¿así que te empeñas en desafiarme? Puedes sacudirte el yugo fácilmente, por propia voluntad, u oponerte a mí hasta el final. Me da igual. No creas que nuestro parentesco te da derecho a recibir un trato especial‐ le dijo él al oído jadeando -Sé perfectamente cómo tu madre se deshonró y cayó en el escándalo; para mí, tú eres poco más que una puta-

‐¡Cabrón! No hables así de mi madre…‐ al ver que sus renovados esfuerzos no le causaban más que dolor, Bella empezó a chillar.

Él le tiró con fuerza del pelo, retorciéndole el cuero cabelludo ‐Me temo que no soy como tus caballeros ingleses, Isabella. Me temo que yo juego duro. ¿Sabías que tengo un harén en Rusia?‐ preguntó él suavemente -Es muy común entre los hombres de mi posición-

Ella hizo una mueca de repugnancia; los ojos claros de él brillaban.

‐Sí, catorce siervas jóvenes y hermosas de todos los colores y personalidades, aproximadamente de tu edad. Las echo mucho de menos‐ añadió, lanzando un suspiro -Un hombre tiene sus necesidades. Pero, claro está, no podía traerlas aquí. En suelo inglés, la ley las habría puesto en libertad. Por suerte, gracias a nuestro abuelo, te tengo a ti, y voy a adiestrarte empleando los mismos métodos que usé con ellas. Mi sistema funciona, aunque de vez en cuando es un poco sangriento, ¿sabes?-

Ella comenzó a sollozar, aunque contuvo las lágrimas parpadeando con furia, negándose a concederle aquel triunfo sobre ella.

‐Al final siempre gano, Isabella, así que hazme caso. Si quieres ahorrarte mucho sufrimiento, te aconsejo que adoptes como objetivo en la vida hacer exactamente lo que yo diga. Solo a mí me corresponde decidir qué puedes hacer cada hora del día, adonde puedes ir, a quién puedes ver, qué puedes comer, qué ropa debes llevar y cuántas veces al día puedes parpadear. Ve acostumbrándote‐ le susurró al oído, y le soltó el pelo y le dio un empujón.

Ella se apartó dando traspiés, presa de un terror lleno de humillación, mientras James cruzaba sus enormes brazos delante del pecho.

‐Ve a tu habitación y quédate allí el resto del día. Te mandaré llamar cuando esté dispuesto a oír tus disculpas. Ahora no estoy de humor-

‐¿Disculpas?‐ dijo ella con voz entrecortada, sin dejar de tambalearse.

‐Me has golpeado y has insultado a mis hombres. Cuando te llame esta noche me explicarás por qué lo has hecho. ¿Entendido? Ahora vete- se apartó y la despachó moviendo despreocupadamente su mano enjoyada.

A ella le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y tenía la mente en blanco. Un solo pensamiento se formó con claridad en su cabeza.

‐Lárgate de este sitio‐ dijo ella.

‐¿Todavía estás ahí?‐ preguntó él en un tono de voz inquietante, al tiempo que se volvía lentamente -Eres muy estúpida, pero estoy impresionado-

Bella estalló ‐¡Largo de mi casa!‐ gritó, situándose de forma que los muebles se interpusieran entre ellos -¡Y llévate a tus asquerosos bárbaros contigo!- cuando él se encaminó hacia ella dando grandes zancadas y haciendo ondear su bata por detrás, ella escapó. Pasó corriendo por delante del retrato de Lady Agnes y subió la escalera pesadamente, con el corazón palpitante.

James se quedó al pie de la escalera ‐¡Ahora yo soy el amo de esta casa!‐ rugió tras ella -¡O aprendes a obedecerme o te largas de aquí!-

_«Es una decisión fácil»_ Cuando llegó a la seguridad de su habitación, Bella cerró la puerta de un golpe. Se quedó temblando por un momento, mientras escuchaba para asegurarse de que él había desistido de seguirla. Al no oír nada, se dejó caer contra la puerta en estado de choque, aturdida y sin parar de temblar ante lo que acababa de suceder. Su mente no lograba asimilar que su tutor legal la hubiera golpeado. James tenía la intención de hacer cosas mucho peores en el futuro. Bella tenía las manos frías; se le formó un nudo en el estómago al comprender que no podía quedarse allí. Era su hogar… y sin embargo, no tenía otra alternativa que abandonarlo. Ahora era la casa de él. Prefería que la echaran a la calle a que la humillaran y la aterrorizaran. A que la violaran. En aquel momento, un golpecito apagado procedente de detrás de la puerta le dio un susto de muerte. A continuación oyó la voz grave y socarrona de James penetrando por el intersticio situado entre el dintel y la puerta.

‐Volveré a medianoche para escuchar tus disculpas. Entonces comenzará tu adiestramiento. Más vale que me complazcas, _lubimaya_, o te casaré con el peor hombre que encuentre-

A ella se le obstruyó la garganta, y la maldición que quería gritarle sonó amortiguada. Se quedó mirando la puerta. Mientras escuchaba con el corazón palpitante, las fuertes pisadas de él se alejaron por el pasillo. Se había marchado. Cuando intentó abrir la puerta con cautela, descubrió que la había encerrado. Ahora era su prisionera de verdad…

Edward confiaba en que la rabia que sentía no se notara mucho en su cara cuando Bella hizo una pausa pensativamente y terminó de limpiarle la herida. _«¿Adiestramiento?»,_ pensó, mientras las sienes le martilleaban de furia. _«¿Adiestramiento?»_ Él, por su parte, estaba deseando dar a aquel canalla una lección que nunca olvidaría. Ella se encogió de hombros, ocultando la emoción de sus ojos tras las pestañas.

‐Así que empecé a recoger mis cosas-

No era de extrañar que le hubiera costado confiar en él, pensó Edward. Si él hubiera estado en su lugar, tampoco habría confiado en nadie.

‐¿Cómo tal está?‐ murmuró ella contemplando su obra.

Él emitió un vago murmullo por toda respuesta, más interesado en su relato, aunque se alegró de ver que la hemorragia se había detenido.

‐Continúa, por favor-

Ella arrancó otra tira de sus enaguas ‐Después de las amenazas de James, supe que tenía que ponerme a salvo rápidamente, pero temía que mi primo tomara represalias contra los vecinos que accedieran a prestarme ayuda. Además, si me hubiera quedado cerca, habría sido muy fácil para sus hombres atraparme. Así que decidí marcharme al pueblo de al lado, donde podría alojarme en una pensión y esconderme hasta que hubiera pensado un plan para echar a aquel monstruo de mi casa y sacar a sus soldados del pueblo-

‐Pero has dicho que te había encerrado-

‐Sí. Eso creía él- mientras le envolvía el bíceps cuidadosamente con una tira de algodón, Bella le dedicó una sonrisa picara -La casa está llena de pasadizos secretos que llevan allí desde la época de la reina Isabel y María Tudor; incluso hay un cuarto oculto detrás de la chimenea de la sala principal. La propia señora Weber cree que los pasadizos secretos no son más que un rumor, y seguro que James no sabe que existen, pero yo los exploraba a menudo de niña-

‐Ajá. Buena chica-

‐En cualquier caso, como mi primo había amenazado con derribar la casa, no me atreví a dejar mis posesiones más valiosas-

‐¿Te refieres al diamante?-

‐No, todavía no me había enterado de su existencia. Hablo de las medallas de la marina de mi padre y las cartas de amor que mi madre le escribió. Estaban guardadas en el desván. Sabía que tenía que subir a hurtadillas y recuperarlas antes de marcharme…-

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que Bella había entrado en los pasadizos secretos de la casa, pero por suerte todavía recordaba cómo se accedía a ellos. Mientras se movía con enérgica eficiencia, encendió una pequeña lámpara y pasó resueltamente por delante de las ventanas hasta el estrecho vestidor contiguo al dormitorio. De inmediato cruzó la habitación hacia su gran armario de roble que entonces se encontraba vacío, puesto que ya había guardado todos sus vestidos y abrió las puertas. Metió la mano y la deslizó por el rincón interior derecho hasta que tocó con las puntas de los dedos el pequeño cerrojo que había en la junta del panel del fondo. Echó un vistazo con cautela detrás de ella, giró el cerrojo y a continuación empujó el panel del fondo del armario. La pieza crujió y se abrió, dando paso a un enorme agujero negro abierto en la pared, lo bastante grande para que una persona de tamaño normal se metiera por él. Bella levantó la lámpara e hizo exactamente eso. Tras meter la lámpara y el pie con cuidado, se introdujo por el angosto espacio con mucho tiento. Cuando agachó la cabeza al entrar, todo estaba como lo recordaba de la infancia: la espeluznante oscuridad, la corriente de aire frío y húmedo que recorría el tenebroso pasadizo como un fantasma. Antes de avanzar, cerró las puertas del armario tras de sí, echó un vistazo a un lado y a otro, se orientó y se dirigió hacia la escalera del desván. Las telarañas le hacían cosquillas en la cara, y había bichos con muchas patas que huían arrastrándose por delante del haz de la lámpara. Siguió por el pasadizo sin hacer ruido, giró a la derecha y continuó avanzando hasta que llegó a una escalera de mano que ascendía a los pisos superiores de la casa. Se agarró a los peldaños cubiertos de polvo y empezó a subir. Pasó por delante de las aberturas que daban acceso a la tercera y a la cuarta planta, y trepó hasta llegar al quinto piso, el más alto de la casa. Justo cuando la sensación de claustrofobia estaba empezando a oprimirla, salió del pasadizo secreto por otra puerta, oculta tras una antigua bandera colgada en la pared.

Salió al pasillo que había cerca de la corta y ancha escalera que conducía al desván. En cuanto abrió la puerta haciendo palanca, una oleada de aire rancio y húmedo salió rápidamente. Se apartó, arrugó la nariz y empezó a toser ante el olor. A continuación metió la cabeza por la puerta y se asomó, alzando la lámpara. _«Por favor, que no haya murciélagos»_ Echó un vistazo alrededor con nerviosismo. En caso de que los hubiera, no los vio, ni el fulgor de la lámpara ni la débil luz del día que se filtraba por la ventana cubierta de suciedad. Una vez satisfecha, entró.

En lo alto del desván, el tiempo se había detenido. Bajo su techo inclinado y sus vigas descubiertas había torres de arcones, baúles y cajas, entre las cuales se veía un pequeño pasaje despejado. Bella avanzó por él de puntillas, recorriendo con una mirada de asombro la excéntrica colección de objetos allí guardados: unas viejas alforjas de mimbre, juguetes abandonados, raquetas de nieve de extraña forma. Sobre una vieja mesa se hallaban esparcidas piezas de una polvorienta armadura, unos guanteletes de acero y un yelmo de aspecto intimidatorio con una borla de pelo de caballo negro. Había viejas túnicas mohosas en las que se había instalado una familia de ratones, una silla rota y una alfombra enrollada apoyada de pie en un rincón. Aunque todos los objetos de valor habían sido trasladados a la mansión que su abuelo tenía en Berkshire para ser guardados allí, el desván todavía conservaba vestigios de los viajes por el mundo realizados a lo largo de cientos de años por varios diplomáticos de la familia Talbot. Cuadros desvaídos. Jarrones exóticos. Una maqueta polvorienta del Coliseo. Detuvo la mirada en la enorme cómoda situada contra la pared_. «Eso es lo que busco»_ El enorme mueble barroco era más alto que ella; su barriga arqueada podía contener perfectamente doscientos cajones pequeños. La pregunta era: ¿en cuál había guardado las medallas de su padre? Las cartas de amor de su madre estarían con ellas, atadas con una cinta desteñida.

Dejó la lámpara y empezó a registrar los diminutos cajones en busca de sus preciadas posesiones. Cada uno contenía un curioso y extravagante tesoro: llaves de extraño aspecto, viejas invitaciones a un almuerzo, un librito ilustrado de relatos bíblicos para niños, un pequeño silbato tallado en madera, una fina esclava hecha con la trenza de alguien, una diminuta figura de plata en forma de pájaro. Uno de los cajones que abrió contenía una floreciente colonia de extraños insectos. Lo cerró rápidamente, y poco después encontró los objetos que había ido a buscar. Abrió por simple curiosidad un cajón que no había registrado, aunque el aceite de la lámpara se estaba agotando, lo que significaba que debía darse prisa. Lo abrió más, miró dentro y encontró una caja de madera de aspecto muy antiguo, tan pequeña que cabía en la palma de su mano. La sacó del cajón y, tras quitarle el polvo de un soplo, descubrió un nombre tallado en la fina tapa de madera: «Agnes Marie Talbot». ¡Vaya, era la Lady Agnes del retrato colgado al pie de la gran escalera! El fantasma que ella había visto de niña. Bella abrió la cajita de su antepasada con el corazón acelerado y la carne de gallina. El interior estaba forrado de terciopelo color crema. Saltaba a la vista que estaba pensada para guardar algo precioso, pero lo único que contenía en aquel momento era un antiguo trozo de papel doblado. Desdobló con cautela la nota de doscientos años de antigüedad. Un sello de colores desvaídos situado en la parte superior de la hoja indicaba que se trataba de una especie de documento oficial. Una letra oscura e irregular recorría la hoja; el lenguaje del escrito era shakespeariano, lo que dificultaba su lectura. Sin embargo, Bella no tardó en descubrir que el papel explicaba el origen del broche con un gran diamante que Lady Agnes lucía en su retrato. Al parecer, era el regalo de un príncipe cingalés a un diplomático de la familia Talbot que había realizado un peligroso viaje hasta las Indias Orientales aproximadamente doscientos años atrás, para fomentar los vínculos comerciales con las islas de las Especias. Bella se sorprendió al enterarse de que la intrépida Lady Agnes también había realizado aquel viaje y había seducido al déspota gobernante de cuyas minas procedía la joya; desde entonces, la Estrella de Indra debía pasar de una mujer a otra de la familia Talbot. Lo que significaba que en aquel momento le pertenecía.

Meditó aquello por un momento, asombrada, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de amargura al pensar que semejante tesoro se fuera a perder. Ella no tenía ninguna otra herencia. Si pudiera hacerse con aquel diamante, sin duda valdría lo suficiente para comprar Talbot Old Hall a James. Al examinar el documento, la posdata garabateada claramente por otra mano al pie de la hoja le ofreció una pista de lo que podría haber sido de la Estrella de Indra. El lenguaje era más moderno, y al parecer las palabras habían sido escritas a toda prisa: _«Los cabezas peladas se acercan y dentro de poco nos asediarán. La Estrella está escondida entre los lirios»_. De modo que algún antepasado había logrado esconder la joya de los ejércitos de Cromwell durante la guerra civil, pensó. Sin duda habría sido confiscada, junto con el resto de los objetos valiosos que fueron hallados. Por aquel entonces, los Talbot se habían puesto de parte de los seguidores del rey Carlos I. _«¿Los lirios?»_ Bella empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza al enigmático mensaje. Si alguna vez había habido lirios plantados en Talbot Old Hall, hacía mucho que se habían marchitado. De repente abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. _«No, no… ¡Claro!»_ La antigua casa del guarda.

Con los años, la vía de acceso a la residencia había cambiado. La casa del guarda se encontraba en el extremo del terreno cubierto de matojos en el que el antiguo camino de entrada se unía con el camino vecinal. Se trataba de una baja construcción de piedra cubierta de hiedra que se estaba desmoronando, pero en lo alto de su pequeño tejado abuhardillado, como señal de reconocimiento del origen normando de los primeros señores de la familia Talbot, la casa fortificada se hallaba coronada por un pináculo de cobre con la forma de la flor de lis de un lirio_. «Entre los lirios…»_ ¿Era posible que la Estrella de Indra siguiera escondida en alguna parte de la casa del guarda? Sería maravilloso que así fuera, pensó con el pulso acelerado por la emoción y los ojos brillantes ante la intrigante posibilidad. Si la joya seguía oculta en la casa, y si gracias a su buena suerte conseguía encontrarla, tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría tratar con un banco de confianza, comprar la mansión y expulsar a James de la propiedad para siempre.

Ciertamente, era una posibilidad muy remota, pero en aquel momento era la única esperanza que tenía, y si salía bien, no solo podría mejorar su propia situación, sino también la de todos los habitantes de ella. Tenía que intentarlo.

‐Es evidente que conseguiste encontrarla‐ dijo Edward tras un largo silencio.

Ella colocó la punta del vendaje bien metida alrededor del bíceps y asintió con la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual. Reparó en el minucioso escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida; podía notar la perspicaz mirada de jugador de Edward interpretando su rostro.

‐Viste algo en la casa del guarda que no esperabas encontrar‐ sus ojos verdes parpadeaban de intriga -¿Algo que no debías ver?-

Ella tragó saliva y asintió_. «Algo terrible»_ Bella volvió la cabeza, vacilante, y contempló la figura del arcángel luchando contra la serpiente.

‐¿Bella?‐ murmuró él, reclamando su atención con una suave caricia en el brazo.

Ella se volvió con una expresión turbada, y al mirar a Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón.

‐Si te cuento el resto, ya no podrás echarte atrás-

‐No quiero echarme atrás, Bella- él le tomó la mano -Estoy de tu parte‐ dijo en voz baja -Todo lo que me has dicho hace que me comprometa todavía más a ayudarte-

Ella se inclinó y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla ‐Gracias- dijo ella, él asintió con la cabeza, y a continuación ella le relató la conclusión de su sombrío relato…

Por la noche, cuando Bella salió sigilosamente, se respiraba una estremecedora quietud. Vaciló un momento, pegándose a las sombras mientras escudriñaba la zona en busca de los guardias de James. No se veía a los soldados por ninguna parte. Bella rezaba para que no volvieran al pueblo y causaran más problemas. Satisfecha al ver que no había moros en la costa, se lanzó hacia el matorral que ocultaba la casa del guarda, balanceando el pequeño bolso de provisiones al correr. El bolso contenía poco más que una vela, un yesquero para alumbrar y una paleta. Atravesó el huerto a toda velocidad y cruzó el camino de los carruajes, emitiendo tenues crujidos con sus pasos sobre la gravilla antes de llegar de nuevo al césped blando y seguir corriendo. Una vez más, había empleado los pasadizos secretos para salir de la casa sin que la vieran, después de esperar a que se hiciera totalmente de noche. Todos sus pensamientos estaban centrados en encontrar la Estrella de Indra. _«Entre los lirios…»_ Frente a ella apareció el bosque, cubierto de sombras de color añil, misterioso; en lo alto, unas nubes desiguales envolvían la luna creciente.

Se armó de valor al entrar en el bosque, pero tuvo que aflojar el paso mientras se abría camino entre las vides y las zarzas. Estaba tan oscuro que estuvo a punto de no ver el tejado arqueado de la casa del guarda, oculto bajo su manto de hiedra. Cambió de rumbo y se abrió camino con cuidado hacia ella. Saltó un tronco caído y dio un brinco al oír ulular a un búho desde algún lugar próximo. Finalmente, se acercó con sigilo a la casa de piedra y rodeó con cuidado la construcción hasta encontrar el lado que antiguamente daba al camino vecinal. Atravesó la oscuridad con la mirada y posó sus ojos en la puerta. Se dirigió a ella, y el corazón empezó a latirle más deprisa. El interior estaba oscuro como boca de lobo; probablemente nadie había entrado allí desde hacía cien años, salvo ella, que había explorado el lugar de niña, más de una década atrás. Dejó su bolso en el suelo y se agachó para sacar el yesquero. Logró encender una llama tanteando el pedernal en la oscuridad y rápidamente prendió la vela. Ahuecó la mano en torno a la vacilante llama para protegerla de la leve corriente de aire que notaba en la cara, levantó la vela y miró a su alrededor. El salón estaba bastante vacío, y lo único que había era una chimenea y un tramo de escalera empinado que conducía al desván. Pero mientras seguía paseando la mirada alrededor de la habitación, su confianza aumentó al ver el friso que adornaba el interior de la casa: unos lirios de yeso blanco sobre un terreno morado. Seguro que el rubí estaba escondido allí. Siguió el friso alrededor de la habitación, buscando más pistas relacionadas con el escondite de la joya. Tras recorrer con la mirada la parte superior de la habitación y las elaboradas cornisas, posó los ojos en un modesto roel situado entre dos altas y pequeñas ventanas con forma de flor de lis. La tenue luz de la luna plateada brillaba a través de ellas. El roel situado debajo del friso no era mayor que un plato llano y tenía el blasón de la familia Talbot. Había algo en él que atrajo a Bella. Atravesó la estancia en dirección a un viejo baúl que había junto a la pared, se subió encima y dejó la vela a su lado. Luego se puso de puntillas y estiró las dos manos para ver si podía arrancar el roel de la pared.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, y le cayeron trozos de polvo de yeso en los ojos, pero se los quitó parpadeando. Luego tiró fuerte. El roel se desprendió de la pared. Cuando recobró el equilibrio después de la repentina sacudida, dejó el roel apoyado en la pared, junto a sus pies, y a continuación escudriñó el círculo de yeso que había quedado al descubierto, duro, quebradizo y marfileño debido a su antigüedad. Nada. Hurgó el yeso con la mano, pero no había ningún escondite secreto ni ninguna cámara donde pudiera estar guardada la joya. «Maldita sea.» Decidida a seguir con su búsqueda, se bajó del baúl, pero dio un puntapié al roel y se fue rodando como un disco. Cuando recogió la vela, echó un vistazo al roel errante y contempló cómo daba vueltas y caía al suelo boca arriba; entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención. Bella frunció el ceño, lo cogió y le dio la vuelta lentamente. Un grito ahogado de sorpresa escapó de sus labios. Había un saquito de piel pegado a la parte trasera del roel, que se hallaba sujeto con un pequeño gancho clavado en la madera y atado con dos cordones de ante. El corazón empezó a latirle con increíble rapidez. Desató los cordones con los dedos temblorosos, abrió el saco y volcó el contenido en su mano.

El grueso diamante salió del saco y cayó en su palma. Se quedó inmóvil, con la boca abierta, mirándolo fijamente. ¡Era real! ¡La Estrella de Indra! Nunca creyó que la encontraría. Soltó un gritito de regocijo y se volvió; entonces oyó un ruido. Una especie de tenue gemido animal. Permaneció quieta y contuvo el aliento, escuchando el sonido. Procedía de la habitación contigua. Se le puso la carne de gallina al percatarse de que allí había alguien (o algo). Tal vez era un animal herido, pues percibía que se trataba de una criatura que sufría. Tal vez uno de los gatos del establo se había peleado y había huido allí para lamerse las heridas. Pero los ruidos ásperos que se oyeron a continuación no podían ser obra de un gatito_. «Dios mío»,_ pensó, con el corazón palpitante. Tal vez un anciano vagabundo se había refugiado allí para escapar del asilo de pobres, pues Inglaterra atravesaba tiempos difíciles. De ser así, no tenía nada que temer. Podía ofrecerle algo de comer. Bella se armó de valor, se aproximó a la puerta que conectaba las dos pequeñas habitaciones y levantó la vela.

‐¿Hola‐ dijo en voz baja, pero nada más abrir la puerta notó un hedor rancio a orines y un ligero olor a sangre. Un movimiento en el rincón atrajo su mirada ‐¿Qui… quién anda ahí?-

‐_Aidezmoi_‐ susurró una voz seca y áspera.

‐¡Sal de ahí!-

A Bella le flaquearon las rodillas al ver que una silueta humana aparecía en el rincón, se levantaba penosamente y se dirigía con cautela hacia la luz. Entonces vio a un hombre descalzo que llevaba unos pantalones rotos y una camisa blanca holgada con volantes en las mangas llena de manchas. La camisa de un caballero.

‐¿Santo Dios!-

Bella se tapó la boca con la mano y se quedó mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos. El hombre tenía el pelo moreno greñudo; era alto y de constitución fuerte, pero estaba muy desnutrido. Tenía la cara demacrada, con unas hendiduras debajo de sus altos pómulos, justo encima del borde de su barba áspera. Sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de terror al echar un vistazo hacia la ventana; luego la miraron a ella en actitud implorante.

‐_Aidezmoi, sʹil vousplait, mademoiselle_-

Ella retrocedió hacia la puerta ‐¡Eres francés!-

‐_Non, non! Je suis russe. Je suis russe_-

‐¿Qué? ¿Roose? ¿Te llamas Roose?-

Oyó el dejo estridente de alarma de su propia voz, pero no pudo evitarlo. El corazón le latía desenfrenadamente. Él hizo un esfuerzo por hacerse entender.

‐Non! Ruuusiiia. _Je suis _de Ruuusiiia-

‐¿Ruuusiiia?‐ repitió ella desconcertada -¿Rusia? ¡Ah! ¿Eres ruso?-

‐_Oui! Je suis russe_!‐ Más balbuceos.

Bella negó con la cabeza desesperadamente, pues no entendía nada de lo que el hombre decía.

‐¿Qué estás haciendo en mi propiedad?-

Él pronunció de un tirón dos o tres párrafos fluidos en francés, lo bastante para que su porte señorial convenciera a Bella de que no era ningún plebeyo, pero ella era incapaz de entender una palabra. Él se quedó callado al ver su expresión vaga, y a continuación cayó de rodillas con una mirada de angustia y agachó la cabeza, medio llorando, sin precisar de más palabras para dejar claro que le estaba rogando que lo ayudara. Fue entonces cuando ella reparó en que el hombre tenía las manos encadenadas a la espalda. De repente comprendió, horrorizada. De modo que aquello era lo que James estaba escondiendo. Aquel era el motivo por el que su primo se había quedado tanto tiempo en Yorkshire. No entendía por qué el príncipe retenía a aquel hombre en la casa del guarda ni le importaba. El extranjero podía ser peligroso, pero era un riesgo que su instinto le ordenaba que corriera. Se puso a buscar en la habitación moviéndose con enérgica eficiencia y localizó las llaves de las esposas colgadas cerca de la puerta en la habitación exterior. Volvió a la celda del hombre dando grandes zancadas y se acercó con cautela. Bella le enseñó la llave lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. Él cerró los ojos con una mirada de obediencia y absoluta desesperación, y acto seguido se volvió, ofreciéndole las manos. Olía terriblemente y tenía las muñecas en carne viva. Ella sacudió las manos mientras forcejeaba con las esposas para liberarlo. En cuanto estuvo libre, el hombre cogió la vela e inmediatamente apagó la llama. Bella se apartó, desconfiando de él en la oscuridad. El la agarró del codo y la hizo volverse hacia la puerta emitiendo una orden que ella no entendió.

‐¿Qué estás haciendo?‐ preguntó ella, y luego obedeció al oír el sonido lejano de unas voces de hombre.

_«¡Alguien se acerca!»_ Los soldados. Sin duda venían a vigilar a su prisionero. Bella echó un vistazo en dirección a la ventana, al tiempo que el color se desvanecía en su rostro; el semblante angular del ruso expresaba una sangrienta determinación. No entendió sus palabras, pero el murmullo interrogativo del hombre le bastó como indicación: _«¿Adónde vamos?»._ Tenían que escapar. Lo agarró de la manga y tiró de él, sacando al hombre, aturdido, de lo que había sido su prisión. Una vez más, Bella penetró en el bosque. Las voces de los soldados aumentaron de volumen. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con el pulso palpitante. Si lograra llevarlo hasta la casa, podría esconderlo en los pasadizos secretos, pero cuando trató de empujarlo en aquella dirección, él se negó. El hombre señaló en dirección a los soldados que se aproximaban, aunque todavía no resultaban visibles. Negó con la cabeza y se apartó de ella.

‐Está bien‐ murmuró ella.

Podían darse a la fuga. Alguno de los vecinos del pueblo los ayudaría. El gran Samuel, el herrero, o el señor Haskell, el boticario. Él había sido soldado; no se dejaría asustar por James.

‐Vamos‐ susurró, mientras se internaba en el bosque con el lastimoso extranjero.

Debido a su estado endeble, el hombre, que iba descalzo, avanzaba dando traspiés sobre el terreno desigual. De contar con todas sus fuerzas sería un hombre temible. Cuando desaparecieron en el bosque, los soldados debieron de hallar la casa del guarda vacía, pues dieron la alarma, y unas ásperas voces de hombre resonaron por toda la zona que ellos acababan de abandonar. Ella se los imaginó corriendo por la casa del guarda, y supo que en cualquier momento les seguirían la pista. Bella y el cautivo empezaron a correr más deprisa; las espinas y las ramas los arañaban al pasar. Llegaron a los páramos y echaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, aunque los pasos de los rusos se estaban apagando.

‐¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo! ¡Conozco estos páramos como la palma de mi mano!-

Él pareció entenderla cuando lo apremió a seguir avanzando. Más allá del bosque, el brezal sin árboles ofreció a sus perseguidores un blanco fácil cuando finalmente los localizaron. Bella se puso a gritar cuando las balas empezaron a silbar por encima de sus cabezas, pero el ruso permaneció tranquilo y se situó detrás de ella para protegerla. Sin duda era un señor, un caballero. Los soldados debían de haber llamado a James, ya que Bella oyó entonces la voz de su primo a lo lejos escupiendo órdenes en ruso a sus hombres. Entonces su voz llegó hasta ella en medio de la noche; un grito largo y resonante.

‐¡Isabellaaaaaa! ¡Vuelve aquí!‐ rugió James detrás de ella.

El cautivo soltó un grito confuso cuando un tremendo disparo de rifle hendió el aire y rebotó en las suaves pendientes de los páramos. El hombre que Bella acababa de liberar salió despedido y cayó boca abajo en la hierba, con un disparo en la espalda. Ella soltó un grito y se arrodilló junto a él.

‐¡Dios mío! ¡Dios!-

Él apenas podía levantar la cabeza. Ella comprendió que se estaba muriendo cuando el hombre señaló furiosamente hacia el horizonte, sin necesidad de hablar inglés para dejar clara su orden: _«¡Vete!»_. Se arrancó la pequeña medalla religiosa de plata que llevaba colgada alrededor del cuello y se la puso en la mano. Ella cerró los ojos sollozando, mirando sin comprender; a continuación apretó la mandíbula, volvió a levantarse y miró con rabia a los hombres situados junto al linde del bosque. La luz tenue de la luna le permitió ver el brazo estirado de James, que indicó a sus hombres con la mano que dejaran de disparar. Otros soldados aparecieron en la escena con sus caballos.

‐¡Es demasiado tarde, Isabella!‐ gritó James a través de los páramos -Si vuelves ahora voluntariamente, no te pasará nada. ¡No me obligues a perseguirte!-

_«Monstruo»,_ pensó ella, con los ojos ardientes, mientras le daba la espalda. Dos soldados montaron en sus caballos, pero ella ya se había puesto en movimiento y corría más rápido de lo que había hecho en toda su vida. Les llevaba una buena ventaja, y conocía el terreno mucho mejor que ellos. El suelo pantanoso y los innumerables agujeros hechos por los animales favorecían a una persona que avanzaba a pie, ya que un jinete debía vigilar que su caballo no se partiera una pata. Saltó por encima de una piedra grande y descendió corriendo por el declive familiar de un barranco, siguiendo el pliegue del paisaje y sirviéndose del refugio de la oscuridad para escapar. Cada uno de sus pesados pasos le reverberaba desde los tobillos hasta los dientes, pero continuó corriendo, moviendo las piernas furiosamente.

‐ ¡Isabellaaa!-

Ella no hizo caso a James y siguió avanzando a toda velocidad. La voz de su primo se volvió más débil, pero su última amenaza la dejó helada.

‐¡Cómo hagas algo contra mí, quemaré y arrasaré tu pueblo!-

Cuando regresó al presente y al silencio de la pequeña iglesia, Bella sintió que las oscuras sombras de aquellos recuerdos seguían sin desprenderse de ella. Edward la observó pensativamente, meditando en sus palabras. Ella le lanzó una mirada con pesar y escudriñó su rostro, tratando de evaluar su reacción. Si él no la creía, ella no sería capaz de seguir adelante. Sin embargo, refrenó la lengua y esperó a que él rompiera el silencio. En lugar de hablar, Edward estiró el brazo lentamente y le tomó la mano entre las suyas. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Bella. Ella se acercó a él, y él la estrechó entre sus brazos. Temblando de profunda gratitud, Bella cerró los ojos y cobró fuerzas con el abrazo.

‐Oh, Edward, me siento fatal. Por eso no quería meterte en esto, ¿lo entiendes? Ya soy la responsable de la muerte de ese hombre-

‐¡No, cielo, tú intentaste liberarlo!‐ exclamó él en un tierno susurro ‐Intentaste ayudarle. Ellos son los que le arrebataron la vida- la abrazaba con firmeza y a la vez con suavidad, y ella notaba su intenso sentimiento de protección mientras le acariciaba el pelo -Probablemente tú le diste la única oportunidad que podía haber tenido de escapar. Hiciste lo correcto-

‐Lo intenté, pero no fue suficiente-

‐La mayoría de la gente habría huido. Tú te quedaste a pesar del miedo y lo sacaste de allí-

Ella negó con la cabeza ‐¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega? No puedo creer que aquello ocurriera delante de mis narices. Todavía no sé quién era él ni por qué lo retenían. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Se me cayó la medalla que me dio en los páramos. Fuera quien fuese, ahora su familia no tendrá nada con que recordarlo. Intenté encontrarla, pero ellos me perseguían… Tuve que escapar. Seguramente continuará allí, en alguna parte, oxidándose. Me siento fatal-

‐Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. No debes culparte, Bella- él le besó la cabeza -Todo va a salir bien. Recuperaremos tu casa, y si hace falta, pediremos ayuda a todos los vecinos de tu pueblo para registrar los páramos hasta que la encontremos. Tu primo no va a salirse con la suya. Te lo prometo-

Haciendo un esfuerzo por reprimir las lágrimas, ella lo abrazó con fuerza ‐Tengo miedo, Edward- ocultó su rostro contra el cuello de él.

‐Lo sé, cariño. Pero ya no estás sola, ¿entiendes? Pase lo que pase, nos enfrentaremos a esto juntos- él le cubrió la mejilla con la mano, se inclinó y le besó la frente -No voy a separarme de ti hasta que esto se solucione-

‐¿De veras?-

‐Sí‐ respondió Edward, tratando de arrancarle una sonrisa -Me acabo de nombrar su guardia de cortes, milady. Espero que estés contenta-

Su intento surtió efecto. Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste, se ruborizó y bajó la vista ‐Lo estoy-

Después de revivir su pesadilla con el relato de la historia, Bella se alegró enormemente de aceptar su protección en lugar de su forzada proposición de matrimonio.

‐Bien‐ Edward se apartó asintiendo con la cabeza resueltamente, se levantó y se hizo cargo de la situación. Se alejó del banco y empezó a andar con inquietud por la capilla -De acuerdo. Tenemos que decidir la mejor forma de actuar-

Mientras lo observaba, Bella era incapaz de pensar en alguien mejor como aliado.

**Bueno chicas una vez más acá estamos, este cap es un poco más como de transición, para que entiendan el porqué Bella huyo y que la llevo a hacer todo esto y a pasar por toda esta situación, pobre no, y eso no es todo ya verán lo que le pasa a la pobre Bella en el próximo cap, así que ya saben mientras más reviews me dejen más rápido actualizo, si es así mañana a esta hora aproximadamente estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo para que lo disfruten, espero por sus fabulosos reviews y alertas, besos cuídense, espero que nos estemos leyendo mañana, Dios mediante….**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__** los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

_**Hola nenas como están?... espero que bien y si ya lo sé, se que la semana pasada prometí un cap adicional pero era si me dejaban muchos reviews y bueno no fue así, esta semana no había podido actualizar porque he llegado todos estos días full cansada del trabajo a pesar de que ya lo tenía listo, bueno ya no me extiendo mucho, acá les dejo el cap y ya saben como siempre espero ansiosa su opinión… gracias a aquellas que se apiadaron de mí y me dejaron un review, gracias chicas muchísimas gracias miadharu28, zujeyane, twiniss, ovejita-dm-cs… hubiese estado muy triste sin ustedes…**_

_**En el Capitulo Anterior:**_

‐_Lo sé, cariño. Pero ya no estás sola, ¿entiendes? Pase lo que pase, nos enfrentaremos a esto juntos- él le cubrió la mejilla con la mano, se inclinó y le besó la frente -No voy a separarme de ti hasta que esto se solucione-_

‐_¿De veras?-_

‐_Sí‐ respondió Edward, tratando de arrancarle una sonrisa -Me acabo de nombrar su guardia de cortes, milady. Espero que estés contenta- _

_Su intento surtió efecto. Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste, se ruborizó y bajó la vista ‐Lo estoy-_

_Después de revivir su pesadilla con el relato de la historia, Bella se alegró enormemente de aceptar su protección en lugar de su forzada proposición de matrimonio._

‐_Bien‐ Edward se apartó asintiendo con la cabeza resueltamente, se levantó y se hizo cargo de la situación. Se alejó del banco y empezó a andar con inquietud por la capilla -De acuerdo. Tenemos que decidir la mejor forma de actuar-_

_Mientras lo observaba, Bella era incapaz de pensar en alguien mejor como aliado._

_**Capitulo 8.**_

‐James ha venido a Londres, como ya has visto, pero estoy segura de que algunos de sus soldados siguen en el pueblo, o incluso en mi casa, por si intento volver- le dijo Bella.

‐Pero no volverás hasta que sea seguro‐ Edward se sacudió la tensión de los hombros ‐Antes de nada, ¿estás segura de que la propiedad no está vinculada?-

‐Totalmente‐ contestó ella en el mismo instante en que el crujido de las grandes puertas de la iglesia los alertaba de que los fieles habían empezado a llegar para asistir a la misa del mediodía -Puede ser comprada… si alguien convence a mi primo para que la venda-

‐O lo engaña para que la pierda…‐ murmuró él en tono malicioso.

‐¿A qué te refieres?-

Edward, que seguía paseándose, ya estaba pensando en otra cosa. Se dio unos golpecitos en los labios con el dedo, dubitativo, con los brazos cruzados.

‐Pero… si primero lo llevamos a juicio y conseguimos que lo declaren culpable de un crimen, sus propiedades serán confiscadas por la Corona, y entonces será todavía más difícil que recuperes tu casa. La familia real se la quedará para su uso privado o la subastará, en cuyo caso habrá gente que pujará y estará dispuesta a pagar más que tú. Al fin y al cabo, una mansión antigua cerca de un páramo con urogallos seguro que resulta muy atractiva para los cazadores, y más teniendo en cuenta su importancia histórica. Será mejor no llamar la atención sobre ese lugar, o el precio se disparará-

‐No había pensado en ello‐ Ella frunció el entrecejo ‐Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?-

‐En mi opinión, primero deberíamos centrarnos en recuperar tu casa y luego llevar a tu primo a los tribunales. Cuanto antes le quitemos la casa, antes se largarán sus tropas de tu pueblo. No debería resultarnos difícil, porque de todas formas no parece que le entusiasme la finca. Tenemos que pensar dónde esconderte mientras tanto y cómo conseguir el mejor precio por esa joya. ¿Puedo verla?‐ preguntó él en tono respetuoso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, la sacó de su corpiño y se la ofreció con más confianza que antes y con una leve sonrisa de arrepentimiento. Edward la aceptó lanzándole una mirada con la que le aseguraba que no le guardaba rencor por sus anteriores dudas.

‐Lamento que tengas que vender la reliquia de tu familia‐ pensó él en voz alta, al tiempo que la cogía y se dirigía tranquilamente a la vidriera para examinarla a la luz ‐Tengo muchos amigos en la aristocracia que coleccionan estas chucherías. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que incluso Jasper o Jacob te la guarden en fideicomiso por cortesía…-

‐¡No!- respondió ella, él la miró, sorprendido ‐Perdóname, Edward, sé que son tus amigos, pero no son el tipo de hombres con los que una chica querría estar en deuda- él arqueó una ceja ‐De todas formas, estoy segura de que Lord Black me odia, después de haberle dado una patada. Por favor… no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que James me ha amenazado ni de que mi familia me ha repudiado. Soy… una persona bastante reservada, por si no te has dado cuenta. Solo iba a contarle lo necesario al duque de Westland. Por favor, prométeme que no meterás a nadie más en esto-

‐Bueno, eso dificulta más las cosas, pero… de acuerdo, si es lo que quieres‐ el tenaz orgullo masculino de Edward volvía a brillar en sus ojos -En cualquier caso, estoy seguro de que podré ocuparme de esto yo solo-

‐Gracias‐ dijo ella aliviada.

‐Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí‐ sacó el diamante del saquito, lo sostuvo entre los dedos y lo acercó a la luz -Me han dicho que tengo buen ojo para las cosas hermosas‐ dedicó una media sonrisa sugerente a Bella.

‐¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-

‐Jorge-

‐¿Qué Jorge?-

‐Su alteza real, el príncipe de Gales. Ya sabes…‐ le lanzó una breve mirada rebosante de humor.

‐¿El regente?‐ exclamó ella, y entonces recordó que debía bajar la voz mientras Edward se reía entre dientes. Después de todo, estaban en una iglesia ‐¿Conoces al regente?-

‐Claro. Hemos jugado a las cartas en muchas ocasiones. Me atrevería a decir que es una de las pocas personas a las que le caigo bien-

Ella todavía estaba maravillada por su revelación cuando la puerta de la iglesia volvió a abrirse con un crujido. Echó un vistazo con nerviosismo y vio que entraban más feligreses. La misa iba a empezar en cualquier momento.

‐¿Y bien?‐ preguntó ella, incapaz de resistir la impaciencia ‐¿Tienes idea de cuánto podría valer?-

Edward no contestó; no se había movido. Situado de perfil respecto a ella bajo la vidriera, siguió inspeccionando el diamante a la luz de un rayo de sol.

‐Oh, querida‐ murmuró.

A Bella no le gustó cómo sonaron aquellas palabras ‐¿Qué pasa?-

Sin dar ninguna explicación, Edward dio media vuelta y salió de la capilla para dirigirse a la nave, que se encontraba más iluminada. Ella lo siguió desconcertada.

‐¿Edward?-

Él continuaba sin responder. Sin hacer caso a la gente que se estaba sentando para asistir a la misa, Edward se acercó a una de las ventanas que no estaban pintadas de colores y volvió a examinar la joya largo rato; en su rostro de facciones marcadas se reflejaba una intensa concentración.

‐Edward, ¿qué ocurre?‐ preguntó ella.

Él bajó el diamante despacio y se volvió hacia ella con expresión de aturdimiento.

‐Esto… Bella… No sé cómo decírtelo-

‐¿Decirme qué?‐ exclamó ella, con el corazón palpitante.

Él le colocó la joya de nuevo en la mano con una mueca de disculpa.

‐Es una imitación-

‐¡No puede ser!-

‐Lo es‐ dijo, disgustado por tener que ser él quien le diera la noticia.

‐¡Pero si la Estrella de Indra ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace siglos!

‐¡Shhhh!‐ les dijo una anciana cuando los escasos fieles se levantaron y empezaron a cantar el himno de apertura.

Edward cogió a Bella del brazo y la llevó al exterior de la iglesia ‐No es una situación fuera de lo común‐ le explicó en voz baja mientras le abría la pesada puerta ‐Uno de tus antepasados debió de meterse en un aprieto, vendió la joya original a cambio de dinero cantante y sonante, y luego la cambió con la esperanza de que la familia no lo descubriera nunca. Créeme, hoy día pasan estas cosas-

‐¡Pero no es posible!‐ insistió ella, cuando salieron al sólido exterior de la iglesia y la puerta se cerró lentamente tras ellos con un crujido, apagando los acordes de apertura de un himno conocido ‐¡Estoy segura de que te equivocas!-

‐Sé que tengo razón. Lo siento, Bella. Entiendo de joyas y antigüedades. He estado rodeado de objetos lujosos toda mi vida y eso‐ dijo categóricamente ‐es una imitación. Es un tipo de cristal. Si lo golpearas contra algo duro, se rompería en pedazos-

‐¡Eso habrá que verlo!- ella se apartó y una luz brillante se encendió en sus ojos, pero él no fue lo bastante rápido para detenerla.

‐Bella, no…-

¡Zas! Lo estrelló contra la balaustrada de piedra y lanzó un grito de sorpresa al ver que se rompía en varios trozos y quedaba un puñado de polvo de color blanco en la palma de su mano. Ella se quedó mirándolo, horrorizada.

‐Oh, Bella‐ dijo con desaliento, poniendo los brazos en garras y lanzando un suspiro ‐Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho‐ era una criatura de lo más temeraria e imprudente, pensó. No se diferenciaba mucho de él.

Cuando los restos arenosos de la joya falsa se escurrieron entre sus dedos, alzó la vista hacia él, totalmente confundida.

‐Tenía algo de valor‐ le informó él en tono afligido ‐Aun siendo falso, podríamos haberlo vendido por veinte o treinta libras-

‐¿Treinta libras?‐ gritó ella con la cara pálida ‐¡Eso no es suficiente para comprar mi casa! ¡Por lo menos costará cinco mil libras!-

‐No, pero me habría servido para entrar en una partida de cartas decente-

‐¿Cartas?‐ dijo ella con voz entrecortada ‐¿Pretendes ganar el dinero jugando?-

Él se encogió de hombros y la miró con franqueza ‐¿Se te ocurre alguna idea mejor?-

Poco después estaban en un coche de alquiler cuyo rumbo Bella no sabía ni le importaba. Su causa estaba perdida. Estaba segura de ello. Estaba arruinada. Estaba sin dinero, condenada a la caridad de su raptor. No podía ir a ver a Westland, y en aquel momento su única esperanza de salvar su pueblo de James y su ejército de soldados era un jugador sin suerte. Estaba condenada.

Al otro lado de la ventanilla, Londres desfilaba ante sus ojos con su habitual presunción, pero ella tan solo miraba abstraídamente, aturdida aún tras haber descubierto que la joya que había estado protegiendo con su vida no era más que un pedazo de cristal, justo lo que el primer joyero al que consultó había intentado decirle cuando había llegado a la ciudad. Estúpida herencia. Se sentía como una idiota. Naturalmente, su familia jamás le habría dejado algo de auténtico valor. ¿A quién quería engañar? Los hombres como James siempre salían impunes de sus crímenes. Era un príncipe, un amigo de la infancia del zar. Tenía a su disposición todos los recursos del título y la fortuna de su abuelo, por no hablar de su horda de bárbaros. Ella no estaba a su altura, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Edward.

‐¿Bella?-

Cuando él le apretó el hombro para ofrecerle amablemente consuelo, se dio cuenta de que la había estado mirando fijo.

‐¿Estás bien? Dime algo. Estás muy callada-

Ella se encogió de hombros ‐Es irónico, ¿verdad? Tú te haces pasar por rico sin serlo; yo me hice pasar por una fulana para conseguir la comida y el techo que me ofreciste; y la Estrella de Indra también ha resultado ser algo distinto de lo que parecía‐ Bella se echó a reír sin entusiasmo, moviendo la cabeza ‐¡Cristal!-

‐Todo va a salir bien, Bella. No te fallaré.-

‐Oh. No quiero parecer una desagradecida, de veras, pero no sé cómo va a funcionar este plan de locos. ¿Jugar para ganar el dinero con el que comprar mi casa? Cuando mi abuelo murió, la finca y sus ciento veinte hectáreas fueron tasadas en más de cinco mil libras, y tú mismo has dicho que estabas pasando por una racha de mala suerte-

‐Hay otras formas. Los juegos de estrategia requieren más destreza que suerte-

‐¿Cómo cuál?-

‐El whist y el blackjack. Esos no eran los juegos con los que me metí en problemas, ¿sabes?‐ vaciló antes de hablar ‐Fueron los dados. Juegos de azar. Y yo… podía jugar con prudencia. Aunque normalmente no lo hacía‐ reconoció un momento después.

‐Dios santo‐ dijo ella en voz baja, apartando la vista con incredulidad.

‐Intenta confiar en mí, Bella. Sé que tienes miedo, pero… inténtalo- mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche, Bella notó la mirada seria de posada en ella.

‐Parece que no tengo otra opción-

Poco después el carruaje redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse. Edward salió de un salto y ayudó a Bella a bajar.

‐¿Qué es este lugar?‐ murmuró ella, tapándose los ojos para protegerse del sol del mediodía mientras alzaba la vista hacia la imponente mansión ubicada en un lado de Green Park.

‐Cullen House‐ el coche de alquiler se marchó traqueteando detrás de ellos en dirección a St. Patrickʹs Street -Es la casa de mi padre Carlisle. Es el Duque de Hawkscliffe. No hay nadie en casa‐ añadió para aliviar el atisbo de inquietud que asomó a los ojos color chocolate de ella, temiendo que rompiera su promesa de no involucrar a nadie más en su empresa ‐Toda la familia se ha ido al norte, a Hawkscliffe Hall, a pasar el verano. Demonio y Lucifer también han ido al castillo-

Ella frunció el ceño ‐¿Demonio y Lucifer?-

‐Perdón… Seth y Alice, los gemelos, mis hermanos-

‐Ah. No está bien llamar así a tus hermanos, ¿no?-

Él sonrió ‐Puede, pero les viene como anillo al dedo-

‐¿Cómo es que tú no estás con todos ellos?‐ preguntó ella, lanzándole una mirada penetrante.

‐Es… complicado- ella arqueó una ceja -Digamos que se les ha acabado la paciencia conmigo-

‐Ah‐ dijo ella, conteniendo de mala gana su curiosidad femenina, para gran alivio de Edward.

Mientras la acompañaba hasta la entrada principal de Cullen House, pensó en su familia reunida para pasar el verano en la antigua casa solariega y, con nostalgia, los echó de menos. Por encima de todo, esperaba que se encontraran bien en especial su madrastra. En muchos sentidos, la hermosa duquesa se había convertido en el corazón de la familia desde que Carlisle se había casado con ella cinco años atrás. No se lo comentó a Bella, pero los médicos habían expresado cierta preocupación por la salud de Esme. Él ignoraba por qué. Solo sabía que no iría a molestarlos en un momento como aquel por nada del mundo. Si escribía a su padre para pedirle consejo acerca de la situación de Bella, Esme se daría cuenta con solo una mirada de que algo preocupaba a su marido. Sin duda le sacaría a Carlisle toda la historia por medio de artimañas, y él no podía permitir aquello. Nada debía disgustarla y poner en peligro su salud. De todas formas, no tenía intención de desviar la atención de su padre de su mujer en aquel momento crítico.

Todavía podía contactar con los gemelos; bueno, en todo caso con Alice, que era una chica de trato fácil. Seth era más serio y seguía contrariado con él por haberle sonsacado un préstamo a su esposa heredera, Leah, hacía unos meses. Edward sabía que no debería haberlo hecho, pero estaba desesperado, y al fin y al cabo, él y Leah se habían hecho muy amigos desde que la escultural belleza de pelo negro había emparentado con la familia. Pero aparte de haber prometido a Bella que no involucraría a nadie más, era el recuerdo de todas las cosas que había hecho lo que le impedía acudir a sus hermanos. No estaría bien pedir a sus padres que intervinieran y arriesgaran su vida cuando tenían una familia que proteger. No, meditó, los heroicos gemelos ya se habían enfrentado a más peligros de los que les correspondía. Si se metía en problemas, llamaría a la caballería, pero no antes. Aquello era algo que tenía que hacer él. El hermano pequeño estaba solo.

De repente reparó en que Bella parecía estarse encogiendo bajo su capa; la joven se quedó atrás contemplando sobrecogida las altísimas columnas, el imponente pórtico y la reluciente fachada blanca.

‐¿Ocurre algo?-

‐Es grandiosa, ¿no?‐ murmuró ella.

‐Esa es la idea‐ dijo él irónicamente.

Al mirarla de reojo, se dio cuenta de que la valiente chica de pueblo estaba empezando a sentirse demasiado fuera de su elemento. Echó un vistazo de nuevo a la vivienda de su familia y no necesitó preguntarse por qué. La residencia urbana de los duques de Hawkscliffe había sido construida para intimidar a todo aquel que entraba; una opulenta expresión en piedra de la pompa y el poder de la familia, desde sus cimientos dignos de una fortaleza hasta la corona de diosas de bronce que posaban aquí y allá alrededor del tejado.

‐¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, por cierto?‐ no parecía que a Bella le apeteciera mucho entrar.

Lo que no sabía era que la mayoría de las chicas de la alta sociedad habrían matado por recibir una invitación a Cullen House, sobre todo para disfrutar de una visita privada del brazo de uno de los hermanos Cullen.

‐No me atrevo a volver a llevarte a la mansión Althorpe después de lo que ha pasado en las caballerizas. En caso de que haya testigos de la pelea de esta mañana, no quiero que tu primo pueda localizarte a través de mí-

‐¿Crees que podría hacerlo?-

Se encogió de hombros ‐No quiero correr riesgos. Como habrás observado, mis vecinos son todos jóvenes. No puedo llevar a una chica tan guapa como tú a ese lugar sin que todos se enteren. Probablemente, el Sr Manners es el único que te ha visto bien hasta ahora, y es lo bastante sensato para mantener la boca cerrada, pero es mejor jugar sobre seguro. Además, si vas a quedarte conmigo un tiempo, necesitaremos provisiones-

‐¿Cómo qué?-

‐¿Te han dicho alguna vez que haces demasiadas preguntas?‐ preguntó él en tono ligero ‐Vamos‐ y mientras mantenían los dedos firmemente entrelazados, le apretó la mano con delicadeza y entró en la casa sin llamar, tirando de Bella.

‐Caramba‐ dijo ella en voz baja, mirando con embeleso el vestíbulo de mármol blanco y la escalera curva que subía hasta el primer piso sin soportes visibles.

Se volvió al oír el sonido de unas lentas pisadas y vio al canoso señor Walsh, el serio mayordomo de los duques de Hawkscliffe, que se acercaba con su habitual paso fúnebre. Los orificios nasales del señor Walsh se ensancharon al ver al don juan de la familia con otra mujer desaliñada, pero sonrió.

‐¡Buenos días, Walshie!-

El mayordomo los saludó con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza ‐Milord‐ dijo, y acto seguido dedicó una reverencia a Bella ‐Señorita-

‐Buenos días, señor‐ murmuró Bella, y se situó parcialmente detrás de Edward en un repentino acceso de timidez.

Por lo visto, a la pequeña guerrera le asustaba más el altanero mayordomo de mirada glacial que los soldados. Al recordar la mala suerte que Bella había tenido con los mayordomos del duque de Westland, entendió su comportamiento. El señor Walsh la observaba con un discreto recelo y una mirada fija que parecía preguntar: _«¿Quién es usted, que va del brazo de uno de nuestros amos? ¿Y dónde está su acompañante, jovencita?» _El hombre pareció hacer un comentario de desaprobación para sus adentros antes de volverse hacia Edward con arrogante precisión.

‐¿En qué puedo servirle, milord?-

Se aclaró la garganta. Hacía falta alguna distracción para mantener alejado a aquel imponente viejo guardián de la puerta ‐¿Nos… preparará un pequeño desayuno en el salón?-

El señor Walsh frunció los labios e hizo una reverencia ‐Ahora mismo, señor-

‐Excelente. Es usted un tipo estupendo. Por aquí, señorita Swan-

‐Es aterrador‐ susurró Bella mientras subían la majestuosa escalera el uno al lado del otro.

‐No, solo finge, créeme-

La llevó a toda prisa al tercer piso y la acompañó por el pasillo, intentando recordar dónde estaba el vestidor de Esme.

‐Dentro de una hora lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano-

‐No sé cómo-

Al oír las pisadas del señor Walsh resonando deprisa detrás de ellos, soltó un gruñido de indignación entre dientes. Bella miró al mayordomo preocupada, pero le indicó con una señal de la cabeza que siguiera avanzando. Luego se detuvo repentinamente y se volvió.

‐Oiga, ¿nos está siguiendo?-

‐Le ruego que me disculpe, Lord Edward, pero su excelencia me ha pedido específicamente que me asegure de que nadie se lleva nada de la casa-

‐¿Es eso cierto?‐ exclamó ‐¿Mi padre tiene miedo de que le robe y venda sus posesiones por unas pocas libras mientras está fuera?-

‐Eso parece, señor. Lo siento mucho. «Robar» no es la palabra, desde luego. Tal vez «tomar prestado.» Milord ha «tomado prestadas» cosas en otras ocasiones-

Bella arqueó las cejas al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada a en actitud interrogativa. Él frunció el ceño.

‐Así es-

‐Lo siento mucho, señor-

‐No se preocupe, amigo. Usted no tiene la culpa. Solo está cumpliendo con su deber-

El señor Walsh arqueó una ceja ante el tono conciliador de Edward e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba tramando algo. Después de todo, el anciano había servido a la familia durante toda su vida; fueran cuales fuesen los trucos que se guardaba en la manga, el viejo Walshie había visto cómo los ideaba cuando no era más que un niño sonriente que perfeccionaba sus hábiles estratagemas hasta convertirlas en un arte con el paso de los años. Qué demonios, no había forma de engañar a aquel hombre.

‐¿Puedo hablar con usted, señor Walsh?‐ agarró al mayordomo de su codo huesudo y lo llevó aparte, indicando a Bella con la mano que esperara.

‐Sin duda, lord-

‐Verá, viejo amigo‐ dijo en tono confidencial ‐Esta señorita se encuentra en un serio aprieto. Sé lo que estará pensando, pero hágame caso: ella no es lo que usted cree. Da la casualidad de que es la nieta de un conde-

‐Naturalmente, señor. ¿Y de qué conde se trata?-

Le lanzó una mirada furiosa ante el escepticismo del anciano ‐Talbot. Pero tiene que darme su palabra de que no se lo dirá a nadie-

‐¿Ni siquiera a su excelencia?-

‐Sobre todo a su excelencia. A nadie‐ dijo categóricamente ‐La situación es la siguiente, amigo. La chica no tiene nada más que la ropa que lleva puesta, y como puede comprobar, está hecha jirones. Resulta que corre un peligro considerable, y ahora mismo yo soy la única ayuda con la que cuenta-

‐Dios mío-

Frunció el ceño ‐Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por solucionar sus problemas, pero mientras tanto no tiene nada que ponerse, nada que comer…-

‐Vaya‐ lo interrumpió el señor Walsh ‐¿eso que tiene en la manga de la camisa es su sangre o la de otra persona, lord Edward? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-

‐Una pequeña riña. No se preocupe. Solo es un rasguño. Como ya le he dicho, ella está en peligro. Hay unos individuos… bastante desagradables que persiguen a la chica. Y no tiene a nadie- el señor Walsh miró a Bella con preocupación ‐Desde luego, no creo que el Duque o la Duquesa fueran capaces de negarse a ayudar a esta chica, sobre todo con esos tipos persiguiendo a la pobre criatura-

‐Tiene razón. Si está en peligro…‐ el mayordomo hizo un gesto de disgusto.

‐Voy a llevarme algunas prendas de ropa para que ella pueda ponérselas hasta que vuelva a su casa. No irá usted a oponerse, ¿verdad?-

El señor Walsh vaciló, pero solo porque tenía órdenes precisas y estaba obsesionado con su deber.

‐Mírela, hombre‐ lo instó ‐¿No es un ángel?-

El mayordomo lanzó de nuevo una mirada a Bella mientras reflexionaba ‐Le aseguré a su excelencia que no toleraría ninguna de sus… perdone, señor… travesuras, mientras él estuviera ausente-

‐¡Esto no es ninguna travesura!‐ aseguró, levantando su mano derecha ‐No lo hago por mí, lo hago por ella. Carlisle no rechazaría a una pobre damisela en apuros.

‐Señor‐ lo reprendió el anciano.

‐Sabe que es verdad. Tenga un poco de compasión, hombre. ¿Qué hay de malo? Ambos sabemos que la duquesa tiene por lo menos dos habitaciones llenas de ropa…-

‐Oh, está bien‐ concedió Walsh, frunciendo los labios. Al lanzar una mirada a Bella, un atisbo de compasión asomó bajo su altiva apariencia, y a continuación resopló ‐Llamaré a una de las doncellas para que la ayude. Puede que requiera mucho trabajo la señorita‐ dijo intencionadamente -está hecha un absoluto desastre-

En una lucha entre el orgullo y el pragmatismo, lo segundo salió triunfante en el seno de Bella cuando, la doncella y el señor Walsh se pusieron de acuerdo para llenar un baúl bastante grande con ropa prestada de la duquesa. Pasó por alto el hecho de que un hombre no tenía derecho a estar cerca de una joven soltera vestida únicamente con su blusa y echó mano de su famoso buen gusto para elegir lo que le quedaría bien a una mujer. Bella aguantó lo mejor que pudo mientras el célebre dandi le ponía en las manos las prendas que iba escogiendo y lanzaba otras a un lado.

‐No. Ese no, es horrible. Pruébate este y ese. No, ese color no. Espantoso. Ah, eso está mejor. Muy elegante. Ese sí que es fino…-

Al final el baúl contenía de todo, desde medias, combinaciones y ropa interior hasta un chal de seda, zapatillas de piel de cabritilla en tres tonos distintos, guantes, dos sombreros de ala ancha y un gorro que se ataba debajo de la barbilla, una sombrilla amarilla, cuatro vestidos sencillos para andar por casa, unos cuantos vestidos de calle, vestidos para cenas, trajes de paseo y dos vestidos de viaje. El lujo continuó cuando varios lacayos con librea les sirvieron el desayuno en el salón de color azul claro. Los criados con pelucas blancas atravesaban resueltamente las altas puertas blancas con café, té, zumo de naranja recién exprimido y pastas, platos de plata con tapadera que contenían salchichas, alubias, huevos y tostadas calientes con mantequilla.

Ataviada con un vestido de muselina holgado decorado con ramitas, Bella miró a Edward. Él se había quitado su camisa manchada de sangre y su chaqueta y se había puesto unas prendas de su hermano que le quedaban bastante bien, pero de las que se quejó por considerarlas «aburridas, aburridas, aburridas». Por lo visto, el heredero del duque virtuoso, tal como comentó que apodaban a Carlisle, vestía de forma demasiado conservadora para el estilo más llamativo de su hermano menor.

Indicó a los criados que pusieran la comida en la mesa en lugar de en el aparador, moviendo la mano con aburrimiento. Era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a recibir aquel trato y a que le sirvieran.

_«Dios mío si yo hubiera vivido así toda la vida, también estaría consentida»_ pensó Bella. Después de todo, tal vez no se tratara de estar «consentido», pensó mientras dedicaba al lacayo una rápida sonrisa de agradecimiento; quizá tenía que ver con que a cada uno le enseñaban desde la cuna a contemplar la vida y su papel en el mundo de forma distinta. A pesar de ser medio aristócrata, Bella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que podría acostumbrarse a aquella vida. Normalmente se aferraba a la mitad plebeya de su carácter, como le correspondía después de que sus abuelos nobles la hubieran rechazado, pero había algo que decir a favor del hedonismo. La comida contribuyó en gran medida a levantarle el ánimo. Ingirió grandes cantidades de comida y café, y Bella descubrió que tenía más apetito del que creía.

‐¿Quién es esa?‐ preguntó al final, señalando con la cabeza el retrato colocado encima de la repisa de alabastro de la chimenea, en el que aparecía una dama de aspecto majestuoso con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

Hizo una pausa, sin apenas mirar el cuadro ‐Es mi madre. Se marchó cuando yo era pequeño‐ continuó comiendo.

‐¿Se marchó?-

‐Murió. Lo que sea‐ dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella se quedó sorprendida ‐¿En qué quedamos? ¿Se marchó o murió?-

‐Las dos cosas. Se marchó y luego murió‐ se limpió las comisuras de su fina boca con una servilleta de lino y preguntó con serenidad ‐¿Te interesa de verdad o solo estás preguntando?-

Ella frunció el ceño y lo observó con perplejidad ‐Creo que me interesa de verdad-

Se sirvió otra taza de café -Es una historia muy romántica‐ dijo con jovial despreocupación ‐Cuando yo tenía catorce años, ella se marchó con su amante, el marqués de Carnarthen. Su verdadero amor- Bella lo miró con los ojos como platos ‐Mi madre y lord Carnarthen escaparon a Francia para salvar de la guillotina a los hijos de la aristocracia. Tenían muchos amigos en París que habían sido asesinados por la plebe. A muchos de los hijos de los nobles los habían escondido sus criados y estaban en paradero desconocido. Mi madre sentía que su deber era ayudar a los descendientes de sus amigos asesinados, así que se esforzó por traerlos a Inglaterra- Bella percibió que había algo extraño en su discurso, como si lo hubiera aprendido a fuerza de repetirlo ‐Juntos hicieron varios viajes de ida y vuelta a través del canal de la Mancha y trajeron a los niños en el barco de Carnarthen. Pero un día no volvió‐ dijo con franqueza -La pillaron haciendo su buena obra y la colocaron delante de un pelotón de fusilamiento francés- Bella se quedó boquiabierta ‐Carnarthen había estado tratando con los contrabandistas que los dejaban desembarcar en su puerto, y cuando quiso rescatarla ya era demasiado tarde-

‐¡Cielo santo!‐ ella dejó el tenedor y desvió la vista de la duquesa de sonrisa astuta situada en la pared ‐Lo… lo siento. No sé qué decir-

La miró fijamente. No parecía apenado en absoluto, pero sin duda la pérdida le causaba un profundo dolor.

‐¿No la echas de menos?‐ intentó preguntar Bella con suavidad.

‐La verdad es que no‐ contestó él.

Ella no pudo menos que mirarlo, confundida y sorprendida. Él se puso a dar vueltas a su tenedor con sus dedos diestros y desocupados.

‐Casi nunca pienso en ella‐ hizo una pausa y apoyó la barbilla en una mano ‐¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ella no pensó en nosotros-

Bella hizo una mueca; observó cómo bajaba la vista ‐¿Cuántos hermanos has dicho que tienes?-

‐ Dos, un hermano y una hermana, Alice. Solo tenía quince años cuando mi madre se marchó-

Bella bebió un sorbo de té ‐Entiendo-

Él la estaba observando con una intensidad que hizo pensar a Bella que esperaba una respuesta muy concreta casi como si la estuviera poniendo a prueba, pero seguro que ella no acertaría, porque no sabía qué quería que dijera.

‐Pareces sorprendida-

‐Lo estoy-

‐¿Qué te parece mi relato?-

Ella movió la cabeza con cautela ‐La gente de Londres sois… distintos-

‐No estarás disgustada por el marqués, ¿verdad?‐ preguntó él en tono ligero, mientras se recostaba en su silla y adoptaba una postura relajada ‐Porque lamento decirlo, pero lo cierto es que mis hermanos y yo no tenemos el mismo padre; los gemelos que, evidentemente, nacieron en pareja, son hijos de él- señaló con la cabeza el retrato de un hombre rígido de aspecto elegante colgado en la pared de enfrente.

EL OCTAVO DUQUE DE HAWKSCLIFFE, rezaba la placa dorada situada debajo.

‐Pobre desgraciado‐ continuó, como si estuviera hablando de la familia de otra persona. Se quedó mirando el retrato del duque largo rato ‐Nunca me ha dirigido la palabra después de todo lo que he hecho, pero por lo menos tuvo la decencia de reconocerme como hijo suyo. Casi no soporta el escándalo de la huida de mi madre, ¿sabes?-

Ella carraspeó y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el té ‐Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que él… no es tu verdadero padre?‐ preguntó con mucha cautela.

‐No, cielo‐ dijo él alargando las palabras ‐Mi verdadero padre llamó la atención de mi madre una noche desde el escenario del teatro Drury Lane mientras interpretaba a Hamlet-

Bella no era una mujer propensa a los desmayos, pero de haberlo sido, aquel habría sido el momento perfecto para oler sales.

‐¿Un… actor?-

‐Sí‐ la sonrisa de era dulcemente maliciosa ‐Se llamaba Sir Anthony Lawrence. Todas las damas estaban locamente enamoradas de él en su época de esplendor. Me han dicho que me parezco mucho a él- se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de su café ‐No lo sé. No lo conocí-

‐Entiendo‐ ella bajó la vista hacia su plato con expresión de asombro.

Él rompió a reír ‐Ahora sí que te he sorprendido-

Bella lo miró con aire indeciso ‐¿Me estás tomando el pelo?‐ ella sabía que a él le encantaba gastar bromas…

‐Me temo que no, cariño. Todo es verdad‐ dijo él con una sonrisa de hastío ‐Toda la alta sociedad lo sabe. Él fue la primera indiscreción de mi madre y, Dios, fue una gran indiscreción. Eligió bien cuando decidió vengarse de su excelencia después de enterarse de que tenía una querida-

‐¡Cielo santo!‐ Ella se tapó la boca rápidamente.

‐ Por lo menos heredé el espíritu de lucha de mi madre. Y unos puños como dos bolas de cañón; lo cual fue una suerte, porque los necesitaba para pelearme constantemente con los chicos de la escuela que llamaban a nuestra madre la «Zorra Hawkscliffe»-

Bella emitió un leve sonido de ansiedad y cerró los ojos un instante. Tal vez la vida de Edward no había sido tan perfecta como parecía a primera vista. Él se arrellanó en su silla, examinándola con una expresión de diversión llena de hastío, pero al lanzar otra mirada despreocupada al retrato de su madre, el rencor brotó de sus ojos como si fueran dagas.

‐Hay que reconocer que se desenvolvía de forma encantadora. Muy picaresca. Me acuerdo de cuando tenía nueve o diez años… Solía sentarme con ella mientras se preparaba para salir por la noche, ¿sabes? Miraba cómo se ponía el maquillaje y las joyas, y ella me decía las personas que asistirían a la fiesta-

‐Tú… estabas muy unido a ella-

‐¿Unido?‐ hizo una pausa, con la mirada perdida. Sacudió la cabeza, y sus largas pestañas ocultaron sus ojos ‐Ella lo era todo para mí‐ dijo en voz baja un momento después ‐Yo era su favorito‐ le dedicó una enigmática media sonrisa ‐Desde que era un renacuajo solía llamarme su niño bonito. «Mi pequeño héroe»‐ se echó a reír en voz baja y pasó rozando las puntas de los dedos por el mantel de damasco blanco ‐Yo era su bufón. Su confidente. Si la duquesa se creía una Afrodita, supongo que yo era el pequeño Cupido que volaba a su alrededor para acompañarla cuando se aburría-

Bella se limitó a mirarlo y permaneció a la espera. Al final, su silencio sereno y franco incitó a hacer más revelaciones.

‐Seth solía tratarme a patadas y me decía que estaba pegado a sus faldas‐ reconoció tras un momento de cautela ‐pero, claro está, Seth la odiaba‐ se encogió de hombros ‐Y sigue haciéndolo. Aunque no a mí. Yo me sentía importante gracias a ella. Me contaba cosas que no podía contarle a nadie más. Yo era la única persona que conseguía animarla cuando los chismes de la sociedad la hacían llorar; o cuando algún hombre u otro chico la decepcionaban, o cuando se peleaba con su marido, o cuando su hijo mayor le gritaba que dejara de deshonrar a la familia. Ella contaba conmigo… y, por supuesto, me daba todo lo que quería. Me sobornaba, supongo, para asegurarse de que al menos una persona de la familia seguía de su parte‐ lanzó una sonrisa cínica a Bella.

A ella le dolía mirarlo. La ira oculta en sus profundos ojos verdes oscuro había aflorado, y el tono suave de sus palabras tenía un matiz de aspereza. De modo que estaba furioso con su difunta madre, comprendió. No resultaba difícil entender por qué. Por la forma en que describía su relación, la duquesa lo había tratado como a una mascota mimada mientras se divertía con él, había llenado su tierno corazón infantil con sus problemas, y luego se había marchado atraída por un nuevo placer.

‐Solía abrazarme fuerte y decirme: «Eres el único que me ha querido de verdad, corazón»‐ sus palabras se fueron apagando, y se quedó callado un instante, para luego añadir sardónicamente ‐Tenías razón. Supongo que estaba consentido. Ella me compró mi primer faetón cuando tenía doce años‐ soltó una carcajada de nuevo, pero su risa sonó falsa.

‐Debiste de quedar destrozado cuando murió-

‐Oh, no, no estaba destrozado. Estaba furioso. Le había dicho que no se fuera. Era demasiado peligroso. Pero, como siempre, su excelencia hizo lo que le venía (y con quien le venía) en gana. Por ti, Elizabeth: que nunca fuiste una cobarde. Siempre diré eso a tu favor‐ brindó por el retrato de su madre con su café, pero el tono de ironía de su voz era afilado como la espada de un duelista. Al reparar en el dolor de sus ojos verdes, tan cuidadosamente oculto bajo su desenfadada indiferencia.

‐Después de todo, era hijo de un actor‐ Bella se dio cuenta de que, aunque la mente adulta de él había comprendido el valor del trágico final de su madre, el niño que llevaba dentro nunca había entendido su traición.

Puede que aquel hombre no volviera a confiar nunca en las mujeres. Bella apartó la vista por un momento de su sonrisa amarga e inalcanzable y cerró los ojos. Comprendió que si de verdad iban a emprender aquella aventura juntos, iba a tener que tratarlo con mucho más cuidado de lo que había pensado. Detrás de aquella apariencia de mujeriego imperturbable, se escondía una criatura más sensible de lo que en un principio había creído. De hecho, era aquella sensibilidad la que lo convertía en un amante tan atento e increíble. Según parecía, desde una edad obscenamente temprana, había dominado el arte de detectar las necesidades del corazón de una mujer y de satisfacerlas, tal como había hecho con ella la noche anterior. Sin embargo, qué triste resultaba que su idea del amor consistiera en consumir o ser consumido por el vacío de otro. No había ninguna seguridad en aquella concepción. Si ella pensara en el amor en aquellos términos, también lo habría evitado a toda costa.

‐Pese a lo que puedas pensar‐ comentó, mirando fijamente su té ‐no todas las mujeres piensan solo en sí mismas-

‐Ah, ¿no?‐ dijo él afablemente, mientras leía por encima el periódico de la mañana; tras su mirada despreocupada se advertía vulnerabilidad y una gran desconfianza.

‐No‐ ella sintió que también se enfurecía ante las cicatrices que había dejado la duquesa, tanto si había tenido un final heroico como sino. Dejó su tenedor bruscamente y se volvió hacia él ‐Lo siento‐ dijo ‐pero te aseguro que si una mujer de mi pueblo con seis hijos pequeños se hubiera escapado con su amante, no habría sido bien recibida cuando hubiera vuelto-

‐¿De verdad?‐ murmuró él. Parecía intrigado.

‐Sí. De verdad-

Él dejó el periódico y le lanzó una mirada dura y penetrante, y en sus ojos se apreció un brillo de astucia. La ira de ella pareció complacerlo. Parte de su amargura se desvaneció de sus ojos, y a continuación dedicó al retrato una última sonrisa mordaz.

‐¿Has oído eso, madre? A Bella Swan no le parece bien-

Poco después, dejó a Bella para que descansara en una de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión mientras él iba a hacer los preparativos para marcharse de Londres. Partirían al día siguiente al amanecer, con rumbo a la ciudad costera de Brighton. De ese modo no solo pretendía proteger mejor a Bella, a quien los soldados debían de buscar todavía por las calles de Londres, sino que el principal objetivo era ganar el dinero que ella necesitaba para comprar su casa jugando a las cartas, y para ello iba a tener que competir en partidas con apuestas elevadas contra los jugadores ricos del más alto nivel. Debido al final de la temporada social, los jugadores más acaudalados, junto con el resto de los miembros de la clase alta, estaban emigrando a Brighton para pasar el verano, como hacían todos los años. Con toda probabilidad, sería cuestión de tiempo que James también apareciera por allí, pensó, pero si él jugaba como sabía que podía hacerlo cuando estaba en plena forma, si usaba la cabeza en lugar de lanzarse imprudentemente a los brazos de la diosa Fortuna, entonces, con un poco de suerte, estaría preparado para cuando llegara el príncipe.

Por el momento, ante todo se alegraba de que Bella hubiera aceptado el plan que él había elaborado. Parecía que la chica se había resignado a que él mandara. Su demostración de confianza resultaba profundamente gratificante para él; de algún modo, le permitió recuperar parte de lo que había perdido con lady Campion. Avanzaba calle abajo, sintiéndose revitalizado al haber tomado parte en la cruzada de Bella. Miraba hacia delante con firmeza. En sus pasos había fuerza y determinación. Tenía que hacerse con algo de dinero antes de que abandonaran la ciudad, pero antes debía realizar una misión de reconocimiento por los clubes. _«Conoce a tu enemigo»_

Tenía intención de permanecer atento a lo que ocurría en Whiteʹs y Brookeʹs para escuchar cualquier rumor interesante que pudiera circular relacionado con el famoso héroe de guerra ruso. El trayecto no era largo. Cullen House se encontraba a tan solo una manzana del tramo de St. Jamesʹs Street en el que estaban situados los clubes de caballeros más exclusivos de Inglaterra. Era un camino trillado que él y sus hermanos habían recorrido en innumerables ocasiones, tanto sobrios como en otras circunstancias. Los faetones y las calesas pasaban continuamente; sus amigos gritaban y lo saludaban con la mano al cruzarse con él. Les devolvió los saludos; al poco rato entró resueltamente en Whiteʹs, donde era considerado uno de los herederos reconocidos del famoso mirador de Brummel. Pasó tranquilamente de una sala a otra como si fuera el dueño del lugar, saludando a conocidos aquí y allá con su habitual aire de superioridad hastiada y permanente indiferencia. Hizo unas cuantas preguntas, entabló breves conversaciones y consultó el infame libro de apuestas. Había dos páginas sobre James: una en la que se aceptaban apuestas acerca de sí el príncipe se casaría con una mujer inglesa o con una rusa, y la otra dedicada a las apuestas sobre el partido al que se afiliaría: el _tory _o el _whig_. «Interesante»

Se disponía a marcharse para probar suerte en Brookeʹs cuando vio que el corpulento embajador de Rusia se arrellanaba en uno de los grandes sillones de cuero. El conde Lieven tenía un portafolio en una mano y una tacita de café en la otra. Sonrió lentamente y se acercó a aquel hombre sagaz y cordial. Se conocían un poco, principalmente a través de la condesa Lieven, que se había convertido en una de las grandes damas de la alta sociedad durante el ejercicio de su marido como embajador del zar en el palacio de St. James. Siempre había admirado a Lieven por la educada tolerancia con que trataba a la bruja de su mujer. Solo un diplomático de su sutileza podría soportar su altanería. Naturalmente, decir aquello habría supuesto un suicidio social. Después de todo, la condesa Lieven era una de las patrocinadoras de Almackʹs. Alta, elegante y de sangre azul, la condesa procedía de una de las principales familias rusas, y parecía convencida de que podría haber gobernado mejor Inglaterra y Rusia que el torpe regente y el indeciso y nervioso zar. Se decía que el mismísimo Wellington temía a aquella mujer. La evitaba siempre que podía, la trataba con impecable tacto cuando le resultaba imposible esquivarla, y mostraba sus simpatías en privado hacia su bajo, robusto y sufrido marido; sobre todo desde que el príncipe James había llegado a la ciudad. Lady Lieven había convertido el éxito social del príncipe en su causa desde el momento en que había puesto el pie en Inglaterra. Sospechaba que la mujer estaba un tanto encaprichada con su compatriota. Su querido camarada era un héroe militar, y si ella tenía alguna debilidad era por los hombres con uniforme. El propio conde Lieven poseía el rango de general, aunque a le resultaba algo difícil imaginarse al fornido embajador mandando a las tropas con sus actuales dimensiones. El conde tenía el pelo ralo cortado al rape y andaba como un pato debido a la redondez de su cuerpo. Tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para encajarse en el sillón, pero una vez logrado, Lieven se enjugó el sudor de la calva con un pañuelo. Mientras tanto, su chaleco de color ciruela pareció gemir en circunferencia de la barriga sobre la cual tuvo que estirarse, y los botones se sujetaron con todas sus fuerzas. Pero a pesar de su tamaño, el ruso tenía un temperamento jovial, y su afabilidad solo era igualada por la agudeza de su ingenio.

‐_Zdraʹzhs‐vu‐tyay_, señor embajador‐ lo saludó haciendo una reverencia.

‐Ah, lord‐ dijo él alegremente ‐Qué placer tan inesperado…-

Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, agradeciendo las pocas frases en ruso que había aprendido hacía años de su hermano Seth, el diplomático y espía, con el fin de obtener una invitación para Almackʹs de la condesa Lieven para uno de sus amigos menos pudientes.

‐Veo que ahora está ocupado, señor, pero me preguntaba si podría hacer uso de sus conocimientos para una apuesta-

‐Ah, una apuesta. He oído que es muy aficionado a ellas-

‐Demasiado, me temo-

Ambos se rieron ‐Usted tiene más experiencia que yo en esas cosas, lord‐ confesó

Lieven ‐Por favor, tome asiento. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-

Él aceptó la invitación y apartó los faldones de su chaqueta con elegancia al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón situado junto al del embajador.

‐¿Sabía que en este momento hay dos apuestas en el libro relacionadas con cierto compatriota suyo?‐ preguntó, con un destello de astucia en los ojos.

‐Ah, sí. El príncipe James‐ La sonrisa de Lieven se tornó insulsa, y el brillo de sus ojos se fue apagando ‐Todo el mundo comenta sus hazañas, ¿verdad?-

Asintió con la cabeza, albergando la esperanza de que la devoción de la condesa Lieven por el alto y atractivo príncipe incitara a su marido a revelar algunos detalles íntimos y poco favorecedores del hombre.

‐Estoy intentando averiguar a qué debo apostar. Verá, yo siempre investigo-

‐Eso es digno de elogio-

‐¿Y bien? ¿El partido _whig _o el _tory_? ¿Cuál será?-

‐El _whig_‐ dijo Lieven firmemente.

‐¿De verdad? Parece muy seguro-

‐Porque lo estoy-

‐Los condes de la familia Talbot siempre han sido _tories_-

Lieven negó con la cabeza serenamente ‐Puede ser, pero James votará a los _whigs_, se lo advierto. Lo hará para complacer al zar‐ añadió en voz baja.

‐Entiendo. Perfecto, entonces‐ dijo con una sonrisa esquiva ‐¿Y en cuanto a la elección de su esposa? ¿Será rusa o inglesa?-

‐Inglesa. Yo he apostado por ello-

‐¿Por qué?-

Lieven se quedó mirándolo con un leve asomo de resentimiento mundano en sus ojos. A continuación se inclinó hacia Edward.

‐Deje que le cuente un pequeño detalle sobre el gran príncipe James, lord. Ahora mismo es más popular en Londres que en San Petersburgo-

‐Ah. Yo creía que era uno de los favoritos de la corte. Un amigo de la infancia del zar y todo eso-

‐Lo era, lord. Lo era‐ lo corrigió Lieven en voz queda.

‐Ajá‐ murmuró él, observando atentamente al embajador ‐Cuénteme-

‐Bueno, no es más que un rumor de la corte, pero…‐ Lieven sonrió y saludó con la cabeza a otros miembros del club que pasaban por allí; a continuación siguió hablando con Edward, manteniendo sus sagaces ojos posados en los demás, observándolo todo ‐Por lo visto, hace unos meses, James se propasó con el zar. Yo no estaba allí, pero he oído que, en una cena de gala llena de invitados, reprendió al zar por gestionar mal la guerra, y no lo hizo en tono furioso, sino tranquilo y directo-

‐¿Qué?-

‐Sí. Sobre todo mencionó la locura juvenil que cometió al permitir que Bonaparte lo embaucara durante el breve período que siguió a la firma del tratado de Tilsit. James culpó directamente a su majestad imperial de la invasión francesa y el incendio de Moscú-

Edward soltó un silbido tenue ‐Caramba-

‐No se le puede decir al autócrata de los rusos: «Ya se lo advertí»-

‐Discúlpeme, milord, no entiendo de política, pero ¿no tenía James razón? Si el zar no se hubiera fiado de Napoleón, podría haber ganado la guerra y haber evitado que se perdieran miles de vidas en ambos bandos-

Lieven negó con la cabeza discretamente, pero su expresión hizo pensar a que había una parte de verdad en sus palabras ‐No me corresponde a mí contestar a eso. Lo único que puedo decirle es que el emperador desterró a James de su finca durante seis meses después de sus sorprendentes comentarios. En realidad, de no haber sido porque eran amigos de la infancia, me atrevería a decir que lo habría enviado a trabajar a las canteras de Siberia por su insolencia-

‐Dicen que su zar es magnánimo; debe de ser verdad‐ murmuró ‐Y por eso el príncipe se casará con una mujer inglesa, porque en Rusia ha caído en desgracia. Ninguna de las grandes familias querría sellar una alianza con un desterrado-

‐Exacto-

‐Y va a hacerse _whig _con la esperanza de compensar a su amo- Lieven inclinó la cabeza.

‐Muy instructivo, milord. Gracias‐ hizo una pausa ‐¿Por qué me da la impresión de que lo está vigilando de cerca?-

‐Lord, querido muchacho, yo vigilo de cerca a todo el mundo. Sobre todo a un hombre que tiene a mi mujer cantando sus alabanzas- Sonrió con una simpatía llena de arrepentimiento.

‐¿A lady Lieven no le molesta el incidente en cuestión?-

‐Cielos, no. Al contrario: está de acuerdo con el punto de vista del príncipe y lo admira todavía más por su «valor» al atreverse a decirlo en voz alta-

‐Vaya‐ arqueó las cejas ‐Sin duda, su esposa tiene una capacidad admirable para saber qué quiere. Debe de estar orgulloso de que su mujer se mantenga tan firme en sus convicciones-

Lieven se rió despacio y en voz baja de su educado comentario y apuntó a agitando su dedo rechoncho ‐Ah, lord, la diplomacia perdió a un hombre muy competente el día que decidió emprender la carrera de jugador. ¡En serio! Soy un experto y respetable juez del comportamiento de los hombres, y mi instinto me dice que usted posee sin duda el delicado conocimiento de la naturaleza humana que nuestra especialidad requiere-

‐Vaya, señor, me siento muy halagado‐ contestó él, agradablemente sorprendido.

‐¿Alguna vez se ha planteado trabajar para el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores, muchacho?-

Él se encogió de hombros ‐Ya tenemos a un diplomático en la familia-

‐Ah, sí, ¿cómo le va a lord Seth?-

‐Muy bien, que yo sepa. No lo veo desde hace unas semanas…-

Charlaron un rato más y luego dio las gracias al conde y lo dejó para que se ocupara de su trabajo. Después de haber oído la teoría de Lieven según la cual James iba a hacerse _whig_, estaba todavía más interesado en enterarse de todo lo que pudiera averiguar en Brookeʹs. Whiteʹs era el bastión de los _tories_, pero Brookeʹs, el club en el que había perdido las mayores sumas de su carrera, era el baluarte de los _whigs_. Era uno de los pocos hombres de Londres que era bien recibido en los dos clubes porque no comulgaba con ninguna tendencia política, se mostraba conforme con todo allí donde iba y, lo más importante, tenía un hermano poderoso. En ese sentido, no le importaba que en todas partes lo consideraran únicamente el hermano pequeño hedonista. El acceso a los dos clubes le permitía jugar en todas las partidas importantes. Carlisle había abandonado las filas de los _whigs_ hacía unos años, de modo que gracias a él era bienvenido en Brookeʹs; pero su hermano seguía siendo leal a los _tories_, y durante años había sido un asiduo de Whiteʹs. Después de atravesar el vestíbulo blanco y negro de Brookeʹs, entró en el tranquilo salón e inmediatamente se quedó perplejo al hallarlo extrañamente oscuro, con las cortinas corridas tapando la alegre luz del sol. Los pocos miembros ancianos que vio en la penumbra hablaban en murmullos.

Entonces comprendió por qué. Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en sus labios cuando su mirada se posó en el elegante trío que formaban sus amigos, repantigados en el grupo de tumbonas y sillones de orejas situado en el centro de la estancia, convalecientes, al parecer, de la juerga de la noche anterior.

Emmett, Jasper y Jacob se hallaban inmóviles y, según sospechaba, estaban sufriendo lo indecible. Tenían bolsas con hielo en los ojos, y en la mesa del centro había soda y algunas galletas de jengibre. El cuarto asiento, el sitio de Edward estaba vacío, a la espera de su regreso. No pudo resistirse a atormentarlos un poco con sádico y fraternal afecto. Se acercó a la hilera de ventanas sin que lo vieran y descorrió las cortinas con un movimiento repentino. Al instante, el dolorido grupo prorrumpió en gritos violentos de protesta. Se volvió para mirarlos con picara diversión mientras Emmett se quitaba la bolsa de la cara y bajaba indignado los pies de la otomana.

‐Corre esas malditas… Ah, eres tú-

‐Buenos días, caballeros‐ los saludó dando una sonora palmada que provocó más exclamaciones de dolor. A continuación se frotó las manos alegremente ‐¿Listos para enfrentaros al nuevo día?-

‐¡Eres un malnacido cruel!-

‐Por el amor de Dios, Cullen, corre esas malditas cortinas‐ dijo Jasper, tapándose la frente con el antebrazo.

Se rió, pero cedió y volvió a correr las gruesas cortinas de la ventana más próxima.

‐Tengo un recuerdo un poco confuso de lo que pasó anoche, pero supongo que pillaste a tu presa cuando te marchaste corriendo en medio de la lluvia‐ murmuró Emmett ‐Me parece recordar que no volviste-

‐No, no volví‐ se dirigió al borde del círculo que formaban y apoyó los brazos en el respaldo del asiento más cercano.

‐Te echamos de menos‐ dijo Jacob dulcemente.

Revolvió el pelo a su amigo y soltó una risita despreocupada ‐Jake, amigo, ¿sigues borracho? Siempre te pones sentimental-

‐Vamos, no me hagas reír‐ declaró Emmett, a medio camino entre la mueca y la sonrisa ‐Tengo la cabeza a punto de estallar-

‐Espero que la chica no te hiciera mucho daño-

Se rió entre dientes ‐No me hizo nada que me molestara-

‐Qué pícara más viciosa. Oh, Dios, no volveré a beber‐ exclamó Jacob con un gemido ‐Dame una galleta-

‐Bueno, ¿qué tal te fue con ella?‐ preguntó Jasper, empujando el plato de galletas de jengibre en dirección a Jacob.

Tres pares de ojos inyectados en sangre miraron a con expectación, esperando su comentario sobre el comportamiento de Bella en la cama. Él les devolvió la mirada, pero aquella pregunta tan familiar lo pilló desprevenido y de repente no le agradó. _«Vi con mis propios ojos cómo tú y tus amigos tratáis a las mujeres…»_ Justo entonces el sonido de unos rápidos pasos entrando en la habitación lo distrajo. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y se puso tenso al ver que el duque de Westland atravesaba resueltamente el salón con una carpeta de piel en una mano y un periódico doblado metido debajo del brazo. Westland apenas lanzó una mirada despectiva a él y a sus amigos de camino a la mesa de los refrigerios, donde se sirvió café. A Edward empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la ocasión perfecta para acercarse al duque. No tenía intención de solicitar audiencia con Westland para llevar a juicio a James hasta después de que Talbot Old Hall estuviera en manos de Bella definitivamente. Pero teniendo en cuenta la indignación de su excelencia ante la apuesta relacionada con Irina, estaba claro que tenía que mejorar sus relaciones o Westland no querría escucharlo, y menos aún creería una palabra de lo que le dijera.

Por lo menos era una oportunidad de realizar un intento de acercamiento cordial que podría facilitar las cosas cuando llegara el momento. Sin duda, pensó, el transcurso de casi un año debería haber atenuado la ira de Westland, aunque no parecía que al hombre le importara que su hija, con su frialdad habitual, hubiera conservado su virtud con la firmeza con que la Dama del Lago conservaba Excalibur en su mano fría y húmeda.

‐Disculpadme, caballeros‐ murmuró, mientras se armaba de valor para dar el paso ‐¿A alguien le apetece café o té?‐ no esperó a que contestaran, sino que se marchó, mientras el corazón le latía cada vez más deprisa.

Los demás lo observaron por un momento con curiosidad, y a continuación volvieron a cuidar de sus cabezas, lamentándose de sus excesos. Edward se acercó tranquilamente a Westland e hizo ver que se servía una taza de té cargado. Westland lo miró de reojo con aire indeciso y soltó la espita plateada de la cafetera. Le ofreció azúcar con una sonrisa de cortesía. Westland se quedó mirándolo con escepticismo mientras sus ojos de un gris metálico parpadeaban, pero cogió las tenacillas del azúcar y aceptó unos terrones lanzando un débil bufido de desdén.

‐El hermano pequeño de Seth Cullen, ¿verdad?-

‐El mismo, excelencia. Lord Edward Cullen‐ dedicó al noble una respetuosa reverencia.

‐Eso me parecía. Usted es el que molestaba a mi hija hace un par de años. Usted y esos jóvenes petimetres‐ Westland lanzó una mirada a los amigos de y resopló ‐Lo que a ustedes les convendría sería el reclutamiento forzoso-

‐No se lo discuto, señor-

‐Buenos días, lord-

El arrogante magnate _whig _se marchó. Supo que le había despachado, pero en ese momento Westland miró detrás de él y saludó a un recién llegado con un gesto enérgico de la cabeza.

‐Ah, James, buenos días-

‐Westland‐ respondió una voz fría y áspera.

Se quedó paralizado, y el vello de la nuca se le erizó con un rencor instintivo. Recordaba aquella voz. Una oleada de violencia recorrió todo su ser al oír el sonido de los tacones de unas botas que golpeaban rápidamente el suelo de madera noble, cada vez más cerca. Apretó la mandíbula y echó mano de la sangre de actor que corría por sus venas, por lo demás aristocráticas. Tenía que aprovechar el momento. Puede que no tuviera otra oportunidad como aquella de sondear a su enemigo de cerca.

‐Discúlpeme, Westland‐ dijo James ‐Me temo que llego varios minutos tarde a nuestra reunión-

‐En absoluto. De hecho, yo he llegado pronto-

Situado a escasos pasos de ellos, tuvo de nuevo ocasión de agradecer el esfuerzo de haber aprendido unas pocas frases en ruso. Se volvió despacio y se situó frente al atormentador de Bella luciendo una sonrisa maquiavélica.

‐_Zdraʹzhs‐vu‐tyay_‐ saludó al príncipe, haciendo una brusca reverencia. James se volvió hacia él, asombrado. Incluso Westland se quedó impresionado.

‐Cielos‐ murmuró el duque, con la taza de café a medio camino de sus labios.

‐Significa «buenos días», excelencia‐ dijo a Westland, desplegando todo el esnobismo de la alta sociedad que había aprendido de manos de su hermano y había convertido en un arte durante aquellos diez años.

Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para mirar al príncipe por encima de la nariz, como si fuera el rey de la alta sociedad y lo supiera -¿No va a presentarme a su amigo?-

**Bueno acá está el cap, se revelaron muchas cosas del pasado de Edward para que vean que su vida no es todo miel sobre hojuelas como pensábamos, el pobre también ha tenido su dosis de problemas y tristezas al igual que Bella, ya no vamos adentrando mas y estamos cerca, muy cerca de la etapa cumbre, que emoción… espero les haya gustado este capítulo de transición, debo confesar que me reí y también se me arrugo el corazón mientras escribía sobre el pasado de Edward…. Espero sus reviews chicas, besos y nos leemos pronto…**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__** los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

**Capitulo 9.**

James se sorprendió de que alguien lo saludara en su lengua materna; de hecho, se sorprendió tanto que se libró por un momento de sus sombríos pensamientos. Era desesperante saber que allí fuera, en alguna parte, sin ningún control, había una joven muy furiosa y tenaz que poseía información que podía mandarlo a la horca. No obstante, estaba seguro de que en poco tiempo harían callar a su prima de una forma o de otra. Sus hombres estaban sedientos de venganza, y en lugar de matarla, habían hablado de torturar a Isabella en cuanto la atraparan hasta obligarla a revelar la identidad de la persona que había matado a los soldados que murieron en aquel callejón. Los cosacos no perdonaban fácilmente.

Pese a estar atormentado por la preocupación, James no quería dar muestras de falta de cortesía, sobre todo delante del duque, pues había decidido tomar a la hija de Westland por esposa. Mientras tanto, el insolente recién aparecido lo observaba con expectación, como si creyera que estaba al mismo nivel que él. «Vaya, es de lo más engreído», pensó James con cínica diversión. Miró al inglés alto y fuerte con escepticismo. Era unos diez años más joven que él, y tenía el aire de un semental vigoroso y mimado, consciente de que era hermoso y veloz en el hipódromo. Westland, que actuó como un caballero a su pesar, cedió de mala gana.

‐Príncipe James, este joven bribón se llama Lord Cullen. Tenga cuidado con él‐ añadió secamente ‐Es conocido por sus bromas. Cullen, le presento al príncipe James Gigandet, heredero del condado de Talbot-

‐Hum‐ respondió el imprudente individuo con cara de aburrimiento ‐¿Cómo le va?‐ tan solo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

James se limitó a mirarlo, sin estar seguro de sí se sentía ofendido o divertido por el libertino inglés. En San Petersburgo no había hombres así, al igual que tampoco había un partido en la oposición como el _whig_. En la corte del emperador se respiraba un ambiente de decadencia, por supuesto, pero mientras que los siervos humildes trabajaban las tierras de los nobles, los nobles, a su vez, se definían como los siervos del zar y tenían que cumplir con sus diversas obligaciones civiles. Por ejemplo, ningún joven noble ruso se habría atrevido a pasar un día entero en la esquina de una elegante calle comercial mirando burlonamente con un monóculo a las jóvenes que pasaban, pero en Londres aquella era una ocupación corriente. De inmediato, James sospechó que aquel elegante individuo había pasado más tardes de las que debería entregado a tal actividad. «Una lástima» pensó. Qué desperdicio. James era conocido por su capacidad para descubrir el talento militar, y el inglés tenía la mirada penetrante, serena y audaz que él siempre buscaba cuando escogía a buenos soldados.

‐Lord, ¿verdad?‐ contestó James.

Él esbozó una traicionera sonrisa angelical ‐Sí, Edward... La mayoría de la gente me llama simplemente Ed-

‐No es lo único que lo llaman‐ observó Westland entre dientes.

‐Su excelencia es muy gracioso-

‐¿Habla ruso?‐ inquirió James.

‐En absoluto. Solo lo justo para impresionar a las damas‐ dijo alargando las palabras.

Westland resopló, pero James no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la llamativa insolencia del tipo.

‐¿Es usted miembro de este club?-

‐Solo vengo a jugar. ¿Usted juega, alteza?-

‐Un poco-

‐A Lord Cullen le dejan entrar en todas partes, tanto si es apropiado como si no‐ explicó Westland ‐El regente lo adora, y su padre es el duque de Hawkscliffe, de cuyo último proyecto de ley le he hablado esta mañana-

‐Proyectos y más proyectos de ley. Yo no soportaría ser duque‐ declaró el libertino ‐¡Cuánto trabajo! Yo me parezco más a la cigarra. Mi querido padre es más como una hormiga trabajadora-

‐Le contaré a su padre lo que acaba de decir‐ Westland se cruzó de brazos ‐¿Todavía le dejan jugar aquí, lord? He oído decir que está pasando por una racha de mala suerte-

‐Unas veces se gana y otras se pierde, como se suele decir, excelencia. Como en la guerra. Y en la política-

‐¿O en su caso, en el amor, lord?‐ replicó Westland.

‐Pues no, la verdad. Ese es el único juego en el que nunca pierdo-

James se rió en voz alta de su mordaz ocurrencia. Aquel tipo tenía gracia. Supuso que no debía reírse al ver que Westland carraspeaba ruidosamente, pero era evidente que el tal Lord Cullen no pretendía ser un hombre serio, de modo que ¿por qué tomarlo en serio? James agradeció el alivio de sus preocupaciones que le había brindado aquel agudo bromista.

‐Vamos, ha sido un buen golpe, Westland‐ dijo al ceñudo duque en tono de mofa.

‐Se lo agradezco, alteza‐ dijo Edward a James con una reverencia, animándose un poco tras su alarde inicial de fría superioridad, pero había en sus ojos un brillo que hacía que James desconfiara de él.

Westland dejó a un lado su taza de café ‐James, deberíamos marcharnos. He quedado con el primer ministro para presentárselo-

‐Ah, el conde de Liverpool‐ dijo Edward ‐Le resultara más fácil soportar a ese viejo apestoso si se tapa la nariz-

‐Qué joven tan detestable. No lo anime‐ se quejó Westland al ver que James volvía a reírse entre dientes ‐Vamos, no podemos llegar tarde-

‐_Dosvidaniya_‐ dijo cordialmente mientras los dos hombres se alejaban.

James le dedicó un saludo informal a modo de respuesta, pero Westland lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

‐Procure no acercarse a mi hija-

‐Tranquilo, excelencia, no tengo intención de meterme en la boca del lobo-

‐Idiota‐ murmuró Westland.

James miró hacia atrás bruscamente al oír el comentario sobre Irina, pero no dejó de sonreír.

‐Muy interesante‐ murmuró entre dientes.

A James no le había hecho ninguna gracia la broma acerca de Irina. Una vez que se hubieron marchado, regresó tranquilamente junto a sus amigos con las manos cogidas por detrás de la espalda.

‐¿Qué quieres del viejo aburrido de Westland?‐ preguntó Jasper, y se incorporó lo suficiente para beber un sorbo de soda.

‐Oh, solo me estaba divirtiendo. Por cierto, mañana por la mañana me marcho a Brighton-

‐¿Sin nosotros?-

‐Os veré allí‐ contestó él en tono razonable ‐Me alojaré en la casa de campo de mi familia al este de la ciudad, en lugar de quedarme con vosotros-

‐¿Cómo?‐ exclamó Emmett ‐¿No te quedarás con nosotros?-

‐¿Qué pasa?‐ preguntó Jasper.

‐¡Sí, estás tramando algo!‐ intervino Jacob.

‐No estoy tramando nada-

‐Oh, ya lo creo que sí. ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de planes?-

‐No tendrá nada que ver con la chica de anoche, ¿verdad?-

Él eludió sus preguntas; en otras palabras, mintió a sus más íntimos amigos. Ojalá hubiera podido confiar en ellos, pero conocía sus imprudentes costumbres. Una palabra pronunciada en un momento de descuido cuando estaban borrachos podía provocar un desastre. Además, había prometido a Bella que guardaría su secreto.

‐Solo necesito relajarme unos días. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Es imposible dormir bajo el mismo techo que vosotros, chicos-

‐Está otra vez de mal humor‐ dijo Jasper juiciosamente a los demás.

‐Bueno, espero que se te pase pronto‐ murmuró Jacob ‐Ya no eres divertido-

‐Iremos a verte cuando lleguemos a la ciudad‐ propuso Emmett.

Edward asintió con la cabeza ‐Gracias, Emmett-

Cuando por fin logró librarse de su compañía, se marchó para continuar con los preparativos del viaje; su instinto de protección seguía en estado de máxima alerta después del encuentro con James. Al ver a los cosacos apostados en el exterior, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, pero lo consoló pensar que se había librado de los dos que le habían visto la cara. Que él supiera, los demás no tenían ni idea de quién había matado a sus compañeros. Por lo menos, todavía.

Sin duda lo mejor era ir a Brighton, meditó, mientras empezaba a avanzar calle abajo con su estudiado aire despreocupado. Nada de cosacos ni de acreedores. Solo las olas, el mar y Bella… y montones de jugadores ricachones. «Necesito una garantía» pensó. No podía permitirse jugar en aquellas partidas de apuestas elevadas hasta que encontrara algo de dinero. Y tras pensar aquello, se desvió en dirección a la famosa casa de subastas de Sothebyʹs. Pactó la venta de sus preciadas urnas griegas y algunas piezas más de su mobiliario haciendo una pequeña mueca ante su sacrificio. De ese modo dijo adiós a sus esfuerzos por mantener las apariencias, consciente de que sin aquellos objetos su piso quedaría completamente vacío. Cualquiera que mirara dentro se daría cuenta de que tenía deudas. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, aquello ya no le importaba tanto como tan solo un día atrás. Las apuestas eran demasiado elevadas para preocuparse por aquellas cosas.

Llevó a unos empleados corpulentos y musculosos de la casa de subastas a la mansión Althorpe y supervisó el traslado de sus posesiones, mientras se guardaba en el bolsillo el dinero en efectivo. A continuación cogió la ropa que iba a llevar a Brighton junto con toda la munición de la que disponía para cargar sus pistolas. Por último, se dirigió a la gran cama, pues no la había vendido. Cogió la bata azul que Bella se había puesto la noche anterior y se quedó mirando pensativamente durante un largo rato la mancha carmesí de su inocencia perdida. A pesar de la negativa de ella, no estaba seguro de que el honor pudiera repararse con algo que no fuera el matrimonio. «Bella‐ pensó, mientras guardaba la prueba de su fechoría ‐¿por qué no te intereso?»

La casa estaba muy silenciosa, y el cuarto de huéspedes en el que descansaba Bella tenía un papel de pared que hacía que se sintiera como si estuviera dormitando en un jardín veraniego. La luz blanca de la tarde hacía que los colores delicados y claros resplandecieran: las franjas florales de color crema y lila, y los matices de azul apagado, verde, amarillo y rosa de la alfombra de flores. La modesta cama de columnas tallada en madera de nogal oscuro se hallaba cubierta con unas colgaduras blancas. Se trataba de una habitación sencilla, acogedora y sobria, y Bella seguía tumbada sobre la colcha, cuyas mantas apenas se habían arrugado bajo su lánguido cuerpo. Su cabello suelto se derramaba sobre la almohada; se hallaba cómodamente ataviada con uno de los bonitos vestidos de día de la duquesa: una sencilla prenda vaporosa de muselina blanca, con mangas holgadas que le llegaban hasta los codos y cintas azules que decoraban el escote recto, el corpiño de cintura alta y la falda.

Estaba esperando a que él volviera. En medio de aquel idilio vespertino, sus pensamientos no eran del todo apacibles, pues giraban en torno a su protector y su promesa, en parte aterradora y en parte emocionante, de mantenerla a salvo. Bella reflexionó acerca de aquel extraño giro de los acontecimientos y trató de decidir qué significaba todo aquello. Tal vez lo que más le obsesionaba era el momento sobrecogedor que había tenido lugar en la iglesia, cuando él se había comprometido a defenderla como si de un caballero con brillante armadura se tratara. Él hacía que se sintiera como una princesa. Una princesa muy… lasciva.

Él se había ofrecido sin vacilar a cargar con el peso que la oprimía. Pero la pregunta a la que Bella no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza era: ¿qué le debía a cambio a Edward? Era evidente que él se consideraba responsable de su protección tras lo ocurrido entre los dos la noche anterior, pero en caso de ser así, ¿acaso no suponía aquello que ella era a su vez responsable de él? No era justo que él tuviera que intervenir tan valerosamente para salvarla y solo obtuviera su agradecimiento. Edward tenía razón. El honor tenía un papel en aquel asunto. El honor y el deber habían impulsado a Edward a proponerle matrimonio, de igual forma que el obstinado orgullo de ella había motivado su rechazo. Al pensar en ello en retrospectiva, le gustaría no haberse apresurado tanto a rechazar su propuesta. El hecho de que faltaran dos meses y medio para que dejara de ser menor de edad solo le había brindado algo de tiempo, pero en breve tendría que tomar una decisión al respecto. Siendo como era un caballero, seguramente dejaría que ella cambiara de opinión sin protestar, pero ¿qué demonios pensaría de ella entonces? Bella sabía qué pensaría. Con independencia de lo que ella dijera, si cambiaba de opinión, él se limitaría a dar por supuesto cínicamente que Bella había entrado en razón, que había tenido en cuenta la riqueza y posición evidentes de su familia, y que de repente había pensado en su propio interés. En resumen, llegaría a la conclusión de que era como el resto de las mujeres, que según él solo pensaban en sí mismas. Pero aquel no era el motivo por el que se estaba replanteando la proposición de Edward. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho con él la noche anterior. Es más, no podía negar que le habría gustado mucho repetirlo, pero tras haber reflexionado, se daba cuenta de que después de las intimidades que habían compartido, el matrimonio simplemente era la opción más correcta y decente. Por desgracia, no quería casarse con ella. Le había propuesto matrimonio, sí, pero solo por honor, de modo que ella, honradamente, no podía aceptar. Él ya había puesto en peligro su vida para salvar la de ella, y aquello era más de lo que cualquier persona podía pedir. No estaba dispuesta a apropiarse también de su futuro. Aunque probablemente él aceptaría una tímida respuesta afirmativa por su parte en lugar de su actual negativa, aquello no significaba que estuviera encantado con su acuerdo. No, maniatado y domesticado en contra de su voluntad, el libertino dentro de él no tardaría en empezar a rebelarse contra sus cadenas, y Bella meditó con inquietud que pronto la convertiría en objeto de su rencor. Dios, pensó estremeciéndose. Incluso la deshonra sería preferible a aquello.

Teniendo en cuenta la escasa tolerancia de aquel hedonista al aburrimiento, no era difícil imaginar que las cosas irían de mal en peor, que se separarían, que ella viviría en Yorkshire mientras él residiría en la ciudad, y que retomaría su antigua costumbre de perseguir todo tipo de placeres. ¿Podía haber mayor infierno para una mujer casada o peor aún, enamorada con un donjuán indomable e irresistible que podía tener a todas las mujeres que deseara? Un hombre así podía destrozar a una mujer. Bella quería compartir su vida con alguien que quisiera estar con ella: se lo merecía. «Deberías haber pensado en eso anoche» apuntó su conciencia, donde había empezado a brotar un auténtico sentimiento de culpabilidad. Tenía que haber algún motivo razonable, pero su corazón le decía que un matrimonio por obligación tan solo llevaría al desastre. Aunque, por otra parte, si pudieran amarse el uno al otro…

Un sonido tenue en la habitación interrumpió el descanso de Bella. Abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró a Edward con la mirada puesta en ella; se había detenido mientras trataba de cruzar la habitación sigilosamente.

‐Oh… lo siento… no era mi intención despertarte‐ dijo en un tímido susurro ‐Solo he venido a… em… ver cómo estabas. Iba a bajar las persianas- señaló vagamente las ventanas, por las que entraba a raudales el radiante sol de la tarde.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa lánguida y le tendió la mano ‐No pasa nada. Déjalas. Me gusta la luz. Ven- él obedeció ‐Conque has venido a ver cómo estaba, ¿eh?‐ murmuró, mientras se ponía de lado y observaba con satisfacción femenina cómo él se dirigía al otro lado de la cama ‐Qué amable-

Se había quitado la chaqueta, y Bella recorrió gozosamente con la mirada el elegante contorno de su esbelta cintura enfundada en un chaleco oscuro abotonado. Llevaba las mangas holgadas de su impecable camisa de lino bien ceñidas a las muñecas.

‐Sí, la verdad es que sí. Respecto a eso…- se sentó en el borde de la cama a una distancia respetuosa, medio vuelto hacia ella ‐He estado preguntándome toda la mañana si estás… bueno, si estás bien-

‐Oh, estoy perfectamente‐ dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y a continuación movió la cabeza dejando ver un asomo de arrepentimiento ‐Solo… siento mucho haberte metido en todo esto-

‐No tienes por qué sentirlo- él alargó el brazo y le tomó la mano. Posaron sus manos unidas sobre la suave colcha blanca entre sus cuerpos -Lo cierto es que soy yo quien lo siente‐ dijo él en voz baja, y acto seguido agachó la cabeza ‐Esta mañana he estado pensando un poco en las cosas que dijiste-

‐Ah, ¿sí?- ella se incorporó apoyándose en un codo y ladeó la cabeza mientras lo examinaba ‐¿Qué cosas?-

‐Tu objeción a la forma en que mis amigos y yo tratamos a las mujeres‐ se rascó la mejilla y a continuación le lanzó una sonrisa rápida e irónica ‐El hecho de que, basándote en mi comportamiento, dieras por sentado que no me importaba tu situación, que solo estaba divirtiéndome. Supongo que de vez en cuando parezco bastante egoísta, y a lo mejor a veces lo soy, pero… sí que me importa, Bella‐ bajó la vista ‐Quiero que lo sepas. A lo mejor doy la impresión de ser un hombre en el que ninguna mujer debería confiar, pero, a pesar de todo, no es más que un juego- ella lo observó con paciente curiosidad ‐No tenía ni idea del aprieto en el que estabas. Pero te juro que si lo hubiera sabido…‐ prosiguió.

‐Shhhhhh‐ dijo ella en tono tranquilizador, al tiempo que estiraba la mano y le acariciaba el hombro ‐Ya lo sé-

Él la miró a los ojos ‐Podrías haber confiado en mí-

‐Ahora me doy cuenta. Me siento un poco ridícula, la verdad. Por favor, no me lo reproches-

‐Me preocupa‐ él bajó la mirada y le acarició la mano con la yema del pulgar ‐Y creo que a ti también te preocupa‐ le lanzó una ojeada recelosa por debajo de un mechón de pelo de la frente y se encogió de hombros ‐Es evidente que me has rechazado por algún motivo-

Ella hizo una pausa ‐Mi negativa te sorprendió mucho‐ comentó ella en tono cauto.

‐Pues sí‐ afirmó él ‐No es por presumir, pero las chicas de la alta sociedad han intentado cazarme en numerosas ocasiones. El caso es que no me conocen en absoluto. Lo único que ven es esto- echó un vistazo a la opulenta residencia ducal de forma significativa ‐Las cosas externas. Los contactos de mi familia-

Bella frunció el entrecejo ‐¿Insinúas que no les interesarías si te conocieran mejor?-

Él arqueó las cejas y apartó la vista ‐A ti no te intereso-

‐Edward-

‐No, no te preocupes. No te disculpes. Si fuera la clase de hombre en el que pudieras confiar, todavía serías virgen. Y sin embargo, te he deshonrado. He aprendido a vivir con muchos pecados, pero no sé cómo voy a vivir con ese- examinó el techo como si las respuestas pudieran estar en lo alto ‐Ojalá te casaras conmigo. Me haría sentir mucho mejor-

‐Mírame‐ Bella se incorporó mientras él la miraba a los ojos de mala gana. Alargó el brazo y le acarició la mejilla perfectamente afeitada, tratando de despejar la mirada melancólica de sus ojos ‐No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos-

Él asimiló aquellas palabras durante un rato, y luego bajó las pestañas lentamente. Después lanzó un suspiro, y sus labios se torcieron y esbozaron una media sonrisa sardónica.

‐Me asustaste‐ dijo él de forma rotunda.

Ella sonrió ‐Lo sé‐ Bella se acercó a él y lo rodeó con los brazos, con cuidado de no tocarle la herida vendada, oculta bajo la manga de su camisa ‐Por suerte, ya he visto lo valiente que eres, así que espero que no huyas de una persona insignificante como yo-

‐Lo intentaré-

Él volvió la cara para besarle la palma de la mano y a continuación se levantó con inquietud y cruzó la habitación en dirección a las ventanas saledizas. Bella lo observó en un silencio rebosante de afecto.

‐Yo no pretendía convertirme en lo que soy ahora‐ dijo tras una larga pausa, mirando por la ventana. Luego se rió soltando un bufido y añadió alargando las palabras ‐Incluso un canalla cínico como yo tenía sueños de grandeza a los dieciocho años-

Bella lo miró con ternura ‐¿Cuál era tu sueño?-

‐Quería alistarme en la caballería‐ dijo él con toda sinceridad, y le dedicó una sonrisa triste por encima del hombro ‐Quería dar una paliza a Napoleón-

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con cordialidad. No costaba nada imaginárselo como un intrépido oficial de caballería, pavoneándose entre la Guardia Montada, irresistiblemente apuesto con su elegante uniforme. Los soldados de caballería eran célebres por su vanidad y tenían fama de disfrutar de la vida al máximo mientras duraba; solían morir gloriosamente, y jóvenes.

‐¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-

‐El destino no lo quiso‐ se volvió hacia ella y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana ‐Carlisle insistió en que no podía convertirme en «carne de cañón». Como cabeza de familia, normalmente su palabra es ley-

‐¿Se negó a pagarte la graduación de oficial?-

‐No exactamente. Fue… más que eso. Verás, Carlisle heredó su título a los diecisiete años. Siempre ha sido un padre preocupado por todos nosotros. Un tipo cumplidor. Estirado, muy responsable-

‐¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Os peleasteis?-

‐Al contrario. Una de las consecuencias del abandono de mi madre fue que todos adquirimos una lealtad increíble entre nosotros. Bueno, Seth todavía tiene problemas, pero esa es otra historia. El resto de nosotros siempre hemos formado una familia muy unida‐ se encogió de hombros ‐Cuando los chicos nos hicimos hombres, Seth se alisto en el ejército, y cuando por fin me llegó el turno de hacer algo con mi vida, Carlisle dijo que, debido a las limitadas posibilidades de supervivencia de él, debería considerarme el siguiente en la línea de sucesión del ducado. El «suplente» nominal-

‐Santo cielo-

‐Lo sé. ¿Me imaginas de duque?‐ se rió con aire sombrío ‐Dijo que si Seth moría y que si a él le pasaba algo, yo sería el único que quedaría para velar por los intereses de la familia. Estaba convencido (y tal vez con razón) de que nuestro hermano no regresaría vivo. A pesar de lo imponente que parece el todopoderoso duque de Hawkscliffe, como padre no podía soportar la idea de perdernos a todos después de habernos criado él prácticamente solo. Y con lo estirado que es, la familia siempre ha sido lo primero para él‐ movió la cabeza lentamente; la mitad de su cara quedó iluminada y la otra mitad en la sombra ‐Después de todo lo que había hecho por nosotros, no podía hacerle pasar por eso. Así que guardé mi sable y me quedé-

Bella permaneció callada largo rato ‐Tu devoción por tu familia es admirable-

Él se encogió de hombros, quitando importancia a su valor ‐Como ya he dicho, le debo mucho a Carlisle. Yo era aun muy joven cuando nuestra madre murió, pero él mantuvo a la familia unida. Es el mejor hombre que conozco‐ dijo en voz queda. Se dirigió tranquilamente al sillón de respaldo redondeado y se sentó apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Entrelazó los dedos y sonrió despreocupadamente; sus ojos ocultaban numerosos misterios tras su mirada divertida ‐Así que mientras mi hermano se marchaba para convertirse en un héroe de la nación, yo opté por la vida fácil de la alta sociedad y me propuse convertirme en un pavo real de Londres-

‐¿Un pavo real?‐ repitió ella, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

Él asintió con la cabeza, mostrando una diversión despectiva hacia sí mismo, y se recostó en su asiento, arrellanándose con su estilo sensual.

‐Los hermanos Cullen, por regla general, siempre somos los mejores en aquello que llevamos a cabo, así que tenía que ser el mejor pavo real que había-

‐Entiendo. ¿Y en qué consistía eso?-

‐En vivir rápido y de forma salvaje, jugar a las cartas y despilfarrar mis ganancias. Aceptar retos descabellados únicamente por la emoción del momento. Seducir a todo lo que llevara falda; bueno, eso no importa. Librar duelos ante la menor ofensa contra mi honor-

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Has participado en duelos?-

‐Cuando vives de esa forma es imposible evitarlos. Me he ganado bastantes enemigos, créeme-

‐Así que por eso peleas tan bien-

‐No me adules, _chérie_‐ dijo él secamente ‐Dicen que mi amor propio es más grande que la luna- apoyó la mejilla en su puño mientras miraba a Bella ‐Pero al parecer he triunfado a lo grande. El cabecilla de la banda. El capitán de los libertinos de Londres, me llaman. Oh, sí, durante un tiempo me jacté mucho de mi fama. Luego terminó la guerra, los héroes volvieron a casa…-

‐Y tu hermano sobrevivió-

‐Sí, gracias a Dios. Al final no me necesitaron. Entonces Carlisle tuvo de nuevo a su primogénito de regreso para continuar con el linaje familiar… y desde entonces no tengo ni idea de qué pinto aquí- soltó un bufido tenue y miró por la ventana ‐Dios, ¿por qué te estoy contando todo esto?-

Ella se levantó, se dirigió hacia él y se sentó en su regazo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo observó. Él se limitó a mirarla, con la mejilla apoyada todavía en el puño. Pese a haber mantenido un tono de voz tan irónicamente despreocupado como siempre, la expresión de ella era entonces de cierta inquietud y ligero abatimiento. Ella lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla.

‐Eres mucho más que un pavo real de Londres, Cullen. Por si te interesa, creo que eres un hombre maravilloso-

‐Ajá‐ él meditó acerca de sus palabras ‐Te advertí que no me adularas-

‐Qué le vamos a hacer. Es la verdad-

‐Maravilloso-

‐Sí-

‐Está bien‐ dijo él despacio ‐Lo acepto-

Ella le sonrió y le rozo el mentón, en una muestra de afecto silenciosa y natural. Poco a poco, él pareció relajarse con sus caricias.

‐Mi querido‐ dijo Bella al final, moviendo la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad ‐Por supuesto que estás aquí por un motivo. Solo que todavía no lo has encontrado-

‐A lo mejor sí‐ contestó él, mirándola a los ojos con una nueva y apasionada determinación. Rodeó la cadera de Bella con un brazo y la sujetó con más firmeza sobre su regazo.

Se miraron de forma inquisitiva durante largo rato hasta que ella tembló y apoyó la frente contra la de él. Luego cerró los ojos.

‐Edward-

‐Bella‐ dijo él con voz entrecortada.

Ella se estremeció al notar la mano de él subiendo por su costado. Se removió con incomodidad en su regazo e inclinó la cabeza, ofreciéndole los labios. Él le rodeó la nuca con la mano.

‐Dios, te deseo-

Le dio un beso profundo, deslizando la otra mano arriba y abajo por su espalda. Ella respondió con un tenue gemido de ansiedad y lo agarró del cuello con más fuerza. El deseo amenazaba con descontrolarse en cuestión de escasos segundos. Edward se detuvo y se apartó, moviendo la cabeza con gesto de disgusto. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

‐Ya no podemos hacer esto. ¿Te das cuenta?-

‐¿No podemos besarnos?‐ protestó ella jadeando.

‐Besarnos… quizá. Pero nada más‐ abrió los ojos rápidamente y la miró de forma insinuante.

‐¿Por qué no?-

‐Ángel mío, no me tientes- le acarició los labios con la punta del dedo, siguiendo su mano con la mirada ‐No eres mía. Se puede perdonar a un hombre que cometa un error por ignorancia, pero ahora que sé la verdad, estaría mal-

‐A mí no me parece mal‐ susurró ella, pero él se limitó a hacerla callar posando un dedo suavemente sobre sus labios.

Edward negó con la cabeza. Ella cedió e inclinó la cabeza obedientemente. Durante unos instantes, los ojos de él brillaron con el lustre de las esmeraldas. Se lamió los labios de forma inconsciente, y Bella apartó la vista, conteniendo un gemido. La certeza de que el vínculo entre ambos debía ser algo más que físico para que tuviera éxito hizo entrar en razón a Bella. Su estrecha asociación iba a ser una tortura, pero logró levantarse de su regazo y se situó en la cama a una distancia más prudencial. Él le sonrió con complicidad, compartiendo su misma frustración, y a continuación se metió la mano en el bolsillo del chaleco.

‐Esto te animará-

Arrojó un grueso fajo de billetes de banco sujetos con una pinza de oro grabada con sus iniciales.

‐¡Cielos! ¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?-

‐No te preocupes por eso‐ bromeó él ‐Todo está preparado para nuestro viaje a Brighton. A medianoche tomaremos una calesa de posta y llegaremos por la mañana. Mientras tanto, veré si puedo doblar esa cantidad esta noche jugando al blackjack-

‐¿Dónde?-

‐En una casa de juego que conozco. Prefiero jugar donde las mesas no están amañadas-

Ella se irguió con entusiasmo ‐¡Iré contigo!-

‐Oh, no, no vendrás. Una casa de juego no es lugar para una dama-

‐Ni tampoco una habitación en compañía del capitán de los libertinos de Londres‐ contestó ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Él trató de lanzarle una mirada severa ‐Que yo recuerde, todavía no has respondido a la primera pregunta que te he hecho-

‐¿Cuál era? Lo he olvidado-

‐Te he preguntado si estabas bien‐ dijo él con voz queda, mirándola a los ojos ‐Después de lo de anoche, quiero decir-

Ella se ruborizó ‐Yo… yo creo que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

‐Perder la virginidad no es una tontería. Oh, Bella, ojalá me lo hubieras dicho. Habría hecho las cosas… de forma distinta-

‐Quieres decir que no «habrías hecho las cosas»-

‐Bueno, dejando eso de lado. Habría hecho que fuera muy especial para ti-

‐Fue muy especial‐ murmuró ella, y sus mejillas se sonrosaron ‐Hiciste que lo fuera-

Él se levantó y se sentó en la cama a su lado. La rodeó con el brazo ‐Ven aquí‐ susurró, y le besó el pelo ‐Deja que te abrace-

Ella se acercó a él gustosamente. Con los pies apoyados en el suelo, se recostaron lentamente en la cama el uno al lado del otro y se abrazaron de forma casta a pesar del evidente deseo que sentían. Edward la abrazó y se puso a jugar con su pelo, ofreciéndole todo el consuelo que una ex virgen nerviosa podía desear.

‐¿Qué tal está tu brazo?‐ se atrevió a preguntar ella.

Él emitió un gruñido varonil por toda respuesta ‐¿Edward?- él la miró en actitud interrogativa ‐¿Cómo perdiste la tuya?-

‐¿Mi qué?-

‐Tu virginidad-

‐Ah… eso- él le quitó importancia ‐No me acuerdo-

‐Mentiroso‐ susurró ella sonriendo.

Él refunfuñó en actitud juguetona ‐¿Qué es esto? ¿La chica curiosa quiere que le cuenten una historia picante?-

‐¡No es justo!‐ dijo ella resoplando ‐Tú sabes cómo la perdí yo-

Él hizo una pausa y la miró pensativo ‐Bueno, después de todo, si alguna vez se lo contara a alguien, supongo que sería a ti‐ le apartó el pelo hasta ponerlo detrás de la oreja y la estrechó entre sus brazos de nuevo.

‐¿No se lo has contado a nadie?-

‐Claro que no, _chérie. _Un caballero nunca lo hace; o en todo caso, no lo hace cuando es importante. El caso es que…- su voz se fue apagando. Ella notó la sutil tensión de su cuerpo robusto ‐No te interesa-

‐Sí que me interesa. ¿Por qué no debería interesarme?-

‐Bueno, en primer lugar, era mucho más joven que tú- alzó la vista hacia el techo.

‐¿Cuánto?-

Él cerró los ojos ‐Demasiado joven‐ dijo.

‐¿Y la chica? ¿Era joven también?-

‐¿Quién ha hablado de una chica?‐ dijo él alargando las palabras.

Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente. Se enderezó y se volvió hacia él asombrada. Él se rió al ver su cara de sorpresa.

‐¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que fue con un chico? No es eso‐ bromeó él con suavidad ‐No, fue con una dama. Una adulta. Una condesa, concretamente-

Suspiró y cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza haciendo alarde de despreocupación, pero ella notó que el tono que había empleado al hablar de su madre volvía a aflorar en su voz.

‐Si tanto te interesa, hace millones de años volví a casa de Eton con unos compañeros de colegio. A media docena de nosotros nos invitaron a la casa de campo de un chico en… Bueno, no importa dónde. Yo tenía quince años. Hacía un tiempo de perros, así que todos decidimos jugar a la guerra dentro… con tirachinas, claro. Los chicos disfrutan provocándose entre ellos el máximo dolor posible-

‐Desde luego-

‐Cuando estaba persiguiendo al enemigo por el ala de la familia, me metí de forma bastante distraída, me temo en el dormitorio de su señoría-

‐¿Su señoría?

‐La madre de mi amigo- Bella abrió los ojos todavía más.

‐Una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía más del doble de años que yo. Reconozco que me quedé fascinado por ella desde el momento en que puse los pies en la casa. Olía a flores. Bueno, el caso es que no había nadie en la habitación. Los criados habían dejado de preocuparse por nosotros. Al ver la ocasión que se me presentaba, perdí el interés por el juego inmediatamente y aproveché la oportunidad para investigar los dominios de aquella extraña y encantadora criatura. Había encontrado su cómoda llena de ropa interior de seda y encaje, cuando de repente oí que venía alguien. Voces adultas. Mujeres. Me entró pánico. Las voces se acercaban; la salida estaba bloqueada. Entonces vi un gran armario antiguo y me metí dentro-

‐Dios mío-

‐En ese momento ella entró en la habitación. La condesa, quiero decir‐ sacudió la cabeza ‐Yo estaba atrapado dentro del armario. Pero, Dios, qué vista tenía. Apenas podía respirar mientras veía cómo su doncella la desvestía‐ Edward sonrió, con expresión distante ‐Todavía tengo la imagen grabada en la memoria. Ella tenía intención de dormir la siesta antes de la cena, pero cuando la doncella se marchó, se quedó en la cama y empezó a acariciarse. Tú me lo has preguntado‐ dijo en un tono sereno y razonable al oír que ella carraspeaba escandalizada ‐¿Paro? Te he escandalizado. No quieres oír el resto…-

‐No, no pasa nada…‐ logró decir ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura ‐Continúa-

‐Ella debió de oírme jadear porque abandonó sus placeres solitarios, se acercó y abrió la puerta del armario. Entonces yo me caí de cabeza-

‐Oh… Dios mío-

‐La miré y pensé que estaba perdido. Pensé que su marido me azotaría y me mandaría avergonzado a casa con mi padre, quien sin duda se pasaría dos semanas sermoneándome, pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió. No‐ dijo despacio ‐en lugar de eso, me sonrió de una forma que hizo que me derritiera por dentro. Vio que yo estaba excitado y me invitó a tocarla-

Bella se aclaró la garganta, profundamente escandalizada ‐Eso fue muy indecoroso por su parte-

‐Mucho- él se encogió de hombros ‐Yo todavía estaba tumbado en el suelo cuando ella se colocó encima de mi cuerpo, me tocó la mejilla y acercó mi boca a su sexo‐ Edward acarició dicho punto en el cuerpo de Bella a través de la falda, lanzándole una dura mirada con la que la desafiaba a que lo detuviera.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, sin apenas atreverse a respirar. El contacto de la mano de él entre sus piernas resultaba cálido, pero su mirada era fría y distante, como si aquello fuera una especie de prueba. Como si quisiera contarle lo peor que podía decir de sí mismo para ver si ella escapaba corriendo. Bella no tenía intención de dejarse amedrentar. Él se había mantenido firme y la había rescatado de las garras de los cosacos, y si los demonios de él habitaban en su interior, ella permanecería a su lado y se enfrentaría a ellos con la valentía con la que él había luchado contra los guerreros de su primo. Tal vez entonces él se diera cuenta de que no todas las mujeres eran como su egoísta madre ni como la escandalosa mujer que estaba describiendo, ni como todas las demás, fueran quienes fuesen, que le habían hecho creer que el amor era una forma exquisita de crueldad. Bella hizo caso omiso de la mano que él tenía posada sobre su cuerpo, negándose a ponerse nerviosa.

‐¿Qué te hizo esa mujer, cariño?- «Cuéntame el daño que te hizo» pensó ella.

‐Me agarró la cabeza. Tiró de mí hacia ella. Apenas me dejó coger aire- él vaciló ligeramente, viendo tal vez que ella no tenía intención de dejarse asustar ‐Me hizo besarle el sexo. Yo… yo hice lo que me pidió‐ Edward bajó la vista, oculta tras sus pestañas ‐Al final se levantó y cerró la puerta con llave. Después de que llegara al orgasmo varias veces, me dejó penetrarla-

Retiró la mano que había colocado posesivamente entre sus muslos y a continuación recorrió su rostro con una mirada dura y penetrante, interpretando la reacción a su relato. Bella era incapaz de hablar, estaba afectada y en parte se arrepentía de haberle preguntado, pero no estaba dispuesta a que sus emociones se notaran.

‐Te he ofendido‐ dijo él despreocupadamente.

‐No- tragó saliva, sufriendo por él ‐La culpa no fue tuya. Todos los chicos tienen curiosidad a esa edad-

‐Sí. Algunos más que otros-

‐¿Te daba miedo lo que estaba pasando?-

‐Sí. Un poco-

‐¿Qué otras cosas sentías?‐ susurró ella.

Él se encogió de hombros, sorprendido por la pregunta ‐No lo sé- se apartó un poco de ella ‐No me acuerdo. Fue hace mucho tiempo-

«Excusas» pensó ella ‐¿Te sentías solo? ¿Confundido?‐ apuntó ella con mucha delicadeza ‐Habías perdido a tu madre hacía solo un año. A lo mejor lo único que querías aquel día era un poco de atención-

‐Pues desde luego la tuve‐ apartó la vista.

‐Ven aquí, querido- ella estiró las manos para rodearle los hombros suavemente con los brazos. Él se resistió, y sus músculos se tensaron, pero no la apartó. Bella le acarició la mejilla ‐Lo siento mucho-

‐¿Lo sientes?- la risa grave de él sonó falsa ‐¿Por qué?-

‐Ya sabes por qué- le besó la mejilla y acto seguido apoyó la frente contra el contorno duro de su mandíbula ‐Esa mujer se aprovechó de tu inocencia-

‐¿Y qué?- él tragó saliva -Lo que me ocurrió es el sueño húmedo de cualquier muchacho-

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras lo acariciaba con ternura ‐Puede, pero tú todavía estabas sufriendo. Ella debería haberte dejado en paz, y lo sabes-

El se apartó ‐¿A quién le importa eso?-

‐A mí‐ susurró Bella.

Edward se estremeció al oír su tierna respuesta. El corazón le latía de forma estruendosa. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que le estaba pasando. Se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama y se miró las manos aturdido; de repente le preocupaba haber contado demasiado. Se sentía terriblemente desprotegido y necesitaba recuperar el control. Solo sabía una forma de lograrlo.

‐Ven conmigo, cariño‐ murmuró Bella, mientras se recostaba en aquella cama de un blanco inmaculado con una mirada inocente.

Le tendió los brazos para recibirlo, ofreciéndole consuelo, dulzura, algo que él desconocía. Se quedó mirándola ardientemente durante largo rato, con el pulso martilleándole en las arterias mientras trataba de determinar si lo que ella le ofrecía era el cielo o el infierno. Ella permaneció a la espera, exponiéndose con valentía a resultar herida. Él se acercó a Bella y cuando se colocó encima de ella y reclamó su boca dándole un beso atrevido y ardiente que resultó casi tosco, supo lo que quería. Ella intentó detenerlo y apartar la cara para atemperar aquel repentino anhelo desesperado, pero él le impidió escapar y la besó con más insistencia. Ella logró desplazarlo brevemente agarrándolo de los hombros, pero estaba al rojo vivo.

‐Te deseo‐ gruñó él, oprimiéndola con su peso.

‐Dijiste que no podíamos hacerlo-

‐Mentí-

‐¿Por qué haces esto?‐ dijo ella gimiendo desconcertada ‐Edward, haciéndome daño no conseguirás cambiar el pasado-

Sus palabras aliviaron parte de la oscuridad que anidaba en el interior de Edward. Él acarició su abundante pelo y se lo apartó de la cara con la palma de la mano.

‐No voy a hacerte daño‐ prometió, y le besó la comisura de sus labios gruesos y rosados ‐De ningún modo, tesoro. De ningún modo-

‐Edward, por favor. Sé que estás sufriendo- ella trató de abrazarlo, pero él no le dejaba ‐Solo quiero ayudarte y consolarte, cariño…-

‐Pues entonces deja que te haga disfrutar‐ susurró él en un tono que hasta él advirtió que sonaba distante, tal vez incluso aterrador para una chica confiada.

Bella escrutó su rostro confundida ‐¿Qué?-

‐Shhhh‐ contestó él, y a continuación la interrumpió dándole un beso.

Paladeó su sabor con un deseo anhelante, y ambos quedaron aturdidos por el roce húmedo y suave de una boca con la otra. Mientras tanto, él la calmó con su mano, reclamando su territorio de nuevo: colinas onduladas, valles exuberantes, fértiles llanuras. Ella no se dio cuenta de lo que se disponía a hacer hasta que sus dedos tiraron de una de sus ligas por debajo de la falda y acariciaron la superficie aterciopelada de su muslo blanco y desnudo.

‐Edward‐ dijo con voz entrecortada.

Él la besó de nuevo, con delicadeza, acallándola con sus labios. Apartó su mano de la pierna para acariciarle el pelo en actitud tranquilizadora.

‐¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?‐ preguntó ella.

‐Shhh. Sabes que lo deseas. Me lo has dicho hace poco-

‐¡Eso fue antes de que me contaras lo que te hizo esa mujer!-

‐¿Qué más da?-

‐¿Que qué más da?‐ repitió ella con incredulidad. Le cogió la cara con la mano; sus dedos desprendían un calor febril al contacto con su rostro -Edward, no tienes por qué hacer esto para que deje de preocuparme por ti- deslizó los dedos por su pelo, le cogió un mechón y le tiró lo justo para llamar su atención. A él le gustó ‐Escúchame. No voy a hacerte daño‐ dijo ella ‐No tienes por qué hacer esto-

‐Oh, ya lo creo que sí‐ susurró él, mientras comenzaba a explorar de nuevo su piel bajo la vaporosa muselina blanca.

Sabía exactamente dónde tenía que tocarla. El cuerpo suave, cálido y tembloroso de Bella aliviaba su dolor y lo deleitaba. Ella emitió un gemido cuando él la acarició; cerró los ojos parpadeando mientras se esforzaba por resistirse. Intentó llegar hasta él una vez más, pero su inocente voluntad se estaba desvaneciendo a medida que la pasión oscurecía sus ojos. Lo agarró de los hombros y le besó la frente.

‐No puedes comprarme con placer, Edward-

‐Ah, ¿no?‐ murmuró él.

‐Basta‐ dijo ella gimiendo, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se arqueaban suplicando más, recibiendo sus dedos cada vez más adentro.

Edward le dio lo que ella estaba deseando y tocó su suave cuerpo como si se tratara de un instrumento trémulo.

‐Oh, Dios, no puedo resistirme a ti‐ dijo ella con voz entrecortada momentos más tarde; una confesión que brotaba de lo más profundo de su ser.

Él deseaba lamerla ‐¿Por qué te molestas en intentarlo?‐ dijo él en un susurro suave como el viento ‐Limítate a disfrutar. Recibe lo que te doy-

‐No te entiendo-

‐Lo harás-

‐¿Qué es lo que quieres?‐ dijo ella con un gemido, a punto de volverse loca.

‐Tu rendición, mi amor. Tengo que conseguirla. Dámela. Pónmela en la boca-

De pronto, ella pareció comprender y se relajó debajo de él; decidió complacerlo. Tal vez por fin había entendido que él necesitaba hacerle aquello, que ella simplemente tenía que dejar que lo hiciera. Abrió más las piernas con indulgencia y, relajada, levantó las rodillas meciendo la cabeza de Edward con mucha ternura entre sus manos mientras él descendía por su cuerpo.

‐Oh, sí‐ dijo en voz baja, ofreciéndole exactamente lo que él deseaba.

Edward también estaba temblando de pasión. Le rasgó el corpiño del vestido con un ansia febril por lamerle los pechos. Ella lo ayudó a sacar sus senos y se los puso en la boca, observando con anhelo. Él gemía mientras devoraba con impúdica avidez las firmes esferas de una en una; apenas satisfecho, descendió más abajo besando el adorable cuerpo de Bella hasta que su lengua empezó a realizar piruetas lascivas sobre su clítoris. Bella estaba empapada y le mojó la cara y las manos con la espléndida respuesta de su cuerpo. Colocó una pierna por encima del hombro de Edward, e hizo que los dedos y la lengua de él la fornicasen sin el menor asomo de inhibición. Edward estaba en el cielo, adorándola. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo como durante los preciosos y fugaces instantes que tenían lugar antes de conseguir llevar a una mujer al éxtasis. Y desde luego aquella era salvaje. Si había una chica que estuviera hecha para él, era ella. El fogoso ardor de la respuesta de Bella podría haber hecho añicos su depurado autocontrol. Su miembro hinchado amenazaba con salir bruscamente de sus pantalones, pero no fue así. No iba a montarla, por mucho que lo deseara. No mentía cuando decía que no iba a volver a penetrarla mientras ella se negara a casarse con él. A medida que ella se acercaba al clímax, el pulso de Edward se aceleró.

‐Oh, Dios, oh, ángel mío-

Él notaba que la chica se cernía sobre el precipicio. La había llevado justo donde quería. Con otra diestra maniobra de la mano y una última caricia lenta de la lengua, la arrojó por el borde, haciendo que se retorciera contra su boca y empapara los dedos que tenía introducidos en su cuerpo con la oleada dulce y transparente de su orgasmo.

‐Cielo santo‐ dijo ella tras un largo silencio.

Levantó las pestañas y lo miró con incredulidad, agotada y jadeando, con un matiz febril en sus ojos. Edward cerró los ojos como un hombre redimido y posó la cabeza sobre el vientre tembloroso de ella mientras se esforzaba por dominar su apetito desbocado. Bella enredó débilmente sus dedos en el pelo de él.

‐Oh, querido- él disfrutó de su contacto ‐Ven aquí‐ susurró ella.

Edward alzó la vista con recelo hacia ella. Ella le abrió los brazos de nuevo, como había hecho al principio, impertérrita. Él se asombró. Sosteniéndole la mirada como en una suerte de trance, Edward se irguió entre las piernas de ella y se limpió lentamente la boca con la manga de la camisa. A continuación se acercó a Bella y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, apartando la vista de ella. Ella no tenía nada que decir. Ningún reproche. Ninguna mentira. Ni siquiera un sermón. Pero Bella era alguien que no huía de sus perversas tretas; alguien que no solo tenía la capacidad de llegar hasta él, sino que de alguna forma había logrado entrar dentro de él.

‐Ahora lo entiendes‐ dijo finalmente.

‐Sí‐ susurró ella ‐Ahora lo entiendo-

Ella lo envolvió con sus suaves brazos y le besó la cabeza. Mientras Bella lo acariciaba con una paciencia y una tolerancia como él no había conocido jamás, sintió que la oscuridad de su interior lo abandonaba poco a poco. Progresivamente. Las caricias de ella le expresaban muchas cosas. Cosas que con seguridad él no habría creído si ella hubiera intentado decirlas con palabras. Sentía su instinto protector. Sentía su compasión. Sentía su voluntad de ayudarlo a recuperar la confianza. Y se dio cuenta de que tal vez su actuación de aquella tarde había sido innecesaria. «¿Y qué?» Sonrió débilmente contra la delicada gasa hecha jirones de su corpiño blanco. Aquello hizo que se alegrara todavía más de haberlo hecho.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

**Capitulo 10.**

‐Bella, ¿quieres hacer el favor de darte prisa?‐ gritó Edward por tercera vez desde el pie de la majestuosa escalera de mármol de Cullen House.

‐Un minuto… ¡Lo siento!-

A Bella le palpitaba el corazón de la emoción cuando se miró en el espejo situado junto a la puerta abierta, aprovechando la última oportunidad para hacer una rápida inspección de su aspecto antes de partir hacia la casa de juego. Después del día relajado que había pasado descansando y jugando a los disfraces con Edward, no podía creer su transformación. El vestido de la colección de su excelencia que él había escogido y que había insistido en que se pusiera constaba de un tul blanco sobre un cuerpo ceñido de satén rosa, y estaba adornado con cintas de color rosa oscuro alrededor del escote, las mangas y el dobladillo. Llevaba un bonito lazo pequeño atado en la parte delantera de la alta cintura, justo por debajo del pecho, pero la parte del atuendo que más le gustaba a Bella era la adorable toca de encaje de vivo color rosa y satén blanco. El gran penacho de plumas blancas era un poco molesto, pero le gustaba la forma en que enmarcaba su cara, con sus rizos castaños balanceándose con garbo a los lados. Estaba tan elegante que casi sentía miedo de sí misma.

‐Todo va a ir bien‐ susurró. Se aseguró de que no tenía nada entre los dientes y se alisó la falda.

‐¿Hola? ¿Bella? ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo de tanto esperar!-

‐¡Ya voy!-

Salió a toda prisa de la habitación temblando de vergüenza. Iba vestida como una duquesa y parecía una dama refinada de Londres, pero lo único que impidió que se sintiera como una absoluta farsante fue el brillo de admiración que advirtió en los ojos de Edward cuando recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada posesiva.

‐Muy aceptable, _chérie_‐ susurró él.

Ella bajó la escalera corriendo, notando el tacto resbaladizo del pasamano bajo su mano enfundada en un guante de satén blanco.

‐¿Estás segura de que esta corbata queda bien?‐ Su atractivo acompañante tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y tocaba con cautela el pequeño nudo de su corbata blanca mientras ella acudía a su encuentro.

‐Ya te he dicho que sí. Bueno, he hecho todo lo que he podido-

Vestir a Edward había sido una de las cosas más divertidas que había hecho en su vida, y se había ganado aquel privilegio ya que su ayuda de cámara se había marchado hecho una furia hacía una semana, tras haber perdido la esperanza de cobrar las pagas atrasadas que le debía su amo. Una situación lamentable para un dandi de Londres.

‐Volverá‐ le había asegurado Edward sonriendo ‐Se ha convertido en una leyenda entre sus colegas por haberme vestido-

‐Eres tan increíblemente modesto…‐ había bromeado ella.

‐Gracias, señorita Swan. Lo intento-

Esa noche él lucía una chaqueta negra de etiqueta con faldones. El excelente corte de la prenda resaltaba la generosa anchura de sus hombros. Debajo vestía un chaleco de seda blanco. Llevaba sus liaros pantalones de lana gris oscuro con una franja metidos por dentro de sus elegantes zapatos negros para mantenerlos lisos e impecables por delante.

‐Estás guapísimo‐ le aseguró ella, y no mentía.

‐Bah-

Edward se estaba poniendo el otro guante de cabritilla blanco, con el sombrero de tres picos metido debajo del brazo, cuando alzó la vista y observó cómo ella se dirigía hacia él. Su mirada acariciante recordó a Bella lo mucho que él se había divertido atándole el corpiño por la espalda, subiéndole lentamente las medias de seda blancas por las piernas y abrochándoselas con mucho cuidado a los ligueros.

‐No bajes tan deprisa, querida. Podrías caerte. Una dama se mueve con suavidad-

‐Si me caigo, tú me cogerás-

‐Tal vez‐ dijo él alargando las palabras, mientras su mirada verde se suavizaba ‐Ven aquí-

Ella obedeció, y él le ajustó con gran ternura el sombrero. Bella frunció el ceño al ver que él le sonreía con una diversión llena de afecto.

‐Sigue ladeándose-

‐No te preocupes. Estás preciosa‐ La admiró lanzándole una mirada de satisfacción y a continuación le ofreció el brazo ‐¿Nos vamos?-

Ella aceptó ruborizada, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír. Habían mantenido una acalorada disputa y él había estado a punto de prohibirle que la acompañara. Mientras se vestían habían discutido en el dormitorio.

‐¡No puedo llevarte a una casa de juego, Bella!‐ había dicho él a la vez que se ponía los pantalones.

‐¿Porqué no?-

‐¡Las jóvenes respetables no entran en esos lugares! ¡Todo el mundo pensará que eres mi mujerzuela!-

‐¿Tu qué?-

‐Mi manceba. Mi mantenida. Mi amante-

‐¿De veras?‐ había dicho ella sorprendida, pese a no sentirse la mitad de escandalizada de lo que debería.

A continuación se encogió de hombros y no hizo el menor caso del comentario. ¿Acaso él todavía no se había percatado de que no le importaba lo que pensara el resto de la gente?

‐No importa. Tú me protegerás‐ había declarado ella alegremente.

‐No se trata de eso‐ Edward había fruncido el ceño ‐Incluso las mujeres casadas solo van a las casas de juego cuando acuden con sus acompañantes masculinos… y eso en el caso de que hayan debido de tener hijos. Además, normalmente son mujeres de reputación licenciosa-

‐¿Y sus maridos?-

‐¿Sus maridos?-

‐¿Por qué no las llevan sus maridos a las casas de juego?-

‐Por favor, cielo‐ La risita mundana de Edward informó a Bella de que había hecho una pregunta totalmente ingenua ‐¿No sabes que en la alta sociedad se considera de mal gusto que un hombre y su mujer se dejen ver juntos demasiado a menudo? Además, ¿qué llevaría a una madre de familia a una casa de juego?-

‐¿Es de mal gusto que un hombre y su mujer se dejen ver divirtiéndose juntos?‐ Bella había dejado de cepillarse el pelo para mirarlo con perplejidad -¡Los aristócratas sois de lo más raro!‐ Le había dado la espalda para que le atara el corsé.

‐No‐ Él le había cogido las manos y le había rodeado la cintura con los brazos ‐Llámame sentimental, pero me gusta que estés protegida. Es tranquilizador-

‐¡Edward, no puedes dejarme aquí sola otra vez!‐ Bella se había dado la vuelta y lo había agarrado de las solapas ‐¡No me encierres aquí sola! Por favor-

‐¡Qué dramatismo!‐ la había increpado él con suavidad.

Finalmente sus súplicas lo habían convencido, aunque le había hecho una última y severa advertencia:

‐Intenta no separarte de mí en ningún momento-

‐¡Lo haré! ¡Eres un cielo!‐ Ella lo había abrazado con entusiasmo y le había besado la cara diez veces ‐Lo haré, te lo prometo-

De modo que Bella se dirigía hacia la casa de juego, haciéndose pasar por la querida del capitán de los libertinos de Londres. No quería pararse a pensar en lo que su madre habría opinado de aquello.

‐Toma‐ dijo Edward cuando salieron al exterior, despidiéndose con la cabeza del señor Walsh, que les sujetaba la puerta ‐Tengo algo para ti- cuando el mayordomo cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Edward se metió la mano en el chaleco, sacó su alijo de dinero y le entregó una cantidad -Guárdate esto en el bolso‐ ordenó.

‐¿Yo también puedo jugar?‐ preguntó ella, llena de alegría.

‐No. Es para que lo tengas en caso de emergencia. Si por algún motivo nos separamos o me pasa algo, en el supuesto de que volvamos a toparnos con esos soldados, compra inmediatamente un billete para la diligencia que va a la ciudad. Una vez allí debes ir hacia el oeste hasta Hawkscliffe Hall. Mi familia te ayudará, y el señor Walsh podrá responder por ti si alguien duda de lo que dices-

Sus palabras reavivaron el espectro del peligro que se cernía sobre ellos y ensombreció el alegre estado de ánimo de Bella. Resultaba difícil asimilar la idea de que aquel hombre, al que había conocido apenas hacía veinticuatro horas, estuviera arriesgando su vida voluntariamente por ella.

‐No te preocupes, no pasará nada. Es solo por si acaso‐ murmuró él mientras volvía a guardar el monedero en el bolsillo; a continuación colocó la mano enguantada de ella en el pliegue de su codo. Le dio dos palmaditas al tiempo que la conducía hacia el coche ducal de su padre, y la ayudó a subir al opulento vehículo.

Un momento más tarde estaban de camino. Eran casi las nueve cuando se dirigían sin prisa hacia el corpulento portero vestido de negro que se hallaba apostado en la puerta de la casa de juego.

‐Vaya, Lord Edward. Buenas noches, señor-

‐Hola, Tom. ¿Una noche ajetreada?-

‐Bastante, señor. Estoy seguro de que le harán sitio en las mesas. Buena suerte, señor-

‐Gracias, Tom. Como ves, esta noche he traído mi amuleto‐ Dio a Bella un apretón, y ella se agarró rápidamente al pliegue de su codo.

Cuando el hombre les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios, les llegó el ruido del interior y la luz se derramó sobre el suelo. El portero saludó a Bella con el sombrero cuando pasó junto a él.

‐Señorita-

El corazón empezó a latirle más deprisa cuando Edward la condujo al interior de la casa de juego. Era un lugar de mala fama en el que los jugadores elegantes como Edward se codeaban con tipos de aspecto ligeramente criminal. La emoción se palpaba en el ambiente, y Bella respondió a su contagio contemplando los llamativos salones con alfombras rojas y las prostitutas de verdad, con sus bocas pintadas con lápiz de labios y sus pronunciados escotes. Tragó saliva, incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza la severa desaprobación de la señora Weber. Aquello era Sodoma y Gomorra, desde luego, y su ángel de la guarda la estaba introduciendo cada vez más en la tentación. Tal vez la incomodidad que sentía se le notaba en la cara, ya que Edward pareció percibirla. Le dio otra palmadita reconfortante en la mano que tenía apoyada sobre su brazo.

‐Relájate, cielo. Estás totalmente a salvo‐ murmuró, y a continuación lanzó un suspiro gracioso ‐Yo, en cambio, estoy seguro de que voy a ir al infierno por traerte aquí, por si todavía tenía alguna posibilidad de evitarlo-

Bella se limitó a mirarlo. No le habría permitido ir sin ella de ninguna manera, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba en juego. A pesar de la generosidad de Edward, todavía tenía que convencerla de que su arriesgado plan iba a funcionar. Además, dada su aristócrata tendencia al despilfarro y la necesidad de Bella de que conservaran el dinero, no pensaba quitarle ojo; tal vez estaba mal tener dudas acerca de él, aunque fueran pocas, pero había tomado la decisión de no permitir que su héroe se entusiasmara con su segundo pasatiempo favorito. Edward le guiñó el ojo y tiró de ella hacia delante. Ella se alegraba de haber dejado su sombrero con plumas en el carruaje. Ya estaba suficientemente cohibida. Mientras recorrían sin prisa el bullicioso lugar lleno de humo en el que estaban teniendo lugar incontables partidas, reparó en las numerosas personas que se detenían a mirarlos al pasar.

‐Qué buena pareja‐ oyó decir a alguien.

‐Ella debe de ser nueva-

‐¿No estuvo él aquí la otra noche?-

Bella permaneció junto a él oyendo los murmullos y notando el escrutinio al que estaban siendo sometidos, pero las mujeres que suspiraban, miraban fijamente a Edward y se lo comían con los ojos cuando pasaba por delante, le hicieron fruncir el ceño.

‐Por aquí, cielo-

Se estremeció ligeramente cuando él le puso la mano en la región lumbar, pero Edward tenía la mirada clavada en el grupo de mesas de juego abarrotadas que había delante. Una pancarta pintada que colgaba del techo contenía un misterioso mensaje: _EL REPARTIDOR SE_ _PLANTA EN 17. _Edward miraba de una mesa a otra.

‐Allí‐ señaló con la cabeza la primera mesa de la izquierda ‐Esa es la que nos interesa. La apuesta mínima es solo de cinco libras-

‐Pero dijiste que empezaríamos con cien‐ susurró ella.

‐Sí, pero primero tenemos que empezar con la cantidad mínima-

Bella lo miró en actitud interrogativa.

‐Confía en mí. No es la primera vez que lo hago‐ la acarició mientras esperaban a que uno de los siete taburetes de la mesa en cuestión quedara libre.

‐Así que esto es el blackjack‐ murmuró ella, colocada de puntillas para ver más allá de la multitud arremolinada en torno a la mesa.

‐Exacto. El objetivo es conseguir un total de veintiún puntos sin sobrepasar esa cantidad. Las figuras valen diez puntos, y los ases uno u once. En lenguaje sencillo, el jugador apuesta contra la casa si cree que el repartidor tendrá la mejor mano-

‐Ah‐ dijo ella con prudencia.

Edward se rió entre dientes al ver su mirada de desconcierto ‐La partida ha terminado. Ese tipo se marcha. Allá vamos-

Ella notó que el entusiasmo de Edward aumentaba al avanzar y sentarse en el taburete que había dejado uno de los jugadores, quien movía la cabeza con gesto de disgusto ante lo que Bella supuso que era una pérdida. Cuando ella se acercó para situarse junto al hombro de Edward, él sacó pausadamente cien guineas. Colocó el dinero sobre la mesa revestida con tapete verde, y el repartidor, un anciano arrugado, lo cogió todo.

‐Buenas noches, señor-

Edward lo saludó con la cabeza. Un momento más tarde, el repartidor deslizó unos montones de fichas hacia Edward.

‐Las rojas valen cinco guineas cada una, y las blancas, una‐ explicó él en un murmullo.

Ella observó con creciente interés mientras Edward intercambiaba una sonrisa cordial con los demás jugadores.

‐Caballeros, hagan sus apuestas, por favor‐ dijo con voz áspera el repartidor.

Bella echó un vistazo alrededor de la mesa y reparó en que sobre la superficie de terciopelo verde había pintados siete círculos aproximadamente del tamaño de un platillo, uno frente a cada jugador. Dentro del círculo, cada jugador colocaba sus fichas.

‐No toques nada‐ le dijo él en voz baja ‐Una vez que ponemos nuestras apuestas en ese círculo (se llama casilla de apuestas), nadie puede tocarlo hasta que la partida haya terminado. Tampoco toques las cartas-

‐No lo haré‐ asintió ella rápidamente.

Edward colocó dos fichas dentro de su casilla para realizar una apuesta inicial de diez guineas. Cuando el resto de los jugadores hubo hecho sus apuestas, el repartidor distribuyó las cartas. Comenzó por su izquierda y dio una pasada alrededor de la mesa colocando todas las cartas boca arriba. Entregó a Edward un tres, y Bella se fijó en que la carta del repartidor era un ocho.

‐¿Los palos de las cartas importan?-

‐No-

Edward mantuvo su mirada anticipatoria clavada en el repartidor, que estaba dando otra pasada alrededor de la mesa, entregando una segunda carta a todos los jugadores. Una vez más repartió las cartas boca arriba. Edward obtuvo otro tres.

‐¿Eso es bueno?‐ susurró Bella.

‐Puede‐ dijo él, y a continuación hizo una señal con la cabeza al repartidor cuando el hombre colocó su segunda carta boca abajo ‐¿Lo ves? Ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que tiene el reparador. Tiene un ocho, pero la segunda carta podría ser cualquier cosa. Ahora es cuando empieza la diversión‐ echó un vistazo a las cartas del resto de los jugadores mientras hablaba.

‐¿Diversión? Esto es angustioso-

‐Nadie tiene veintiuno‐ comentó entre dientes.

‐¿Qué pasa ahora?-

‐Cada jugador tiene su turno. Ya verás-

Ella lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro a los jugadores de su derecha, que fueron haciendo uso de sus turnos uno detrás de otro. La curiosidad de sus ojos despertó la mirada lasciva de un tipo sudoroso situado al otro lado de la mesa, cuya mandíbula desaseada necesitaba desesperadamente un afeitado. El individuo levantó su petaca en dirección a Bella y brindó por ella bebiendo de súbito un trago de ginebra. Edward lanzó al hombre una mirada glacial y sentó a Bella sobre su rodilla. Cuando llegó su turno, colocó otras dos fichas en la casilla de apuestas y empezó a dar golpecitos distraídamente con la punta del dedo sobre la mesa. El repartidor le entregó una tercera carta.

‐¡Otra vez un tres!‐ exclamó Bella, y acto seguido se calló de golpe.

De modo que Edward tenía nueve puntos y quería conseguir veintiuno. Otras dos fichas rojas fueron a parar a la casilla de apuestas; una vez más, pidió otra carta dando un golpecito con el dedo. Esta vez se trataba de un cinco. Cinco más nueve: catorce. Los otros hombres situados alrededor de la mesa contenían la respiración mientras lo observaban, pero Edward, cuyo rostro no reflejaba la menor emoción, colocó otro par de fichas rojas en la casilla y pidió una quinta carta. «Por favor, que sea un siete» En aquel momento su apuesta ascendía a treinta guineas. El repartidor entregó a Edward la quinta y última carta: un seis. Bella le clavó la mirada, abatida. Les faltaba un punto. Solo habían conseguido veinte. Entonces oyó que uno de los hombres decía a Edward:

‐Bien hecho, señor-

Y se fijó en el brillo de sus ojos azules al contestar afablemente:

‐Ya veremos-

‐Creía que necesitábamos veintiuno‐ susurró Bella, volviéndose hacia él.

‐Sí, pero no nos hemos pasado, y una baza de veinte cartas puede con todo menos con el veintiuno-

‐¡Ah!-

Cuando al resto de los jugadores les tocó enseñar sus cartas, algunos no llegaron a veintiuno o ni siquiera alcanzaron los veinte puntos que había conseguido Edward. Otros se pasaron, y el repartidor cogió las fichas que habían apostado. Finalmente, como último paso de la partida, el repartidor mostró su carta colocada boca abajo: un diez, lo que le brindaba un total de dieciocho puntos. Tenía que pagar la cantidad apostada a un hombre que había conseguido diecinueve, pero la baza de cinco cartas de Edward era una victoria que se premiaba con el doble.

‐Aquí tiene, señor. Bien hecho, milord‐ murmuró el repartidor, empujando dos fichas verdes y otras dos rojas en dirección a Edward.

Bella se quedó mirando a su rescatador con cara de asombro ‐¡Acabas de ganar sesenta libras!-

Él le dedicó una levísima sonrisa íntima. Ella se dio cuenta de que por dentro estaba exultante, aunque por fuera se mostraba frío como el acero, como un verdadero jugador.

‐Me gusta esto‐ susurró Bella, colocándose más cómodamente sobre su regazo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza ‐A todo el mundo le gusta ganar. Dicen que es un afrodisíaco‐ le murmuró al oído.

‐¿Qué es eso?‐ preguntó ella inocentemente.

Él se rió con picardía en voz baja ‐Te lo diré más tarde-

El repartidor recogió todas las cartas y las metió debajo de la baraja.

‐¿No debería barajar?‐ preguntó ella, pero Edward estaba acariciándole la curva del cuello con la nariz.

‐Hasta que alguien consiga veintiuno, no. Me gusta cómo llevas el pelo‐ susurró él, haciéndole cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja con el aliento ‐Te queda muy bien-

Ella se había recogido el pelo con un par de peinetas, y llevaba el cabello de la parte de atrás levantado de la nuca y colgando en forma de rizos. Edward se dedicó a explorar con los labios la piel de Bella mientras algunos de los jugadores se levantaban de la mesa y otros ocupaban sus sitios. Bella los miró con nerviosismo, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir el ardiente deseo que él estaba haciendo correr por sus venas.

‐Pareces tan inocente vestida de rosa que me entran ganas de corromperte. Me encanta tu cuello-

‐Compórtate, sinvergüenza‐ lo reprendió ella en un susurro entrecortado ‐Tienes que concentrarte-

‐Tú eres mi musa, _chérie_. Tú me inspiras-

‐¿Cuánto valen esas fichas verdes?-

‐Veinticinco libras-

Y tras decir aquello, él empujó una de las fichas verdes hasta la casilla de apuestas. Era una cantidad más elevada que la que habían apostado la vez anterior, pero Bella logró confiar en él a fuerza de voluntad. El repartidor distribuyó de nuevo dos cartas a cada uno de los siete jugadores y dejó su segunda carta boca abajo. La que estaba boca arriba era un cuatro. Edward había recibido un par de sietes y estaba mirándolos fija mente con cara de intensa concentración.

‐¿Eres supersticiosa, cariño?-

‐Un poco, supongo-

‐Entonces dame un beso de buena suerte‐ inclinó la mejilla hacia ella.

Ella sonrió y lo complació dándole un largo beso en su afeitada mejilla. Armado con su beso, Edward colocó lentamente la otra ficha verde en la casilla de apuestas y dio dos golpecitos en la mesa. Se quedo mirando al repartidor con aire de despreocupación, pero Bella, que estaba sentada en su regazo, podía percibir la tensión que re corría su cuerpo. Gritos de asombro brotaron alrededor de la mesa antes incluso de que el tercer siete cayera sobre el terciopelo verde.

‐¡Un trío de sietes!-

‐¡Caramba!-

‐¡Hacía meses que no veía uno!-

Edward exhaló lentamente por la boca ‐¡Tres sietes, eso es veintiuno!‐ dijo ella, volviéndose hacia él llena de emoción.

‐No lo decías en broma. Tienes suerte- él la miró con cara de estupefacción -Ese beso ha surtido más efecto del que crees-

‐Un trío de sietes lo supera todo, señorita‐ le dijo el hombre calvo de mediana edad sentado al lado de Edward ‐¡Por eso se premia con el triple de lo apostado!-

Ella se volvió con la boca abierta para mirar de nuevo a su rescatador ‐¡Edward! ¡Acabas de ganar ciento cincuenta libras!-

El hombre sentado al lado de ellos invitó a Edward a una copa. La noticia de su trío de sietes corrió rápidamente por toda la casa de juego, y la gente empezó a apiñarse en torno a la mesa para verlo jugar. Pero Bella era un poco supersticiosa, y la racha de buena suerte de Edward hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina, como si alguien hubiera pisado su tumba. Las sumas de dinero aumentaban sin cesar. Casi no podía creer que él hubiera ganado en una partida casi todo lo que costaba llevar la granja durante un año. Tragó saliva y miró con nerviosismo al resto de los jugadores. Muchos de ellos estaban abandonando el juego, pero Edward no mostraba señales de que fuera a renunciar pronto.

«Tal vez debería hacerlo», pensó Bella. ¿Por qué tentar a la suerte? Ella estaba entusiasmada con su éxito, desde luego, y comprendía que todavía podían llegar muy lejos, pero, sinceramente, estaba empezando a sentirse un tanto inquieta. Cuando los taburetes cambiaron otra vez de dueño y el repartidor metió las cartas usadas debajo de la baraja una vez más, Bella se volvió con aire vacilante hacia él.

‐Quizá deberíamos abandonar ahora que vamos ganando-

‐¿Qué, abandonar ahora?- ella asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente ‐Ni lo sueñes ‐susurró él‐ ni hablar.

‐Edward-

Él no le hizo caso y mantuvo la mirada fija en la casilla de apuestas. Cuando Bella reparó en la mirada febril de sus ojos, se asustó. Aquello no hizo más que afianzar su decisión de marcharse.

‐Quiero irme, Edward. Hablo en serio. Larguémonos de aquí antes de que perdamos todo lo que has ganado-

‐Pronto. Todavía no‐ le respondió él.

‐¿Por qué arriesgarse? Has ganado más de doscientas guineas en menos de veinte minutos…-

‐¡Bella, sé lo que hago!- ella parpadeó al oír su tono brusco ‐Perdona- él bajó la vista ‐No era mi intención hablar así‐ le acarició la mejilla ‐Cariño, estoy haciendo esto por ti-

‐¿De verdad?‐ preguntó ella serenamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él apartó la vista frunciendo el ceño con impaciencia. El éxito de Edward era indiscutible, de modo que Bella refrenó la lengua y le concedió el beneficio de la duda durante una partida más, pero se juró que si perdían sus ganancias estrangularía a aquel hombre. El repartidor les pagó sus triples ganancias; Edward recibió las ciento cincuenta libras que había ganado en forma de una ficha negra y otras dos verdes. En la tercera partida de la noche, Edward hizo una apuesta inicial que alcanzó el máximo permitido en aquella mesa: las cien guineas que valía la ficha negra. Bella empezó a sentirse mal.

‐Es demasiado. Vamos a perderlo todo-

‐Es pan comido‐ contestó Edward entre dientes ‐En Brighton apostaré esta cantidad multiplicada varias veces. Relájate. Solo son los nervios del principiante. No les hagas caso-

Bella respiró hondo y se dio cuenta de la gran confianza que iba a tener que depositar en él para que el plan funcionara. Cien libras eran una minucia comparado con lo que iban a necesitar para recuperar su hogar. Él tenía razón. En Brighton tendría que apostar cientos de libras en cada partida. Después de haber vivido con sencillez toda su vida, Bella no estaba segura de que sus nervios pudieran soportarlo, pero Edward parecía sereno. Consiguió la fe necesaria a fuerza de voluntad y apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba recitando mentalmente el padre nuestro cuando las diestras manos del repartidor entregaron a cada jugador las dos cartas de rigor; en la primera ronda, Edward recibió la reina de corazones. Bella contuvo el aliento cuando el repartidor volvió a distribuir las cartas. Una risita mundana brotó de los atractivos labios de Edward cuando la reina se vio acompañada por el as de diamantes. A continuación se recostó despreocupadamente.

‐Veintiuno-

Las personas congregadas alrededor de la mesa lo vitorearon, pero Bella se quedó mirándolo con el rostro cada vez más pálido. Aquello era demasiado extraño. Teniendo en cuenta su obsesión por el honor, era imposible que hiciera trampas, pero ella sabía que habría dicho la señora Weber. Un hombre con aquella suerte sin duda debía de haber hecho un pacto con el diablo. Edward alzó una ceja y lanzó a Bella una mirada con la que parecía decir: «Te lo dije». Ella estaba nerviosa y resistió el impulso de santiguarse mientras contemplaba aquellas cartas perfectas.

‐¿Podemos irnos ya, por favor?-

‐Debes de estar bromeando-

‐¡Lo digo en serio, Edward!-

‐Cálmate‐ le respondió él, con un asomo de irritación en los ojos ‐Sé lo que hago-

Ella se encendió ‐Ah, ¿sí? ¿No es así cómo te metiste en el «agujero negro y profundo» que dijiste? ¿No es ese el motivo por el que has perdido la mitad de tus muebles? ¡Olvídalo! Me marcho‐ se levantó repentinamente de su regazo ‐Te esperaré fuera, si consigues separarte de esta mesa en algún momento-

‐¡Bella! ¡Vuelve aquí! Bella, ni se te ocurra salir…-

Ella hizo caso omiso de su protesta y se marchó mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza, avanzando entre la gente que se había congregado alrededor para ver con admiración cómo jugaba el famoso Lord Edward Cullen.

«¡Menudo… sinvergüenza!», pensó ella mientras salía del salón con paso airado; no se detuvo hasta llegar al exterior. La noche había refrescado, pero le hervía la sangre y no notó el frío. El portero vestido de negro que había apostado fuera no le prestó atención y siguió conversando con otro tipo mientras Bella se paseaba de un lado a otro junto al edificio. Sabía que Edward saldría con las manos vacías; entonces cogería el apagavelas que encontrara más cerca y le daría una paliza a aquel canalla.

‐No he visto una criatura más terca en mi… ¡Esa muchacha va a conseguir que la maten!‐ murmuró Edward airado, echando un vistazo en la dirección por la que se había marchado la insufrible joven que tenía a su cuidado.

Empujó sus fichas apresuradamente en dirección al repartidor y se puso a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el tapete verde mientras el anciano contaba cinco fichas negras y dos rojas y se las daba a Edward. Él, a su vez, dio una propina al repartidor y se dirigió de inmediato a la ventanilla de pagos, donde cobró sus ganancias: quinientas guineas. A continuación salió indignado detrás de ella, triunfante por el éxito obtenido aquella noche, pero atormentado por la idea de que ella pudiera tener razón. Si no se mantenía en guardia contra sí mismo, sería muy fácil incurrir de nuevo en sus antiguos hábitos. Pero, maldita sea, no necesitaba que una chica le dijera lo como tenía que hacer ni cómo jugar sus cartas. Salió al exterior dando grandes zancadas y preguntó a Tom, el portero, si había visto a la muchacha. El hombre corpulento señaló una figura vestida de blanco que aguardaba entre las sombras. Cuando Edward vio su postura de indignación, supo que se encontraba en un aprieto. Estaba cruzada de brazos y taconeaba impacientemente a la altura del dobladillo de su falda. Su mirada era fría y penetrante. No, aquella señorita no necesitaba pronunciar ninguna palabra para expresar cómo se sentía. De modo que al ver que ella clavaba en él su mirada fulminante, recurrió a la clásica treta viril de pasar de inmediato a la ofensiva. Cruzó la calle resueltamente y se acercó a ella en un agresivo estado de indignación masculina.

‐¡No vuelvas a dejarme plantado así! ¡Dios santo, tienes a una borda de soldados detrás de ti…! ¿Y si hubieran aparecido mientras yo estaba dentro…? ¡No estamos precisamente en el mejor barrio de la ciudad!-

Ella lo miró serena, sin inmutarse ante su diatriba ‐He oído hablar de los hombres como tú, ¿sabes? Hombres que pierden sus fortunas en una noche de juego. En los periódicos aparecen casos así continuamente. Por lo general acaban pegándose un tiro en la cabeza. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?-

‐¡Eres la criatura más desagradecida que he visto!‐ exclamó él, alzando las manos a los lados.

Ella movió la mandíbula hacia fuera, con un aspecto totalmente inflexible.

‐¿Cuánto has perdido?-

‐¡Ni un maldito penique!‐ Edward se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó de nuevo su billetera y se la ofreció con insolencia ‐¡Toma! ¿Por qué no lo cuentas? Es evidente que no confías en mí, así que a lo mejor estoy mintiendo. ¡Adelante! Está todo ahí-

Ella lo miró entornando los ojos, sin hacer el menor movimiento por coger el dinero.

‐Si no vas a tomarte esto en serio, tal vez sea mejor que me marche sola. Tú mismo dijiste que lo único que te interesa es el placer, pero no estamos aquí para que te diviertas, Edward-

‐No me trates con condescendencia. Sé muy bien qué está en juego-

‐¿De veras? Mi pueblo depende de mí… y yo dependo de ti. Me aseguraste que podía confiar en ti-

‐¿Quieres que te ayude o no?-

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en la oscuridad durante largo rato.

‐Dios, ¿qué hago contigo?‐ susurró Bella, moviendo la cabeza con expresión de culpabilidad ‐¿Por qué no me dices claramente lo peligroso que es para ti el juego?-

‐¿De qué estás hablando?-

‐Es realmente un problema para ti, ¿verdad? No lo niegues. Era el agujero negro y profundo en el que me dijiste que caíste. Y ahora, como si no bastara con haber arriesgado la vida por mí, te estás arriesgando de otra forma que podría ser incluso peor-

‐Oh, Bella‐ muy cohibido, Edward volvió la cabeza y se frotó la cara con cansancio ‐Te di mi palabra de que podías contar conmigo. Puedo tener muchos defectos, pero nunca falto a mi palabra-

Ella lo miró dubitativa ‐No sé qué hacer. Necesito tu ayuda, pero tengo miedo de estar pidiéndote demasiado. Ni siquiera has visto el motivo por el que estamos luchando-

Él la miró ‐Oh, sí que lo he visto-

Ella dejó caer los hombros mientras él le sostenía la mirada, consciente de que se refería a ella.

‐Bella‐ Edward se dirigió hacia ella y posó las manos en sus delicados hombros ‐¿Se te ha pasado alguna vez por la cabeza que quizá necesito ayudarte tan desesperadamente como tú necesitas mi ayuda? Por favor‐ dijo con voz queda ‐Déjame hacer algo importante por una vez. Estaba bien ahí dentro. Sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo. Así es el juego. Podemos dejarlo por esta noche, porque salta a la vista que ya has tenido suficiente, pero tienes que confiar en mí-

Oyó que ella lanzaba un suspiro de angustia; Bella permaneció inmóvil por un momento.

‐Lo siento‐ dijo ella por fin ‐Tienes razón. Supongo que son los nervios del principiante, como tú dijiste. No estoy acostumbrada a esto, Edward-

‐Tampoco estás acostumbrada a dejar que los demás te ayuden, ¿verdad?‐ contestó él con suavidad.

‐No ‐reconoció ella ‐Normalmente me resulta más fácil hacer las cosas yo misma, pero esta vez…- se encogió de hombros -No puedo-

‐Pues yo sí. Y eso es exactamente lo que mejor se me da. No tienes nada que temer‐ susurró Edward, y le besó la frente -Estamos en el mismo bando. Tendré cuidado. Te lo prometo-

‐De todas formas te vigilaré lo mejor que pueda‐ murmuró ella, deslizando los brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho ‐Pase lo que pase, no dejaré que vuelvas a caer en ningún agujero negro y profundo, Edward- se apartó un poco y alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos ‐Si veo alguna señal de que estás perdiendo el control, cancelaré el plan. No quiero hacerte daño, después de haberme salvado la vida-

‐No vas a hacerme daño, Bella. Ya soy mayorcito-

‐Sí, pero el juego es la razón por la que tu familia está enfadada contigo, ¿verdad?-

‐Pues sí‐ reconoció él. «Indirectamente.» Pero no tenía intención de hablarle de Lady Campion.

‐Me has asustado ahí dentro, Edward-

‐Bueno, tú también me has asustado a mí cuando te has escapado‐ contestó él, rodeándole la cara con la mano ‐¿Cómo voy a protegerte si no te quedas quieta?-

‐Tenía que sacarte de ahí, y me pareció la única forma- ella lo escudriñaba con una mirada atenta que parecía pedirle absoluta sinceridad.

Al enfrentarse a aquella mirada, Edward sintió algo similar a un hormigueo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

‐¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?‐ murmuró.

‐Supongo que todavía no estoy convencida del todo‐ respondió ella.

‐¿No estás convencida?‐ exclamó él.

Ella se mostró arrepentida ‐Lo siento-

Edward resopló de indignación, la soltó y empezó a pasearse a varios metros de distancia con el ceño fruncido. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, sintiéndose inquieto y un tanto atrapado. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo iba a comportarse como un libertino cuando aquella chica testaruda parecía ver las intenciones de cada uno de sus actos? Le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro.

‐Maldita sea, Bella, ¿no puedes darme un poco de margen?-

‐Si te lo diera, ¿no abusarías de mi confianza?-

Él abrió mucho los ojos al oír su respuesta y a continuación soltó una carcajada de irritación y alzó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, preguntándose si se estaría metiendo en honduras de las que no sabría salir. No le preocupaban aquellos canallas rusos ni las cartas, sino aquella mujer preciosa y demasiado perspicaz. Al cabo de un rato, Edward movió la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad y lanzó un suspiro. No servía de nada intentar engañarla.

‐Muy bien, señorita Swan. Tú ganas. Sí, el juego puede ser un problema para mí‐ dijo secamente, con los brazos en jarras ‐Pero te diré algo más. No soy tonto-

‐Yo no he dicho que lo seas…-

‐Puedo controlarlo- la interrumpió -Lo haré por ti- ella sostuvo su centelleante mirada ‐No me subestimes‐ añadió él ‐Sé perfectamente lo que está en juego-

Tras asimilar aquellas palabras, Bella asintió con la cabeza, al parecer satisfecha por fin ‐Gracias… por explicarte. Ahora te creo- él se burló, lleno de inseguridad ‐Lo digo en serio, Edward. Gracias por tu sinceridad-

Él soltó un bufido y giró la cara, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño ‐¿Nos vamos a Brighton?‐ murmuró. Y sin esperar a que ella contestara, silbó para pedir su carruaje.

Llegaron a Brighton al amanecer en una silla de posta. Por suerte, el señor Walsh había avisado con antelación de su llegada al pequeño grupo de sirvientes de la casa de campo que la familia Cullen tenía en la playa. El postillón encontró la vivienda sin problema y a continuación se dispuso a entrar el equipaje, mientras Edward y Bella permanecían junto al carruaje amarillo, estirándose tras el viaje de tres horas. Después de la riña que había tenido lugar fuera de la casa de juego, el viaje había sido un poco tenso, pero a esas alturas Edward estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo si Bella pensaba como él.

‐Este trasto da unos botes terribles‐ murmuró, frotándose el cuello y añorando su lujoso y veloz faetón, que había vendido meses atrás para saldar algunas de sus deudas. Pero ella le prestó poca atención y se dedicó a observar la gaviota que se estaba arreglando las plumas con el pico, sobre el poste para atar los caballos.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward con los ojos muy abiertos ‐Oigo el mar-

‐Mira detrás de ti‐ le recomendó él con una media sonrisa sardónica.

Ella se volvió despacio y soltó un leve grito ahogado al contemplar el horizonte azul que se veía entre los edificios del final de la calle.

‐¡Oh!‐ dijo en voz baja ‐¿Podemos ir a verlo, Edward?-

‐¿No quieres entrar primero en la casa e instalarte?-

Ella ya se había puesto en marcha y avanzaba hacia la playa como una mujer en trance. Edward advirtió algo en la posición de los hombros de Bella que le hizo quedarse atrás, consciente de que ella deseaba estar sola unos momentos. La siguió a una distancia prudencial de unos doce pasos, observándola y contemplando la luminosa belleza de las calles adoquinadas de Brighton y las pulcras casas de estuco pintadas de colores claros. Bella caminó hasta la barandilla de madera que recorría el paseo marítimo y se quedó mirando el mar; la brisa salada hacía ondear sus largos mechones morenos. Edward fue a su encuentro junto a la pintoresca barandilla y permaneció en silencio a su lado, observando el amanecer de luminosos tonos rosados y anaranjados adornado con nubes moradas, con el prometedor azul en lo alto. El mar era verde ahumado y transparente, se encontraba en calma y apenas formaba olas en la orilla; la playa de guijarros estaba cubierta de piedrecillas rosadas y anaranjadas, jaspeadas de azul grisáceo.

‐Así que esto es el amanecer‐ susurró él, y a continuación añadió con cinismo ‐Normalmente a estas horas estoy durmiendo-

‐Es precioso- la cara de Bella quedaba iluminada por la luz del este, que hacía resplandecer su piel cremosa y sus mejillas rosadas. Edward se quedó mirándola ‐Hace años que no veo el mar‐ murmuró ella ‐Desde que mi madre y yo nos fuimos de Portsmouth-

Se fijó en que ella tocaba la pequeña concha que llevaba alrededor del cuello y supo que estaba pensando en su padre, pero cuando ella se desabrochó su preciado collar y se lo puso en la mano, lo pilló desprevenido.

‐Toma‐ dijo seriamente ‐Quiero que tú lo tengas-

‐Bella, no puedo…-

‐Tómalo- cerró los dedos de Edward con suavidad en torno al talismán ‐Llévalo contigo-

‐No lo entiendo‐ susurró él, escrutando su rostro con ternura -Este collar significa mucho para ti. ¿Por qué me lo das a mí?-

‐Para que te dé suerte‐ respondió ella, pero sus ojos le dijeron que se trataba de algo más.

Mientras le sonreía melancólicamente, con sus mechones ondeando al viento, Edward se acercó, atraído hacia ella de forma inexorable. Ella le cogió la mano.

‐Después de todo, no siempre voy a poder estar contigo para darte buena suerte con mis besos cuando estés jugando. Ya me dijiste que la mayoría de esas partidas de cartas son exclusivas para hombres-

‐No podemos arriesgarnos a que James averigüe que estás aquí-

‐Ahora por lo menos tendrás esto‐ Bella le sonrió afectuosamente mientras sostenía el puño de Edward entre sus manos, pero al mirarlo, unas arrugas de desasosiego se formaron en su lisa frente ‐Voy a estar muy preocupada por ti-

‐No debes estarlo. Dentro de muy poco te llevaré a tu casa, cariño- él rodeó su mejilla suave como un pétalo con la mano, inclinó la cabeza y la besó con dulzura.

Ella suspiró bajo la leve caricia de sus labios y posó la mano en su pecho. Parecía alegrarse tanto como él de haberse olvidado de la discusión sin importancia que habían tenido. Cuando acabó de besarla, Edward observó cómo abría los ojos con aire ensoñador. Ella contempló los de él con una mirada inocente que parecía llegar hasta su alma.

‐Gracias‐ susurró Bella, cuyo corazón se reflejaba en su mirada… y cuya vida estaba en las manos de él ‐Gracias por todo-

Edward estaba conmovido por la fe y la confianza que ella había depositado en él mediante un acto de voluntad. Una decisión. Entornando los ojos para protegerse de la luz, tomó el rostro de ella entre las puntas de los dedos y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero en su cabeza se agitaban pensamientos feroces y agresivos. Casi se estremeció, decidido a hacer que ella se sintiera orgullosa. «Cariño, puedes darme las gracias cuando esto haya acabado» En medio de un silencio lúgubre, Edward le rodeó los hombros en actitud protectora, le besó la cabeza y la acompañó a la casa. Mientras Bella deshacía su equipaje con el corazón alegre al saber que su primo y sus hombres estaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia y no tenían ni idea de dónde se encontraba, Edward visitó Ragettʹs, el principal club masculino de Brighton, con la intención de conseguir invitaciones para algunas partidas privadas con apuestas elevadas. Cuando volvió al mediodía con la noticia de que había obtenido plaza en tres torneos que se celebrarían próximamente, comieron al aire libre en el jardín tapiado, bajo la tienda a rayas que los criados habían montado. La mesa se hallaba dispuesta con un mantel de damasco blanco y relucientes cubiertos de plata. Durante aquella tarde cálida y agradable, Bella empezó a contagiarse del don de Edward para disfrutar de la vida. Él le contó los chismes locales de los que se había enterado en el club y luego trataron algunos detalles prácticos.

‐Sí, me temo que los criados están un poco escandalizados, pero no te preocupes por ellos‐ le confesó ‐Son leales, y están acostumbrados a mis «travesuras». Les he prohibido que dejen que alguien te vea o se entere de que estás aquí- bebió un sorbo de vino blanco fresco ‐He dado la excusa de que no quiero que Carlisle descubra que he traído a mi «querida» a la casa-

‐Ah, muy inteligente-

‐Por cierto, no he dicho tu verdadero nombre a los criados… por si alguno corre la voz. No voy a arriesgarme-

‐Ah. ¿Y cuál va a ser mi nombre?-

‐Mary-

‐¿Mary?-

Él se encogió de hombros ‐Es lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza. De Marie, tu segundo nombre-

‐¿Tengo apellido?‐ preguntó ella, sonriendo irónicamente mientras cogía una uva del racimo.

Él se ruborizó ligeramente y apartó la vista ‐Lawrence‐ masculló.

‐¿De veras?‐ ella sonrió al recordar que le había dicho que Anthony Lawrence eran los apellidos de su padre real, el actor ‐Con que la señorita Mary Lawrence, ¿eh? Encantada de conocerle-

Él le lanzó una mirada sardónica.

‐Bueno, ¿cuánto vas a tardar en ganar cinco mil libras?-

‐No mucho, espero. Unas dos semanas, si todo va bien-

‐Asombroso- ella entendió por qué uno podía volverse adicto a unas ganancias tan rápidas y fáciles ‐¿Vas a jugar esta noche?-

‐No‐ contestó él en un murmullo, con una nota sensual en la voz -Esta noche no-

A ella le empezó a hervir la sangre. Durante un rato intercambiaron una mirada especulativa y ávida. A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

‐Pues tendremos que buscar una forma de entretenernos-

‐Se me ocurren un par-

‐No me cabe ninguna duda, milord- ella le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más picara y a continuación bajó la vista y saboreó una exquisita cucharada de su limón helado recubierto de arándanos ‐¿Sabes? Dicen que la segunda vez no duele nada-

‐Eso dicen‐ contestó él suavemente. Bebió un trago de vino y se lamió los labios.

Ella se estremeció, mirando su cautivadora boca ‐Edward-

‐¿Sí, Bella?-

‐¿Cuándo?‐ susurró ella.

‐En cuanto cambies de opinión con respecto a mi proposición de matrimonio‐ respondió él, y volvió a estudiar las apuestas de carreras impresas en el periódico deportivo que había estado leyendo por encima.

‐Pero…- la voz de Bella se interrumpió.

‐¿Si?- él alzó la vista, lanzándole una mirada furtiva de despreocupación.

Bella frunció el entrecejo ‐No es que no quiera casarme contigo. Sé que estoy en un compromiso… ahora todavía más. Pero…-

Él arqueó las cejas ‐Pero yo soy demasiado mujeriego para ti y no crees que vaya a cambiar nunca- sus palabras sorprendieron a Bella ‐He oído eso algunas veces‐ explicó él lacónico.

‐En realidad, no era eso lo que iba a decir-

‐Ah, está bien. Me rindo. ¿Cuál es el pero entonces, Bella?-

‐Como te dije en la iglesia, una mujer también tiene su honor. Mira todo lo que has hecho por mí. Mereces ser feliz. Ya es suficientemente grave que te haya metido en todo este lío. No pienso arrastrarte también a una situación que te haga infeliz el resto de tu vida. Tú no quieres casarte. Eres libre como el viento, eso está claro. Nada de lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya. No mereces recibir un castigo por tu honor-

Él apartó la vista, frunció los labios y a continuación se rascó la mejilla ‐Casarme contigo, Bella, no se puede considerar un castigo-

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada sin dejar de parpadear ‐Solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor-

‐No, lo digo, evidentemente, porque quiero llevarte a la cama-

Ella se quedó boquiabierta y alzó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos. Él le dedicó una de sus desarmantes y pícaras sonrisas. Bella lo miró entornando los ojos. De inmediato recobró la compostura y ocultó parcialmente su diversión bajo una expresión adusta. Vaya, aquel bribón disfrutaba escandalizándola. Ella había reparado en que era su forma favorita de cambiar de tema. Apartó la vista y bebió otro sorbo de vino blanco. «Sí‐ pensó ‐es hora de pagarle con su misma moneda»

‐Pero, Lord Edward‐ dijo en el tono más recatado del que fue capaz ‐no hay lugar en el mundo en el que me gustaría más estar que en tu cama- «Ja», pensó, ocultando una sonrisa ante la cara de sorpresa de él ‐Por desgracia‐ continuó con dulzura ‐no puedo ir allí contigo hasta que pueda confiar en que de verdad quieres casarte conmigo. Si eso ocurriera‐ prosiguió con una mirada ardiente ‐adoptaría como mi objetivo, mi deber, sí, mi misión como tu amante y compañera, hacer que olvidaras a todas las demás mujeres que has conocido-

«Dios mío», decía la mirada de los grandes ojos verdes de Edward. Bella brindó por él con su vino, como él le había enseñado. Edward miró a otra parte; parecía completamente confundido y sin duda excitado por sus palabras. De repente se aclaró la garganta.

‐Vaya, esto… ¿A que el jardín está bonito en esta época del año?-

Bella reprimió una carcajada y abandonó el tema. Esperaba haberlo convencido; además, ahora sabía qué opinaba él sobre el asunto. Si Edward pudiera sentirse felizmente casado con ella, ella accedería al matrimonio, y entonces podrían encerrarse en su habitación y no salir durante una semana. Charlaron distraídamente sobre nada en particular; entre ellos se respiraba una deliciosa complicidad, y al final se sumieron en un amigable silencio, solo interrumpido por el ocasional graznido de una gaviota a lo lejos y el suave ondeo de la tela a rayas de la tienda agitada por la brisa marina. Una abeja revoloteaba alrededor del exuberante frutero que adornaba el centro de la mesa, mientras la segunda botella de vino blanco sudaba en la cubitera. Bella contempló las rosas que trepaban por la parte trasera de la casa, al otro lado del jardín: las flores de vivo color rosa y las hojas oscuras contra el estuco color crema, con la bóveda del cielo azul celeste formando un arco en lo alto. Edward se recostó en su tumbona de mimbre y cerró los ojos, reposando en todo su esplendor de dios del sol.

Ella lo estuvo observando hasta que él levantó lentamente sus pestañas rubias, como si hubiera percibido su mirada absorta. Le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa y cómplice que hizo subir la temperatura de Bella. Por la noche tuvieron que enfrentarse al delicado problema de los preparativos para dormir. La casa poseía cinco dormitorios, pero Edward quería estar cerca de ella de noche por su seguridad. Sin duda se estaba tomando en serio el papel de escolta que él mismo se había adjudicado. Se resignaron sin demasiado entusiasmo a ocupar dos habitaciones situadas la una enfrente de la otra a ambos lados del pasillo, pero al echar una ojeada a los otros cuartos, descubrieron la habitación con la cama de verano.

‐Me había olvidado de esta‐ murmuró Edward, apoyándose en el umbral junto a ella.

‐Qué cama tan extraña‐ comentó Bella mientras la examinaba.

Sobre los cuatro altos postes había un dosel en forma de bóveda, pero en lugar de tener un gran colchón, el armazón de la cama estaba dividido en dos camas individuales, con un espacio de unos treinta centímetros que las separaba. El diseño del mueble permitía que el aire circulara mejor entre los durmientes; de ese modo los mantenía frescos durante las calurosas noches estivales. Estaba pensada sobre todo para parejas casadas que habían sustituido la pasión inicial por el sentido práctico. Edward y ella observaron la cama y luego se miraron. Y con aquel gesto, eligieron el dormitorio en el que pasarían la noche. La cama de verano ofrecía una disposición ideal para dos personas que deseaban cercanía pero estaban decididas a resistir la tentación de la carne. Por lo menos en teoría. Aquella noche se quedaron despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, hablando, susurrando y riendo en la oscuridad como unos niños a los que se les hubiera permitido quedarse a dormir en casa de su mejor amigo. Bella le contó todo acerca de su hogar, su escondite, la galería de música y el fantasma de la casa. Ella observó cómo Edward se quitaba la camisa por la cabeza debido al calor, hacía una bola con ella y la arrojaba sobre la silla; cuando él volvió a recostarse en su lejana mitad de la cama, trató de no mirar con la boca abierta su hermoso cuerpo, bañado de plata por la luz de la luna. Siguió hablándole de su pueblo, describiendo cada uno de los ocho edificios de la plaza y a la mayoría de los vecinos más destacados, incluidas sus atrevidas amigas.

‐Vaya, me gustaría mucho conocerlas‐ dijo él alargando las palabras.

‐¡Edward Anthony, compórtate! Se acabó. Voy a dormir- ella cerró los ojos con determinación, pero siguió sonriendo.

‐Buenas noches, Bella‐ murmuró él al fin, estirando el brazo a través del espacio situado entre ambos para tocarle la mano.

‐Mary‐ lo corrigió ella en un susurro, al tiempo que abría los ojos lentamente para mirarlo.

‐ Mary‐ concedió él en tono perezoso ‐¿Estás cansada?-

‐Ajá-

‐Yo no-

‐Sí que lo estás. A dormir-

‐Lo intentaré-

Tumbada de costado, y cogiendo la mano de él a través del espacio vacío, Bella lo miró fijamente y a continuación sonrió éntrela las sombras de color añil, sintiéndose más cerca de él en aquel momento de lo que lo había estado de nadie en años.

‐Dulces sueños, suertudo‐ contestó ella en voz baja, tras haberlo apodado de esa forma, pues era justo que él también tuviera un sobrenombre.

‐¿No me das un beso de buenas noches?‐ susurró él.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente ‐¿Crees que es prudente?-

‐La prudencia_, chérie_, nunca ha sido mi especialidad- Edward retiró la mano de la de ella dándole un ligero apretón de despedida ‐Duérmete-

Mientras sonreía feliz, Bella dejó caer sus pesados párpados e intentó hacer lo que él le había dicho. Estaba cansada, y sus sentidos se hallaban adormecidos por la música del océano que entraba por las ventanas abiertas y la maravillosa seguridad que le ofrecía aquel hombre fuerte tumbado junto a ella con una pistola y una espada al lado, pero al cabo de unos instantes, la tentación resultó superior a sus fuerzas. Edward miró cómo ella se levantaba en la oscuridad y se dirigía hacia él, cruzando el espacio vacío situado entre los dos. Un instante después estaba entre sus brazos. Edward la colocó encima de él; ella se puso a cuatro patas y su combinación de lino holgada se le subió por las piernas, mientras lo besaba con una pasión tierna y salvaje a un tiempo. El cabello de Bella cayó alrededor de él como un velo oscuro con el que proteger su amor floreciente de los numerosos peligros de aquel mundo cruel. Edward deslizó las manos arriba y abajo por su espalda, acariciándola. Tomó la lengua de ella en su boca; Bella lo saboreó lanzando un suspiro de anhelo. Cuando ella acarició sus anchos hombros, el esplendor de su suave piel aterciopelada la incitó a seguir más abajo. Terminó de besarlo, acarició con los labios su nariz perfecta con cariñosa picardía y a continuación descendió por su cuerpo, llenando su torso musculoso de besos. Él le acarició la cabeza mientras disfrutaba. Bella pasó los labios por las líneas onduladas y los surcos de su vientre escultural como si estuviera soñando. Dios, aquel hombre era escandalosamente perfecto. Edward jugaba con el pelo de ella, ordenándole con la presión sutil de sus manos que bajara todavía más. ¿Se atrevería ella? Su corazón empezó a palpitar de ansiedad ante la atrevida idea de devolverle el favor que él le había hecho en Cullen House. Ella deseaba hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo. Por otra parte, cuando pensó en lo mucho que Edward había insistido en que se entregara a él, supo que tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que demostrarle que él podía relajarse con ella y limitarse también a recibir placer. Tenía el vientre plano, pero cuando Bella empezó a juguetear con su ombligo, no hubo forma de evitar la presencia de su creciente protuberancia. Primero la notó junto a su mejilla… y luego palpitando bajo su mano. Cuando lo acarició a través de sus finos calzoncillos de lino, oyó que Edward respiraba más hondo. A pesar de sus movimientos torpes y juguetones, consiguió desatarle el cordón de la prenda. Introdujo la mano con ternura y cogió su sexo. Él soltó un leve jadeo. Cuando ella rodeó su gruesa erección con la mano, notó que pasaba de estar dura y caliente a ponerse rígida como el acero. A continuación le dio unos ligeros besos en el glande suave y redondeado. La reacción que aquello provocó encendió a Bella. De repente supo lo que él deseaba y se alegró mucho de poder ofrecérselo. Separó sus labios y metió el miembro en su boca. El gemido grave y áspero de gozo que él emitió confirmó su intuición sobre qué debía hacer; a partir de ese momento, su aprendizaje se aceleró a buen ritmo. Después de que ella lo besara y acariciara durante un rato, Edward se apoyó contra la cabecera de la cama y le apartó el pelo, mientras observaba con avidez cómo ella le daba placer.

‐Ah, qué bien, Bella. Muy bien, pequeña-

La interrumpió el tiempo justo para desnudarla, quitándole la blusa transparente por la cabeza. Inmediatamente ella continuó chupando su miembro, absorta.

‐Ven aquí‐ le ordenó él con voz ronca.

Ella se lamió los labios y dejó que la atrajera hacia él. Edward volvió a tumbarse boca arriba en la cama, giró el cuerpo de Bella hasta que quedó situada de cara a sus pies, con las rodillas apoyadas en el colchón y colocada a horcajadas sobre su cara. Le acarició las curvas de las nalgas con sus manos calientes y suaves, y a continuación orientó de nuevo la boca de Bella hacia su miembro erecto.

‐Mmm‐ murmuró Bella, agarrándolo desde aquel nuevo ángulo.

Ella apenas había empezado a rendir homenaje de nuevo a su maravilloso cuerpo, cuando el beso húmedo y ávido que él le dio entre las piernas casi la hizo atragantarse con su sexo grande e hinchado en la boca; entonces comprendió el objetivo de tan exótica postura. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. «Ahhh» Qué hombre tan travieso y maravilloso… Él le rodeó los muslos con las manos y la atrajo más hacia su boca. Bella apenas podía soportarlo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a concentrarse en lo que se había propuesto hacer? Intentó protestar, pero él la detuvo. Ella quería que solo él sintiera placer, pero Edward no se lo permitía. No, era Edward Cullen, pensó Bella con cierta diversión cariñosa, y sin duda consideraba una cuestión de honor que todas las mujeres con las que se acostaba tuvieran un explosivo orgasmo. A ser posible más de uno. De modo que se dieron placer el uno al otro simultáneamente. Bella estaba asombrada del control de Edward. Su destreza casi la dejó inconsciente y le hizo olvidar para qué había viajado al sur. Agarraba débilmente con la mano su miembro palpitante, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y toda su atención cautivada por la forma en que él la acariciaba con su hábil lengua. Era tan generoso… Edward solo tardó unos minutos en llevar al clímax a Bella, que ya estaba excitada con la exploración a la que lo había sometido. Empezó a gemir y a estremecerse arqueando la espalda. Notó el placer de Edward ante su abandono. Por fin, la bruma de deseo que empañaba su cabeza se despejó ligeramente. Se apartó para retomar la posición original. Edward la besó en la mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa sensual y cómplice. La dejó con delicadeza en el suelo y se acercó al borde de la cama, ofreciéndose a ella, con sus musculosas piernas estiradas relajadamente. Bella se arrodilló entre ellas. Edward le rodeó la nuca con la mano, se inclinó y la besó con suavidad antes de que ella reanudara su actividad.

‐Eres tan hermosa…‐ susurró, mirándola fijamente a los ojos ‐Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto-

‐Oh, Edward-

Ella rodeó la cintura esbelta de él con el brazo e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para besarlo de nuevo, pero la intensa pasión de ambos pronto ensombreció la ternura del momento. Bella rodeó su miembro con la mano una vez más y a continuación se lo metió en la boca hasta el fondo, casi hasta la garganta, mientras lo acariciaba con las dos manos y se entregaba completamente a él. No tardó en darse cuenta de que el asombroso autodominio de su amante también hacía que le costara dejarse llevar. Al tener que hacer de espectador en lugar de intérprete, al hijo del actor parecía resultarle un poco más intimidatorio su papel como destinatario. Ella estaba empezando a comprender que dar placer era una forma de ejercer poder. Bella se movía lenta, pacientemente, sin darle prisa; quería que él se rindiera, y estaba dispuesta a poner todo su empeño para conseguirlo.

‐Eres un ángel‐ dijo él con un gemido, al tiempo que se reclinaba ligeramente para apoyar una mano por detrás.

La otra permaneció enredada en el pelo de ella. Bella redobló sus esfuerzos y notó que el control de Edward empezaba por fin a desvanecerse. Sacudía las caderas mientras la agarraba más fuerte del pelo de forma implacable.

‐Oh, Bella, no pares, estoy a punto-

La respuesta de ella fue poco más que un gorjeo lascivo de aceptación. Tenía los labios irritados y le dolía la mandíbula. El jadeaba y embestía contra la boca de ella, y su sexo duro y ardiente le golpeaba la lengua. Él intentó apartarse en el último segundo, pero ella lo sujetó y lo agarró de las caderas de forma posesiva. Lanzando un áspero gemido, poco menos que un grito de placer, Edward derramó su semilla por la garganta de Bella, apretando desesperadamente contra su boca. Ella se la tragó de una vez con fogosidad y disfrutó de su sabor ácido y salado. Él gimió, mientras su miembro palpitaba en la boca de ella una y otra vez, aunque ya no le quedaba nada dentro. Ella estaba temblando, y Edward también. Notó que los dedos de él se relajaban, enredados en su cabello. Cuando por fin Bella soltó su miembro todavía rígido y lo lamió despacio con los labios doloridos, él se estremeció violentamente.

‐Oh, Bella- dijo él jadeando ‐Ha sido un beso de buenas noches muy especial‐ se tumbó sobre el colchón lanzando un suspiro de estupor ‐Increíble-

Ella se levantó, radiante de adoración hacia él ‐Me pareció que lo necesitabas-

Él sonrió con aspecto embelesado; tenía el pelo revuelto y las mejillas encendidas.

‐Ven aquí-

‐¿Quién, yo?‐ murmuró ella tímidamente cuando él la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí.

‐Me temo que ahora tendrás que casarte conmigo-

‐¿Por qué?-

‐Porque es evidente que voy a necesitar eso el resto de mi vida-

‐Buen motivo‐ dijo ella alargando las palabras, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada picara de reojo.

Él se rió y la rodeó con los brazos, entrelazando los dedos de forma que no pudiera escapar ‐Quédate‐ le ordenó él, y le dio un beso en la nariz.

Ella lo miró con ternura durante un buen rato ‐No podría imaginarme haciendo esas cosas a nadie más que a ti, Edward-

‐Pues no las hagas-

Ella lo besó en la mejilla. Edward ronroneó de satisfacción mientras la abrazaba adormilado. Pasaron diez minutos, tal vez quince. Ella siguió dando vueltas a sus palabras y no se dio cuenta de que estaba medio dormido hasta que reanudó la conversación en el punto en que la habían dejado.

‐Podría prometerlo sin dificultad si a cambio a mí me hicieran una promesa parecida-

‐¿Eh?-

‐Oh, perdona, ¿estabas dormido, querido?-

‐No, ¿qué decías?‐ murmuró él, y se movió ligeramente para cubrir a los dos con la sábana ‐¿Qué pasa, bomboncito?-

Ella sonrió al oír ese cariñoso apelativo ‐Solo quería decir que… podría prometer que no haría esas cosas con nadie más si alguien me hiciera la misma promesa-

‐Ah‐ murmuró él en tono esquivo ‐Me… pareció que habías dicho eso-

Bella se limitó a mirarlo. No era precisamente la respuesta que ella esperaba. Aunque era una ingenuidad por su parte sorprenderse. Un hombre no se volvía tan experto en las artes eróticas sin años de práctica. Sí, probablemente había hecho aquello con más mujeres de las que había en su pueblo. Al darse cuenta de aquel detalle se sintió un tanto molesta, pero sobre todo se preguntó por los efectos que aquellos excesos podrían haber tenido en el corazón de Edward. ¿Sería capaz de amar, o se habría vuelto demasiado cínico? Se negaba a creer lo último. Aun así, le dolía comprobar que ni siquiera entonces, después de lo que acababan de hacer, él fuera capaz de bajar la guardia. Bella bajó la vista para ocultar su decepción. Se apartó de él, se levantó y se puso de nuevo la blusa por la cabeza. A continuación observó cómo él volvía a abrocharse el cordón de sus calzoncillos de lino.

‐Buenas noches, entonces‐ dijo ella.

‐Espera. ¿Adónde vas?- él agarró la muselina blanca de la enaguas para detenerla. Ella señaló su lado de la cama de verano ‐Vuelve aquí, cielo. Túmbate conmigo un rato-

Tras pensarlo un instante, Bella aceptó la invitación y se tumbó entre sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en la curva de su cuello. Él la abrazó mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Se quedaron callados un rato.

‐Si nos casáramos, Edward…‐ susurró al final en tono vacilante.

‐¿Sí?-

‐¿Podrías ser fiel a alguien como yo?-

Él dejó de acariciarla ‐¿Alguien como tú? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Alguien hermosa, amable, buena y extraordinariamente… inteligente?-

‐Estás esquivando la pregunta‐ Bella se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos apoyando el codo en la almohada. Posó la mejilla en la mano mientras con la otra trazaba pequeñas formas sobre el pecho de Edward ‐¿Podrías ser fiel o no?-

‐Bueno…‐ él la miró nervioso ‐Si es importante para ti, sí. Supongo que sí-

Ella dejó de tocarlo; sin duda él notó que se puso rígida ‐¿Cómo no va a ser importante?-

Él se encogió de hombros y adoptó un tono todavía más cauteloso ‐Para muchas personas no lo es. Créeme‐ añadió entre dientes ‐Sé lo que digo-

«Maldita sea» Aunque un tanto decepcionada, Bella se sentía demasiado unida a él en aquel momento para enfadarse. Sabía perfectamente que era un incorregible libertino. Pero por lo menos la estaba escuchando. Por lo menos le estaba diciendo la verdad, era dolorosamente sincero, y no le estaba haciendo vanas promesas. Bella lo interpretó como una señal de respeto y de cierto afecto genuino. No fue hasta que él empezó a desplegar su encanto que Bella supo que tenía motivos para preocuparse. Escogió sus siguientes palabras con detenimiento.

‐Siempre me alegra mucho ver que hay parejas casadas que se quieren de verdad-

‐Sí, bueno, probablemente eso sea lo ideal‐ reconoció él –Por desgracia, a algunas personas no se nos da muy bien eso-

Ella se volvió hacia él y lo miró ‐No te creo-

Él la miró, comprendiendo de pronto ‐¿Ese es el verdadero motivo por el que me rechazaste?‐ dijo en un tono repentino de exclamación, como si estuviera atónito ‐¿Por qué quieres casarte por amor?-

Bella arqueó las cejas, riéndose sorprendida. A continuación resopló ‐¡Eres un genio!‐ exclamó, y cogió la otra almohada para darle en la cabeza con ella.

Él soltó una carcajada sonora y arremetió contra ella, tumbándola boca arriba ‐¿Te crees muy lista, señorita?-

‐Más lista que tú-

‐¿Es eso cierto?-

Por un momento, mientras los labios de él se detenían a escasos centímetros de los suyos, Bella pensó que iba a besarla hasta dejarla inconsciente, pero él se limitó a mirarla. Ella le acarició la cara y sintió una punzada de dolor al descubrir que hasta aquel momento, en su fuero interno, Edward había creído que ella había rechazado su proposición de matrimonio porque no lo consideraba un pretendiente adecuado. Pero la ardiente actuación de Bella aquella noche, junto con el reconocimiento de que deseaba casarse por amor, había contribuido a corregir aquel error. Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura por un instante… y de repente los ojos de él brillaron de picardía. Edward la besó en la mejilla y empezó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que Bella se retorcía de la risa. Ella se defendió lo mejor que pudo, pero al final tuvo que escapar de él y regresar a toda prisa a su lado de la cama.

‐¡Eres muy malo! ¡Vas a pasar la noche ahí!‐ le ordenó entre carcajadas ‐Lo digo en serio. ¡No me sigas!-

‐Está bien‐ masculló él, observando con los ojos brillantes cómo ella se metía debajo de la ligera colcha y se acurrucaba en su cama ‐Buenas noches, princesa-

Ella le lanzó un beso desde el otro lado del espacio vacío a modo de respuesta.

**Primero que nada les pido una inmensa disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, la verdad no me sentía con humor debido a que el fic no ha tenido el apoyo que esperaba y los reviews han sido muy pocos, y las opiniones también, me gustaría que interactuaran mas no que solo escriban "buen cap actualiza pronto" me desanima totalmente ver solo eso en algunos reviews de algunas lectoras, me gustaría leer opiniones chicas porfa sean más expresivas si, para los autores es importante saber lo que piensan respecto a cada capitulo... muy pocas han sido aquellas que si dejan un review como debe ser, opinando, dando ideas, contribuyendo a esta historia o comentando al respecto, a ellas gracias por mantenerme cuerda, solo continuo este fic por ustedes, porque sino créanme que ya lo habría eliminado. Bueno este es un capitulo un tanto hot, donde se descubren nuevas sensaciones, sentimientos y donde se aclaran ciertas cosas y dudas por parte de nuestros protagonistas, espero les haya gustado y que dejen sus opiniones, nos leemos pronto…**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**__** los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

**Capitulo 11.**

Sus ojos no eran en realidad de color marrón. Eran de un chocolate intenso, pero lo que los hacía tan únicos era la profundidad que veía en ellos cuando la miraba, con grandes pupilas negras como los radios de una rueda. Semejantes detalles obsesionaban a Edward a medida que pasaban los días. Aquellas sutiles distinciones tenían una importancia trascendental. La examinaba con los ojos de un naturalista y la fascinación de un amante, como un científico ensimismado que hubiera descubierto una especie nueva. Por lo que respectaba al verdadero color de los hipnóticos ojos de Bella, Edward había descubierto aquel rasgo concreto una tarde que había arrancado una ramita de lavanda y ella se encontraba tumbada con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, leyéndole una novela gótica tremendamente sensacionalista y haciendo las voces de los personajes. Él había estado haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón con la flor hasta que ella le apartó la mano de un golpe; luego, mientras se reía en voz baja, usó la delicada flor para decorar su cabello castaño: otro objeto de contemplación para Edward. Tupido y sedoso, su cabello se rizaba con la humedad, crecía muy rápido y combinaba a la perfección con sus preciosas cejas. Por otra parte, sus largas pestañas eran de un tono más negro. Podía verla exactamente con los ojos cerrados. Podía oír su risa en sueños.

Algo extraño le estaba pasando al capitán de los libertinos de Londres. En realidad, las dos semanas siguientes fueron el período más largo que Edward había pasado con una mujer. Le gustaba decir con frivolidad que se enamoraba y desenamoraba con la misma frecuencia con que cambiaba su ropa de cama. Pero sus fugaces encaprichamientos nunca habían sido como aquel. Había algo muy sólido en aquella chica, aunque solo medía un metro sesenta y pico y pesaba menos de sesenta kilos. Él nunca había hallado tantas cosas que admirar, tantos tesoros de la personalidad reunidos en una mujer: bondad, valor y sentido común; sentido del humor, inteligencia, simpatía, voluptuosa sensualidad. Incluso había llegado a disfrutar de sus esporádicos arrebatos de testarudez. Su carácter independiente lo desconcertaba; su desconfianza respecto al mundo aumentaba su deseo de protegerla y, por encima de todo, de ser digno de la confianza que ella había depositado en él.

Empezaron a llegar invitaciones para varios acontecimientos sociales de Brighton, pero Edward declinó la mayoría, diciéndose a si mismo que estaba demasiado ocupado en sus esfuerzos por reunir las cinco mil libras que necesitaban para recuperar la casa de Bella. Pero lo cierto era que los bailes, las multitudes y las recepciones no lo tentaban, cuando podía quedarse en casa a solas con aquella encantadora dama. Bueno, habría sido desconsiderado por su parte dejarla sola más de lo debido, teniendo en cuenta la incertidumbre que ella sentía respecto a su situación. Al igual que él, Bella no era solitaria por naturaleza. Y Edward disfrutaba entreteniéndola y ahondando en sus conocimientos sobre aquella criatura. Pasaban juntos los días, ociosos y soleados, y las noches, cálidas y estrelladas. Como James todavía no había llegado a Brighton, le pareció que no entrañaba riesgo sacarla de allí para que cambiara de aires, siempre que evitaran que los miembros de la alta sociedad repararan en ellos. Sin duda alguna, si Edward Cullen era visto acompañando a una joven, el rumor correría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuanto menos supiera de ellos el mundo exterior, más a salvo estaría ella. Además, prefería tenerla para él solo. No deseaba mantenerla enjaulada, por supuesto, pero por ridículo que le pareciera incluso a él, sentía como si, dentro de la casa de campo y detrás de los altos muros del jardín, Bella y él hubieran hallado su mundo privado. Ni siquiera Tanya lo había cautivado de aquella forma. No, Isabella Swan no se parecía a nadie que él conociera. Era imposible predecir las opiniones singulares y ligeramente provincianas que podían brotar de su boca. Ella lo sorprendía, lo fascinaba, era capaz de tocar los puntos débiles que ni siquiera él sabía que le quedaban. Simplemente, le gustaba aquella chica y no se cansaba de su compañía. Sus amigo habían llegado a Brighton, pero Edward les ocultó incluso a ellos la presencia de Bella en la casa. Sabía que no lo entenderían. Decían que últimamente estaba actuando de forma extraña, pero al menos ya no estaba de mal humor. Y es que, quizá por primera vez en sus treinta y un años de existencia, Edward Cullen era verdaderamente feliz ‐libre de amenazas‐ y se comportaba como era en realidad.

Daban largos paseos por la playa detrás de la casa de campo y comían junto al mar; lanzaban migas a las gaviotas y contemplaban otras aves marinas, como un gran martín pescador de plumaje azul y una garza gris claro que dormía sobre una pata. Una tarde despejada alquilaron un par de caballos y fueron de paseo a contemplar las vistas del castillo de Arundel y unos acantilados. Un día tomaron una merienda ligera en un promontorio expuesto al viento que se elevaba por encima del mar y luego estuvieron besándose apasionadamente, abrazados sobre la suave hierba verde que bordeaba el solitario punto privilegiado. Cada noche él iba al club o a una de las diversas casas de juego. Luego llevaba a Bella sus ganancias, motivo por el cual era generosamente recompensado. De hecho, sus encuentros amorosos prosiguieron casi a diario, similares en audacia a los que ya habían tenido lugar. La joven disfrutaba de las prácticas sexuales casi tanto como él, y Edward la encontraba irresistible. A veces, cuando aquella luz ardiente se encendía en sus ojos, cuando sus labios esbozaban aquella sonrisa sensual tan especial, cuando lo rozaba al pasar a modo de sinuosa invitación, en apariencia inocente, parecía que el delicioso cuerpo de Bella susurrara a sus sentidos: «Tócame. Tómame. Ven». Ella deseaba tenerlo dentro, pero lo que más anhelaba era su amor. Edward lo advertía en sus hermosos ojos. Estaba aguardando, aprendiendo, esperando el momento adecuado. Él se rebelaba contra ello, sin apenas saber por qué. De algún modo, se refrenaba, aunque la deseaba ardientemente.

Cierta noche que habían estado dándose masajes fue casi su perdición. Él sabía que era mala idea, pero nunca se le había dado bien decir que no. Una cosa había llevado a la otra; al poco rato él se encontraba entre los brazos de ella y Bella estaba retorciéndose debajo de él. El cuerpo de ella le suplicaba que la tomase, y sus susurros implorantes al oído lo volvían loco. Edward había estado literalmente a escasos centímetros de romper su promesa, pero al fin se apartó de ella a fuerza de voluntad y optó por lanzarse de cabeza al mar frío y oscuro. En épocas anteriores, debido a su cinismo, habría sospechado que ella le daba besos en función de la cantidad de guineas que llevaba a casa, pero ya no pensaba de esa forma. No con Bella. Otras mujeres eran así, pero Bella no. Algunas veces volvía con más y otras con menos. Solo en dos ocasiones regresó a casa con las manos vacías, pero por lo menos no estaba en números rojos. A veces, cuando estaba en la mesa de juego, se tocaba el bolsillo del chaleco en el que guardaba el talismán de Bella, la pequeña concha, y entonces se acordaba de retirarse mientras todavía iba ganando, por mucho que protestaran sus compañeros de partida.

Bella y él veían cómo la suma de sus ganancias aumentaba hasta mil, dos mil, tres mil libras. Edward no lo expresaba en voz alta, pero nadie se alegraba más que él de que su plan estuviera funcionando. Una invitación que Edward no dudó en aceptar fue la del baile de la condesa Lieven. La mujer del embajador ruso había dado todo el apoyo que le permitía su formidable posición social a su compatriota, de modo que James sin duda asistiría al acto. Edward estaba decidido a reunir las cinco mil libras aquella noche en el baile. Decidió que entonces se acercaría al príncipe. Siempre que consiguiera dejar a un lado temporalmente el deseo de matar a aquel hombre, Edward tenía intención de cautivar al noble ruso hasta convencer a James de que eran casi como hermanos. Entonces persuadiría al príncipe para que le vendiera Talbot Old Hall. Mientras tanto, examinaba los periódicos de Londres en busca de alguna referencia a los dos soldados muertos del establo. Si la ley iba tras él, quería estar prevenido, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que James debía de haber mantenido el asunto en secreto, habida cuenta de la implicación del príncipe en lo ocurrido. No apareció ninguna mención del incidente ni en el Times ni en el Post, ni siquiera en la prensa sensacionalista, cuyos autores lo sabían todo. Aquellos canallas anónimos eran auténticos oráculos; lo que no podían confirmar, lo inventaban.

A principios de la tercera semana de su estancia en Brighton (el bote ascendía a cuatro mil libras), el señor Walsh remitió una carta destinada a Edward que había llegado a Cullen House. Era de Seth, y en ella comunicaba a Edward que Leah había tenido una niña preciosa. Bella acudió corriendo al oír su grito de alegría.

‐ ¿Qué pasa, Edward? ‐preguntó.

Él se lo dijo, y de repente añoró amargamente a su familia ‐ El señor Walsh dice que mi cuñada y la niña están bien. Dios, Seth debe de estar fuera de sí: ¡una hija!-

Ella participó de su entusiasmo ‐ ¡Es maravilloso! ¿Cómo la llamarán?-

‐ Lady Claire Cullen. No puedo creerlo ‐murmuró, mirando al vacío ‐Un bebé. ¡Una sobrina!-

‐ Debes de estar muy contento por ellos ‐Bella lo abrazó. Escudriñó su cara y adivinó lo que estaba pensando ‐ Oh, querido, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que los verás dentro de poco-

Él la abrazó a su vez ‐ Estoy deseando que te conozcan toda mi familia… y conocer a la bebe. De seguro te robara el corazón-

En aquel momento Edward tuvo la idea más sorprendente de toda su vida. Ni siquiera se atrevió a decirla en voz alta por miedo a haberse vuelto loco, pero de repente le pareció que estaría bien ser padre algún día en lugar de ser simplemente el tío Edward, el bufón, el payaso de la familia Cullen. _«Dios mío»_ pensó sintiendo un escalofrío, en parte de miedo y en parte de expectación _«¿Qué me ha hecho esta mujer?»_

‐ ¿Ocurre algo? ‐preguntó Bella, que se apartó con el ceño fruncido al notar que temblaba.

Él tuvo que pensar en su pregunta. Pero, poco a poco, todo se aclaró ‐ No, no pasa nada ‐susurró él, y contempló aquellos ojos espléndidos.

Sostuvo su adorado rostro entre las manos y la besó con un ardor repentino y doloroso. Y es que, preparado o no, y profundamente asustado, Edward Cullen supo que estaba enamorado.

El brazo de Edward se había curado, pero le había quedado una cicatriz. Bella se había ocupado de su herida a diario, limpiándola, aplicándole bálsamo y cambiando las vendas. Ella habría deseado lamentar que tuviera que lucir una cicatriz el resto de su vida después de la pelea con los soldados en la caballeriza, pero, muy a su pesar, hallaba cierta satisfacción en la idea de que él llevara siempre un recordatorio de su salvación. Edward había retomado su programa deportivo habitual con el más destacado maestro de esgrima de Brighton y el entrenador preferido de los jóvenes de la zona, un ex boxeador profesional. Él insistía en mantenerse en perfecta forma; sobre todo entonces, cuando la seguridad de ella dependía de su destreza. Aunque Bella no tenía ninguna queja de su deportista caballero. Su físico musculoso era un objeto de contemplación estética. Aquel hombre hacía que le ardiera el vientre. Desde que, hacía dos días, él había recibido la noticia del nacimiento de la hija de su hermano, tenía extraños pensamientos sobre él. No podía evitar preguntarse qué aspecto tendría un hijo de ambos. Los ojos verdes. ¿El pelo castaño o cobrizo? En fin, probablemente nunca lo sabría. Se sentía muy débil y cada día más enamorada de él, y sin embargo no estaba segura de si su aventura desembocaría en algo más duradero. Cuanto más se preocupara por Edward, más daño podría infligirle él si no sentía lo mismo. No se atrevía a hablar de sus sentimientos. Temía que él no estuviera preparado y que huyese de ella. No obstante, encontró otras formas de expresarle qué sentía. Además, las acciones decían más que las palabras. Pequeños detalles. Gestos atentos. No creía que su amabilidad pasara inadvertida. Por encima de todo, se lo expresaba con sus besos y con la exuberancia con que se entregaba a él entre sus brazos. A aquellas alturas, sabía que para Edward era más que un simple capricho; no le cabía ninguna duda. Pero siendo como era un actor y un camaleón, resultaba difícil saber cuánto le importaba. Bella no quería albergar falsas esperanzas. Ya tenía suficientes problemas para tener que añadir un corazón roto. Aquella noche trabajó pacientemente a la luz de las velas en un regalo destinado a la recién nacida: la pequeña lady Claire. Mientras Edward jugaba a las cartas por la causa, Bella empezó a tejer unos zapatitos de color rosa con un ribete de cinta blanca y las iniciales del bebé a un lado. Había pensado mucho en el obsequio. Sin duda, a la nieta de un duque que tenía a damas y a caballeros por tíos no le faltaba de nada, pero su madre siempre decía que un regalo hecho a mano era especial. Ella, por su parte, estaba encantada de tener un nuevo proyecto en el que ocupar sus manos mientras Edward estaba jugando, pues se preocupaba en exceso. Hasta entonces había pasado las angustiosas noches que él se encontraba fuera redactando su informe oficial de los siniestros actos que James había llevado a cabo aquella noche fatídica en Yorkshire. Seguro que las autoridades se lo solicitarían. Era mejor tenerlo preparado para que pudieran detener a aquel desalmado lo antes posible cuando llegara el momento. Los pensamientos concernientes a su torturador se desvanecieron y dieron paso a otros que dibujaron una sonrisa en sus labios. «Edward» Empezó a pensar en los maravillosos momentos que habían compartido en medio de toda aquella incertidumbre. Acompañada por el sonido de las agujas de hacer punto, sonrió al recordar la tarde en que él le había enseñado unos sencillos juegos de cartas. Las cartas salían volando constantemente, y el viento echaba por tierra su diversión. En otra ocasión, varias noches atrás, se había despertado aterrada después de tener una pesadilla relacionada con el prisionero ruso de la casa del guarda y su posterior asesinato en los páramos. Edward la había consolado y le había dejado dormir el resto de la noche entre sus brazos. Pero su recuerdo favorito era el de la noche que habían encontrado un libro de astronomía en la estantería del salón. Fueron a la playa con mantas y vino en busca de constelaciones, y en lugar de estrellas encontraron algo igual de silencioso, pero mucho más misterioso. No fue un momento de pasión salvaje, ni destacó por alguna picardía de Edward. Mientras compartían el calor de sus cuerpos acurrucados bajo la manta, descifrando los dibujos de las estrellas, ella percibió la fuerza del vínculo que había nacido entre ellos; algo vivo, radiante. Es posible que Edward también lo notara, pues se quedó callado junto a ella, rodeándola con un brazo. La playa rocosa era incómoda, pero ninguno de los dos se quejó. Bella recordaba su contacto al apartarle el pelo de los ojos. Recordaba su mano alargada hacia el cielo señalándole una estrella fugaz. La estrella desapareció antes de que ella pudiera pedir un deseo, pero con Edward a su lado no se le ocurría qué más podía desear… Aquella noche, cuando él entró tranquilamente en casa a las tres y media, Bella se había quedado dormida con la costura. Edward se inclinó sonriendo y la despertó dándole un beso suave en la mejilla.

‐ Hola, preciosa-

Ella se movió, y cuando se despertó encontró sus ojos color verde reluciendo con un brillo intenso. Edward esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y arrojó setecientas cincuenta libras sobre la mesa en la que ella había dejado el hilo. Bella alzó la vista hacia él con la boca abierta de asombro.

‐ Lo has conseguido ‐ dijo con voz queda ‐ Ya está. ¡Has ganado todo el dinero!-

‐ Así es ‐ dijo él recreándose en esas dos palabras.

Ella se levantó de su asiento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se arrojó a sus brazos y se puso a dar saltos. Lo celebraron con carcajadas triunfantes, besos jubilosos y exuberantes, y champán francés de la misma cosecha que el que bebieron la primera noche en la mansión. Lo habían reservado para la ocasión. El siguiente paso consistía en que Edward convenciera a James de que le vendiera Talbot Old Hall, pero ya tendrían tiempo de pensar en ello un par de días más adelante, cuando el baile de la condesa Lieven estuviera más cerca. Por el momento, disfrutaron de su victoria. Ella sabía lo importante que aquello era para él. Estaba exultante y empezaron a bailar un vals en el salón sin música.

‐ ¡Dentro de nada te llevaré a tu casa!-

Pero mientras Bella le sonreía, se preguntó si su casa le seguiría pareciendo un hogar si Edward no estaba con ella. A la mañana siguiente, Edward durmió hasta pasado el mediodía, después de haberse acostado de madrugada. Ansiosa por que él se levantara pero sin valor para interrumpir su merecido descanso, Bella decidió entretenerse con su afición preferida y se puso un delantal, resuelta a rendir homenaje a su héroe con uno de sus pudines. Poco después, inclinada junto a la chimenea de la cocina con su colección de asadores y engranajes, atizó las brasas del desayuno hasta hacerlas resplandecer, y a continuación puso dos calderos de agua a hervir colgándolos de las fuertes llamas. Volvió a enderezarse y se limpió el sudor de la frente. En la cocina la temperatura era sofocante debido al fuego de la chimenea y al calor propio de una tarde de julio. Sacó la fina pañoleta que se había metido en el escote bajo su vestido prestado y se abanicó un poco con ella. Acostumbrada al calor de las cocinas, había dejado el recato a un lado y se había quitado las medias, las enaguas y el corsé. Lo único que llevaba debajo de su bonito y sencillo vestido de muselina rosa era una blusa fresca y unas sandalias. El sol estival calentaba las grandes baldosas de terracota del suelo y relucía en los cacharros de cobre colgados del escurridor del techo. Bella cogió el paño para el pudín que se estaba secando en un gancho de la repisa de la chimenea de roble, lo extendió y acto seguido lo metió con cuidado en el agua de la cazuela más grande y lo manipuló con una cuchara de madera para que flotara en la superficie. Una vez hecho aquello, se dirigió a la gruesa mesa de haya que había en el centro de la cocina y supervisó los ingredientes y la colección de utensilios que había reunido. Harina, azúcar, mantequilla, tres huevos, un litro de leche, varias especias, melocotones y almendras. Y azúcar glasé y vino dulce para elaborar la salsa pegajosa y dulzona. Estaba mezclando afanosamente la harina, una pizca de sal y cuatro cucharadas de azúcar, cuando su príncipe durmiente se despertó e hizo su primera aparición del día.

‐ Vaya, vaya, qué escena tan doméstica-

Ella miró sorprendida y vio a Edward apoyado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión divertida en su atractivo rostro.

‐ ¡Buenos días! ‐ dijo alegremente, encantada de que su principal fuente de compañía (y de entretenimiento) hubiera llegado por fin.

Él, vestido con elegancia para la visita informal que realizaría al futuro rey de Inglaterra por la tarde, se tapó la boca mientras bostezaba ligeramente. Bella se puso un poco celosa al enterarse de que él y sus amigos acudirían al pabellón real de Brighton a presentar sus respetos al regente. Edward se había puesto una chaqueta verde oscuro para la ocasión, unos bombachos de color pardo que ceñían su figura masculina en las zonas adecuadas y unas altas y relucientes botas negras. Su corbata negra le daba un aire particularmente elegante; Bella reprimió un suspiro.

‐ ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ‐ preguntó él, entrando sin prisa en la cocina.

‐ Preparándote un postre especial ‐ contestó ella jovialmente mientras él se detenía al otro lado de la mesa, se inclinaba por encima y le daba un beso ronroneando

‐ Hola-

Al mirarse a los ojos, cruzaron una sonrisa, y a continuación Edward sacó el banco y se sentó pesadamente, apoyando el codo en la mesa. Posó la mejilla en una mano y la observó en un silencio incómodo.

‐ ¿En qué piensas? ‐ preguntó ella.

‐ En que eres preciosa-

Ella lo miró esbozando una sonrisa de suspicacia. ‐ Tu desayuno todavía está en el calientaplatos. ¿Te lo traigo?-

‐ Todavía no, tesoro. Continúa, por favor. Es una actividad fascinante. ¿Cocinar, se llama?-

Metió el dedo en el azúcar glasé y se lo llevó a la lengua. Cuando alargó la mano para volver a hacerlo, ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

‐ Para ‐ le reprendió Bella en tono juguetón ‐ Es de muy mala educación-

‐ ¿Qué? ‐ protestó él, abriendo mucho sus grandes ojos verdes.

‐ No me mires así. Ve a ver si el agua ya está hirviendo-

‐ Sí, señora ‐ murmuró él.

Se levantó del banco, le lanzó una mirada con un brillo pícaro en los ojos y fue a examinar el caldero. Dios, entonces empezó a hacer todavía más calor en la cocina. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sensual, consciente de su presencia, y cambió su cuchara de madera por un cuchillo de pelar. A continuación empezó a cortar los melocotones en dados.

‐ Yo diría que, más que hervir, esto está cociendo a fuego lento, pero ¿qué demonios sé yo?-

‐ Gracias. Te creo-

Él se acercó a ella por detrás y deslizó las manos alrededor de su cintura.

‐ ¿Se supone que esto es para ponerme caliente? ‐le preguntó al oído.

‐ Edward, compórtate ‐susurró ella con voz entrecortada, aunque no hablaba en serio en absoluto. Notó que la protuberancia de él se movía contra sus nalgas.

‐ Me he comportado ‐murmuró él en tono quejumbroso, rozándola de forma muy persuasiva ‐ He sido bueno. Sabes que sí ‐ Deslizó las manos hasta sus caderas, y Bella notó que sus dedos le agarraban la falda y se la levantaban despacio ‐ Tengo tanta hambre de ti, Bella…-

‐ Toma. Cómete esto-

Ella alargó su mano temblorosa por encima del hombro y le dio de comer un trozo de jugoso melocotón. Edward lo aceptó y le mordisqueó las puntas de los dedos. Cogió un pedazo de melocotón para dárselo a ella y dejó caer la falda a un lado. Se lo frotó contra los labios, provocándola, antes de dejar que lo comiera. Bella cerró los ojos y lo saboreó, mientras las gotas dulces de la fruta veraniega caían por su cuello. Cuando ella abrió los ojos de nuevo, suspirando de deseo por él, Edward la estaba mirando fijamente, con expresión de perplejidad y de cierto dolor. Volvió a alargar la mano hacia ella, pero Bella lo detuvo con delicadeza, posando la punta del dedo en el centro de su hermoso torso.

‐ Paciencia-

‐ Sabes que no tengo ‐ Edward lanzó un profundo suspiro mientras dominaba su libido ‐ Bueno, ¿qué viene ahora? ‐ Cuando Bella cogió el cuenco con claras de huevo, él lo miró arrugando la nariz ‐ Mi entrenador de boxeo me hace beber de eso. Cree mucho en sus propiedades-

‐ Ahora solo tenemos que batir los huevos… y mezclar los ingredientes húmedos con los secos-

Empezó a agitar los huevos eficientemente hasta obtener una sustancia ligera, le añadió leche y a continuación le agregó la mezcla de la harina y lo removió todo. Por último, añadió unas gotas de agua de rosas. El resultado fue una pasta deliciosa y suave. Mientras ella incorporaba las almendras y la fruta a la mezcla, Edward cogió rápidamente un trozo de melocotón, pero en lugar de metérselo en la boca, lo apretó contra el cuello de Bella, lo cual la sorprendió. Ella lanzó un jadeo e interrumpió su tarea, y él inclinó la cabeza y lamió el jugo que le caía por la curva del cuello.

‐ Mmm, Bella. No tienes ni idea de lo bien que sabes ‐murmuró emitiendo un gemido.

‐ Edward…-

‐ Bésame una sola vez antes de que me vuelva loco ‐susurró él, tomando su rostro entre las manos.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, abriendo la boca para recibir la ardiente incursión de su lengua. Él la apretó contra la mesa, y Bella notó su musculoso cuerpo caliente y lleno de deseo contra ella. Edward le dio un beso embriagador con sabor a melocotón, pero por fin ella logró apartarse, sujetándolo débilmente con el brazo extendido.

‐ Deja que vaya a por el agua hirviendo y luego seguiremos jugando-

‐ Olvídate del maldito pudín-

‐ Pero lo he preparado para ti ‐dijo ella un tanto dolida.

Bella hizo un pequeño mohín que sacó a Edward del trance de la pasión y le recordó sus modales.

‐ Sabes exactamente cómo ablandarme, ¿verdad? Esos ojos… Adelante, pues. Tengo algo de que hablarte-

‐ ¿De qué se trata?-

Él señaló la cocina con la cabeza ‐ Termina eso primero-

Ella se apartó de sus brazos lanzándole una mirada de curiosidad ‐ Solo será un momento-

Edward observó en silencio cómo ella volvía a echar un vistazo al caldero, intrigada por sus enigmáticas palabras. El agua estaba en el punto de ebullición. Sacó el trapo caliente con la cuchara de madera, dejó que el agua sobrante goteara y a continuación lo llevó a la mesa y lo extendió, para luego espolvorearlo generosamente con harina. Estiró el trapo preparado dentro de un gran cuenco y acto seguido echó con cuidado la masa. Recogió todas las puntas y los bordes del paño, los ató formando un pequeño saco y sujetó la parte de arriba con un trozo de cuerda.

‐ Adentro ‐dijo a su creación, mientras introducía el saquito cautelosamente en el caldero con agua hirviendo. Luego le puso la tapa encima, dejando una pequeña rendija para que saliera el vapor‐. Ya está, querido mío-

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Edward y se acercó a él lentamente, deleitándose con la mirada ardiente con que recorría su cuerpo. Se quitó el delantal manchado de harina, se limpió las manos y dio la vuelta al reloj de arena de la cocina.

‐ Soy toda tuya. ¿De qué querías hablar?-

‐ De ti ‐dijo él suavemente, atrayéndola hacia sus brazos.

La besó con avidez y la sentó en el borde de la mesa lanzando un gruñido pícaro. Junto a Bella se hallaban los restos de los ingredientes esparcidos, pero le daba igual. Se abandonó a la maravillosa sensación de ser besada por Edward hasta casi quedar inconsciente. Rodeándole el cuello con un brazo y apoyando el otro por detrás, Bella se recostó ligeramente, y él se inclinó sobre ella con sus caderas compactas entre sus muslos.

‐ ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ‐dijo ella jadeando, cuando él apartó la boca de la suya minutos más tarde.

‐ Bella, te deseo…-

‐ Oh, Edward, yo también te deseo ‐dijo ella en voz baja, con un lujurioso estremecimiento de impaciencia. Se inclinó hacia delante para volver a besarlo, pero él la detuvo.

‐ No me has dejado terminar. Te deseo ‐repitió, y respiró hondo ‐ y quiero que te cases conmigo-

Bella parpadeó muy sorprendida. De repente, su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad.

‐ ¿Cómo?-

Edward se apartó y se aclaró la garganta mientras Bella se incorporaba asombrada. Entonces lanzó una exclamación y se tapó la boca con la mano al ver que él hincaba la rodilla ante ella. Con los ojos como platos y conteniendo la respiración, Bella observó con incredulidad y loca de alegría cómo el se quitaba el anillo rosado de oro y ónice que siempre llevaba puesto, la joya que lucía el blasón de su familia.

‐ Señorita Swan… ‐ Edward se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo, ofreciéndole el anillo con ambas manos ‐ ¿Quiere ser mi esposa?-

Ella se quedó sin habla. Él intentó expresarse con precisión, pero inmediatamente titubeó, incapaz de encontrar las palabras, algo impropio de Edward. Las superficies y los ángulos de su rostro de facciones marcadas estaban en tensión, y sus ojos brillaban con emoción como dos relucientes esmeraldas. Ella advirtió determinación en su expresión, pero también vulnerabilidad. Puede que en el pasado hubiera huido del amor mil veces, pero en aquella ocasión se mantuvo firme por ella.

‐ Podemos casarnos después de tu cumpleaños en tu pueblo, si así lo deseas. Es la ventaja de ser el hijo pequeño. Puedes casarte sin toda la pompa y circunstancia de los duques… y para que lo sepas, no nos moriremos de hambre ‐ añadió apresuradamente, con las mejillas arreboladas ‐ Mi padre restituirá mi parte de la renta de la familia cuando nos casemos. Todavía no le he escrito, pero como te dije, para Carlisle la familia es lo primero. A ti no te impondrá mi castigo, sabiendo que yo fui el único que hizo que se enfadara. Y este anillo es… para que lo lleves de momento‐ explicó, titubeando ligeramente ‐ Dentro de poco te compraré uno como Dios manda. Me pareció que no te gustaría que utilizara el dinero de la casa…-

‐ Oh, Edward ‐ logró decir ella muy asombrada, cuando por fin recuperó el habla ‐Cariño… es perfecto-

Saltó de la mesa y se arrojó a sus brazos; él se levantó rápidamente para cogerla. Bella se aferró a él sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo e inmediatamente empezó a besarlo en la mejilla una y otra vez, embargada por una trémula emoción. Cuando logró contenerse, tomó la cara de Edward entre sus manos.

‐ ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres?-

‐ Nunca he estado más seguro de nada- volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa con delicadeza y escrutó su rostro con los ojos brillantes de determinación - Bella por primera vez en mi vida siento que veo con claridad. Sé que lo que hay entre nosotros es bueno. Todo lo que antes me parecía tan importante ahora es insignificante. Tú eres lo único importante. Y la… felicidad que hemos encontrado. Es auténtica. Es lo único que sé-

Ella se quedó sin habla. Mientras Edward la miraba fijamente, una diversión leonina asomó a sus ojos relucientes ante el estado de muda alegría de Bella. Le cogió la cara con la mano.

‐ ¿Sabes lo maravillosa que eres? ‐preguntó con ternura.

Ella fue incapaz de contestar.

‐ ¿Te lo digo? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si encontraré las palabras. Cuando te miro… apenas sé qué decir ‐ Movió la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad, acariciándole el pelo lentamente ‐ Adoro tus ojos. Tus andares, tu sonrisa, tu forma de reír. Tu sinceridad, tu independencia (Dios, cuánto admiro eso), tu valor, tu energía. Adoro la confianza que tienes en ti misma. Adoro tu fuerza de voluntad y tu lealtad a las personas que quieres-

_«¿Esto está ocurriendo realmente?»_ Bella se sentía un poco aturdida. La mirada acariciante de Edward se volvió más intensa a medida que recorría su cara con dulzura, y a continuación, una media sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de su boca. Se inclinó y la miró a los ojos con un atisbo de picardía.

‐ ¿Y sabes lo que más adoro de ti Bella?-

Ella negó con la cabeza, muda de asombro. Él le acarició la cara con un nudillo.

‐ Cómo te sonrojas cada vez que te miro-

Y precisamente aquello fue lo que ocurrió entonces, para vergüenza de Bella. Edward acercó una mano a su cara, y ella se mordió el labio, con el corazón palpitante ante las cosas que le había dicho.

‐ Para mí ahora esto es más que un capricho o una cuestión de honor. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Estás muy callada ‐ añadió él con preocupación, escudriñando su cara.

Sin apenas poder hablar debido al nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, Bella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

‐ Nadie me ha dicho jamás cosas tan bonitas ‐ agachó la cabeza ‐Hace… mucho tiempo que no le importo a alguien, Edward-

‐ Pues a mí no solo me importas-

Ella alzó la vista y contempló la tierna mirada de él ‐ Bella, significas muchísimo para mí‐ dijo ‐Si te pasara algo me moriría-

‐ Yo siento lo mismo por ti ‐ susurró ella, agarrándolo de los antebrazos.

Estaba a punto de decir que le quería, pero temía excederse. Después de todo, él no había pronunciado aquellas palabras. De algún modo, logró contenerse. Los ojos color esmeralda de Edward la acariciaron.

‐ Eres una joya, Bella ‐ se inclinó y la besó en la frente ‐ No hay nadie como tú en todo el mundo. He buscado por todas partes. Lo sé ‐ se apartó y la miró a los ojos ‐ Bueno, ¿quieres casarte conmigo o no? Saca a este pobre hombre de la incertidumbre…-

‐ Sí ‐ susurró ella con voz entrecortada, al tiempo que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Le lanzó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó fuerte ‐No hay nada que desee más en el mundo-

Se abrazaron invadidos por una emocionada alegría, y luego Edward se apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

‐ Dame la mano-

Ella le obedeció, y él deslizó el anillo de sello por el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Se sonrieron el uno al otro al ver lo grande que le quedaba.

‐ No te preocupes. Ya he pensado en eso ‐ Edward sacó del bolsillo una cinta del pelo de seda blanca que pertenecía a Bella y empezó a enroscarla a través del hueco, metiéndola una y otra vez hasta que el anillo quedó bien sujeto en el dedo. Ella se quedó observándolo y luego alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa temblorosa y radiante. Edward sostuvo su rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso que detuvo el tiempo. Sí, ella estaba segura de que la arena había dejado de caer en el reloj.

Bella besó con toda el alma a su imponente prometido, agarrándolo de las solapas de su chaqueta y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

‐ Hazme el amor, Edward ‐ dijo con voz entrecortada cuando finalmente él apartó la boca ‐ Ya no hay ningún motivo que nos lo impida-

‐ ¿Sí? ‐ susurró él, esbozando una sonrisa discreta e inquisitiva.

‐ Sí ‐Ella le quitó el frac por los hombros ‐ ¿Cuánto tiempo queda en el reloj de arena?-

Él le echó un vistazo ‐ Suficiente ‐ y acto seguido se aflojó la corbata.

Ella le acarició el pecho, disfrutando del tacto de la seda fina de su chaleco bajo la palma de la mano. Le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, apoyó el otro por detrás y se reclinó un poco, mientras Edward se inclinaba sobre ella situando sus caderas compactas entre sus muslos.

‐ Deprisa. Te necesito-

‐ Creo… que primero voy a cocinar un poco-

Él esbozó una media sonrisa maliciosa, la empujó con delicadeza para que se tumbara boca arriba sobre la mesa y alargó la mano para coger el azúcar.

‐ La puerta está abierta-

‐ Tranquila ‐ susurró él ‐ Les he dicho a los criados que no se acerquen-

Espolvoreó una pizca de azúcar sobre el pecho de Bella y a continuación la chupó dando pequeños lametones. Ella cerró los ojos retorciéndose de anhelante placer debajo de él. Mientras Edward la besaba, sus diestras manos recorrieron su cuerpo y desabrocharon con experta pericia los pocos corchetes del cierre delantero de su corpiño. Sus caricias resultaban cálidas y muy persuasivas; bajando un poco las pequeñas mangas dejó al descubierto los pechos de Bella. Sus ojos brillaron cuando se enderezo y contempló sus senos.

‐ Creo que necesitamos… una pizca de canela-

Ella se echó a reír aturdida, y sacó la lengua para probar el azúcar y la canela que él empezó a espolvorearle desde el cuello hasta el valle situado entre sus senos. Cuando empezó a acariciarle el pecho con los labios, Bella le agarró la cabeza y frotó la punta de su nariz con el azúcar blanco emitiendo un alegre gruñido. A continuación, Edward la limpió a lametones. Ella gozó mientras él la devoraba, sintiéndose como un manjar delicioso, pegajoso y exquisito. Cuando él acabó de besarle el pecho, levantó la cabeza, con la cara colorada y la boca inflamada de saborearla. Su mechón cobrizo, despeinado por las caricias febriles de Bella, le caía sobre los ojos. Se lo echó hacia atrás sacudiendo la cabeza, con la piel reluciente por el calor.

‐ Ahora viene la leche-

Estiró la mano por encima de ella para coger el pequeño cuenco de leche que ella había empleado para cocinar. Lo sujetó encima de Bella y derramó las gotas que quedaban sobre sus pechos. Entonces la boca de Edward se lanzó sobre sus senos y los chupó con un ansia salvaje y urgente. Ella cerró los ojos extasiada.

‐ Oh, Edward-

Cuando la leche desapareció, él frotó la cara en el valle formado entre sus pechos.

‐ Bella, te necesito. Deja que te ame, cielo. ¿Estás preparada para recibirme?-

_«Hace dos semanas que estoy preparada.»_ Ella jadeó cuando él le metió la mano por debajo de la falda, acarició su sexo empapado y le introdujo dos dedos con destreza. Bella gimió y arqueó la espalda, gozando de sus caricias exploradoras. Dios, necesitaba aquello… y más. Lo necesitaba a él. Edward retiró la mano de debajo de la falda, mirándola con una actitud posesiva llena de ternura. Le quitó las sandalias despacio y le acarició los pies.

‐ Eres la criatura más dulce y bonita del mundo ‐ susurró ‐ ¿Bella?-

‐ ¿Sí?-

‐ Voy a hacerte el amor-

‐ Oh, sí, Edward. Por favor-

Se desabotonó rápidamente los pantalones y sacó su sexo; a continuación levantó la falda a Bella. Cuando la penetró lentamente, ambos dejaron escapar gemidos entrecortados. Edward permaneció inmóvil un instante, con los ojos cerrados, mientras la luz del sol danzaba sobre sus pestañas. Se lamió los labios, percibiendo la experiencia en cada átomo de su ser, como era su costumbre. Ella tenía las rodillas flexionadas y los talones apoyados en el borde de la mesa.

‐ ¿Te duele?-

‐ En absoluto ‐ murmuró ella de forma ensoñadora.

‐ Bien-

La agarró de las caderas, introduciendo más profundamente su miembro en el sexo húmedo de ella. Bella gimió, sudando de calor; situado entre sus piernas, Edward la tomó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Bella se entregó sin reservas. Resultó muy distinto de la primera vez. Sin la ansiedad ni el miedo a lo desconocido. Sin el agotamiento. Sin la extraña sensación del condón interponiéndose entre ellos; solo el miembro suave y resbaladizo de Edward bañado en sus fluidos. Bella podía notar cada una de las maravillosas palpitaciones de él, cada temblor de su músculo mientras lo tenía entre sus muslos, cada entrada y salida del firme surco situado debajo del glande, donde él tenía más sensibilidad.

‐ Me encanta estar dentro de ti ‐ gimió Edward.

‐ Bésame ‐ susurró ella.

Él se inclinó y obedeció. Ella sonrió y paladeó el sabor a azúcar y canela de su lengua. Edward le cogió las manos y se las sujeto contra la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos tiernamente con los de ella. Minutos más tarde, él se quedó inmóvil como solía hacer cuando su deseo amenazaba con dominarlo. Dejó de besarla, se calmó respirando hondo y despacio, y le soltó las manos para volver a ponerse derecho. La agarró de las caderas, sin moverse, solo mirándola fijamente en medio de su maravillosa cópula. Cuando la envolvió con sus brazos y la abrazó más fuerte, ella notó su respiración entrecortada y caliente en el cuello. El ritmo de ambos se aceleró, y las embestidas de él se volvieron más profundas. Bella apretó los dientes, hasta que un grito de goce desesperado brotó de sus labios. Cada acometida resultaba divina, pero cuando la pasión ardiente de Edward aumentó, la fuerza demoledora de su deseo empezó a hacerle daño en la columna vertebral, apoyada en la mesa de madera noble. El mueble entero se sacudía mientras él la poseía; un cuenco de madera se cayó por el borde de la mesa, se estrelló ruidosamente contra el suelo y salió rodando por las baldosas de barro.

‐ Espera, querido ‐ dijo ella con voz entrecortada, riéndose del alboroto.

Él aguardó, aunque la impaciencia se reflejaba en sus brillantes ojos verdes. Ella se incorporó y lo rodeó con las piernas, y él quedó satisfecho de nuevo.

‐ Sí ‐ dijo en voz baja, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

Ella empezó a moverse al ritmo de él mientras se apoyaba con una mano por detrás y aferraba con la otra el hombro grande y fuerte de Edward. Él la besó rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Entonces apartó la boca y dio una orden con voz entrecortada:

‐ Mírame a los ojos-

Ella hizo lo que le pedía y sostuvo su mirada turbulenta mientras él apretaba la mandíbula y la agarraba de las nalgas. Bella notaba que el control de él pendía de un hilo, como el suyo.

‐ Edward-

‐ Sí ‐ Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás ‐ Oh, Dios… ¡Bella!-

Alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos lanzando fuertes gritos de alivio, con sus sudorosos y agotados cuerpos entrelazados. Ella se sintió invadida por el más primitivo de los placeres cuando él la llenó de su virilidad, inundando su útero con una palpitación tras otra. La esencia de Edward se mezcló con la de Bella. Ella oyó cómo él exhalaba de forma temblorosa; Edward apoyó la cabeza en la de ella por un momento, sobrecogido. Exhausta, Bella se recostó sobre la dura mesa de haya y le tendió los brazos para recibirlo. Con su miembro todavía erecto dentro de ella, Edward posó la cabeza en su pecho. Ella rodeó sus anchos hombros con los brazos, lo abrazó con ternura y le besó la frente sudorosa.

‐ Tenías razón ‐ dijo Bella un momento más tarde ‐ La segunda vez es todavía mejor-

‐ Espera a que pruebes la tercera-

Ella lanzó una risita entrecortada, demasiado saciada incluso para abrir los ojos.

‐ Hueles a canela ‐ murmuró él.

‐ ¡El pudín! ‐ exclamó ella de pronto. Volvió la cabeza de repente para mirar el reloj de arena y vio que había pasado el tiempo ‐ ¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Suelta! Tengo que salvar nuestro pudín-

Edward la soltó y se apartó sorprendido. Ella se bajó la falda, saltó de la mesa y echó a correr hacia la chimenea, agitando su corpiño abierto. Hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlo cerrado y cogió un paño para protegerse la mano del calor. Sacó la chirriante olla de la chimenea mientras Edward se abrochaba los pantalones y se remetía la camisa.

‐ Ejem… disculpe… ¿milord?-

Los dos miraron en dirección a la puerta abierta. La fornida ama de llaves ataviada con un delantal hablaba desde detrás del rincón del pasillo para evitar ver cosas que no debía.

‐ Sí… ¿Qué pasa? ‐ gritó Edward, mientras se alisaba rápidamente el pelo revuelto.

‐ Milord, tiene visita ‐ le informó la mujer desde detrás del rincón.

‐ Ahora mismo voy… gracias-

‐ Sí, señor-

Las tablas del suelo crujieron en el pasillo cuando el ama de llaves se marchó apresuradamente, sin duda escandalizada. Edward lanzó una mirada cautelosa a Bella.

‐ Estoy seguro de que es Emmett y los chicos. Les dije que me reuniría con ellos en el pabellón. Nunca me hacen caso- movió la cabeza con fastidio ‐ Intenta que no te vean hasta que me libre de ellos, ¿de acuerdo? No hay por qué arriesgarse a que te vean y ponerte en peligro con su descuido. Vuelvo enseguida-

Bella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos, le lanzó un beso y acto seguido, con las mejillas sonrosadas, volvió a abrocharse el corpiño.

‐ Yo… me ocuparé del pudín-

Edward le dedicó un guiño con un brillo persistente en los ojos tras el apasionado intervalo que habían compartido. Luego respiró hondo, se arregló la ropa y se encaminó resueltamente hacia el vestíbulo. Algunos hombres fumaban opio. Otros bebían ginebra. Unos pocos ‐ pobres desgraciados ‐ quedaban atrapados por la emoción de los juegos de cartas con elevadas apuestas. Edward era adicto a Bella. Y estaba deseando satisfacer, practicar y cultivar su nuevo hábito a diario durante el resto de su vida. «Estoy prometido», pensó asombrado, maravillándose, con el corazón alegre. Sus hermanos no iban a creerlo. Completar con éxito la primera fase de su aventura le había infundido nueva confianza en sus capacidades. Casarse con ella era la decisión correcta y honrada, y estaba encantado de que aquella dama testaruda hubiera accedido por fin a ello, pero había algo más. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que podía tener una relación seria con una mujer. Por primera vez en su vida estaba listo para comprometerse, aunque se decía a sí mismo que era mejor no pensar en ello demasiado para no perder el valor. Todavía iba a necesitar un poco de tiempo para hacerse a la idea. Sin embargo, nada podía perturbar su estado de dicha total. Más que caminar, flotaba en dirección al vestíbulo, como un hombre plenamente satisfecho. El ama de llaves se encontraba al pie de la escalera y señaló el salón de la primera planta con cara de inquietud. Edward asintió con la cabeza y subió la escalera. Mientras se dirigía tranquilamente a la puerta, le sorprendió que sus ruidosos amigos estuvieran callados. Cuando entró en el salón, se paró en seco al ver la visita que lo estaba esperando.

‐ ¡Querido! ‐ Lady Campion interrumpió su distraído examen de las acuarelas enmarcadas en la pared y lo saludó con una sonrisa estudiada. Levantó sus manos enguantadas con timidez afectada y exclamó: ‐¡Sorpresa!-

Edward sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas y que perdía el color que había teñido sus mejillas al hacer el amor. Por un segundo, se quedó desorientado. Entonces, una peligrosa y turbulenta oleada de emoción sombría surgió en su interior. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí?

‐ Vaya ¿no te alegras de verme? ‐ preguntó ella en un divertido tono de indignación, llevándose una mano a su esbelta cadera.

Él se quedó sin habla. Si en el pasado un encuentro con la baronesa en un acto social le habría provocado un ligero embarazo y una molesta sensación de desagrado, su visión en aquel momento, dadas las circunstancias, lo llenó de temor. Si aquella mujer se enteraba de la existencia de Bella… o, peor aún, si Bella se enteraba de la existencia de aquella mujer… Edward tragó saliva y, como un hombre acorralado por una tigresa hambrienta, comprendió que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos o acabaría despedazado miembro a miembro. Su afecto hacia Bella, la necesidad que sentía de ella, había engendrado aquel terrible talón de Aquiles. Debía proteger su punto débil, sacar a esa mujer de allí. Recordó que la forma más rápida de librarse de ella era apaciguarla. Ocurriera lo que ocurriese, no debía levantar sospechas. Victoria Campion se había vuelto extrañamente obsesiva con Edward desde el primer día que había obtenido cierto control sobre él a través del dinero. A pesar de la cantidad de veces y de formas distintas en que él le había dicho que todo había acabado entre ambos, ella siempre acababa volviendo al cabo de unos meses. Edward sabía que, de entre todas las cosas, la que menos gracia le haría sería descubrir que su semental de alquiler favorito estaba prometido con una chica mucho más joven y hermosa que ella. Si Victoria se enteraba de lo de Bella, toda la alta sociedad lo sabría al cabo de una hora, incluido James. Y por lo que respectaba a su futura novia, Edward no quería ni pensar en qué diría si descubría la verdad. Sobre todo en un momento como aquel. Probablemente se negaría a aceptar su proposición. La perdería.

Tragó grueso, incapaz de hacer algo con Victoria allí delante, mirándolo con expectación, salvo rezar para que Bella obedeciera sus órdenes como una buena esposa y no se dejara ver. Maldita sea, debería habérselo contado cuando había tenido ocasión. Su conciencia lo había estado atormentando, incitándolo a confesar su pasado trato con la baronesa ‐ en realidad, sabía que con el tiempo tendría que hacerlo ‐ pero en aquel preciso momento estaba hasta arriba de complicaciones. Y no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a ello. Sin embargo, su principal reacción al mirar a Victoria, que se comportaba en el salón como si fuera la dueña de la casa ‐como si fuera la dueña de él‐ fue de una ira glacial_. «Sácala de aquí antes de que lo eche todo a perder» _Le indignaba que aquella víbora se hubiera atrevido a invadir el pequeño edén privado que tenían Bella y él. Su terreno sagrado. Lady Campion era venenosa. Edward lo sabía mejor que nadie.

‐ ¿A qué debo este honor, milady? ‐preguntó en un tono cansino y receloso.

‐ ¡Vaya! ¿Qué forma es esa de recibir a una vieja amiga? ‐Ella se acercó despacio y le ofreció su huesuda mejilla maquillada con colorete para que la besara. Edward se apartó con muestras de hostilidad ‐ Oh, qué cruel eres, querido ‐le reprendió ella, luciendo una sonrisa cómplice y un brillo duro en sus ojos negros como el carbón. Le dio un golpecito con su abanico plegado ‐ Sabes de sobra que me has echado de menos. ¿Por qué no estás en Black Lion Street con los idiotas de tus amigos?- Él le lanzó una mirada de advertencia por debajo de las pestañas ‐ Vaya, estás de mal humor otra vez, ¿verdad? Debería haberlo imaginado. Estás tan adorable cuando te pones gruñón… ‐ Le dio un pellizco en actitud juguetona.

‐ ¿Qué quieres?-

‐ Lo de siempre, querido. ¡A ti! ‐dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante y cantarina ‐ Vas a ir al baile de los Lieven, ¿verdad? Necesito acompañante. Puedes venir a recogerme a las nueve-

Él apretó la mandíbula y puso los brazos en jarras, contemplando los dibujos de la alfombra y haciendo un esfuerzo para no echarla a patadas.

‐ Creía que tenías un nuevo… amigo-

‐ Ah, ¿te refieres al joven Embry? ‐Agitó ligeramente su abanico con aire mundano y suspiró ‐ No. El solo era un… aperitivo. Sin embargo, tú, mi querido lord Edward… ‐ Se dejó caer de golpe en el sofá mullido, cruzó los pies y los apoyó en la otomana ‐ Tú eres un banquete para sibaritas-

La mujer arqueó la espalda con un movimiento sinuoso y se estiró como un gato caro y consentido, y a continuación le sonrió y dio un golpecito en el cojín del sofá situado a su lado. Edward negó con la cabeza en respuesta a su invitación y se cruzó de brazos lentamente. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

‐ Ven aquí. Me lo debes-

El alzó la barbilla ‐ Ya saldé esa deuda, como bien recordarás-

‐ Se saldará cuando yo lo diga, querido. Vamos, ¿no me has echado de menos ni siquiera un poco?-

¿Por qué le hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño o su perrito faldero? ¿Cómo había podido aguantar él aquellas semanas siendo prácticamente su esclavo sexual? Pero entonces Edward pensó en que un hombre podía soportar muchas cosas cuando unos matones contratados por un prestamista de los bajos fondos del East End lo amenazaban con cortarle las pelotas.

‐ He oído que estás ganando otra vez ‐comentó ella, con un brillo especial en sus ojos oscuros.

Él la observó, en guardia, tratando de oír qué sonidos llegaban del extremo de la casa, donde rezaba a Dios para que Bella se hallara absorta en la preparación del pudín.

‐ Un poco-

‐ Ah - Victoria hizo un mohín con su cara excesivamente maquillada ‐Supongo que eso significa que ya no me necesitas-

Él le dedicó una fría sonrisa ‐ Supongo que no-

Ella se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia él sin prisa, cruzándose de brazos ‐ ¿Sabes? Tengo la extraña sensación de que estás tramando algo-

Él arqueó una ceja.

‐ Solo se te ve en las casas de juego. Dicen que ahora tu juego es muy conservador. Eso no es propio de ti. Dicen que siempre te retiras sin dar a los demás jugadores la oportunidad de recuperar lo que han perdido-

‐ Así que has estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre mí. Sabes que no lo soporto, Victoria-

‐ Solo lo he hecho porque me preocupas-

Él entornó los ojos en señal de advertencia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que se preocupaba por él después de cómo lo había utilizado? Ahora que sabía qué era preocuparse de verdad, aquella burda imitación le repugnaba. Apartó la vista. Se situó de cara a la chimenea vacía, sin prestar atención a las insulsas figuritas de porcelana que decoraban la repisa blanca; en lugar de ello, su mirada se posó en la llamativa copa de Poseidón, una enorme vasija de porcelana con innumerables conchas diminutas incrustadas. Estaba expuesta debajo de una campana de cristal para protegerla del polvo y las manos torpes, ya que era muy delicada. Podía romperse muy fácilmente, con todas aquellas pequeñas conchas rosadas sujetas solo con cola. Había que guardarla bajo el cristal porque los objetos tan frágiles no soportaban la crueldad del mundo… Cerró los ojos al tiempo que un estremecimiento recorría todo su ser. _«Dios mío»,_ ¿cómo se tomaría Bella la noticia cuando se enterara de que había sido el gigoló más famoso de la alta sociedad y de que todo el mundo lo sabía menos ella? Se sentiría traicionada, se sentiría como una estúpida. Lo despreciaría. Ella, que se había entregado a él siendo virgen.

‐ He oído un rumor de lo más terrible. Dicen que te has convertido en un monje‐ declaró Victoria, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos ‐ ¡Sé que parece imposible, pero es lo que dicen! ‐ afirmó al ver la mirada ceñuda de Edward ‐ Hace semanas que ninguna de mis amigas ha disfrutado de tu compañía, y sé que casi nunca recurres a las fulanas. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?-

Él echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared con frialdad ‐ Vaya, tengo que ver al regente dentro de diez minutos. Siento interrumpir su visita, milady, pero debo marcharme-

‐ No hasta que me cuentes qué está pasando. Puede que consigas engañar al resto de la gente con tus dotes de actor, pero yo te conozco demasiado bien-

‐ Tú no me conoces en absoluto, Victoria ‐ replicó él con serenidad ‐ Nunca me has conocido-

Ella ladeó la cabeza ‐ ¿Tienes una querida?-

A Edward se le empezaba a agotar la paciencia. ‐ En cualquier caso, no creo que sea asunto tuyo-

‐ ¿Asunto mío? ¡Querido, estar al tanto de quién se acuesta con quién es un deporte nacional! Y si el sexo es nuestro deporte, tú eres el campeón actual…-

‐ ¡Cállate!-

‐ Ah, ahí está esa chispa ‐ susurró ella, acercándose a Edward furtivamente ‐ Estabas tan frío que temía que se hubiera apagado… tal vez de usarla demasiado ‐ A ella siempre le había gustado atormentarlo. Sobre todo cuando él estaba ocupado. Era un juego conocido. Cuanto más se enfadaba él, más se excitaba ella ‐ ¿Qué es ese olor?‐ susurró ella, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Edward y lo olfateaba ‐ Huele a sexo, pillín. ¿A quién te has estado tirando?-

La tolerancia de Edward llegó al límite. Retrocedió para evitar que le tocara.

‐ ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti, Victoria! ¿No lo entiendes?-

‐ Pero ¿qué mosca te ha picado? ‐preguntó ella, posando su mano enguantada en la cadera.

‐ He sido yo ‐contestó una voz desde la puerta, detrás de él. La voz de Bella, serena e imperturbable. Edward se estremeció y cerró los ojos con cara de dolor. _«Dios, no. ¿Porqué?»_

Demasiado tarde. Agachó la cabeza lentamente y sintió que se le hacía añicos el corazón…

**Hola chicas acá esta el nuevo cap sé que he estado perdida por más de un mes pero créanme ha sido por razones que escaparon mucho mas allá de mis manos, a duras penas pude terminar este cap. Gracias a Twiniss por de alguna manera estar pendiente y por tus palabras de apoyo, este capítulo está en parte dedicado a ti, pero en mayor parte a un angelito que ya está en el cielo al que amo y siempre amare con toda mi alma, que Dios te cuide y te proteja siempre… :´(**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**__** los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

**Capitulo 12.**

Bella estaba apoyada en la puerta; sonrosada tras haber hecho el amor con Edward y descalza, balanceaba sus sandalias en una mano. Había dejado el pudín enfriándose y se había dirigido al dormitorio para arreglarse un poco después de su fogosa y culinaria sesión de sexo. Al acercarse de puntillas a la escalera situada junto al salón, teniendo presente la advertencia de Edward de no dejarse ver, había oído una risa cantarina de mujer y se había parado en seco, mirando ceñuda por encima del hombro en la dirección de la que procedía. Después de todo, una chica que tenía intención de casarse con el ex capitán de los libertinos de Londres debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa. _«No parecen sus amigos»,_ pensó. Entonces, ¿quién era? Asombrada por el feroz instinto territorial que se había apoderado de ella, fue a investigar. No entendía gran cosa del breve fragmento de conversación que había oído y no se atrevía a intentarlo, por miedo a hacer suposiciones graves y equivocadas sobre el que era su prometido desde hacía menos de una hora. Aquella no era forma de empezar su vida juntos. Era mejor dejar que Edward se lo contara personalmente. Pero lo que vio le gustó todavía menos.

La visita de Edward era una morena esbelta vestida de amarillo. Bella había llegado a tiempo para ver cómo la mujer se le echaba encima, aunque él se mantenía apartado de ella tanto como podía. Se trataba de una criatura de aspecto elegante algunos años mayor que él, y las pulseras de diamantes que lucía por encima de sus altos guantes amarillos proclamaban a gritos su obscena riqueza. Llevaba el pelo corto y peinado con estilo, y sus facciones eran patricias, pero el maquillaje no lograba disimular un cutis ajado por la disipación. La cabeza tocada con la cofia de la dama se volvió de repente en dirección a la puerta cuando Bella habló; sus ojos castaños y vacuos se entornaron. En cuanto sus miradas coincidieron, Bella notó que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca, debido a una inmediata y abrumadora hostilidad.

‐ ¿No va a presentarme a nuestra invitada, milord? ‐ logró preguntar en un tono que pretendía ser cortés, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Mantuvo la barbilla en alto.

La mujer recuperó su sonrisa artificial al tiempo que Edward se volvía lentamente.

‐ Oh, qué chico tan travieso ‐ lo regañó la mujer en tono despreocupado - Así que esto es lo que has estado escondiendo. Ahora entiendo por qué has estado intentando librarte de mí desde que he entrado por la puerta - lanzó a Bella una mirada de superioridad y le hizo señas para que entrara ‐ Ven aquí, muchacha. Vamos a echarte un vistazo-

‐ Déjala en paz, Victoria ‐ gruñó Edward con una voz grave y llena de culpabilidad.

Lejos de dejarse intimidar por aquella tal Victoria, Bella adoptó una sonrisa igual de falsa y empalagosa y, aceptando la invitación, entró orgullosa en el salón. El corazón le latía con fuerza y no sabía de dónde había sacado aquel descaro, pero notaba la furia de Edward y estaba más que dispuesta a interceder por él. Después de todo, como buen caballero, no podía hacer gran cosa en contra de una mujer.

‐ Vaya, es preciosa ‐ le dijo Victoria a Edward con una sonrisa complaciente, echando chispas de odio por los ojos ‐ Claro que siempre has tenido buen ojo para la belleza. ¿Dónde la has encontrado, querido? ¿En el arroyo? –

‐ En realidad fue en la puerta de Lord Whitlock ‐ dijo Bella con dulzura, y se fijó en que Edward tenía los puños apretados.

‐ Ah, ¿sí? ‐ Victoria miró a Edward ‐ Y también tiene valor. Lo bastante para tratar con descaro a sus superiores. Estoy impresionada –

‐ Déjanos… Marie ‐ logró decir Edward, con el rostro pálido y la boca tensa.

Dirigió a Victoria una mirada asesina; el uso de su seudónimo advirtió a Bella de que aquella mujer podía ser peligrosa. Pero si Edward creía que iba a dejarlo solo con aquella arpía es que no sabía la pasta de la que estaba hecha. Ella era extremadamente leal.

‐ Marie, ¿verdad? Claro. Qué nombre tan común ‐ Victoria soltó otra carcajada aguda, de un sonido tan estridente como el de un cristal roto ‐ Así que te has echado una querida. Justo lo que sospechaba. ¿Lo ves? No puedes mentirme, querido. Te conozco demasiado bien-

‐ Oh, no soy su querida, señora ‐ informó Bella a la mujer con una sonrisa angelical ‐ Soy su prometida-

‐ Maldita sea, Bella ‐murmuró él al oír su atrevida revelación, y el horror que le provocó su propia metedura de pata se reflejó entonces en su rostro.

‐ ¿Bella? ‐repitió Victoria ‐ Creía que se llamaba Marie-

Bella miró a Edward con inquietud, consciente de que aquella mujer debía de haber puesto muy nervioso a Edward para hacerle cometer aquella equivocación.

‐ Su nombre no es asunto tuyo ‐ le informó él, al tiempo que daba un paso amenazante en dirección a la dama ‐ Vete, Victoria. Estás pisando un terreno resbaladizo-

‐ ¿No te está esperando el regente? ¿Por qué no te vas y dejas que esta preciosidad y yo tengamos una larga conversación sobre tus excitantes dotes? ‐ Se volvió hacia Bella con un desdén lleno de falsa compasión ‐ Pobrecilla. ¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho? ¿Que va a casarse contigo? ¡Qué vergüenza, Edward, eres un canalla insensible! Es una vileza de la peor calaña incluso para alguien como tú-

‐ Dice la verdad, Victoria‐ contestó él en tono sombrío ‐ ¿Quieres una invitación para la boda?-

Victoria lo miró fijamente largo rato. Pese a lo engreída que era, parecía afectada por su anuncio ‐ ¡Vaya! ‐dijo finalmente, atragantándose un poco con las palabras ‐Espero que sepa dónde se mete. Espero que sepa la clase de chulo que estás hecho-

Al oír aquello, Bella alargó la mano para coger la larga vara de madera que se usaba para abrir y cerrar las persianas de las ventanas, mientras en su cabeza danzaban imágenes de apagavelas, pero Edward vio que rozaba con los dedos el palo y negó con la cabeza seriamente. Ella bajó la mano de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

‐ Espero que al menos le hayas contado lo nuestro ‐ le recriminó Victoria ‐ ¿O prefieres que se entere por los rumores?-

Bella lanzó una mirada a Edward en actitud interrogativa, aunque no estaba dispuesta a creer ni una palabra que saliera de la boca pintarrajeada de aquella arpía. Al final, las miradas de ambos coincidieron. La expresión de Edward era distante; sus ojos tenían la oscuridad del mar azotado por la tormenta.

‐ Discúlpanos, por favor. Espérame arriba-

Ella se quedó sorprendida por su petición ‐ ¿Quieres que me marche?-

Él asintió y a continuación sacudió la cabeza en dirección a la puerta ‐ Vete-

Ella se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con una confusión llena de vergüenza ‐ ¿Por qué tengo que irme yo? Dile a ella que se marche…-

‐ ¡Maldita sea, haz lo que te digo por una vez! ‐le gritó él, y lo hizo tan alto que ella dio un brinco y abrió los ojos perpleja.

‐ ¿Hay problemas en el paraíso, queridos?-

Al ver que Bella no se marchaba, furiosa y avergonzada por el arrebato de Edward contra ella, y reacia a ceder el terreno a una mujer que era una enemiga o una rival muy temible, o ambas cosas, Victoria aprovechó la oportunidad para clavar otra puñalada verbal a Edward.

‐ Pregúntale cómo devolvió el dinero que debía al señor Dunmire, preciosa. Entonces entenderás por qué lo llamo «chulo». Porque lo es… y además muy bueno-

‐ Zorra ‐escupió él.

‐ ¿Edward? ‐susurró Bella.

Él se volvió hacia ella ‐ ¿Qué haces ahí todavía?-

La combinación de la mirada fulminante de Edward y las abiertas carcajadas de Victoria la desconcertaron. Miró a uno y a otro, sintiéndose de repente insegura e inferior en número. Los dos podrían ser unos enemigos muy igualados _‐u otra cosa en la que no quería pensar‐_ pero era evidente que se encontraba en un aprieto. Sorprendida todavía por el tono áspero que había empleado Edward, lo miró fijamente por un instante en actitud de reproche y ofensa, y a continuación se volvió y salió de la habitación con las piernas temblorosas.

Angustiado por las dudas respecto a lo que habría oído Bella, Edward no podía creer que se le hubiera escapado su nombre real delante de Victoria. Estaba disgustado por su equivocación, con la que había dado pie a que Victoria lo incordiara. Aquel no era momento para cometer errores por descuido. La amenaza que entrañaba su traspié lo obligaba a tomar medidas drásticas, desesperadas y posiblemente muy desagradables para reparar el daño y garantizar la seguridad de Bella. Victoria observó cómo ella salía de la habitación corriendo y se volvió hacia él con una expresión condescendiente de aburrimiento.

‐ No lo dirás en serio-

Él se limitó a mirarla, decidiendo todavía hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar para proteger a su futura mujer.

‐ ¿Vas a casarte con ella de verdad?-

Sin duda, estaba dispuesto a mentir ‐ Es inevitable ‐dijo.

Como era un caballero y ella le había salvado el pellejo una vez, le dio a la baronesa la última oportunidad de retroceder ante el peligro sin salir malparada. Hizo un último esfuerzo por ser diplomático, aunque en su fuero interno sabía por experiencia que lo único que ella entendía era la fuerza bruta.

‐ ¿Está embarazada? ‐murmuró ella de repente ‐ Ah, así que ese es el motivo por el que te has vuelto tan diligente en el juego ‐ Se dio un golpecito en la barbilla con su abanico plegado en actitud pensativa ‐ Querías jugar, y ahora tienes que pagar. ¿Es eso?-

‐ Me temo que sí-

‐ Oh, mira por dónde. ¡El capitán de los libertinos de Londres va a ser padre! Y ahora necesitas dinero, ¿verdad, querido? ‐ Ella se acercó más y le toqueteó la solapa de la chaqueta ‐ ¿Cuánto? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte-

‐ No quiero tu ayuda, Victoria ‐La agarró de la muñeca y le apartó la mano de un tirón ‐Lo único que quiero es tu silencio con respecto a este asunto-

‐ ¿Por qué?-

‐ Pues… porque la señorita tiene algunos familiares que vendrán a por mí si se enteran de que me acosté con ella antes de que tuviera el anillo en el dedo. Resultaría de lo más inconveniente tener que matarlos-

En los labios pintados de la mujer se dibujó una sonrisa ‐ Sí, no hay que matar a los parientes políticos, por muchas ganas que uno tenga-

‐ Exacto ‐ El dejó a un lado su repulsión y se llevó la mano enguantada de ella a los labios para besarla ‐ Sabía que lo entenderías-

Ella se calmó ligeramente, aunque nunca había sido una persona que dejara pasar una oportunidad.

‐ No tan deprisa, mi semental ‐ Le puso la mano entre las piernas con atrevimiento y lo acarició a través de la ropa ‐ Si quieres mi silencio, te va a costar algo ‐ Le acarició el miembro ‐ Dios, te he echado tanto de menos en la cama…-

Mientras la miraba con una ira llena de tensión, Edward trató de resistir, pero fue incapaz, después de lo ocurrido aquel día y del sexo sublime que había compartido con Bella. Su máscara de manipulación se cayó al separarse de Victoria.

‐ Me das asco ‐ dijo en tono monótono, y le dio la espalda con el corazón palpitante. No creía que pudiera excitarse con aquella mujer aunque lo deseara ‐ Lo único que siento por ti es repugnancia-

Notó que Eva se encendía y percibió ira en su voz ‐ Qué extraño. Cuando necesitabas que alguien pagara tus deudas, me encontrabas muy atractiva. Sin embargo, yo sabía que solo me estabas utilizando, puto. A propósito, ¿cómo se llama, Bella o Marie?-

Edward se volvió hacia ella, la agarró del cuello por toda respuesta y la empujó con fuerza contra la pared.

‐ Su nombre no es asunto tuyo ‐susurró amenazador, manteniéndola inmovilizada.

Un miedo auténtico asomó a los ojos de Victoria al quedar colgando con los pies de puntillas. Agarró la mano de Edward mientras él apretaba lo justo para demostrarle lo fácilmente que podía dejarla sin aire.

‐ ¡Estás… loco! ‐dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

‐ No. Al contrario. El juego ha cambiado, Victoria ‐dijo él‐ y esta vez soy yo quien dicta las normas. ¿Lo entiendes?-

Ella empezó a ahogarse, y su cara adoptó un delicado tono carmesí amoratado

‐ He intentado razonar contigo, pero siempre tienes que usar tus jueguecitos ‐ dijo él -Puede que no valores su vida o la mía, pero ¿qué hay de la tuya?-

‐ ¡Suéltame!-

‐ Escucha con atención. Nunca la has visto. Se te da bien guardar secretos. Tú tienes muchos. Si le dices a alguien que la has visto aquí… si dices una palabra sobre ella o sobre nosotros a cualquier persona… te juro que te buscaré y te mataré ‐dijo Edward lentamente ‐ Hablo en serio. Sé los lugares que frecuentas. Sé dónde vives. Todavía tengo la llave de tu casa, como bien recuerdas. Si le comentas a alguien su presencia en esta casa, iré a por ti y te cortaré el cuello. No lo pensaré dos veces-

Ella forcejeó con él e intentó darle una patada. Él se mantuvo impasible.

‐ ¡Suéltame! Es… mentira lo que dices. ¿Y tu honor?-

‐ Ella es más importante para mí que el honor-

‐ ¡Te colgarían… por asesinato!-

‐ Si a ella le pasara algo, iría a la horca encantado. No me pongáis a prueba Victoria, a menos que quieras morir-

Resultaba difícil ver lo que había debajo del abundante polvo de arroz blanco que cubría la piel de la baronesa, pero el rojo de su cara estaba dando paso a un color amoratado. La mujer le daba zarpazos en la muñeca como un gato salvaje. Edward aumentó la presión que hasta entonces ejercía muy ligeramente.

‐ Me parece que no estás captando el mensaje. ¿Quieres que apriete un poco más, te mate y eche tu cadáver al mar?-

‐ ¡No! ¡No! ‐dijo ella finalmente con voz entrecortada, haciendo un esfuerzo por mover la cabeza en señal negativa ‐ ¡No… se lo diré… a nadie!-

‐ Bien. ¿Lo ves? ‐Él la soltó. La mujer se desplomó contra la pared, protegiéndose el cuello enrojecido con las dos manos‐ No ha sido tan difícil-

Ella escudriñó la cara de Edward con la más genuina mirada de miedo que él hubiese visto jamás en aquellos ojos.

‐ Fuera de aquí ‐concluyó él en tono glacial.

Ella pasó corriendo a su lado y se dirigió hacia la puerta como una flecha. Y sin decir nada, desapareció. Edward hizo crujir sus nudillos. Había sido desagradable, pero confiaba en haberla convencido. Se pasó las manos lentamente por el pelo, un tanto asombrado de lo que había hecho, pero no quiso preguntarse si amenazar de muerte a una mujer era compatible con la caballerosidad. Le traían sin cuidado aquellas sutilezas sentimentales. Habría hecho un pacto con el mismísimo diablo para mantener a Bella a salvo. Respiró hondo, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmar la furia que anidaba en su pecho, y salió con paso airado de la habitación, donde todavía persistía el odioso perfume de Victoria.

Bella había oído toda la conversación escondida entre las sombras con la espalda apoyada contra la pared del pasillo y los brazos cruzados. Había visto a Victoria salir corriendo muy agitada y a Edward marcharse sigilosamente; también él había pasado por delante de ella sin reparar en su presencia. Se asombró al ver que él se dirigía a la puerta principal. Parecía que no tuviera intención de ir a buscarla para explicarle qué demonios acababa de ocurrir.

‐ ¿Inevitable? ‐soltó cuando él llegó a lo alto de la escalera‐ ¿Nuestro matrimonio es inevitable? Eso es lo que has dicho-

Él se detuvo al tiempo que se ponía rígido. Se dio la vuelta lentamente con una mirada de dolorosa cautela, poniendo de nuevo en su sitio sus firmes defensas.

‐ Sabes que tenía que decirlo-

Bella se separó de la pared y se acercó a él con cuidado ‐ ¿Serías capaz de matarla a sangre fría?-

Él meditó la pregunta un momento antes de responder: ‐ No lo sé. Es posible. Lo importante es que ella cree que sería capaz. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme. El regente me está esperando-

Bella lo siguió tenazmente, aunque mantuvo una distancia prudencial.

‐ ¿Estás bien, Edward?-

‐ Sí. ¿Y tú? ‐contestó él como un autómata.

‐ Yo no estoy bien ‐le comunicó ella‐ Todavía estoy intentando averiguar si querías que me marchara solo para protegerme o para evitar que me enterara de lo que has estado ocultándome-

Cuando él llegó al vestíbulo, cogió su sombrero de copa negro de la percha de la pared y sacó su bastón de la bastonera del rincón, evitando escrupulosamente la mirada de ella. Bella estaba tan solo unos pasos por detrás de él.

‐ No puedes hacer como si no existiera, Edward. Tenemos que hablar de esto. ¿Quién es ella, y quién es el hombre que ha mencionado, ese señor Dunmire?-

Él se puso el sombrero y pasó junto a ella en dirección a la puerta ‐ Tengo que irme‐ Su voz estaba desprovista de emoción.

‐ Tonterías, esto es más importante ‐ Ella alargó la mano para cogerle el brazo, pero él se la apartó bruscamente.

‐ No me toques. Déjame… que me vaya-

‐ Edward ‐rogó ella, aunque lo soltó obedientemente‐ ¿Ni siquiera puedes mirarme?

Cuando él se volvió y la miró por un instante, Bella se asombró de la atormentada mirada de sus ojos.

‐ Edward ‐murmuró, escudriñando su rostro. Le tocó el brazo; él le apartó la mano.

‐ Sería una locura hacer esperar al regente ‐ Edward le dedicó una rígida reverencia con aire vacilante y se retiró.

‐ ¿Edward? ‐Ella lo siguió de nuevo ‐ Edward, no se te ocurra marcharte-

Bella se quedó boquiabierta al oír el portazo; se había marchado. Edward tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero se esforzó por dejar de lado el incidente momentáneamente e intentó concentrarse en las personas que lo acompañaban. Jasper ya le había preguntado qué le pasaba, y Emmett lo estaba observando con preocupación. Edward no había soltado prenda. Su corazón y sus esperanzas estaban destrozados. Si Bella todavía no lo había descubierto todo, pese a lo inocente que era, no tardaría en hacerlo. Aquella chica no era tonta. Tal vez habría sido mejor haberse dejado liquidar por los matones de Dunmire un año atrás, cuando no podía pagar el préstamo. En cambio, había demostrado ser un digno hijo de la Zorra Hawkscliffe y se había vendido a cambio de dinero a una mujer a la que había llegado a despreciar. Una sensación de desastre se había apoderado de él. Su acuerdo con la baronesa le había costado el amor de Tanya, y en aquel momento sabía que también iba a costarle el de Bella. Sin embargo, aquella herida reciente era en cierto sentido peor que todas las que había sufrido hasta entonces. Incluso peor que la vieja herida de haber perdido a su madre. Peor que haber perdido la ciega devoción de Tanya. Nunca había conocido el amor, pero con Bella se había aproximado mucho a él. El amor no servía para nada. Bueno, pensó, riéndose de sí mismo con su humor negro, sin duda había sido el compromiso más breve de la historia. Fue bonito mientras duró. Tenía miedo de volver a casa. Una vez más, se esforzó por apartar todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. En medio del ruido de los martillos y el movimiento brusco de los serruchos, los caballeros contemplaban asombrados la metamorfosis que el ejército de carpinteros y artesanos estaba llevando a cabo a un ritmo desenfrenado en el pabellón marítimo del regente. Habían presentado sus respetos a su alteza real, que los había recibido calurosamente; el obeso regente, que tan apuesto había sido en sus días mozos, todavía sentía debilidad por los jóvenes y atractivos granujas que seguían viviendo la fantasía donjuanesca a la que él había renunciado con el paso de los años. No obstante, su audiencia con el futuro rey había sido breve.

Al pobre Jorge lo agobiaban los inevitables asuntos de Estado cotidianos; en cualquier caso, los pocos asuntos que sus ministros le confiaban. Propuso a los jóvenes que echaran un vistazo al pabellón para que contemplaran la magia de su famoso arquitecto, y ellos aceptaron su invitación.

Protegiéndose los ojos de la intensa luz del sol con el ala de su sombrero de copa, Edward paseó por los jardines en compañía de sus amigos y otros parásitos. Se mantuvo detrás del grupo, distraído, sin apenas abrir la boca en respuesta a las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus amigos ante la fantástica construcción. El edificio era asombroso. La mansión neoclásica estaba siendo transformada a buen ritmo en un exótico palacio oriental. El pórtico abovedado de estilo romano se mantenía en pie en el centro de la fachada, solemne cual tácito, aunque ahora se hallaba flanqueado por llamativos minaretes. Incluso Edward, a pesar de su imaginación, era incapaz de determinar si lo que el regente estaba construyendo acabaría siendo una maravilla o una monstruosidad. En aquel momento, sinceramente, no le importaba en absoluto. Si había algo que lo animaba en medio de su abatimiento era que había logrado descubrir la suerte que había corrido la auténtica Estrella de Indra. Aquel había sido el verdadero motivo por el que bahía acudido allí. Antes de que se produjera el desastre, había pensado que sería un magnífico regalo de boda para su novia.

En privado, Edward le había preguntado al regente si alguna vez había oído hablar de la joya de la familia Talbot. Para su asombro, su alteza real le reveló con un brillo juvenil en los ojos que no solo conocía el famoso diamante, sino que era suyo.

‐ Se lo compré hará unos treinta años al viejo lord Talbot, recientemente fallecido ‐le confesó el obeso, resollando del esfuerzo mientras paseaban por la llamativa galería de color rosa ‐ Iba a regalárselo a una… amiga, pero discutimos, así que me lo quedé para mi colección. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, querido muchacho?-

Edward se mostró evasivo, pero aquellos datos merecían ser tenidos en cuenta.

‐ Por cierto, he oído que está ganando de nuevo. ¿Participará en el torneo de whist anual? ‐añadió el regente lanzándole una mirada cómplice de reojo.

Edward reprimió una sonrisa picara mientras paseaba junto a él con las manos cogidas a la espalda.

‐ Me temo que no, señor. Es demasiado lujoso para mí. ¿Cuánto cuesta la inscripción este año, diez mil libras?-

‐ Su amigo Emmett me ha dicho que se ha apuntado-

‐ Eso es porque Lady Rosalie le pidió que jugara ‐murmuró Edward en tono confidencial ‐ Sin embargo, tenemos que fingir que lord Emmett no siente ningún afecto especial por esa dama.

‐ Ah, entiendo- el regente pareció alegrarse de que le hicieran partícipe de los cotilleos de la alta sociedad.

‐ ¿Piensa usted participar en el certamen, señor?-

‐ Sin duda. La lástima es que solo se juegue al whist. Es terriblemente aburrido. Prefiero el faraón y los juegos de azar-

Edward se rió educadamente de la mención que había hecho el regente a los juegos que habían sido su perdición. En aquel momento, su atención se centró en el capataz que estaba explicando los diversos proyectos a los obreros.

‐ Allí pueden observar las cocinas, que están acabadas. Aquí estamos construyendo la sala de banquetes, y al otro lado están trabajando en la sala de música ‐La voz del capataz se fue apagando cuando vio algo a lo lejos que le llamó la atención.

Edward frunció el ceño, se volvió y siguió la mirada del hombre. Inmediatamente entornó los ojos y notó un repentino escalofrío a pesar del calor vespertino. Un carruaje negro con adornos de plata avanzaba por el camino en forma de semicírculo que rodeaba el jardín delantero del pabellón. Tiraban de él seis caballos negros con penachos blancos en la cabeza y lo rodeaba una escolta de guardas cosacos montados con uniforme de gala. «James» De modo que el período de calma había terminado. Finalmente, su enemigo se había presentado; había llegado justo a la hora prevista para asistir al baile de los Lieven al día siguiente por la noche. Y además, había hecho una entrada ostentosa. A Edward le empezó a latir el corazón a toda velocidad. «Bella»

Tenía que volver con ella. Tenía que advertirle. Tenía que asegurarse de que permanecía escondida. No sabía cómo podría mirarla a los ojos, pero aquello era menos importante que su abrumadora necesidad de mantenerla a salvo.

Ni siquiera intentó dar explicaciones a sus amigos, sino que se despidió secamente y se disculpó con brusquedad, mientras atravesaba los jardines adornados con esculturas dando grandes zancadas.

‐ ¿Edward? ‐gritó Emmett.

‐ Cullen, ¿adónde vas? ‐preguntó Jacob.

Él no respondió; ni siquiera miró hacia atrás. Se subió de un salto a su faetón alquilado y azuzó a la pareja de caballos bayos para que se pusieran en movimiento; un momento más tarde, el ligero y rápido carruaje avanzaba calle abajo a toda velocidad, mientras los caballos trapaleaban con los cascos sobre los adoquines. Sabía que a sus compañeros les sorprendería mucho su apresurada partida, pero más adelante habría tiempo para las disculpas. Bastante desalentador era ya pensar en lo que Bella le diría cuando cruzara la puerta. Bella no tenía nada que decirle. No, por lo que a ella respectaba, Edward era quien tenía que empezar a hablar, y lo mínimo que esperaba oír era una disculpa por la forma tan cruel en que se había marchado.

Antes de que todo aquello ocurriera, ella había tenido la intención de proseguir el día como de costumbre ‐fregar los platos en la cocina, preparar la salsa para el pudín, trabajar un poco más en los patucos para el bebé‐ pero después de la discusión que había tenido lugar, no hizo ninguna de aquellas cosas. Momentos después de la marcha de Edward, había subido a su dormitorio, dolida y aturdida, y se había sentado en un sillón en estado de estupefacción. No podía creer que él se hubiera marchado en medio de la crisis que había tenido lugar entre ellos, más preocupado, al parecer, por mantener las apariencias delante del regente que por reparar la enorme grieta que se había abierto en su reciente compromiso. Ella sabía que la supuesta urgencia de su visita no era más que una excusa. La había excluido.

Bella apretó la mandíbula echando humo, mientras miraba colérica la cama de verano y daba vueltas airadamente al anillo de sello en su dedo, sintiendo la tentación de quitárselo, aunque aquello le parecía una muestra de rechazo demasiado severa y tajante. No quería poner fin al afecto que sentían el uno por el otro, pero si Edward no le decía cuál era su oscuro secreto, iba a tener que replantearse la idea de casarse con él. Fuera quien fuese el señor Dunmire, y fuera lo que fuese lo que había querido decir lady Victoria, al no contar con una explicación por parte de Edward, pensó en toda clase de funestas posibilidades que seguramente eran peores que la verdad. Después de todo, se trataba de Edward. Era una maravillosa persona y ella lo quería. ¿Sería en realidad tan grave? Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, el temor constante que se había apoderado de ella había sacudido los mismos cimientos de su fe ¿Acaso no le había contado ella toda su historia semanas atrás, cuando estaban en aquella pequeña iglesia? Ella se había arriesgado a confiar en él, de modo que ¿por qué no podía hacer él lo mismo? Le dolía pensar que él hubiera estado escondiéndole cosas deliberadamente durante todo aquel tiempo. A pesar de lo mucho que la había incitado Edward a que confiara en él, estaba empezando a preguntarse si tal vez no debería haberlo hecho. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas.

Mientras permanecía atenta por si le oía regresar, luchó para no dejarse dominar por sus temores y se obligó a esperar a que él se explicara. Por fin oyó que su carruaje se acercaba traqueteando por el sendero. Al cabo de unos minutos, Edward entró en la habitación. Ella lo miró serena por encima de sus dedos entrelazados, con los codos apoyados en los brazos del sillón y las piernas cruzadas. Le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear. Edward, con el rostro algo pálido, bajó la vista y entró en la habitación con prudencia al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta.

‐ He vuelto-

‐ Ya lo veo-

Él le lanzó una mirada con cautela al oír su tono sereno y dejó la chaqueta en la cama. Mantuvo una distancia prudencial y se apoyó en uno de los postes de la cama situado a varios metros de distancia. A continuación se cruzó de brazos. Mientras Edward observaba la alfombra, Bella casi podía ver cómo buscaba un tema de conversación neutral. Ella no dijo nada y, con considerable satisfacción, dejó que el canalla se sintiera incómodo. Bajo sus pestañas oscuras, la mirada de Edward era esperanzada, cautelosa y conciliatoria, pero el asomo de obstinación que endurecía los ángulos de su mandíbula hacía pensar que todavía no estaba preparado para dar explicaciones. «Eso está por verse» pensó Bella.

‐ James ha llegado a la ciudad ‐anunció, andando con pies de plomo‐ Vas a tener que volver a intentar que nadie te vea.

‐ Está bien-

Él se humedeció los labios y bajó la barbilla; el mechón de la frente le cayó sobre los ojos.

‐ ¿Cuánto has escuchado?-

‐ No lo bastante para sacar algo en claro-

El muy sinvergüenza tuvo el valor de mostrarse aliviado. Se aventuró a acercarse, se arrodilló ante Bella y posó una mano en el antebrazo de ella.

‐ No dejes que ella eche a perder lo que hay entre nosotros, Bella. Por favor. Ella no tiene ningún poder sobre mí. No tenía derecho a venir aquí. Tú lo eres todo para mí…-

‐ Esta vez tu encanto no va a servirte, Edward ‐Bella apartó la muñeca de la mano de él, que la tenía agarrada suavemente, y se cruzó de brazos ‐Quiero respuestas. Respuestas verdaderas-

Él se puso rígido, se levantó y se apartó en dirección a la ventana. Apoyó las manos en el alféizar y miró la calle adoquinada sin verla.

‐ Lo que pasó entre Victoria y yo es un capítulo cerrado de mi vida, Bella. Un capítulo sobre el que no deseo volver ni discutir-

Ella le lanzó una mirada imperiosa mientras reprimía su desaliento. A veces Edward era el guerrero más imponente que ella había visto jamás y el amante más maravilloso que podía imaginar; pero también había momentos, como aquel, en los que se encerraba en sí mismo por completo.

‐ Edward, ¿por qué no me dices de qué se trata y acabamos de una vez?-

El se volvió desde la ventana y entornó los ojos con inquietud ‐ Si me hubieras hecho caso y no te hubieras acercado como te dije, todo esto podría haberse evitado-

‐ ¿Así que la culpa es mía? ‐exclamó ella, levantándose rápidamente ‐¡Dijiste que eran tus amigos los que habían venido, pero cuando pasé por delante te oí hablando con una mujer! ¿Que querías que pensara?-

‐ Ah, ¿así que ese es el motivo por el que lo pusiste todo en peligro? ‐ Él apoyó las caderas en el alféizar de la ventana, sin descruzar los brazos ‐¿Por un ataque de celos?-

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

‐ ¡Eres increíble! ‐Dio un paso en dirección a él ‐ No vas a manipularme, Edward. ¡Deja de intentar tergiversar las cosas como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo para no tener que decirme qué está pasando realmente!-

Él se quedó callado. Bajó la vista, pero su exasperante ceño fruncido hizo que Bella se preguntara si se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. Un instante después, Edward se volvió nuevamente hacia la ventana y miró hacia fuera, mostrándose obstinado.

‐ Victoria es una persona cruel, y a veces yo también he sido cruel. Pero he dejado todo eso atrás, no voy a arrastrarme, y vas a tener que aceptar mis disculpas si quieres que sigamos juntos-

Bella se quedó mirándolo llena de asombro, movió la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad y salió de la habitación con paso airado antes de dar un portazo tras de sí. ¡Menuda situación tan lamentable! Edward se había salvado de milagro. Bella no había oído suficientes detalles para reconstruir la sórdida historia, lo que lo dejaba en la situación insostenible de tener que contarle él mismo todo lo ocurrido. Era incapaz de hacerlo. Estaba demasiado avergonzado. Temía perderla si ella se enteraba. A pesar de ser un jugador nato, lo que había entre ellos era demasiado precioso para arriesgarlo. Por desgracia, durante el siguiente día y medio se dio cuenta de que corría el mismo riesgo de perderla si no hablaba claramente, si no acudía a ella, si no se lo contaba todo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si seguían comprometidos, y sinceramente temía preguntárselo. Cada hora que pasaba pensando en lo que debía hacer, manteniendo las distancias, albergando desalentadores pensamientos que se volvían sobre sí mismos ‐«_sí», «no», «díselo», «mantén la boca cerrada»‐_ notaba que la magia que había entre ellos se escurría entre los dedos. Era evidente que ella había optado por no pedirle más explicaciones. Ni tampoco pronunció más palabras de reproche; no le hacían falta. La forma en que lo miraba y lo trataba lo decía todo. Obviamente, no tenía intención de cambiar de postura, pese a la vaga esperanza que tenía Edward de que se diera cuenta de que era una cuestión demasiado desagradable y la dejara correr. La tenaz determinación de Bella de descubrir toda la verdad se palpaba en el ambiente. Inundaba la casa. Él podía percibirla a través de las paredes, la escalera y el techo, aguardando a que él acudiera a ella, abriera su corazón y dijera qué pensaba. Pero, Dios santo, ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Cómo iba a encontrar siquiera las palabras? Y en el caso de que milagrosamente ella estuviera dispuesta a perdonarlo, Edward no estaba seguro de que debiera hacerlo.

Cada hora que pasaba sin que él se confesara, ella se volvía más distante y retraída. Edward se desesperaba, y le disgustaba tanto la idea de confesarse como la de no hacerlo. Lo único que podía hacer era prepararse para la pérdida lo mejor posible, manteniéndose alejado de Bella. Durante las horas previas al baile de los Lieven, vivían como dos extraños bajo el mismo techo. Era horrible. En breve, si todo salía según lo planeado, él le entregaría la escritura de su querida casa, tal vez solo sería cuestión de días. ¿Y luego qué?, se preguntaba, cavilando mientras se vestía para el baile. Ella podría deshacerse fácilmente de él en cuanto hubiera cumplido su promesa de ayudarla. Por fin estarían… en paz. Podrían ir cada uno por su lado sin remordimientos. Aquella idea ensombrecía su humor todavía más. Poco después, Edward paseaba por el concurrido salón de baile acompañado de Emmett y Jasper. Los cuatro dandis eran tres aquella noche: Jacob se había echado atrás debido al dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba tras la borrachera de la noche anterior.

Cientos de velas parpadeantes brillaban en las majestuosas arañas de luces de los grandes y espaciosos salones de celebraciones donde la condesa Lieven, esposa del embajador ruso y destacada anfitriona de la alta sociedad, ofrecía uno de sus selectos bailes. Había grandes ventanas con forma de arco y una hilera de altas pilastras blancas contra las paredes verde claro. En la galería que daba al salón de baile, los músicos ofrecían una delicada serenata a la multitud. Las cabezas tocadas con plumas se meneaban al ritmo de la melodía; las joyas centelleaban en los cuellos, los lóbulos de las orejas y los dedos de la nobleza. Los bailarines realizaban las elegantes figuras de un baile regional; los vestidos de las mujeres formaban un jardín de flores giratorias de pálidos tonos rosados y blancos, y tenues amarillos, azules, verdes y violeta. Entre las parejas de baile destacaban unos pocos caballeros vestidos con elegantes uniformes militares, pero la mayoría iban vestidos como Edward, aunque tal vez no tan impecablemente. Después de todo, seguía siendo Lord Edward Cullen. Con las manos enfundadas en unos guantes blancos y cogidas elegantemente a la espalda, y vestido de etiqueta con un refinadísimo traje negro y un chaleco blanco de seda brocada, Edward paseaba con sus amigos por los salones, saludando con la cabeza aquí y allá a sus conocidos de la alta sociedad.

‐ Lady Lauren, está usted radiante ‐dijo a modo de cumplido a la patrocinadora de Almackʹs, dedicándole una reverencia.

Ella se ruborizó como una muchacha ante su piropo y tímidamente le dio un golpecito en el brazo con su abanico. Tal vez la necesitaría más adelante, pensó él, junto a otras anfitrionas influyentes, si conseguía conservar a su novia. Si ella seguía con él, utilizaría sus dotes para presentarla en sociedad como a una princesa. La convertiría en la sensación, aunque a una criatura resuelta como Bella no le importaban en absoluto aquellas cosas. Por el momento, permanecía atento por si veía a su presa.

‐ Sigo sin entender por qué te marchaste corriendo del pabellón de esa forma ‐estaba murmurando Jasper con indignación ‐ No estuvo nada bien dejarnos allí con cara de tontos preguntándonos adonde demonios ibas-

‐ Últimamente estás muy raro, Edward. ¿Seguro que todo va bien?-

‐ Todo va estupendamente, Emmett ‐murmuró él, que seguía pensando en el cuarteto de cosacos que había visto apostado en el interior, alrededor de la llamativa carroza de James.

‐ ¡Jasper… mira! ‐dijo Emmett con una sonrisa picara, señalando con la cabeza la mesa del refrigerio situada a lo lejos ‐ Allí está lady Irina-

El conde se paró en seco al ver su radiante figura, y de repente se acordó de hacerse el aburrido. Se llevó su monóculo al ojo despreocupadamente e inspeccionó a la hija de Westland desde una distancia prudencial.

‐ Dios, ¿habéis visto alguna vez una nariz tan grande?-

‐ Claro ‐murmuró Edward.

‐ A mi entender, el bueno de Jas protesta demasiado ‐dijo Emmett entre dientes, mientras él y Edward cruzaban una mirada irónica.

‐ Dejadme en paz ‐dijo Jasper resoplando.

Ellos se rieron entre dientes de su desconcierto y siguieron avanzando; a continuación presentaron sus respetos al anfitrión, el conde Lieven.

‐ ¡Ah, lord Edward! He oído que está ganando otra vez ‐murmuró el fornido ruso mientras se estrechaban la mano ‐ Por cierto, ¿se ha enterado ya? Acerté en mi predicción. James se ha afiliado al partido _whig_-

‐ ¡Bravo, señor! ‐exclamó él afablemente ‐ Me ha ganado veinte libras. Recuérdeme que lo invite a una copa cuando volvamos a Londres-

El hombre se echó a reír. «Hum», pensó Edward mientras seguían adelante, mezclándose con la sociedad. Si Lieven había acertado en la primera apuesta ‐partido _whig_ o _tory_‐ ¿qué pasaría si acertaba en la otra? Habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de que escogiera a una novia inglesa en vez de a una rusa. El conde Lieven opinaba que James elegiría a la primera en busca de una alianza con el partido _whig_. De repente, Edward miró a Irina Westland. Estaba detrás de él, agitando su abanico y hablando animadamente con otra chica, pero seguía con la mirada a alguien de la multitud. Edward frunció el entrecejo y buscó el blanco de la mirada de Irina… «James»… «Maldita sea» A Edward se le aceleró el pulso hasta adquirir el inquietante ritmo de un redoble de tambor cuando su mirada se posó en su enemigo. James llevaba un uniforme de gala, con faja dorada y charreteras. Edward frunció los labios, preguntándose si el famoso héroe de guerra ruso habría estado cortejando a la hija de Westland todo aquel tiempo. Lo creía capaz de ello. Solo esperaba que el carácter gélido de Irina se hubiera mantenido firme frente a tan formidable pretendiente. Ella era la clase de chica capaz de casarse para complacer a su padre, y sin duda a Westland le agradaba la idea de tener un yerno que se había criado con el zar y podía beneficiar al partido. Bueno, pensó, puede que el viejo Westland los considerara a él, y a sus amigos un hatajo de «mequetrefes maleducados», pero dudaba que el duque mirara con buenos ojos a James como un posible yerno si supiera que había asesinado a un hombre y había amenazado con violar a Bella; por no hablar del harén de concubinas que, según había alardeado, recibían su duro régimen de «adiestramiento.

Había que hacer algo. Edward llevó a Emmett aparte mientras Jasper se quedaba hablando con una dama, o mejor dicho, con el pecho de una dama cuyos generosos senos amenazaban con salir de su corpiño. Edward los miró asombrado y a continuación acercó la cabeza discretamente al oído de su amigo.

‐ Emmett, llévate a Jasper a hablar con Irina-

‐ ¿Por qué?-

‐ Llevan demasiado tiempo haciendo el tonto. Si él la pierde, no se lo perdonará nunca. Coquetea tú mismo con ella si ves que es la única manera de que Jasper deje su maldita afectación-

‐ Hazlo tú. Nadie se molesta cuando coqueteo con mujeres-

‐ Emmett, amigo mío ‐Edward se rió entre dientes y dio una palmada en el brazo a su leal compañero ‐Eres de un valor inestimable. Olvídate de eso, ahora vuelvo. Allí hay una dama con la que quiero hablar ‐dijo de forma significativa.

‐ Ah ‐contestó Emmett, asintiendo con la cabeza en actitud cómplice mientras recorría la multitud con la mirada tratando de ver a quién se refería.

Edward no soportaba mentir a sus amigos, pero si les contaba la verdad, ellos también se verían implicados, y no pensaba ponerlos en peligro enfrentándolos con los cosacos del príncipe. Con su hermano habría sido distinto. Ellos juntos podrían haber aniquilado a un regimiento de cosacos a tiempo para el almuerzo, pero sus amigos no eran guerreros, sino chicos de confianza y alegres vividores. Mientras Emmett se llevaba a Jasper a hablar con Irina, Edward confió en que su amigo se dejara por fin de juegos y se diera cuenta de que la oportunidad de conquistar a un gran partido podía estar desvaneciéndose rápidamente. Tanto si era una princesa glacial como si no, Irina no merecía sufrir por el inminente funesto destino de James. Después de todo, en cuanto Talbot Old Hall estuviera en sus manos, él y Bella se ocuparían de llevarlo a los tribunales.

Tras coger una copa fría de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por delante, Edward adoptó una media sonrisa serena y se acercó al príncipe James con aire desenvuelto. Afortunadamente, debía de haber causado buena impresión al príncipe el día que habían coincidido en el club, pues James lo reconoció al instante y lo saludó.

‐ Ah Lord Edward. Me alegro de volver a verlo-

‐ Lo mismo digo, alteza ‐ Edward entrechocó su copa cordialmente con la del príncipe ‐_Zdraʹzhs‐vu‐tyay_-

‐ _Spaʹsibo bolshoi_‐ dijo James con una risita gutural.

Edward ladeó la cabeza ‐ ¿Perdón?-

‐ Olvídese de _bolshoi_. Es de una formalidad demasiado pomposa ‐ explicó James ‐ Ya tiene una nueva frase-

‐ Aja ‐ Edward se rió aliviado.

Por un momento, había pensado que el hombre no se había dejado engañar con su falsa amistad, pero por suerte se había equivocado. Intentó cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, alteza, ¿qué le parece Brighton?-

‐ Muy agradable-

‐ ¿Ha visto el proyecto de construcción del regente? ‐preguntó Edward en tono confidencial, echando mano de todo su encanto.

James hizo una mueca, con aire severo y marcial, y a continuación negó con la cabeza en un gesto de desprecio ante los tejemanejes que tenían lugar en el pabellón. Edward se rió en voz baja.

‐ Hablando de propiedades, esto me recuerda una cosa. Me han dicho que le pregunte por un pabellón de caza de su propiedad, señor ‐ Juntó las manos distraídamente a la espalda ‐ Hace tiempo que mis amigos y yo hablamos de comprar un pabellón de caza, pero no hemos logrado encontrar algo lo bastante grande para nosotros. La otra noche estábamos hablando de ello mientras jugábamos y alguien comentó que usted podía tener una casa en venta… ¿en Yorkshire?-

‐ Ah, ¿sí? ‐ dijo él. Edward contuvo la respiración al ver que un atisbo de recelo asomaba muy ligeramente a los fríos ojos grises de James, pero a continuación pareció quitarle importancia ‐ Sí, un viejo pabellón de caza en Yorkshire. Pero no está en venta-

Edward respiró con la intención de convencer al príncipe para que cambiara de opinión, pero James continuó antes de que pudiera intentarlo.

‐ Es una lástima que no me haya enterado antes de su interés, lord Edward, porque habría dado instrucciones a mi abogado para que aceptara una oferta razonable. Yo no utilizo la finca. Por desgracia, cierta joven muy decidida me convenció para que apostara la propiedad en el torneo de whist anual-

Edward abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, pero disimuló enseguida.

‐ ¿El… torneo de whist? ‐preguntó con la voz algo estrangulada.

‐ Sí ‐ James bebió un sorbo de su ponche de ron ‐ Lady Irina Westland es miembro del comité benéfico que organiza el certamen-

‐ Pero ¿la cuota de inscripción no es de… diez mil libras? ‐logró decir Edward, a quien le daba vueltas la cabeza, aunque hizo un esfuerzo hercúleo por ocultar su sorpresa.

‐ Por supuesto ‐ asintió James secamente, observando su estupor ante la suma ‐ Me han dicho que han doblado la cuota de inscripción del año pasado, y por eso permiten a los jugadores apostar propiedades, carruajes, joyas y cosas por el estilo, siempre que su valor total sea de diez mil libras. No me extraña que hayan encargado a Irina la inscripción de los jugadores ‐ añadió ‐ Cuesta decirle que no a esa belleza. Pero… es por una buena causa-

‐ Las viudas y los hijos de los marineros ‐ dijo Edward, que de pronto se acordó de la hija de un marinero por la que sentía mucho aprecio. James sonrió cínicamente.

‐ Me refería a la propia Irina-

Edward logró sonreír y a continuación bajó la vista, con el corazón palpitante. ¡Santo Dios, aquello era una catástrofe! Diez mil libras era el doble del dinero que tenían, y además solo faltaban doce horas para que acabara el plazo de inscripción del certamen. Ni siquiera sabía si quedaría alguna plaza libre para el torneo a aquellas alturas, ya que solo se permitía participar a treinta y dos jugadores.

‐ Bueno… disfrute de la velada, alteza-

James se despidió educadamente haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Edward comenzaba a alejarse, cuando una voz demasiado familiar lo hizo detenerse.

‐ ¡Edward… querido! ‐ De repente, Victoria le bloqueó la retirada. La baronesa le clavó una mirada breve y hostil antes de lanzar una sonrisa sensual a James ‐ Tienes que presentarme a tu amigo-

Al ver que James recorría el cuerpo de Victoria con abierto interés, a Edward se le heló la sangre en las venas; pensó que iba a ponerse enfermo. Naturalmente, al recordar la debilidad de Victoria por la fuerza bruta, no le extrañó que se hubiera acercado para conocer al corpulento ruso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él era un recién llegado y ella ya había seducido a la mayoría de los hombres de la alta sociedad. Su deseo de que se lo presentara sin duda respondía también a la voluntad de vengarse de él por la desagradable escena del día anterior. Aunque él la había amenazado de muerte, en medio de un salón de baile abarrotado de gente no podía hacer nada. Aquella era la oportunidad de Victoria de restregárselo por la cara. Edward frunció los labios y, situado entre la espada y la pared, volvió la vista hacia James. No soportaba la idea de presentarlos, habida cuenta de que Victoria era la única persona que podía relacionarlos a él, a Bella‐Marie y a James. Por otra parte, Victoria no sabía que James estaba buscando a la chica. Y si se negaba a presentarlos, no haría más que alertar a la baronesa y su instinto oportunista. Sería muy peligroso dejar que ella intuyera que podía aprovecharse de la situación. Era mejor no advertirle de que ella carecía de interés para James, aparte del contenido curvilíneo de su vestido. Al parecer, no tenía opción.

‐ Lady Victoria, permítame que le presente al príncipe James. Alteza, esta es Victoria, la baronesa Campion _‐ «Fuerza bruta, le presento a la corrupción decadente_» pensó.

‐ _Enchanté_, madame ‐ dijo el príncipe, inclinándose al estilo europeo sobre la mano enguantada de la mujer.

‐ Qué galante ‐susurró ella, que se deleitó con el gesto, pero lanzó una mirada dura de frío reproche a Edward mientras James tenía la cabeza agachada.

Él la miró a su vez con frialdad, reticente a dejarlos solos, pero el plazo de inscripción del torneo de whist estaba a punto de vencer. Solo podía esperar que, al estar lascivamente absortos el uno con el otro, James y Victoria no perdieran el tiempo conversando. Si se molestaban en hablar, era poco probable que Bella saliera a colación; además, Victoria tardaría en olvidar que la había amenazado de muerte si no mantenía la boca cerrada. Cuando Edward se despidió de ellos murmurando unas palabras, ninguno de los dos le prestó la menor atención. Un instante después, se encontraba camino de la salida, recorriendo a grandes zancadas el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo con columnas, concentrado en el problema que tenía entre manos. Maldición, había tardado tres semanas en reunir las cinco mil libras que deberían haberle permitido comprar Talbot Old Hall. ¿De dónde demonios iba a sacar otras cinco mil libras antes del mediodía del día siguiente?

Fuera de la casa de campo había un perro que ladraba en algún lugar de las inmediaciones; sobre el mar se hallaba suspendida una gran luna gibosa. Bella se encontraba en el salón del primer piso, el lugar de la casa donde se estaba más fresco. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y las cortinas ondeaban lánguidamente. Estaba acurrucada en el sofá con los pies metidos debajo del cuerpo, bebiendo limonada a sorbos y esperando a que Edward regresara del baile de los Lieven. Aunque seguía furiosa por su secretismo, esperaría levantada a que él volviera. Sabedora de que aquella noche iba a enfrentarse a James, estaba ansiosa por ver que volvía sano y salvo y por saber el resultado de su encuentro. Acercó la vela e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en el libro que Edward le había dado tiempo atrás, antes de que discutieran. Le había dicho que tenía que leerlo, ya que lo había escrito un amigo suyo llamado Byron. Aunque no podía prestarle toda su atención, teniendo en cuenta su estado de nerviosismo, por lo que pudo deducir parecía que el tal lord Byron estaba todavía más resentido con el género femenino que Edward. Sus pensamientos se desviaron una vez más de los comentarios ingeniosos del descarado Don Juan de Byron al problema de su exasperante prometido. ¿Dónde se había metido? El reloj de la pared marcaba las dos y media. Seguro que el baile ya había terminado, de modo que ¿dónde andaba aquel mujeriego? ¿Y con quién? Se removió en su asiento con inquietud y frunció el ceño al imaginárselo rodeado de elegantes damas ataviadas con vestidos de baile, una docena de réplicas de ladys Victoria, siendo adulado por todas. Maldita sea, y para colmo de males, tenía aquellos irritantes celos. ¿Quién habría dicho que resultaría ser una mujer tan posesiva respecto a su hombre? Pero aquel era el problema. No sabía si Edward seguía siendo suyo o no. Era evidente que ella no significaba tanto para él como ella creía, o de lo contrario, a esas alturas ya habría hablado con ella. No soportaba hacerle el vacío, pero sabía que era decisivo no echarse atrás. Y aun así… Lo echaba de menos. Tal vez aquella pelea no debería haberse producido, pensó preocupada, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, mirando fijamente la vela parpadeante. Era absurdo ofender a quien la protegía y la mantenía. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a preguntarle algo cuando él era la persona gracias a la cual seguía con vida? Por otra parte, rendirse solo para mantenerse a salvo habría sido manipulador, deshonesto y mezquino. No, ella confiaba en Edward. Fuera cual fuese el conflicto que surgiera entre ellos, sabía con certeza que él nunca la arrojaría a los lobos solo porque pensara que le estaba dando dolores de cabeza.

De repente, un extraño sonido procedente del exterior llamó su atención. Bella miró con cautela, arrancada de sus cavilaciones. Al pensar que los cosacos habían llegado a Brighton se puso nerviosa. Y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Pero se dijo que se estaba comportando como una boba. Los hombres de James no tenían ni idea de dónde estaba. Aunque se hubiera peleado con Edward, se sentía más segura cuando él estaba allí. Después de todo, los criados difícilmente iban a protegerla. Es más, se habían ido a la cama.

¡Otra vez se oyó el ruido! ¡No eran imaginaciones suyas! Se trataba de un crujido, como si alguien estuviera arrastrando los pies entre los arbustos al otro lado de la ventana. Bella palideció y apagó la vela con rapidez para esconderse en la oscuridad. Desdobló las piernas, se levantó del sofá y sacó la larga y pesada pistola del pequeño cajón de la mesita sin hacer ruido. La había cargado, simplemente para sentirse más segura mientras él estaba ausente. No había imaginado que tuviera que usarla realmente. Por suerte, sabía cómo cargarla gracias a su infancia en el campo y al amable guardabosques de la finca, que les había enseñado a disparar a ella y a los niños del pueblo. Al final había acabado detestando las armas, cuando vio lo que podían hacer a las pobres aves de caza y a los conejos, pero todavía sabía cómo usar una si se veía acorralada.

Se dirigió con sigilo a la ventana sosteniendo la pistola con las dos manos, apuntando hacia el techo. Su padre habría estado orgulloso de ella, pensó, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared, junto a la ventana, y se armaba de valor. Se abalanzó súbitamente, apartó las cortinas y apuntó a la ventana. No había nadie. Echó un vistazo, recorriendo la zona delantera con la boca del arma. Todo estaba despejado… hasta que vio una gran figura negra corriendo a lo largo del muro y deslizándose hacia la parte trasera. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. De repente, se acordó de la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín. ¿La había cerrado con llave_? «No me acuerdo»_ Había visto solo una figura, pero podía haber más. Sin otra opción que defenderse a sí misma y su territorio, corrió a la cocina situada en la parte de atrás de la casa. Si el intruso cruzaba la puerta trasera, podría pillarlo por sorpresa.

Se agachó debajo de la ventana de la cocina y permaneció a la escucha. Sin duda había alguien allí fuera. Notó un movimiento y una respiración tenue. Un hombre ágil podía haber trepado el alto muro del jardín. Tragó saliva al tiempo que se le aceleraba el pulso. _«Oh, Edward, si estuvieras aquí…»_ ¡Qué atrevimiento! Oyó que el intruso agarraba el pomo de la puerta y lo giraba. ¡Maldita sea! Se había asegurado de que la había cerrado. Claro que había salido varias veces a tomar el aire porque aquella noche hacía mucho calor en la casa y se respiraba un ambiente cargado… Bella levantó el arma deslizándose en la oscuridad y bloqueó la entrada, apuntando al intruso en el corazón con la pistola.

‐ No te muevas o te hago un agujero-

‐ ¡Por los clavos de Cristo… no dispares! ‐El hombre alto y ancho de espaldas levantó las manos en el aire ‐ Voy desarmado-

La voz le sonaba vagamente familiar. ‐ ¿Quién anda ahí? ‐ preguntó ella, mientras rodeaba la esquina con la mano para coger la vela de la pared. Cuando la levantó, se quedó boquiabierta al reconocer al extraño… y el intruso hizo otro tanto.

‐ ¡Tú! ‐ gritó el hombre moreno, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

Lord Jacob palideció y rápidamente se protegió la entrepierna ‐¡Por favor… por el bien de mi linaje, no lo hagas!-

Bella se quedó mirándolo con aire burlón ‐ Yo también me alegro de volver a verle, milord-

‐ Eres tú, ¿verdad? ¡Vaya! ¿La chica de la puerta de Jasper? Aunque con mucho mejor aspecto…-

Jacob se puso serio cuando Bella amartilló la pistola en respuesta a la mirada lasciva con que recorrió su cuerpo. De repente, el joven recordó sus buenos modales.

‐ Esto… lo siento-

‐ Edward volverá dentro de poco ‐dijo ella con tranquilidad ‐ Puede llamarme señorita Swan ‐ Bajó la pistola con cautela ‐ ¿Qué demonios hacía rondando la casa sin hacer ruido?-

‐ ¡Nada! Solo estaba buscando a Edward ‐dijo él, a la defensiva.

‐ Tonterías. ¿Por qué no ha avisado? ¿Acaso quiere que le maten? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí a estas horas?-

‐ ¿Que qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué está haciendo usted? ‐exclamó.

‐ ¿Usted qué cree? ‐replicó ella en tono apagado.

‐ ¡Ah! Así que los dos están…-

Ella arqueó una ceja y permaneció a la espera ‐ ¿Juntos? ‐concluyó él con delicadeza.

‐ Algo así-

Jacob, cauteloso, hizo una pausa ‐ ¿Puedo bajar los brazos ya, señorita Swan?-

Ella movió la pistola con desdén ‐ Como quiera. Todavía estoy esperando oír por qué andaba por el jardín -

‐ Para que lo sepa, he venido a echar un vistazo porque últimamente Edward se comporta de forma muy rara. ¡Sabía que escondía algo! ‐ La miró con suspicacia ‐Ahora veo que estaba en lo cierto. Cuando me di cuenta de que esta noche todos iríamos al baile de los Lieven, me eché atrás con la intención de pasarme por aquí y ver qué podía averiguar. Pero desde luego no esperaba encontrarla a usted aquí-

‐ Pues entonces puede pasar y esperarle. Es lo único que he estado haciendo: esperar… Pero ni se le ocurra tocarme ‐ ordenó ella, e hizo hincapié en sus palabras moviendo la pistola en su dirección.

‐ Nada… nada de tocarla. Claro, jamás ‐asintió él, la obediencia personificada.

‐ ¿Quiere una copa? ‐preguntó Bella de forma no demasiado educada, mientras entraban en el salón. Volvió a encender la vela y a continuación se dirigió hacia la licorera ‐ A mí no me vendría mal una ‐ todavía le temblaban un poco las manos a causa del susto.

‐ Por favor ‐ Jacob se acercó a ella y comenzó a inspeccionar los licores disponibles hasta que su mirada se iluminó tras posarse sobre la mano izquierda de Bella ‐ ¿Qué es esto?-

Ella le lanzó una mirada interrogativa de reojo. Jacob le agarró la muñeca y la levantó, mientras examinaba su mano. ‐ ¡Dios mío, esto es serio! ‐ La miró de reojo ‐ ¿Por qué lleva puesto el anillo de Edward? ‐ preguntó antes de soltarla con cautela.

Ella también miró el descomunal anillo de oro y ónice de su dedo y lanzó un profundo suspiro de arrepentimiento.

‐ Oh, lord Jacob, en este momento ni siquiera yo lo sé-

‐ ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras lo miraba y movió la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

Él la miró detenidamente con renovado interés y a continuación sirvió jerez para los dos.

‐ No pasa nada. No se preocupe, querida ‐murmuró él compasivo ‐ Llámeme Jake ‐ Le ofreció una copa de jerez con una sonrisa picara e intrigada ‐ Sea lo que sea lo que ha hecho ese canalla, ¿por qué no nos sentamos y me lo cuenta todo?-

**Hola chicas estoy de regreso una vez más, se que algunas querrán matarme por haberme tardado tanto en subir nuevo cap, pero entre una cosa y otra se me ha hecho imposible, aparte del hecho de que hace poco pase por una situación familiar y personal que me ha sido un poco difícil de superar pero acá estamos. Ya hablando del fic tratare de ponerme al día con este fic claro si fanfiction me deja publicar ya q veo que esta algo lento para subir las act, hare lo posible por subir otro cap si no hoy en la noche mañana, asi que díganme que opinan de este cap, saludos a todas nos leemos prontito.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**__** los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

**Capitulo 13:**

Edward entró con aspecto cansado a las cuatro de la madrugada, enfadado con el mundo. Había logrado reservar la última plaza libre en el torneo de whist, pero no podía evitar fruncir el ceño. Su única opción en aquel momento era ganar. Derrotar a los mejores jugadores de Inglaterra. Si perdía, no solo Bella no volvería a ver el interior de Talbot Old Hall, sino que él también se quedaría sin casa.

Tras desprenderse de las cinco mil libras que había ganado jugando, se había visto obligado a pagar la otra mitad de la cuota de inscripción apostando todas las cosas de valor que le quedaban como garantía subsidiaria: su querida residencia de soltero en la mansión Althorpe y todos los muebles restantes, incluida su legendaria cama. En fin. Al volver la vista atrás, pensó que podía haber vendido su casa desde el principio para comprar la vivienda de Bella a James, pero antes de su estancia en Brighton y de vivir con Bella a diario, semejante sacrificio le habría parecido incomprensible. _«Cabrón egoísta»_, pensó lanzando un suspiro. Por fin debía de estar listo para el matrimonio, porque ofrecer todo lo que tenía por ella se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, aunque en la actualidad la querida destinataria de todos sus esfuerzos ya no sentía la menor compasión por él.

Recordando con inquietud las miradas encendidas que se habían lanzado lady Victoria y el príncipe James, Edward entró penosamente en la casa, de muy mal humor. Acababa de darse cuenta, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad, de que había vuelto a abandonar a Emmett y a Jasper en el baile de los Lieven sin decirles nada, cuando de repente oyó unas carcajadas procedentes del piso de arriba. Se detuvo, arqueó las cejas y frunció el ceño. Edward siguió el sonido hasta el comedor. Cuando cruzó la puerta descubrió su origen: Bella y Jacob se hallaban sentados cómodamente a la mesa, bebiendo café, charlando como viejos amigos y comiendo pudín. Su pudín.

‐ Vaya, mira quién está aquí ‐ dijo Jacob, mirándolo con rencor de forma arrogante y acusadora, mientras se recostaba en su silla a la cabecera de la mesa.

‐ Eso mismo estaba pensando yo ‐ murmuró Edward, mirándolo a los ojos.

‐ Pero si es el hombre de los secretos –

‐ Creía que te estabas recuperando de los excesos del otro día ‐ contestó Edward con precaución.

‐ Amigo mío, tienes que dar algunas explicaciones ‐ replicó Jacob.

Bella se limpió los labios con su servilleta y desvió la mirada con inquietud del visitante a Edward.

‐ ¿Te apetece pudín? ‐ preguntó, con la esperanza de evitar una pelea.

‐ Sí ‐ dijo Rush cansinamente ‐ Te hemos guardado un poco. Aunque nos ha costado. La señorita Swan cocina muy bien –

Cuando su amigo rico, atractivo y poseedor de un título de nobleza lanzó a Bella una mirada de conspirador, Edward se estremeció, hirviendo de celos.

‐ Ya lo creo – Se dirigió hacia ellos despacio y con cautela, hecho una furia.

‐ ¿Quién habría dicho que cocinar podía ser tan divertido? ‐ dijo Jacob en tono de mofa, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Menudo desgraciado. Bella bajó la vista, reprimiendo una sonrisa ligeramente picara. Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevían a burlarse de él? Cuando llegó junto a Bella, se inclinó para darle un beso posesivo, pero ella apartó la cara. Solo llegó a rozarle la comisura de la boca. Ella le lanzó una mirada altiva con el rabillo del ojo.

‐ ¿Dónde has estado? ‐ preguntó Bella con serenidad ‐ El baile acabó hace horas –

Edward volvió a enderezarse y de repente comprendió el motivo de tan frío recibimiento. Al echar un vistazo al reloj de la pared, recordó que eran pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada. «Maldita sea» Solo Dios sabía lo que Bella debía de estar pensando. Era muy tarde, y ella todavía no había obtenido ninguna respuesta con relación a lady Victoria. Al no disponer de más información, tenía motivos para sospechar lo peor. Pero si Bella creía posible que él hubiera estado hasta aquellas horas en compañía de otra mujer, ¿hasta dónde habría llegado en sus coqueteos con Jacob, el famoso ladrón de amantes?

‐ Jacob, amigo mío, ¿puedo hablar contigo, por favor? –

‐ Desde luego ‐ respondió rápidamente Jacob, con una mirada de reproche ‐ Señorita Swan, si me disculpa ‐ dijo a Bella, empleando sus mejores modales con ella.

Menudo cambio respecto al día en que se habían conocido en la puerta de Jasper, pensó Edward cínicamente; le desagradaba saber que su amigo podía ser un temible rival cuando se lo proponía, Bella despidió al futuro marqués con un elegante gesto de cabeza. Jacob se levantó y le hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse, mientras Edward permanecía junto a la silla de ella lleno de ira. Indicó a Jacob con un gesto que se dirigiera al salón situado al otro lado del pasillo. Cuando Jacob pasó por delante de él, Edward, que seguía resentido, alargó la mano hacia el pudín húmedo, arrancó un pequeño trozo y se lo metió en la boca con un gesto desafiante mientras sostenía la mirada rebelde de Bella. Ella lo miró entornando los ojos.

Edward entró resueltamente en el salón, no se anduvo con rodeos.

‐ Las manos quietas, Jacob. Esa chica es mía ‐ Jacob arqueó sus pobladas cejas morenas y acto seguido se rió de él sacudiendo la cabeza.

‐ No seas tonto, Edward. No estoy intentando conquistar a tu dama. Tranquilízate –

‐ ¡Va a ser mi esposa!-

‐ No si no le cuentas la verdad sobre Victoria ‐ dijo Jacob de forma inexpresiva. Edward palideció.

‐ ¿Qué le has contado?-

‐ Nada. Cuentas con mi lealtad, por supuesto. Desde luego, ella ha estado intentando sonsacármelo toda la noche, pero yo no pienso entrometerme. Aunque me lo ha contado todo sobre vosotros dos ‐ añadió.

Edward puso los brazos en jarras ‐ Ah, ¿sí?-

‐ Puedo ser un confidente muy comprensivo-

‐ Sí, cuando quieres llevar a una mujer a la cama-

‐ Esta vez no. Claro que si a ti no te interesa es otra…-

‐ ¡Me interesa!-

Rush arqueó las cejas ‐ Pues entonces podrías intentar contárselo porque no está segura de qué sientes por ella-

Edward apartó la mirada con inquietud, adoptando un gesto de obstinación con la mandíbula; no necesitaba que Jacob le dijera cómo se sentía Bella.

‐ ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ‐ insistió su amigo ‐ ¡Santo Dios, te has comprometido! ¿Cómo has podido ocultarnos algo así somos tus amigos? Por lo menos, yo creía que lo éramos. Sabía que escondías algo, pero… demonios, ¿una prometida?-

‐ ¡No podía decírselos!-

‐ ¿Porqué?-

‐ ¡Porque ella está en peligro! ‐ exclamó Edward finalmente, harto de cargar con todo el peso sobre sus hombros ‐ Alguien está intentando matar a esa chica, Jacob. ¿Te ha contado eso?-

‐ No ‐ contestó él asombrado.

‐ La situación es muy grave. He estado escondiéndola aquí para mantenerla a salvo. Por eso estaba en la puerta de Jasper la otra noche ‐ explicó ‐ No era una fulana; estaba huyendo. La tormenta la sorprendió. No tenía otro lugar adonde ir-

Rush dio un paso en dirección a él con expresión airada ‐ ¿Quién podría hacer daño a una criatura tan adorable?-

Edward respondió dubitativo:

‐ No te lo he contado hasta ahora, y sigo sin estar seguro de poder hacerlo, porque no puedo arriesgarme a que nadie cometa un descuido. Su vida está en juego-

‐ Así que ese es el motivo por el que has estado comportándote de esa forma tan extraña-

Edward se encogió de hombros. A él no le parecía que hubiera estado comportándose de forma extraña.

‐ Caramba ‐ dijo Jacob asombrado ‐ Si eso es cierto, con más motivo nos necesitas a Jasper, a Emmett y a mí. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que puedes contar con nosotros-

Edward se quedó mirándolo ‐ ¿De verdad?-

‐ ¡Sí! Por ti y por ella. Si esa chica está en peligro, tienes que dejar que te ayudemos a protegerla-

‐ No debes hablar de ella con nadie-

‐ ¡Por supuesto!-

‐ Muy bien ‐ Edward asintió con la cabeza con gesto arrepentido ‐ No me vendría mal que alguien me cubriera la espalda-

‐ Lo que necesites ‐ Jacob le dio una palmada en su brazo lleno de cicatrices y asintió con la cabeza.

‐ Pásate por aquí mañana al mediodía con Emmett y Jasper, y os lo contare-

‐ Hecho. Me voy. Seguro que queréis estar solos. Por cierto, una advertencia: en este momento ella está bastante furiosa contigo. Yo en tu lugar andaría con pies de plomo. Cuéntale lo de Victoria. Ella no es Tanya. Esa chica podrá soportarlo-

Edward frunció el ceño, y aunque no le hacía gracia que le dijeran como tenía que tratar a su mujer, Jacob nunca vacilaba en decir lo que pensaba.

‐ No la espantes como has hecho con las demás. Te lo digo como amigo: esa chica es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida-

‐ Lo sé ‐ admitió él entre dientes.

‐ Hagas lo que hagas, no la provoques ‐ añadió Jacob, con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

Edward sonrió irónicamente, y Jacob se despidió. Después de quitarse el frac negro de etiqueta, Edward se dirigió de nuevo al comedor para ver a Bella, pero ella ya iba hacia el salón. Edward la miró con anhelo cuando pasó por delante de él para servirse un jerez; ataviada con un escotado vestido de noche de satén escarlata que se pegaba a sus generosas curvas, era pura poesía en movimiento.

‐ ¿Así que lord Jacob se ha ido?-

‐ No llores, _chérie_. Volverá mañana ‐ dijo él en un ligero tono de mofa, mientras arrojaba la chaqueta sobre el respaldo del sillón más próximo ‐ Aunque no creo que para entonces quede pudín ‐ Se dirigió hacia ella sin prisa, clavándole su ardiente mirada ‐ Ni un solo bocado-

Ella bebió su jerez a sorbos con un mohín de recelo; tras días de frustración contenida, el deseo reprimido se percibía entre ellos.

‐ Bonito vestido ‐ susurró él, echándole un vistazo con atrevimiento al pasar por detrás de ella ‐ ¿Qué se celebra?-

Ella se volvió hacia él con una mirada imperiosa ‐ Esperaba que celebráramos que habíamos recuperado mi casa. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

‐ Todo a su debido tiempo, querida. Primero, dime una cosa. ¿Llevas ese vestido por mí o por Jacob?-

Ella resopló ‐ Llevaba puesto el camisón cuando él apareció. Fue lo primero que cogí del vestidor y una de las pocas cosas que puedo ponerme sin ayuda de la criada. Está durmiendo-

‐ ¿Jacob te vio en camisón? ‐ Edward dominó su irritación apretando la mandíbula ‐¿Sabes que es uno de los más famosos libertinos de la sociedad?-

‐ ¿Todavía más famoso que usted, lord Edward? ‐ preguntó ella en tono inocente.

Él entrecerró los ojos en señal de advertencia. Mientras se miraban fijamente el uno al otro con intensa hostilidad y mutuo deseo, iban girando como boxeadores que se calentaran en el ring.

‐ ¿Por qué has vuelto tan tarde? ‐ preguntó ella ‐ Dime dónde has estado. ¿O tampoco se me permite saberlo? ¿Se supone que tengo que creerte?-

Edward era consciente de que él había provocado aquella situación, de que su silencio y sus secretos habían hecho que se tambaleara la confianza de Bella en él, pero por el momento no podía hacer otra cosa que sacudir la cabeza.

‐ ¿Sabes? Es muy curioso que me pidas que confíe en ti cuando al parecer tú no confías en mí-

Ella dejó su copa con una mirada de desaliento ‐ ¡He estado muy preocupada!-

‐ ¿Preocupada? ¿O celosa otra vez? ‐preguntó él con suavidad.

‐ ¡Tú eres el que está celoso! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué ha pasado con James?-

‐ ¿Qué ha pasado con Jacob?-

‐ ¡Nada! Vino a buscarte. Le permití que me hiciera compañía-

‐ ¿Solo le permitiste que hiciera eso? ‐preguntó él, y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo cuando ella le dio la espalda.

‐ No seas tonto-

‐ ¿Crees que este jueguecito tuyo tiene gracia? ‐le susurró él, al oído mientras la atraía hacia sí, sujetándola por la cintura ‐ Así es como empiezan los duelos, _chérie_-

Edward notó que ella temblaba ‐ No he hecho nada malo-

‐ Él te desea, ¿sabes? ‐ Edward le rozó la curva del cuello con los Libios ‐ ¿Y sabes otra cosa, Bella? ‐ susurró ‐ Yo también-

‐ Suéltame, bruto ‐ Ella le dio un empujón en el pecho con el codo, pero él no la soltó. A decir verdad, el esfuerzo de Bella no fue muy convincente ‐ ¡No tengo ni idea de dónde has estado todas estas horas… ni con quién! ¿Has estado con esa mujer horrible en el baile? Te juro que si has estado con ella, Edward…-

Él interrumpió su pregunta besándola con fuerza y de forma posesiva, mientras la hacía girar parcialmente entre sus brazos.

‐ No he estado con nadie ‐ dijo él en tono monótono, y le cogió la mano y la acercó a su miembro cada vez más duro ‐ Ya te he dicho que soy tuyo. ¿Lo ves? Y tú eres mía. Parece que necesites que te lo recuerde-

‐ Oh, ¿qué pasa, cariño? ‐ replicó ella en un susurro entrecortado ‐¿Sigues celoso? ‐ Los ojos brillantes de Bella se burlaban de él, lo retaban, le proponían un desafío sensual.

Edward movió la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa ardorosa. Qué ánimo. Qué valor. La fogosidad de ella lo embargó de un oscuro deleite. Bruja impertinente. Le rodeó la nuca con una mano de forma suave pero dominante y la atrajo más hacia sí, mirando con ardor sus exuberantes labios rosados.

‐ No olvides a quién perteneces-

Edward volvió a besarla con brusquedad, y el tenue gemido que Bella emitió con la lengua de él metida en la boca, completamente abierta a modo de anhelante recibimiento, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Le acarició la cara, tratando de atemperar el deseo que sentía por ella; ambos se detuvieron, respiraron y a continuación simplemente se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro como comensales hambrientos en un banquete.

A Edward le temblaban las manos como a un joven inexperto. La tocó por todas partes con avidez. Acarició el satén rosado, pero deseaba notar su piel blanca. Le rasgó su bonito corpiño con las prisas por tocarle los pechos, mientras ella le desabrochaba con la misma premura los botones del chaleco y se lo quitaba por los hombros. Él le quitó las horquillas del pelo, que llevaba recogido hacia atrás, y dejó que cayera y se derramara, exuberante, entre sus dedos, como una multitud de hebras de seda marrón. Luego se arrodilló ante ella y chupó con ansia sus rígidos pezones. Ella le abrazó la cabeza contra el pecho, enredando los dedos en su cabello. Momentos más tarde Bella le sacó la camisa blanca por la cabeza y, con el torso desnudo, Edward tiró de ella hacia el suelo de forma impetuosa y precipitada. Bella lo seguía como ninguna mujer lo había hecho antes. Una vez que los dos estuvieron arrodillados, Edward hizo que se inclinara sobre la alargada tumbona de seda, le levantó la falda y la tomó por detrás con rápidas y fuertes embestidas.

Ella arqueó la espalda y lo apremió a que continuara; él la agarró de las caderas y aceleró el ritmo, poseyéndola con un goce puro y abrumador, sin que mediara una palabra entre ambos. Su miembro alcanzó un tamaño enorme al deslizarse dentro de ella, como la pica de un lancero o el mástil de una fragata. En su vida había estado tan excitado. Tras acariciar las redondeadas nalgas de Bella, ascendió con sus dedos por su espalda, agarró la maroma sedosa de su pelo y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás suavemente, con la fuerza justa para asegurarse de que ella sabía quién mandaba. Ella gimió de indefenso placer, sometiéndose a su dominio, tal vez a su pesar. Edward cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sedosa humedad de su sexo empapado. Mientras le acariciaba las curvas cálidas y flexibles de la espalda, una sensación celestial recorrió todo su cuerpo como un hormigueo.

‐ Ah, Bella-

Rodeó su esbelta cintura con un brazo y le cubrió la espalda, la nuca y los hombros con besos tórridos. Se lo dijo con el cuerpo, con su forma posesiva de agarrarla, mientras sus dedos se clavaban en la carne blanda de sus caderas; se lo dijo con cada una de sus profundas embestidas, hundido en ella hasta el fondo; e incluso le dijo con las leves marcas de los dientes que le dejó en su tierno hombro que bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que ella renunciara a casarse con él.

‐ Eres mía ‐ susurró.

Ella gimió su nombre y se estremeció violentamente cuando él empezó a juguetear con la punta del dedo corazón en su clítoris duro.

‐ Oh, sí, Edward. No pares-

‐ No, Bella, jamás-

Ella lo arrastró consigo cuando la oleada caliente del orgasmo se precipitó por su cuerpo núbil, haciéndola temblar y empujar contra él, sacudiendo sus nalgas desenfrenadamente contra la ingle de Edward. Tenía la piel empapada de sudor. Edward hundió la cara en el pelo de ella y la siguió ciegamente hasta alcanzar un estado de inconsciencia. Con las últimas arremetidas de sus caderas, entró en otro mundo, en el que solo existían su mujer, el placer y una dulce oscuridad.

‐ Bella ‐dijo en voz baja, a medida que ella se relajaba entre sus brazos.

Apenas podía abrir los ojos, pero mientras una gota de sudor caía por la mejilla, dejó de abrazarla por la cintura de forma dominante y pasó a hacerlo con un nuevo afecto. Sin salir de su interior, le acarició el dulce hombro que momentos antes había llenado de mordiscos amorosos.

‐ Ah, ángel mío. Eres milagrosa ‐ Ella emitió un pequeño y tembloroso suspiro cuando él se apartó ‐ ¿Estás bien?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y de repente adoptó un aire tímido después de su desenfrenada cópula. Edward sonrió al reparar en su rubor carmesí. Era adorable, pensó embelesado.

‐ Ven aquí ‐ Le arregló un poco el vestido roto, se abrochó los pantalones y la miró a los ojos con cautela ‐ ¿Quieres hablar ahora?-

Ella arqueó las cejas, escudriñando sus ojos ‐ ¿Quieres hablar tú?-

Edward asintió con la cabeza seriamente, sin pronunciar palabra. Tal vez si dejaba de huir de sus demonios y los miraba a los ojos, el pasado perdería parte del poder que ejercía sobre él. Sí, había llegado el momento de acabar con él y afrontar las consecuencias. Bella le cogió la cara con una mano y a continuación apoyo una mejilla contra la de él, acariciando su piel con las pestañas.

‐ Sea lo que sea, Edward, lo superaremos juntos-

Él la envolvió con los brazos y cerró los ojos, rezando mientras la abrazaba para que lo que ella había dicho no fueran solo palabras bonitas. Luego se puso en pie y la levantó con él. Ella le rodeó el cuello con las manos y sostuvo su mirada mientras él la subía despacio por la escalera hasta la cama de verano.

‐ Me había acostumbrado a ganar. Ganar… era todo para mí. Pero hará un año y medio que tuve una racha de mala suerte. Una racha de mala suerte bastante… espectacular-

Poco después Edward empezó su confesión. Su murmullo grave llegaba hasta Bella desde las sombras de su lado de la cama de verano. Se habían puesto la ropa de dormir y habían ocupado sus respectivos lados de la cama, que había servido de escenario íntimo para tantas conversaciones susurradas. La luz de la luna penetraba en la habitación; una leve brisa agitaba las cortinas. Bella se puso de lado y contempló la silueta musculosa de Edward.

‐ El faraón y los juegos de azar ‐ dijo con un tenue suspiro ‐ Los juegos de azar eran mi perdición. No hay estrategia que valga con ellos. Solo hay que poner el dinero y esperar a ver qué pasa. Esa era la clase de juegos a los que más me gustaba ganar-

‐ ¿Por qué?-

‐ No lo sé. Hacía que me sintiera… señalado por el destino. Querido por la diosa Fortuna. Elegido. Supongo que parece absurdo ‐ La almohada emitió un susurro cuando él movió la cabeza y alzó la vista hacia el dosel que había encima de ellos ‐Pero si en esas ocasiones me sentía particularmente bendecido, cuando perdía, como podrás imaginar, me sentía maldito. No dejaba de pensar que podía recuperarme, como si me estuvieran poniendo a prueba. Me negaba a rendirme. Otra tirada de dados, otra partida de cartas. Me obsesioné con recuperar mi prestigio-

‐ ¿Por qué te interesaba tanto eso? ‐preguntó ella con suavidad.

Él meditó la pregunta ‐ Supongo que me ayudaba a no pensar en otras cosas-

‐ ¿Cómo cuáles?-

‐ Pues, por ejemplo, que podía tenerlo todo y sin embargo no era feliz ‐ dijo él en tono vacilante ‐ Podía tener tanto como quisiera y sin embargo…-

‐ ¿No llenaba tu vacío? ‐preguntó ella suavemente.

Él volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirándola un momento. Luego asintió lentamente con seriedad.

‐ Continúa-

Edward se recostó de nuevo y contempló el dosel con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza.

‐ Cuanto más aguantaba tratando de recuperarme, peor me iba. Se avecinaba un desastre, pero yo me negaba a reconocer la derrota. Carlisle me advirtió un par de veces de que me estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, pero yo no le hice caso. Al final, canceló mi renta en un intento de obligarme a abandonar. No tenía opción, la verdad. Lo hizo por mi bien… pero yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que las cosas quedaran de aquella manera. De modo que, discretamente, me informé de cómo pedir un crédito al banco con el que cubrir mis gastos hasta que recuperara la suerte. Fue una mala idea, lo sé. En cualquier caso, los prestamistas de confianza de Londres se enteraron de que me había quedado sin fondos. Sin el aval de Carlisle, se negaban a darme ni un cuarto de penique. Y entonces las cosas se pusieron muy… interesantes-

‐ ¿Qué pasó?-

‐ Algunos de mis acreedores se enteraron de mi situación y vinieron a llamar a mi puerta. Había pedido prestado a mis amigos todo lo que había podido; todavía se lo debía todo. No me sentía con valor para pedirles un penique más. Incluso un jugador arruinado tiene su orgullo. Estaba muy enfadado conmigo mismo y muy indignado‐ dijo, mientras su voz se iba empañando por la emoción ‐ Los alguaciles estaban al acecho para llevarme a la cárcel de deudores, y sabía que Carlisle me dejaría allí metido, me lo había advertido. Temía que fuera la única forma de que yo aprendiera-

Bella escuchaba en silencio.

‐ Bueno, yo sabía que, si me dejaba encerrar, sería el fin de lord Edward Cullen, capitán de los libertinos de Londres ‐ dijo cínicamente ‐ Ya era bastante grave haberme convertido inexplicablemente en un perdedor de la noche a la mañana, pero si hubiera ido a la cárcel de deudores, me habría vuelto un marginado social. La vida de la alta sociedad puede ser muy superficial, pero es el único estilo de vida que he conocido. No pensaba con claridad ‐ reconoció en la oscuridad ‐ Así que hice algo… increíblemente estúpido-

‐ ¿Qué hiciste? ‐murmuró ella.

‐ Recibí un préstamo del señor Dunmire ‐ Edward se colocó de lado y posó la mejilla en su mano, con el codo apoyado sobre la almohada. Sus ojos relucían a la luz plateada de la luna ‐ Es una especie de hombre de negocios de los bajos fondos, otro tipo de delincuente. Es dueño de media docena de casas de juego deshonestas. Burdeles. Pubs de mala muerte en los que suelen organizarse peleas de gallos. Tiene un ejército de estafadores que se aprovechan de los jugadores. Sabía que tratar con él podía ser un suicidio, pero al ser la única opción honrosa que tenía, por así decirlo, cierto atractivo, acabé aceptando-

‐ Oh, Edward-

Ella se estremeció al recordar a los jugadores que aparecían en los periódicos por haberse volado los sesos o haberse ahorcado, tras haber perseguido la ruina hasta el final. Aquellas vías de escape eran descritas como prácticas habituales, frías, realistas. Actos de honor. Y es que cuando un caballero orgulloso se había deshonrado con el juego hasta el punto de no poder recuperarse, el suicidio era contemplado como la única forma de responder al oprobio que él mismo se había buscado.

‐ Pero aun así me negaba a perder la esperanza ‐ dijo Edward ‐ La tasa de interés del préstamo era escandalosa, pero estaba totalmente convencido de que mi suerte tenía que cambiar algún día. En cuanto recibí el dinero de Dunmire, pagué algunas deudas y me libré de los alguaciles, pero cuando venció el primer plazo del préstamo… ‐ movió la cabeza con gesto de disgusto ‐ No pude pagar-

‐ Oh, no ‐ dijo ella con voz queda, e hizo una mueca mientras le sostenía la mirada.

‐ Dunmire no tardó en mandar a sus matones a por mí. Una noche, cuando volvía a casa de una fiesta solo y borracho, se me echaron encima. Hice todo lo que pude para protegerme de ellos, pero no estaba en condiciones. Si hubiera estado sobrio, estoy seguro de que podría haberme enfrentado a ellos. Me vencieron sin problema. Me estamparon la cabeza contra el suelo hasta que empecé a ver doble y luego uno de ellos saltó encima de mi pierna y me la rompió… en señal de advertencia-

‐ Oh, cariño ‐ Bella se incorporó, atravesó el hueco que los separaba y se colocó en el lado de la cama de Edward. Escrutó su rostro con una preocupación teñida de asombro.

Él se apoyó contra la cabecera de la cama, con el torso descubierto y una rodilla flexionada ‐ Ojalá pudiera decirte que fui atrevido y me mantuve firme, pero no fue precisamente el caso‐ Torció los labios mientras contemplaba la mirada interrogativa de Bella ‐ Después de conseguir escapar cojeando de ellos, y bastante indefenso por el estado en que me habían dejado, me escondí en Cullen House… al menos durante unas semanas, mientras me recuperaba. Ni siquiera le conté a mi familia lo que estaba pasando. Les dije que me lo había hecho en una apuesta de borrachos con mis amigos. Ellos me creyeron y, en vista de las heridas, llamaron a un médico y me acogieron‐ Tomó la mano de Bella y bajó la vista ‐ Los matones de Dunmire no tardaron en encontrarme. Una noche estaba sentado en la terraza jugando al ajedrez con la señorita Tanya cuando se acercaron a la valla y me dijeron que no podía esconderme allí para siempre, y que si volvía a salir, era hombre muerto. Para entonces, naturalmente, ya me había saltado varios pagos más-

Ella le acarició el hombro con una compasión llena de dolor ‐ Por desgracia, Tanya se había enterado de todo. Ya te he hablado de ella, como recordarás: era la acompañante de mi hermana-

Bella asintió con la cabeza ‐ Se lo había estado ocultando a todo el mundo, pero ella estaba delante cuando pasó aquello y, evidentemente, se enteró. Me preguntó por el asunto, y como había sido muy amable conmigo y había cuidado de mí mientras andaba con muletas, fui incapaz de mentirle. Al final me derrumbé y le conté la verdad, pero le hice jurar que no se lo contaría a los demás. ¿Sabes lo que hizo por mí?-

Bella negó con la cabeza. Edward estaba pálido; las superficies planas y los ángulos marcados de su cara estaban tensos de dolor.

‐ Cogió la dote que le había dejado su padre y… me la dio para que le devolviera el dinero a Dunmire-

Bella posó la mano en su antebrazo. No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente amenazada por el vínculo del pasado entre él y la señorita Tanya… Deseó haber conocido a Edward de toda la vida, como Tanya. Por otra parte, daba gracias porque él hubiera tenido a una amiga como Tanya cuando más la necesitaba.

‐ Debía de quererte mucho ‐dijo con melancolía.

‐ Casi tanto como yo me despreciaba ‐contestó él en voz baja. Hizo una pausa ‐ Lo cierto es que nunca llegó a conocerme de verdad. No como tú. Ella estaba enamorada de una imagen de mí que había creado en su cabeza. Al final llegó a darse cuenta, porque lo que descubrió más tarde con Riley era auténtico comparado con lo que había entre nosotros. En cualquier caso, la generosidad que demostró aquel día hizo que me sintiera totalmente humillado. Tanya es de origen humilde; el dinero que me estaba ofreciendo representaba todo su futuro. Al principio lo acepté porque ella insistió. Y porque estaba entre la espada y la pared: creía que no tenía alternativa. Pero camino del despacho de Dunmire, me di cuenta de que no podía seguir adelante. No habría podido vivir conmigo mismo. Así que en lugar de eso… ‐ Bajó la voz hasta hablar en un angustioso susurro ‐ Le dije al cochero que me llevara a casa de lady Victoria-

Bella lo observó con aprensión. El le tocó el brazo un instante, respiró hondo y a continuación se obligó visiblemente a continuar.

‐ Victoria… es una viuda que ha heredado una fortuna. Puede hacer lo que le plazca, cuando le plazca y con quien le plazca. Hacía años que intentaba llevarme a la cama, pero yo nunca… Había oído cosas sobre ella, sobre las cosas que le gustan. Yo nunca… así que hicimos un trato-

‐ Entiendo-

Aquella palabra susurrada brotó de los labios de Bella con una exhalación, como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago o le hubiera clavado un puñal en el corazón. Bajó la vista. Por fuera, permaneció completamente inmóvil, pero por dentro todo le daba vueltas, pues comprendió lo que Edward se disponía a contarle. Él tragó saliva, un tanto pálido, pero se obligó a zanjar aquel asunto con una mirada de pétrea determinación, y Bella cerró los ojos cuando el pronunció las palabras.

‐ Victoria pagó a Dunmire a cambio de mis servicios en la cama-

Bella se quedó muy quieta, abrazándose fuerte la cintura con un brazo. En realidad, estaba horrorizada, profundamente afectada.

‐ Nuestra relación duró más de un año. Ella se negó a pagarle a Dunmire todo de una vez porque disfrutaba mucho con el poder que había adquirido sobre mí. Alardeaba de ese poder delante de todo el mundo; disfrutaba probando hasta qué punto podía presionarme-

‐ ¿Cómo te permitió hacer eso tu familia? ‐ dijo Bella temblando.

‐ No sabían lo grave que era mi situación, y yo no estaba dispuesto a involucrarlos más en unos acontecimientos que había provocado con mi insensatez. No soportaba la idea de que su concepto de mí empeorase todavía más ‐ Tragó saliva ‐ Simplemente me alegraba de no estar en la cárcel, y Dunmire estaba satisfecho. Por lo que respecta a la sociedad, algunas personas se escandalizaron (dejé de recibir parte de las invitaciones que me mandaban de toda la ciudad), pero en general la gente me dejó seguir con aquello como si no fuera más que una broma, la travesura de un libertino. Yo planté cara a la situación como si fuera una especie de diversión, sabiendo al mismo tiempo que la pobre Tanya se había quedado hecha polvo. Mi «diversión» no hizo más que destrozarla, por lo menos hasta que apareció Riley-

‐ Oh, Edward-

‐ Pero ¿sabes qué es lo peor que hice?-

Ella lo miró alarmada, con la cara todavía más pálida. «¿Hay algo peor?»

‐ Cuando vi que Riley y Tanya se enamoraban, intenté recuperarla. También intenté arrebatarle aquello… de forma irreflexiva y egoísta ‐ Hizo una pausa ‐ Incluso le pedí que se casara conmigo-

Bella se estremeció, invadida por una mezcla de celos y dolor ante aquellas desconcertantes revelaciones.

‐ ¿La querías de verdad?-

Él permaneció callado un rato ‐ No sentía por ella lo que siento por ti. Tanya es una chica encantadora a la que siempre tendré en gran estima, pero a causa de mi egoísmo, la principal razón por la que le propuse matrimonio era un miedo abyecto a que, si ella escogía a Riley, no quedara nadie en el mundo que me quisiera. Entonces te conocí a ti. Y pensé que tal vez la respuesta no sea recibir, sino dar-

Bella lo miró a los ojos sintiendo un acceso de ternura. Las sombras azuladas de la luz de la luna esculpían el rostro de Edward mientras escudriñaba los ojos de ella.

‐ Cuando te vi por primera vez aquella noche y te confundí con una prostituta, sentí… que simpatizaba contigo. Sentí que podía ayudar a alguien como tú y que… tú no me juzgarías. Que comprenderías lo que era eso. No sabía que eras inocente. A decir verdad, Bella, había olvidado qué era la inocencia-

Ella se estremeció al advertir el dolor que se reflejaba en su susurro y bajó la vista.

‐ Estando contigo he tenido la oportunidad de entregarme a otra persona como no lo había hecho antes, e independientemente de lo que puedas decir sobre lo que te he contado, siempre te estaré agradecido por haberme dejado ayudarte y haber confiado tanto en mí como para permitirme cuidar de ti. Para mí, significa más de lo que crees. Me has dado la oportunidad de volver a sentirme orgulloso de quien soy ‐ Apartó la vista ‐ De todas formas, sinceramente iba a contarte todo esto cuando el asunto de James hubiera terminado. No quería que dejaras de confiar en mí; solo habría servido para que tuvieras miedo de mi capacidad para protegerte. Y… yo también tenía miedo. Miedo a perderte ‐ La miró de reojo con una gran cautela ‐ ¿Te he perdido?-

Bella tenía ganas de llorar. Lo miró fijamente por un instante y luego agachó la cabeza y posó las manos en su regazo. No sabía qué decir. Sus emociones estaban en completo desorden. Sentía ira ante aquella situación. Dolor y sorpresa. Edward permaneció a la espera tras haber desnudado su alma ante ella; se encontraba en un estado de absoluta vulnerabilidad. Ella cerró los ojos, deseando retirarse y curar sus sentimientos heridos después de lo que él le había contado. Pero ella era quien había insistido en oírlo todo, y después de que él le hubiera abierto su corazón, sabía que si le hacía daño nunca volvería a confiar en ella. Ni tenía por qué hacerlo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que elegir. O desahogaba su ira y de ese modo él no volvería a confesarse a ella, o superaba aquel episodio y lo dejaba atrás para poder estar junto a él cuando más la necesitaba. Respiró hondo y soltó el aire; a continuación lo miró. Observó su rostro de hermosas facciones, recelosa de aquella poderosa belleza masculina que él había utilizado para sobrevivir.

‐ Lo siento ‐ dijo Edward, en cuyos ojos azules se reflejaba un gran pesar ‐No tienes por qué casarte conmigo si ya no lo deseas. Lo entenderé-

Ella se estremeció; sus temores le decían que escapara mientras tenía la posibilidad. Una mujer tendría que estar loca para arriesgarse a compartir su vida con un hombre capaz de hacer cosas tan temerarias y desenfrenadas. Pero en medio del silencio, mientras debatía consigo misma, Bella optó por no hacer caso a sus temores. Era el vacío lo que había llevado a Edward a realizar aquellos actos; no se trataba de un verdadero reflejo de cómo era él. Un vacío que ella podía curar. No, hacerle daño en aquel momento sería peor que todo lo que Edward había hecho. La decisión de llegar a él estaba tomada. Tras levantar la mano que Edward tenía apoyada en la cama, inclinó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y la besó despacio. Cuando sus lágrimas cayeron sobre la mano de él, oyó que Edward aspiraba temblorosamente. Besó sus nudillos grandes y gruesos una y otra vez, de forma tranquilizadora, reafirmando en todo momento su voluntad y su decisión de llegar hasta el fondo de su alma y mostrarle amor. El amor que él no había conocido nunca.

‐ Oh, cariño ‐ susurró Bella, alzando su mirada afligida hacia la de él una vez más ‐ lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste-

Él pronunció su nombre en voz baja. Mientras sostenía su mirada a través de la bruma de las lágrimas, Bella advirtió que él se había quedado atónito ante su reacción. Volvió

a tocarle la mejilla y le dio otro beso en la palma de la mano.

‐ No me importa el pasado, Edward ‐susurró con una lealtad inquebrantable ‐Quiero que te perdones por lo que hiciste-

Él tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza ‐ No puedo, a menos que tú me perdones-

‐ No me corresponde a mí conceder o negar el perdón. A mí no me hiciste ningún mal. Ni siquiera me conocías entonces-

Él la miraba como si no creyera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

‐ Fíjate en la decisión que tomaste en aquellas circunstancias tan terribles. Sacrificaste tu orgullo en lugar de aprovecharte de la señorita Tanya. Sí que te importa la gente, Edward. Es una de las cosas que hacen de ti una persona maravillosa-

Él retiró la mano de la de ella y apartó la vista con aspecto afectado ‐ No lo entiendo-

Ella buscó una forma de explicarse ‐ ¿Te ha perdonado la señorita Tanya?-

‐ Sí. Ahora es feliz con Riley ‐dijo él con cautela.

‐ ¿Te ha perdonado tu familia?-

‐ Claro que sí. Ellos… ‐ De repente se detuvo, como si estuviera oyendo sus propias palabras por primera vez y se diera cuenta de ello ‐ Ellos… me quieren-

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa trémula entre lágrimas ‐ ¿Lo ves? ‐ susurró ‐ Lo has arreglado todo lo mejor que has podido, así que ¿por qué sigues castigándote?-

Él no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta.

‐ ¿Te acuerdas de la primera noche, cuando estábamos debajo de aquella marquesina y te amenacé con romperte la cabeza con el apagavelas? ¿Te acuerdas? Tú creías que yo era una… una prostituta-

La débil sonrisa de Edward ante el recordatorio de su improvisada arma se desvaneció; a continuación asintió con la cabeza, como sacudido por un estremecimiento.

‐ ¿Y si lo hubiera sido? ‐ preguntó ella cándidamente ‐ Recuerda aquella noche, querido. Recuerda lo amable que fuiste, la compasión que mostraste conmigo. La dignidad y la amabilidad con que me trataste. Aunque creías que era una simple fulana, me ofreciste la mejor comida de la ciudad. Me abriste la puerta de tu casa. No tenías por qué haber hecho nada de eso. Desde luego, tus amigos no se habrían molestado ¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto por una simple chica de la calle?-

‐ Porque… sabía que fuera lo que fuese lo que te había ocurrido, eras una buena persona y no habrías escogido esa vida a menos que no te quedara otra opción-

Ella asintió lentamente. Él asimiló aquello y agachó la cabeza.

‐ Pero tu amabilidad conmigo no se acabó allí, Edward. ¿Te acuerdas de lo mucho que te esmeraste para tranquilizarme y hacerme sonreír? Y luego… ‐ Le cogió la mano una vez más y la sostuvo entre las suyas ‐ Me hiciste el amor con mucha ternura ‐ Le acarició la mano, recordando aquella noche de nuevo.

Él le lanzó una rápida mirada llena de un angustioso ardor por debajo del mechón de su frente.

‐ Aquella noche no te comportaste como un hombre que solo lleva a una mujer a su casa para seducirla ‐murmuró ella‐ Te portaste conmigo como un buen samaritano… y al día siguiente, cuando demostraste que eras mi caballero de brillante armadura, también. Me propusiste que me casara contigo cuando te enteraste de que era virgen… aunque yo te había engañado. Puede que no hayas llegado a formar parte de la caballería de Wellington, Edward, pero para mí tú tienes madera de héroe-

‐ ¿Yo? ‐susurró él.

‐ Sí ‐contestó ella, deseando estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero aguardó, pues todavía le quedaban muchas cosas por decir y por hacer entender a Edward ‐ Dices que eres una especie de canalla egoísta, pero eso no es lo que yo veo ‐ Sus sentimientos por él, que últimamente habían estado confusos, afloraron con más claridad a medida que hablaba de ellos ‐No has dejado de arriesgarte por mí… y de qué manera. Por el amor de Dios, peleaste con los malditos cosacos. ¡Todos los ejércitos de Europa les tienen miedo! Me trajiste aquí a riesgo de enfurecer a tu familia, y sé qué importante es para ti. Te aseguraste de que estaba a salvo, me diste de comer e incluso me vestiste‐ Bella acarició cada uno de sus dedos, recorriéndolos suavemente y siguiendo con la vista el movimiento de su mano ‐ Jugaste una noche tras otra para ayudarme a recuperar mi casa y salvar mi pueblo, a pesar de que el juego había sido tu enemigo mortal en el pasado. En ningún momento me has pedido algo a cambio, salvo que confiara en ti‐ Alzó la cabeza y lo miró ‐ ¿No es ese el espíritu de la caballerosidad? ¿No crees que un hombre así merece ser perdonado?-

El estaba contemplando la pared opuesta con la boca fruncida en una línea tensa, pero cuando la miró con una abrumadora emoción reflejada en los ojos, Bella se lanzó a sus brazos. Se abrazaron fuerte. El elocuente amante de Bella apenas podía hablar. La envolvió con sus brazos y se aferró a ella como si hubiera llegado el momento de la redención. Edward cerró los ojos y ocultó la cara entre los largos mechones de ella.

‐ Oh, Dios, todo lo que he hecho por ti no es nada comparado con lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer ‐dijo con voz ahogada, de forma apenas audible‐ Bella… moriría por ti-

Ella acarició su pelo broncineo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza ‐ No. Ni siquiera lo menciones. Te necesito vivo, y quiero que seas feliz, Edward, que estés en paz contigo mismo, que no te tortures por un pasado que no puedes cambiar, y desde luego que no temas perder mi amor. Haría falta alguien mucho más poderoso que lady Victoria para destruir lo que hay entre nosotros ‐ Levantó la cabeza del hombro de él y lo miró a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba la cara con ternura ‐ Eres un hombre bueno, y te quiero-

Un silencio de sobrecogimiento inundó la estancia ante aquella simple declaración. Edward, que la miraba fijamente, parecía tan aturdido por sus palabras como un hombre que se hubiera caído de un caballo.

‐ ¿Me quieres?-

A Edward se le escapó la pregunta con voz queda. La soledad y la tristeza de sus grandes ojos azules hicieron brotar lágrimas en los de ella. Bella le acarició la mejilla con la mano.

‐ Más de lo que puedo expresar, cariño-

Él la miró a los ojos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reaccionar. Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió cariñosamente entre lágrimas.

‐ No pasa nada, cielo ‐dijo Bella melancólica, al tiempo que apartaba la mano de su cara ‐ No tienes que contestarme hasta que no estés preparado-

‐ Lo siento-

‐ No. No tienes que sentirlo ‐ Ella le apartó el pelo de los ojos ‐ Has pasado por mucho en materia de amor. Lo único que te pido es que me dejes seguir diciéndolo. ¿Podrás vivir con ello?-

Él escudriñó su rostro con un débil y vacilante asomo de sonrisa. El hombre estaba perplejo.

‐ De… de acuerdo-

‐ Bien. ¿Quieres volver a oírlo?-

‐ No… estoy seguro-

‐ Probemos a ver qué pasa ‐Bella se inclinó y le besó la frente ‐ Te quiero, cariño‐ Recorrió su frente, sus párpados y su nariz dándole besos suaves y rápidos ‐ Te quiero, Edward Cullen-

Cuando se detuvo, él respiraba aceleradamente; abrió las ojos despacio para mirar los de ella.

‐ Enséñame-

‐ ¿Cómo?-

Él bajó la vista a los labios de Bella.

‐ Hazme el amor-

Bella arqueó una ceja. Edward se lamió los labios y esperó a ver qué hacía ella, mientras su mirada desafiante y provocadora amenazaba con oscurecer una vez más las profundidades de sus ojos. Ella sonrió. Aquel hombre era insaciable, pero Bella se colocó a horcajadas sobre su regazo sin rechistar, mirándolo con ternura. Sus heridas se curarían con el tiempo. Si por el momento su temor requería una prueba de su amor para poder creer, ella se la ofrecería. Si su vacío precisaba que ella se rindiera para poder verse lleno, ella se entregaría.

Todavía tenía el sexo mojado de la sesión del salón. Con los ojos brillantes y las manos temblorosas, Edward sacó su grueso falo erecto una vez más y le levantó la blusa mientras ella permanecía sobre él; la penetró despacio. Ella se estremeció al notar que le sujetaba los muslos con sus manos calientes y tiraba de ella sobre su miembro rígido. Como había ocurrido la vez anterior, la sumisión voluntaria de ella despertó una parte salvaje de él, mientras que la pasión de él encendió el alma de ella. Habían hecho el amor hacía menos de una hora, pero Bella estaba encantada de entregarse si aquello era lo que él necesitaba para convencerse de que estaba a salvo entre sus brazos. Ella no iba a utilizarlo ni a aprovecharse de él; no lo abandonaría ni lo traicionaría. Si él necesitaba que ella se sometiera para volver a sentirse como un hombre después del golpe que su orgullo había sufrido al tener que venderse como objeto sexual de una mujer rica, ella cedería gustosamente y brindaría todo el control a Edward.

Él recibió ese control con avidez, gozando de la bienvenida que le ofrecía el cuerpo de ella con una mirada lujuriosa de embriaguez, pero un momento después la colocó boca arriba sobre la cama y la tomó. Tomó lo que deseaba. Nada de juegos amorosos, nada de bromas. Caliente y excitado entre las piernas de Bella, imperioso y dominante, empujaba con embestidas rápidas y profundas. Su torso desnudo chocaba contra el de ella con cada acometida; su respiración áspera le soplaba al oído. Bella hizo una mueca de ligero malestar ante su brusquedad, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza detenerlo. Era maravilloso entregarse de aquella forma: en cuerpo y mente, por completo, con el corazón y el alma. Ella deslizaba las manos arriba y abajo por los costados suaves y ondulados de él con una firme convicción; se abría a él sin arrepentimiento.

Estaba fascinada por la forma en que él la poseía; el Edward más profundo y auténtico se revelaba bajo su resplandeciente encanto y sus numerosas máscaras: un hombre sediento de amor. Oh, sí, ella había empezado a entender cómo funcionaba su mente. Él necesitaba aquello.

Bella lo rodeó con las piernas. Apoyado con las manos por encima de ella, Edward empujaba ferozmente mientras disfrutaba de ella. Con un áspero murmullo, él le preguntó si quería que le ofreciera otro orgasmo. Ella negó con la cabeza, jadeando. «Esto es solo para ti» Él bajó las pestañas y aceptó la ofrenda. Al cabo de un rato, la aferró más fuerte y la sujetó debajo de él a su antojo. Le agarró los pechos con las manos.

‐ ¡Oh, Bella! ‐dijo con voz entrecortada, y acto seguido se quedó rígido entre sus brazos y alcanzó el clímax con una fuerza estruendosa. Lanzó un largo y extraño gemido que se fue desvaneciendo hasta convertirse en un susurro. Luego todo quedó en silencio, a excepción de los jadeos que él emitía mientras permanecía tumbado pesadamente sobre ella.

Bella le acarició la espalda y le meció la cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

‐ Te quiero ‐susurró.

‐ ¿Incluso ahora? ‐preguntó él en un murmullo ronco.

‐ Siempre-

Edward se apoyó en los codos, bajó la cabeza y la besó con una intensa y abrumadora vehemencia, con el cuerpo todavía envuelto por el de ella. Cuando terminó de besarla de forma posesiva, salió de dentro de ella y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho lanzando una trémula exhalación.

‐ No lo entiendo ‐dijo.

‐ Lo entenderás-

Bella gozó de su presencia, acariciándolo y deseando poder protegerlo del mundo con su amor-

‐ Eres una mujer muy dulce-

Ella sonrió con ternura ante su murmullo pensativo, pero no dijo nada. Edward abrió la mano sobre el vientre de ella mientras lo miraba con expresión meditabunda. Un instante después, alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

‐ ¿Sigues dispuesta a casarte conmigo?-

‐ ¿Sigues queriéndome tú por esposa?-

Él arqueó las cejas sorprendido, se incorporó y la miró fijamente ‐ ¿Que si te quiero por esposa? Santo Dios, Bella, eres la única mujer que he conocido que podría mantenerme a raya-

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa irónica, pero sus ojos resplandecieron de alegría al oír su respuesta.

‐ No eres tan difícil. Eres un desafío, pero… merece la pena-

Él le lanzó una de sus sonrisas radiantes y picaras y la cogió sobre su regazo. Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo miró detenidamente a los ojos sonriendo.

‐ Claro que sigo queriendo casarme contigo. Eres el único hombre que podría hacerme feliz-

‐ ¿Yo? ‐ susurró él.

En el fondo de sus ojos se reflejaba la confianza auténtica y profunda que había empezado a crecer en su seno. Ella recorrió su mejilla con las puntas de los dedos.

‐ Sí, cariño. Tú-

Él le besó los labios con dulzura.

‐ No más secretos entre nosotros, Edward. Prométemelo ‐rogó ella, al tiempo que se separaba un poco ‐ Sé que si me das tu palabra, no la romperás nunca-

‐ Mi querida esposa, no puedo negarte nada-

Ella sonrió y se ruborizó al oír sus tiernas palabras de cariño. Naturalmente, no sería oficial hasta que pronunciasen los votos, pero tan solo era cuestión de tiempo.

‐ Te doy mi palabra ‐susurró él, mientras la obsequiaba con otro beso ‐No más secretos entre nosotros, jamás-

**Acá está lo prometido es deuda, si no lo subí antes es porque el FF no me ha dejado esta lentísimo para cargar los caps, mañana si me da chance subo otro así que estense pendientes… ya díganme que opinan de este capítulo, termino de una manera muy tierna y al fin Edward se sincero completamente con Bella… bueno nos leemos mañana Dios mediante besos chicas.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**__** los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de S. Meyer, aclarando que solo tomo como referencia un libro para realizar esta adaptación, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo el saber que les gusta con sus reviews es suficiente pago para mi, gracias…**_

**Capitulo 14:**

A la mañana siguiente Edward se despertó con un celo renovado por proteger a Bella y llevarla de vuelta a su hogar. Se marchó de casa temprano antes de que ella despertara, para hacer un reconocimiento de la casa de Westland en previsión de la siguiente fase de su misión: revelar los crímenes de James a las autoridades. Antes de que se durmieran la noche anterior, él le había informado de que su primo había ofrecido la casa como prenda en el torneo de whist y de que él había conseguido inscribirse en el certamen apostando sus habitaciones de la mansión Althorpe, a Bella la conmovió que estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar su hogar para intentar recuperar el de ella, pero, a decir verdad, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, era lo mínimo que Edward podía hacer. Ahora estaban en aquello juntos hasta el final.

Mientras conducía por Brighton su faetón alquilado, no lograba quitarse de la cabeza la expresión de ella, aunque tampoco lo deseaba. No podía olvidar la dulzura de sus ojos al mirarlo mientras él le hacía el amor_. «Dijo que me quiere.»_ No dejaba de maravillarse. En el pasado, sus amantes le habían dicho aquellas dos palabras dulcemente traicioneras en un intento de poseerlo, pero él no había creído a ninguna de ellas. Le creía a Bella. Nadie se había portado tan bien con él. Nadie había sido tan paciente. Nadie lo había aceptado de forma tan completa. Nadie había creído tanto en su valía, y menos aún él mismo.

La noche anterior había atravesado con ella una línea que nunca antes se había aventurado a cruzar, un lugar más allá del cual no había vuelta atrás y lo había hecho de buena gana, superando su miedo; ella había conseguido que saliera del mundo oscuro que tan bien conocía y entrara en un territorio nuevo y extraño; era como despertar en otro mundo. Todo parecía igual, las calles y las casas, el cielo y los árboles, pero la intensa luz dorada del amanecer iluminaba todas las superficies desde un nuevo ángulo, enfocándolo todo nítidamente. La tierra parecía recién limpiada, como después de una fuerte lluvia, y en el aire se respiraba un olor a genuina libertad. Aunque en cierto sentido se encontraba en un estado de maravilloso desconcierto, se sentía más preparado que nunca para enfrentarse a lo que se le presentara. La noche anterior se había propuesto contarle la verdad a Bella porque se lo debía y ella lo merecía; lo que no esperaba era que aquella hermosa criatura asestara un golpe mortal a los demonios de su vieja inseguridad. Pero al parecer lo había hecho. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba un cambio, pero por primera vez desde hacía una eternidad sentía que el poder para lograrlo estaba en sus manos. Por fin controlaba su propio destino; ya no estaba sometido a las órdenes de Carlisle o del resto de sus familiares, ni a la diosa Fortuna ni a lady Victoria, ni siquiera a sus propias compulsiones. Ahora tenía en sus manos las riendas de su vida. De algún modo Bella lo había devuelto a sí mismo. Se preguntaba qué pensaría ella de su incapacidad para decirle aquellas dos peligrosas palabras. Lo que menos deseaba él era hacerle daño. La noche anterior había temido que Bella se enfadara con él al ver que vacilaba; sin embargo, ella le había sonreído con ternura. No sabía por qué le costaba tanto decir aquellas palabras, pero se le trababa la lengua al enfrentarse a ellas, como si solo él supiera que encerraban un hechizo de magia negra que, una vez pronunciado, invocaría al mismísimo demonio.

Por lo visto el demonio no asustaba a Bella Swan. Edward estaba empezando a preguntarse si había algo que la asustara. No dejaba de sorprenderlo con su fortaleza. Aquella mañana la había estado observando unos minutos con asombro y reverencia mientras dormía, tratando de comprender qué la hacía tan hermosa, qué la hacía tan valiente. Había visto en sus ojos el dolor que le había causado su confesión, y la había visto salir triunfante de ella. Qué mujer tan intrépida y llena de coraje. Ella lo estimulaba. ¿Podía ser amor aquel ardor confuso que anidaba en su pecho? Pero él siempre había creído a los poetas que describían el amor como suaves brisas y dulces arroyos. Siempre le había parecido algo mortalmente aburrido. Lo que sentía por Bella se parecía más a una tormenta causada por un incendio en su interior, la certeza de que sería capaz de quemar el mundo si suponía una amenaza para ella. El «amor» sobre el que cantaban los poetas guardaba poca semejanza con el violento ardor que él sentía por ella.

En cualquier caso, recordó una vez más cómo ella lo había animado a que se perdonase por el error que había cometido, y aunque la idea le intrigaba, no era tan fácil de conseguir. Tal vez cuando hubiera logrado lo que se había propuesto, hubiera entregado la escritura de Talbot Old Hall a Bella y se hubiera asegurado de que ella estaba a salvo para siempre, podría hacer lo que le había pedido, tal vez entonces sería digno de ello. Cuando volvió a la casa de campo tras su visita matutina de reconocimiento, para asistir a la reunión que iba a mantener con sus amigos al mediodía, su humor se había ensombrecido después de lo que había visto: todavía había soldados apostados discretamente en el exterior de la residencia de Westland. Se alegraba de haberse mantenido a distancia, pues al parecer James todavía estaba controlando todas las entradas y salidas de la casa del duque. Pese a no llevar uniforme, los hombres de James no habían pasado inadvertidos a los expertos ojos de Edward. Los individuos corpulentos, toscos y de aspecto extranjero que merodeaban aquí y allá intentando no llamar la atención podrían haberse mezclado con la gente de Londres, pero Brighton era una localidad menos poblada y más refinada. Los soldados vigilaban todo el perímetro de la casa, pero cuando el carruaje del duque salió, dos de ellos lo siguieron en un sencillo carruaje cubierto, mientras los demás mantenían sus puestos.

Semejante insistencia provocó un escalofrío a Edward, pensó que James se estaba volviendo loco, consciente de que Bella seguía fugada y todavía poseía información que podía suponer la perdición para él. Si el príncipe se estaba tomando tantas molestias, era muy posible que también hubiera sobornado a algún criado del servicio de Westland para que espiara por él, pensó Edward. Era bastante fácil organizar aquellas prácticas. Recordaba un incidente ocurrido años atrás en Cullen House, cuando un ayudante de mayordomo fue despedido por hurgar en la correspondencia de Carlisle. El tipo se había dedicado a leer las cartas de los colegas que el duque tenía y a informar de sus descubrimientos a unos miembros anónimos de su partido rival. Una vez que el insolente canalla hubo aprendido a abrir los sellos de cera, incluso leyó algunas cartas de amor enviadas a su hermana Alice por sus incontables pretendientes. En cualquier caso, los recursos de James ponían todavía más difíciles las cosas a Edward y a Bella. No solo era poco probable que el duque de Westland los tomara en serio, tras haber llegado a la conclusión de que Bella estaba loca y Edward era un mujeriego, sino que ahora parecía imposible llegar hasta su excelencia sin que James lo descubriera y les cerrara el paso. Tal vez había otra persona a quien podía presentar su caso aparte de Westland, meditó Edward mientras regresaba a la casa de campo dando grandes zancadas. ¿El conde Lieven, el embajador ruso? Era un hombre poderoso y desde luego no parecía tener mucha estima por su compatriota…

Sin dejar de dar vueltas a aquellas ideas, le contó a Bella lo que había descubierto mientras los dos esperaban a que llegaran sus amigos. De repente, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y Jasper apareció con aspecto azorado.

‐ ¡Edward! ¡Ha ocurrido un desastre! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo ahora mismo! ¡Se trata de Irina!-

Edward fue resueltamente al vestíbulo para reunirse con él mientras Jacob y Emmett entraban en la casa detrás de Jasper.

‐ ¿Qué pasa?-

Jasper agarró a Edward de los brazos, escrutando su rostro con cara de espanto.

‐ Anoche hablé con ella en el baile… Emmett y yo. ¿Y sabes qué dijo?-

‐ No. No tengo ni idea. ¿Qué?-

‐ Me dijo que tiene intención de aceptar la proposición de matrimonio de otro hombre. ¡Tardé media hora en conseguir que me dijera de quién se trataba!-

‐ ¿El príncipe James? ‐dijo Edward haciendo una mueca, Jasper se quedó boquiabierto.

‐ ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-

‐ Caballeros ‐dijo Edward irónico, haciendo un amplio gesto con el brazo en dirección al salón ‐ ¿Quieren hacer el favor de pasar?-

Jasper asintió con la cabeza. Edward observó con una punzada de celos cómo Jacob saludaba a Bella efusivamente y se inclinaba para besarle la mano.

‐ Señorita Ward, está todavía más hermosa que ayer-

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero reparó en la mirada de Edward y le lanzó un alegre y discreto beso antes de subir la escalera detrás de Jacob. Emmett fue el último en subir, pero carraspeó ruidosamente al pasar por delante de Edward al pie de la escalera.

‐ ¿Es verdad que vas a casarte? ‐preguntó.

Edward lamentó verse de nuevo sorprendido guardando secretos, esta vez con sus amigos.

‐ Sí, es verdad-

Emmett lo miró asombrado.

‐ Pero ¿por qué?-

Edward se rió en voz baja, le dio una palmada en el hombro e hizo girar a Emmett hacia la escalera.

‐ Ven a conocerla y sabrás por qué, amigo mío. Es la criatura más maravillosa del mundo-

‐ ¡Nos lo podrías haber dicho! ‐murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

‐ ¿Y daros la oportunidad de que me convencierais para que no lo haga? ‐preguntó Edward divertido.

‐ ¡Exacto! Por lo visto la diversión ha terminado. En fin. Enhorabuena de todas formas‐ Emmett sonrió con picardía y se dirigió al salón.

Mientras observaba cómo su amigo subía la escalera con pesadez, Edward no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mezquino por haberles ocultado aquella información. Qué demonios, sus amigos nunca habían sido famosos por su discreción. Pero ahora no tenía más remedio que confiar en ellos. Después de todo, alguien tenía que proteger a Bella mientras él estaba en el torneo de whist. Se reunió con ellos en el salón y se pasó la siguiente hora explicándoles sus intenciones de recuperar Talbot Old Hall y de llevar a James a los tribunales. La última parte de la conversación estuvo a punto de provocar un ataque a Jasper.

‐ ¡No podemos permitir que encuentre a Bella! ¡Le retaremos a un duelo! ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Lo mataremos en el campo de honor!-

‐ No seas bobo ‐dijo Jacob en tono cansino.

‐ Lord Jasper, Jasper no solo es un famoso guerrero ‐ dijo Bella ‐sino que utiliza a todos sus soldados para que hagan el trabajo sucio por él. James no pierde el tiempo con duelos. Lo más probable es que los matara a todos antes de que empezara el duelo-

Jasper soltó una maldición.

‐ Pues tenemos que hacer algo-

‐ Advertiremos a Irina… después del torneo de whist ‐dijo Edward intencionadamente.

‐ Lo principal es que Irina todavía no está en peligro. Por lo menos hasta que se case con James ‐añadió Bella entre dientes.

‐ No podemos reaccionar exageradamente. Puede que Irina acabe con el orgullo herido cuando se descubra que su pretendiente es un criminal, pero si no mantenéis la boca cerrada, Bella podría acabar muerta-

‐ Yo podría hacerlo ‐propuso ella de repente ‐ Yo podría advertirle. Todos la miraron sorprendidos-

Bella se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la cadera contra el brazo del sofá decorado con volutas.

‐ Ni siquiera James, con todas sus tretas y sus soldados, podría entrar en la playa de las damas ‐ dijo ella, mirándolos uno a uno con seguridad -Yo podría ir allí y hablar con Irina a escondidas dentro de una de las casetas. Podría contarle lo que está pasando. Ni siquiera hace falta que nadie nos vea hablando-

‐ Vaya, ella podría hacerlo ‐murmuró Emmett.

‐ De ninguna manera ‐dijo Edward rotundamente.

‐ ¿Por qué? ‐replicó Bella ‐ Si todos vais a tomaros tantas molestias por mí, es justo que yo también ayude. Además, es sencillo. Podría hacerlo en un santiamén. Es imposible que James o sus hombres anden cerca de allí. La playa de las damas es privada, con el fin de velar por el decoro de las bañistas. Solo se admiten mujeres-

‐ Sí y no ‐la interrumpió Emmett. Bella lo miró en actitud interrogativa. Emmett vaciló y adoptó una expresión tímida.

‐ Da la casualidad de que en lo alto de la colina de la playa de las damas hay un lugar desde el que, lamento tener que decirlo, cualquier joven interesado puede verlo todo con un telescopio-

Ella abrió los ojos como platos ‐ ¿De verdad?-

Edward se rascó la mejilla mientras sus amigos y él cruzaban miradas de culpabilidad.

‐ Sí, pero podríamos ir allí arriba y si encontramos a alguien espiando con un telescopio, hacérselo tragar ‐propuso Jasper, con creciente convicción.

‐ O tirarlo por el acantilado ‐asintió Jacob alegremente.

‐ Entiendo lo que queréis decir y parece bastante sencillo ‐admitió Edward ‐ pero si le contamos a Irina la verdad sobre James, ¿qué pasara si él se da cuenta de que sospecha? Entonces podría correr un verdadero peligro… y Bella también-

‐ No hace falta que se lo cuente todo ‐dijo Bella en tono razonable ‐Solo lo bastante para ponerla en guardia-

‐ ¿No te reconocerá?-

‐ Lo dudo. Si estuviéramos en mi pueblito, probablemente se acordaría de mí, pero fuera de allí, será incapaz de identificarme-

‐ ¿Se puede confiar en ella? ‐preguntó Jacob ‐ ¿Irina será capaz de tener la boca cerrada si le advertimos de que se mantenga alejada de James por el momento?-

‐ Desde luego, Irina no es tonta. Es una joven inteligente- confeso Emmett.

‐ Estoy de acuerdo ‐ Bella se levantó con seguridad ‐ Es la mejor solución. No solo podemos advertir a lady Irina de que guarde las distancias con mi primo, sino que, si conseguimos tenerla en nuestro bando, también podremos asegurarnos de que su padre lea mi informe cuando más nos convenga. Westland escuchará a Irina antes que a ninguno de nosotros, pero no le diré nada que le haga temer a James. Él no debe notar ningún cambio en su conducta o empezará a desconfiar-

‐ Podría funcionar ‐murmuró Rush, asintiendo con la cabeza.

‐ Sigue sin gustarme ‐gruñó Edward.

Bella lo miró con franqueza ‐ Puedo hacerlo, confía en mí-

El orgullo de ella penetró en el corazón de Edward como una oleada intensa pero agitada. Escudriñó sus ojos con inquietud.

‐ No tienes por qué arriesgarte-

‐ Tú te has arriesgado ‐ contestó ella, sosteniéndole la mirada un instante antes de apartar la vista y empezar a andar en actitud pensativa ‐Es la solución más sencilla. Haré una copia de mi informe y me encargaré de que Irina lo reciba. Si los criados están interceptando la correspondencia, como tú sospechas, podemos mandar los papeles escondidos en otra cosa: algo inocuo. Una entrega de la lavandería o del taller de costura. Pero ella tiene que saber con antelación que debe buscarlos para que no acaben en las manos equivocadas. De esa forma, Irina podrá hacerse con ellos antes de que terminen en poder del espía que James pueda tener en el servicio y podrá asegurarse de que llegan a su padre-

‐ Pero no le diga que uno de los criados está en contra de ella ‐ declaró Jasper ‐ Los Westland no tolerarían algo así ni un segundo. Apuesto a que pondrían la casa patas arriba enseguida para encontrar al traidor. Puede que incluso llamaran a la policía, y entonces James sabría que se está tramando algo-

‐ De acuerdo ‐ dijo Edward, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras ponía los brazos en jarras ‐ No podemos actuar precipitadamente con ese canalla. Por lo menos hasta que yo tenga la escritura de la casa en mis manos y estemos preparados para enfrentarnos a él. No debemos alertarlo de lo que está pasando antes de tiempo. Un hombre con tanto poder, riqueza y contactos es muy escurridizo. Tenemos que pillarlo en el momento exacto-

‐ Bueno, entonces está decidido ‐dijo Jacob.

Bella le lanzó una mirada desafiante ‐ ¿Edward?-

Él cedió a regañadientes asintiendo con la cabeza, al tiempo que escudriñaba sus ojos.

‐ Muy bien. Habla con Irina mientras nosotros vigilamos. Y si vemos algún soldado…-

‐ O a algún hombre con un telescopio ‐intervino Emmett.

‐ Los distraeremos ‐concluyó Jasper.

‐ Más les vale pensar que solo haremos eso ‐murmuró Edward, haciendo crujir los nudillos.

Las casetas pintadas con vivos colores parecían diminutas cabañas a rayas colocadas sobre ruedas de carromatos. Los únicos varones presentes en la playa de las damas eran niños de ocho o nueve años, demasiado pequeños para que las bañistas se preocuparan por si les veían fugazmente parte de un tobillo. Su trabajo consistía en manejar a los enormes y mansos caballos de tiro empleados para meter las casetas en el agua dando marcha atrás. Una dama que estuviera deseosa de bañase en el mar por motivos de salud y de placer se subía en una de aquellas diminutas construcciones; a continuación, se introducía el artilugio en el agua hasta los ejes de las ruedas, evitando a la pasajera la incomodidad de pisar los guijarros y ser azotada por las olas de la orilla. Cuando la caseta alcanzaba una profundidad de casi un metro, la puertecita se abría y la dama aparecía vestida con su largo y recatado bañador y su gorro de baño. Indefensa y parpadeando como un gatito recién nacido que se protege de la luz del sol, la mujer descendía con pasos medidos por la escalerilla con la ayuda de dos gruesas campesinas tocadas con sombreros de ala ancha que se encontraban en el agua y cuya función era ayudar a la dama a meterse en el agua fría y salada.

Bella observó el proceso con atención mientras cruzaba la playa llena de piedras hasta la orilla, haciendo crujir los guijarros a cada paso. No tenía intención de utilizar uno de aquellos ridículos armatostes y confiaba en que sus piernas la conducirían perfectamente hasta el agua. Llevaba la cara oculta con un sombrero de ala ancha, y lucía a modo de traje de baño una ligera pelliza verde encima de un vestido fino y recatado de percal de color pardo. Era lo bastante holgado para permitirle moverse con soltura y tenía el cuello alto y las mangas largas para proteger su piel del sol. Mientras alzaba la vista hacia la lejana cima de la colina frunciendo el ceño vagamente, se quitó el gorro y la pelliza y los arrojó al suelo para recogerlos más tarde. El agua debía de estar muy fría e iba a necesitar la cómoda chaqueta sin mangas para ponérsela encima de la ropa mojada cuando hubiera cumplido con su misión. Entornó los ojos y se detuvo a quitarse las botas de suave piel de cabritilla que le habían prestado. Unas impertinentes gaviotas discutían por un cangrejo muerto que había cerca; Bella arrugó la nariz y apartó la vista. El agua se arremolinaba y formaba espuma alrededor de sus piernas, y los viscosos pedazos de algas la rozaban a medida que se adentraba en las olas indolentes, que limpiaban las piedras y las hacían rodar incesantemente sobre la capa de arena de debajo. La brisa jugaba con su larga trenza mientras buscaba a Irina Westland entre las olas, intentando no quedarse embelesada por la belleza del mar. El reino acuático en el que había nacido la hipnotizaba; el mar le infundía fuerza.

Bella jadeó ligeramente cuando llegó a la zona donde el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura y reparó en que aquel día las mujeres que ayudaban a las damas a meterse en el agua estaban muy ocupadas. Quizá había cincuenta bañistas retozando en las aguas poco profundas, y había cinco casetas que no paraban de traer a más féminas. Cuando vio a tantas chicas de su edad riéndose y nadando juntas entre las olas, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al pensar en todo lo que se había perdido por culpa del inconmovible rencor de su abuelo hacia su madre. Era una lástima haberse visto privada de fiestas y vestidos bonitos, y a Bella le habría gustado haber encontrado al menos unas buenas amigas de su condición. Pero no tenía sentido preocuparse por ello en aquel momento. Se encogió de hombros y dejó de pensar en el asunto. Los dientes le castañetearon ligeramente al examinar de nuevo a la multitud de bañistas, protegiéndose los ojos del sol. ¡Allí estaba Irina Westland! Reprimió una sonrisa burlona al ver lo empapada y desaliñada que se encontraba la elegante dama. «Bien.» Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar el momento adecuado. Bella se zambulló en el agua y empezó a nadar despreocupadamente hacia Irina. El sol, el movimiento y el agua fría del mar la refrescaron enormemente. La impresión inicial de frío pasó, y Bella lo pasó en grande, aunque sin quitar el ojo de encima a su presa. Antes de emprender su misión, le había preguntado a Edward, experto miembro de la alta sociedad, cómo podía llamar la atención de Irina para que la escuchara.

‐ Sencillo. Conquístala-

‐ ¿Cómo?-

‐ A mí siempre me parece más seguro apelar a la vanidad ‐ dijo él secamente. A continuación la ayudó a inventar una historia sencilla pero convincente con la que formular la información de la forma más idónea para obtener la cooperación de Irina ‐Me da igual lo que diga la gente ‐ le confesó Edward en voz baja mientras caminaban delante de los demás hacia el carruaje ‐ Es una chica arrogante. Hagas lo que hagas, intenta no dar la impresión de que te consideras su igual, o se negará a escuchar una palabra de lo que digas-

‐ ¿Tengo que adularla? ‐preguntó Bella lamentándose.

‐ Solo esta vez ‐ contestó él, lanzándole un beso pícaro ‐ Si puedes soportarlo-

Bueno, si tenía que mentir un poco, lo haría, pensó. La verdad saldría a la luz a su debido tiempo. Pasó varios minutos flotando boca arriba, con la falda del vestido extendida sobre las olas, que la mecían suavemente. Mientras estiraba los brazos a los lados, contempló las nubes blancas y esponjosas sobre el cielo azul. Todavía estaba asombrada de que Edward hubiera apostado su casa por ella. Si perdía en el torneo de whist, él también se quedaría desamparado y desvalido. No quería ni plantearse qué harían en aquel caso. Pero en cierto sentido, ese día Edward parecía distinto; dominaba perfectamente la situación. De repente se incorporó y apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza; Irina regresaba a una de las casetas. «Perfecto» Bella tomó impulso desde el fondo del mar y nadó despreocupadamente hacia la caseta en cuestión. Cuando la hija del duque subió por la escalerilla ayudada por las dos mujeres, Bella estaba justo detrás de ella. Una vez dentro del tambaleante artilugio, cerró rápidamente la portezuela y echó el pestillo.

‐ ¡Oiga! ‐ exclamó Irina, que dejó de secarse la oreja con una toalla ‐¿Qué está haciendo, señora? ¡Esta es una caseta privada!-

‐ Lady Irina, debo hablar con usted de un asunto muy urgente ‐

Bella tiró de la cuerda de la campanilla que indicaba al muchacho que llevara el caballo de nuevo a la orilla.

‐ ¿Quién es usted? ‐ preguntó ella, con una mezcla de altivez e inquietud.

‐ Una amiga-

‐ Usted no es amiga mía. No la he visto en mi vida. ¿Qué significa esta intrusión? ¡Explíquese inmediatamente!-

«Bueno, por lo menos no me reconoce», pensó Bella.

‐ Tenemos poco tiempo. He venido a advertirle, milady. Temo que pueda estar en peligro-

‐ ¿Peligro? ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué clase de peligro?-

‐ El peligro de la humillación pública… ¡y de cometer posiblemente el mayor error de su vida!-

El tono melodramático que confirió a sus palabras captó toda la atención de Irina. Edward, se habría sentido orgulloso de ella, pensó. Bella se sentó en el banco situado enfrente de Irina, mientras la caseta avanzaba lentamente dando tumbos hacia la orilla.

‐ Milady, soy huérfana de un marinero ‐ dijo Bella, ciñéndose a la historia que los dos habían inventado ‐ Usted, con su labor benéfica en el torneo de whist, nos ha ayudado a mi pobre madre, a mis hermanos y hermanas pequeños y a mí-

‐ ¿De verdad?-

‐ Oh, sí… y sus esfuerzos la han convertido en nuestra benefactora. Mis… siete hermanos y hermanas pequeños y yo, y nuestra pobre, enferma y anciana madre rezamos cada noche por usted en nuestra humilde mesa-

‐ Ah… son ustedes muy amables ‐admitió ella, un tanto apaciguada.

‐ Naturalmente, después de todo el bien que usted nos ha hecho, no desearía por nada del mundo que sufriera algún daño. No debería estar aquí. Podría costarme la vida, pero mi madre ha dicho que debemos advertirle del peligro que corre ‐ Bella lanzó una convincente mirada de nerviosismo a su alrededor y bajó la voz ‐Verá, milady, trabajo como sirvienta para un caballero muy importante del gobierno-

‐ ¿Whig?-

‐ Tory. Un lord de la nobleza, relacionado con el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores-

‐ Entiendo ‐ Inmediatamente, Bella detectó que el cerebro de Irina se ponía en funcionamiento intentando adivinar de quién podía tratarse.

‐ He oído a mi señor y a algunos de sus colegas tratar unos asuntos muy desagradables sobre… ‐ Bella bajó la voz hasta hablar en un susurro ‐ el príncipe James- Irina arqueó la ceja derecha.

‐ No me diga-

‐ Ya sé que no debería escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones de mi patrón, pero cuando estaba… limpiando el polvo del salón, oí hablar a mi señor en su estudio con cierto caballero del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores, y dijeron que habían descubierto una mancha en la reputación del príncipe James… de cuando vivía en Rusia ‐ añadió apresuradamente ‐La sociedad de Londres todavía no lo sabe, pero lo sabrá-

‐ ¿Qué tipo de mancha? ‐ preguntó Irina con escepticismo, aunque su cara empezaba a expresar preocupación.

«Excelente», pensó Bella. Había picado. A lo mejor, durante su cortejo, Irina había advertido que había algo poco fiable en James.

‐ No lo sé, milady. No deseo ser impertinente, pero parecía grave, y debo confesar que pensé en usted de inmediato. Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero una vez los vi a usted y al príncipe paseando tranquilamente, y los periódicos de chismes han insinuado que dentro de poco podría anunciarse una alianza entre ustedes-

‐ No debería leer los periódicos de chismes, señorita…-

‐ Marie, milady. Llámeme Marie-

‐ Si ha tenido la suerte de haber aprendido a leer, Marie, debería educarse estudiando un material más digno de su lectura-

‐ Desde luego, señora. Lo siento ‐murmuró Bella, tragándose su impaciencia-

Irina apartó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

‐ Ojalá pudiera contarme más ‐masculló, preguntándose de forma visible qué trapos sucios concernientes a su prometido tendrían los _tories_. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Bella ‐Tal vez sea algo que ocurrió durante la guerra. ¿Problemas económicos?‐ Arqueó las cejas ‐ Espero que no sea algo relacionado con otra mujer-

‐ No lo sé con seguridad, pero por la forma en que estaban hablando, milady, me… temo que puede ser algo todavía peor que eso-

‐ ¿De verdad? ‐ dijo Irina en voz baja, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Bella asintió con la cabeza con verdadera sinceridad.

‐ Después de todo lo que usted ha hecho por mi familia y por mí, siento que es mi deber advertir a milady de que tal vez prefiera aplazar la decisión de aceptar la petición de mano del príncipe hasta que sus actos del pasado salgan a la luz-

Irina frunció el entrecejo y movió la cabeza en señal de disgusto.

‐ Papá dice que nunca hay que confiar en un _tory_. A lo mejor solo están intentando manchar la reputación de James porque se ha afiliado al partido _whig_. ¡Tienen envidia!-

‐ Tienen un testigo ocular. Una persona de considerable credibilidad ‐ añadió Bella, incapaz de resistirse ‐ Ojalá hubiera podido oír más, pero el ama de llaves por poco me pilló fisgando-

‐ Entiendo ‐ Irina entrecerró los ojos en actitud pensativa ‐Marie, ha hecho lo correcto acudiendo a mí-

‐ Gracias, milady-

‐ Aunque todo resulte ser falso, más vale prevenir que curar. Aun así, me gustaría que tuviéramos más información-

‐ Tal vez haya una forma… ‐ Bella fingió indecisión ‐ Vi que mi señor guardaba unos papeles en un cajón cerrado con llave. Creo que están relacionados con el caso. No pude verlos…-

Irina se acercó a ella.

‐ Marie ‐dijo‐ ¿no podría acceder a esos papeles? Simplemente echarles un vistazo. ¿Qué me dice? ¡El príncipe ha pedido permiso a mi padre para casarse conmigo!-

‐ ¡Oh! Dios mío. En ese caso… ‐ Bella hizo una pausa y a continuación dio el golpe de gracia adoptando una expresión de creciente preocupación ‐ Lady Irina, ¿cree que es posible que los _tories_ hayan planeado ocultar los actos del príncipe James hasta que usted se haya casado con él, para luego soltar la verdad de su infamia una vez que la unión se haya sellado? Con ello, podrían provocar un gran disgusto a su noble padre-

Irina palideció.

‐ Oh, serían capaces de eso. ¡Sí! Papá ha sido un incordio para ellos desde hace mucho tiempo como líder de los _whigs_. ¡Pues si James tiene secretos que esconder ‐declaró‐ no nos hundirá a papá y a mí con él!-

Irina se inclinó hacia Bella y la agarró del hombro con fuerza, lo cual la sorprendió bastante.

‐ Marie ‐dijo Irina con perspicacia‐ ¿puede traerme esos papeles?-

‐ Cielo santo… no sé si me atreveré.-

La hija del duque alzó la barbilla ‐ No importa si la despiden de su empleo. ¿Quién quiere trabajar para un viejo _tory _malhumorado? ¡Cuándo todo esto se haya resuelto, trabajará para mí! Sí, incluso dejaré que la formen para trabajar de doncella, si lo desea ‐ anunció con gran magnanimidad.

‐ ¡Dios mío, señora, es usted todavía más generosa de lo que creía! ‐ Riéndose para sus adentros, Bella fingió una sincera gratitud, y se alegró de que Irina creyera que todo se le había ocurrido a ella ‐¡Lo haré! ‐ dijo con valentía ‐ Pero mientras tanto, le ruego, milady, que no revele a su alteza que tiene motivos para dudar de él-

‐ ¿No?-

‐ No, porque si es inocente, puede que lo pierda. A nadie le agrada despertar dudas en la persona que ama, milady-

Sus palabras la hicieron sentirse orgullosa al recordar cómo había manejado la situación con Edward la noche anterior, optando por superar las dudas y confiar en él. La reacción de asombro de él había hecho que mereciera la pena.

‐ Tiene razón ‐ asintió Parthenia, y pareció estimulada por aquella pequeña y emocionante intriga ‐ Guardaré para mí las dudas y no emitiré ningún juicio hasta que usted me traiga esos papeles y los lea yo misma-

‐ Una decisión muy sabia, señora ‐Bella asintió con la cabeza en actitud reverente ‐Teniendo en cuenta que podría considerarse un robo…-

‐ ¿Robo? ¡No! Al fin y al cabo, solo vamos a cogerlos prestados- Irina sonrió ‐ Los devolverá después de que yo los haya leído, ¿verdad?-

‐ Oh, sí, milady. Aun así, quizá sería mejor no dejar que nadie más viera los papeles, por seguridad. Se los mandaré camuflados en otra cosa. ¿Una entrega del taller de costura, por ejemplo?-

‐ Buena idea. Pero, Marie, tendré que enseñárselos a papá. Si James está ocultando algo, tengo que decírselo a mi padre. Él siempre sabe qué hacer-

‐ Muy bien, señora. Si lee los papeles y se los lleva directamente a su excelencia, luego yo podré recuperarlos y guardarlos otra vez en el cajón antes de que los echen en falta-

‐ Perfecto. Vaya, debería alegrarme de tener a una doncella tan lista, Marie. Es usted fuera de lo común-

‐ Gracias, milady ‐ Bella reprimió una sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza.

‐ No me las dé. Soy yo quien debería darle las gracias a usted ‐ declaró Irina ‐ Sería muy molesto anunciar mi unión con el príncipe y que luego saliera a la luz una información desagradable. En ese caso, tendría que romper el compromiso, y no soportaría que todo el mundo creyera que James me ha partido el corazón… ¡porque no puede hacer tal cosa!-

‐ ¿No está… enamorada de él? ‐ preguntó Bella con cautela, intentando mantener una actitud humilde.

‐ Bah, no. Solo le he dado esperanzas para complacer a papá. Lo cierto es que amo a otro hombre ‐ confesó con una sonrisa irónica, bajando la guardia a la luz de su pequeña conspiración ‐ Por desgracia, él no me corresponde-

‐ ¿Está segura de ello, milady? ‐ preguntó Bella con los ojos brillantes. Irina lanzó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza melancólicamente mientras la caseta llegaba a la orilla llena de piedras dando bandazos.

‐ Del todo. ¿Sabe, Marie? Si se pudiera dejar la educación a un lado… En este mundo hay ciertos caballeros a los que dan ganas de darles un puñetazo en las narices-

Bella asintió con la cabeza conteniendo una carcajada.

‐ Oh, milady, sé exactamente a qué se refiere-

**Hola chicas, acá estoy con un nuevo capítulo y si sé que he tardado mucho en subir, pero entre mis ocupaciones y los pocos review que dejan no me he animado a seguirlo, si no quieren que lo culmine háganmelo saber y lo elimino, sino bueno estaré subiendo el próximo en el transcurso de los días, pero de verdad porfa necesito sus opiniones pasa ver que tal les parece la historia… nos leemos pronto cuídense….**


End file.
